Lisianthus y Cactus
by Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino
Summary: Un grupo de shinobis de Konoha es mandado por ciertos asuntos a Suna. En Suna cierta rubia florista y cierto pelirrojo Kazekage se encuentran. ¿Qué pasara entre ellos? ¿Tendrán algo en común dos seres tan diferentes? ¿Qué son esos.. sentimientos que despiertan en el Kazekage? Un momento... ¿Sentimientos? ¿¡Sentimientos en el duro y frió Kazekage?. GAAINO.
1. Introducción

**Lisianthus y Cactus**

**Capitulo 1: Introducción.**

Sus ojos aguamarina no se centraron en ningún punto en especifico, solo se limitaba a perderse en el azul, el azul cielo. Hermoso. Pasear sus orbes por aquella bóveda azulada ciertamente le relajaba… demasiado. Gozaba de un gran paisaje desde su torre. Los rayos del sol se entremezclaban con los bellos matices de la, ahora tranquila, villa, creando una vista por demás agradable.

Aquel amplio ventanal, casi siempre cubierto por un par de cortinas era su único escape de su monótona y descolorida oficina. A veces precisaba de respirar aire puro y fresco. Definitivamente el trabajo de oficina era la parte mas aburrida de ser Kage. Informes de misiones, informes de la academia, papelería de viajeros, permisos para esto y lo otro, firmas, firmas , firmas, sellos, sellos, sellos y mas firmas. Era cierto que a veces delegaba parte de su trabajo a su antiguo sensei Baki o a alguno de sus hermanos, pero solo cuando era necesario.

Resoplo profundamente y paso su mano diestra por sus rojizo cabellos, algo cansado. Leer tanta papelería terminaría por dejarlo exhausto. Había estado trabajando y firmando permisos todo el día, pero ahora, gracias a Kami, solo faltaba revisar unos papeles acerca de los próximos exámenes chunnin a celebrarse esta vez con sede en Sunagakure. Había dejado lo mas importante para el final, pues quería encargarse de que todo lo referente a la ceremonia de bienvenida, hospedaje de los ninjas, programación de los eventos y demás fuese perfecto. Es cierto que de la diplomacia se encargaba su hermana Temari, pero el quería ayudar en esta ocasión, pues ella tendría mucho trabajo esta vez, ya que también se encargaba de ciertos preparativos para el festival anual que celebraba el día en que se fundo la aldea, que curiosamente había coincidido a mitad de los exámenes chunnin.

Ahora, con cierto animo tomo el folder de papales referentes a los exámenes chunnin y comenzó a ojearlos con algo de ganas. Si, todo tenia que ser perfecto, pues serian los primeros exámenes chunnin que se celebraban en la villa de la arena desde antes de que el ascendiera al puesto de Kazekage.

* * *

Era por la tarde, todo era paz y tranquilidad en la villa aliada de Sunagakure. Ese día era perfecto para salir a pasear, el clima estaba excelente y la villa, mas que hermosa.

-SHIZUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE! – se escucho casi por toda Konoha, cortesía de cierta rubia voluptuosa, que se encontraba en su despacho.

Al instante entro a toda prisa una joven mujer de cabellos negruzcos, muy bonita, siendo seguida por un puerquito. - ¿Q-Que sucede, Tsunade-sama?. – pregunto algo temerosa, suponiéndose que su… su ''jefa'' estaría seguramente bebiendo algo de sake, como era habitual cuando había mucho trabajo. Seguramente le llamaba para zafarse de este.

Pero lo que encontró la sorprendió por demás. La rubia Hokage se encontraba sentada en su ordenadísimo (aleluya!) escritorio. Tenía a un lado suyo una enorme pila de papeles y folders, cosas que seguramente ya habría leído y a su otro lado otra pila casi tan grande como la anterior. Esos debían ser los documentos que estaba por leer. Pero lo que mas llamo la atención de la morena fueron los papeles que Tsunade tenía frente a ella, esos que leía y releía con tanto ahínco.

-Deseo que llames a estos ninjas, son algunos de los que irán a Suna.- espeto extendiéndole una simple hoja de papel, con uno cuantos nombres escritos en ella.

- Pero.. Tsunde-sama.. ellos no – comenzó hablando con cautela la morena, temiendo decir algo indebido o que Tsunade creyera que cuestionaba groseramente sus desiciones.

-Se muy bien que todos ellos ya son de grado chunnin o superior, la lista de los prospectos para el examen te la daré mas tarde, para que convoques a una junta a los respectivos senseis. – se adelanto a explicar la rubia a su asistente.

- ¿Entonces…

-Esto es un asunto de mera diplomacia, ellos simplemente se encargaran de ser sensores en algunas pruebas, seguridad en la aldea o lo que se ofrezca en Sunagakure. Claro, y también de los asuntos sociales, para que los sensei tengan mas tiempo de estar con sus alumnos entrenando o descansando. – interrumpió para explicar sus razones.

-Ya veo.. bueno, entonces les llamare a su despacho para que usted les asigne su respectiva misión, Tsunade-sama –sentencio, recogiendo en sus brazos a Tonton y encaminándose a la puerta del despacho.

-Hai, hai… no tardes mucho, que tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer y preciso de hablar con ellos lo antes posible. – pidió la rubia, poco antes de volver a concentrarse en los papeles.

- Si, Tsunade-sama…

* * *

-Adelante- contesto cierto pelirrojo con su habitual voz, luego de correr rápidamente las cortinas de su despacho y voltear su sillón en dirección al escritorio. Casi al instante tomo otro grupo de papeles y los coloco frente a el, aparentando leer estos.

-Gaara… - dijo a modo de saludo una rubia de 4 coletas, luego de haber entreabierto la puerta lentamente. – Solo vine a dejarte esto, es un grupo de papeles respecto a los exámenes que te falto recoger. – hablo acercándose al escritorio, al saberse bienvenida, para dejarlos en su lugar.

-Hm… - fue la única contestación de el pelirrojo.

-También quería informarte que en un par de días mas comenzaran a llegar los ninjas de Konoha. – agrego con cierta ansia en su voz, cosa que no paso desapercibida ante el Kazekage – bueno, eso es todo – puntualizo sabiéndose descubierta la kunoichi y comenzó a retroceder sobre sus pasos lentamente.

-Si, gracias, Temari- respondió sinceramente el pelirrojo, ahora si que estaba un poco entretenido con la lectura. En un principio solo aparentaba que leía, pero ahora finalmente lo estaba haciendo. Finalmente le dirigió una mirada de reojo a su hermana mayor, la cual ya dejaba la habitación.

* * *

Era muy temprano, ni siquiera había rastro del sol. Tendrían que partir muy temprano, si querían hacer un buen tiempo hacia Suna.

-Uhm… - soltó un quejido una fémina, caminando hacia la entrada de la villa. Si bien se había dormido lo mas temprano posible, aun había en ella rastros de sueño.

-Que feliz se te ve… ¿ De verdad te alegra tanto ir a Suna? - pregunto el muchacho que caminaba con ella desde que salieron de su casa, con cierto toque de sarcasmo y aburrimiento en su voz.

-Cierra la boca, Shikamaru- respondió ácidamente la rubia platinada kunoichi, ahora que recordaba, en primer lugar, era culpa de el que ella hubiese dormido tan tarde.

-Vamos chicos – interrumpió el Akimichi, tratando de aliviar la situación – de verdad fue muy divertido anoche, Ino-chan los rollos de sushi te quedaron muy ricos- elogio la nueva habilidad culinaria de su compañera de equipo. Ante eso, recibió una cálida sonrisa de parte de la única fémina.

Siguieron caminando entre la oscuridad en silencio, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta de la villa ya podía notarse el cielo clarear, y otro conjunto de sombras ya en las puertas, esperándolos.

-¿Listos para partir?- hablo una voz queda y tranquila, perteneciente a una de las sombras, que casualmente había mirado antes que a los demás a la rubia que iba entre los 2 varones recién llegados, los cuales saludaron a todos los presentes y se acomodaron.

- ¡Hai! – contesto la mayoría al unísono. No tardaron en emprender todos el mismo camino, el camino que los llevaría a la aldea de Suna.

* * *

Hola tarola! Estimadas lectoras y lectores también! (si los hay...)

He tenido un par de pequeñas ideas revueltillas desde hace muuuucho tiempo y hoy decidí reunirlas en un fic largo, en vez de hacer varios oneshots. Esta vez intento crear una historia un poco extensa y tengo varias ideas para incorporar, pero aun no tengo todos los detalles definidos. Como podrán notar 3 de los que irán a Suna son Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji, pero me gustaría saber que otros personajes desean ustedes que aparezcan en mi fic, dejen un Review con su sugerencia de personaje (si así lo desean).

Respecto a mi otro fanfic ''Empezar desde cero'': bien, he recibido 3 reviews (en verdad no creí que fuera a tener alguno xD jhajha) y bueno, por ello he decidido hacer una retrospeccion en la historia, ademas de que note que fue leido por mas personas de las que esperaba, eso me hace feliz :D. Esperen pronto el segundo capi de ''Empezar desde cero'' que no tardara mucho ya.

Bueno, nos leemos pronto pipol del mundo lml.

¡Besos y abrazos!


	2. Camino a Suna

**Capitulo 2: Camino a Suna**

Tomo aire profundamente, pero ni eso le sirvió para alivianarse siquiera un poco. Maldito aire caliente.

Paso el dorso de su mano diestra por su frente, haciendo a un lado su flequillo y quitando un poco de la humedad que se había asentado ahí mismo. Maldito calor abrasador.

Puso su mano izquierda sobre su frente, a modo de visera, con el único propósito de poder proteger un poco sus gemas celestes y por fin poder ver un poco mas allá de puras dunas de arena o cualquier otra cosa, pero este intento fue en vano. Maldito Sol.

Deslizo su mano derecha por su larguísima coleta rubia platino, con los dedos encajados en ella. Al instante de esta cayeron unos hilillos de arena. Maldito, maldito, maldito ¡Maldito desierto!

Y si a eso le sumaba el ardor en su blanca y cremosa piel, además de la sensación horrible de sequedad en su garganta. ¡Agh! En momentos así realmente extrañaba a su amada villa. Konoha. Realmente estaba agradecida de vivir entre un hermoso ecosistema, entre naturaleza, extensa flora y demás; aunque el desierto también tenia su encanto como lugar natural… o eso quería pensar ella. Hmm ¿Habría un oasis, o algo por el estilo cerca? ¿O eso seria mucho pedir?. Realmente los calores de Konoha no eran nada comparados con los crueles días de sol de Suna.

-Es hora de seguir – hablo serio, dando la orden. El prodigio Hyuuga, a pesar de los calores tan fuertes, había logrado permanecer inmutable durante todo lo que llevaban del viaje, inclusive cuando dejaron los bosques para adentrarse en el cruel y extenso desierto. El era un claro ejemplo de ninja que se adapta a todas las condiciones climáticas, sin chistar y nada mas.

El primero en ponerse de pie fue el Aburame, sin decir nada, como era común en el. El tampoco parecía inmutarse por el calor del desierto. La rubia no podía hacer mas que envidiarlos ¿Cómo podían ser tan indiferentes a lo extremoso de las condiciones climáticas?

-Ahh… ¿no podemos descansar un momento mas? – se atrevió a preguntar, sin querer, ya que las palabras casi salieron solas desde sus rosados labios. Aquello debió ser un pensamiento que dejo salir incontinentemente.

-Un momento mas, yo e Ino somos los que mas sufrimos con este clima, se lo pido, Neji-san – expreso y apoyo el Akimichi. Empapado de pies a cabeza. No precisamente de agua… de sudor. ¿Seria la desventaja de ser gordito?.

Al escuchar ambas voces, el Hyuuga, que ya estaba dándoles la espalda, volteo solo un poco su cabeza para observar de reojo a los únicos que estaban sentados. Shino y Shikamaru ya estaban de pie y listos para emprender el camino.

-Si, Hyuuga… danos un momento mas – pidió lo mas cortes que pudo la Yamanaka, ahora segura de sus palabras.

-Ya eres un chunnin, no podemos seguir deteniéndonos a cada momento que se te rompa una uña o tengas un poco de calor. – ataco mordazmente el Hyuuga – Si seguimos deteniéndonos por ustedes a este paso nos llevara mas de lo previsto llegar.

El primer comentario en tono despectivo del Hyuuga no sorprendió a Ino, desde hacia alguno meses que ellos siempre… desarrollaban ese tipo de peleas verbales, cada que coincidían no podían evitar atacarse mutuamente, aquello ya era algo común entre ellos. Y al parecer el Hyuuga aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenia para picarle con algo nuevo. Ya comenzaba a parecerle extraño a Ino que el no la hubiera ''atacado'' en lo que iba del viaje, pero mas bien habría sido por que ella no se había animado a dirigirle la palabra o hallado algo con que molestarle.

La Yamanaka fruncio el ceño y arrugo la nariz, separo sus labios para decir algo pero no dijo nada. Se quedo observándole con cierto enojo, a lo cual el también respondió con una mirada, pero denotando solo superioridad ante ella. Como odiaba a Hyuuga.

-Tal vez no seria malo esperar un par de minutos mas, ellos… - comenzó a decir el Nara, encarando al Hyuuga.

-No, tiene razón.. – hablo firmemente Ino, sosteniendo la mirada del Hyuuga – tenemos que seguir - y sin mas, batió su larga cabellera y comenzó a caminar, a la par de sus amigos.

Al ver que se aproximaban el Hyuuga nuevamente les dio la espalda y reanudo el camino, siendo seguido por el Aburame y al ultimo el trio InoShikaCho.

-No falta mucho para llegar, Ino… puedes tomar de mi agua si se termina la tuya – ofreció cortésmente el Nara, estando al tanto del desgaste físico de su rubia compañera. Y es que ella ya estaba a punto de agotar su reserva personal de agua.

-Gracias, Shika – y le dedico una genuina y hermosa sonrisa al Nara, realmente tenia a los mejores compañeros de equipo. No solo le ofrecía de su agua, como en viajes anteriores, si no que también Shikamaru y Chouji se encargaban de cargar con su equipaje, dejándola a ella caminar libremente y sin quejarse o que ella se los pidiera. Aunque a veces, ciertamente ella se excedía con las mudas de ropa, maquillaje y otras vanidades que le gustaba cargar. Y esta vez no era la excepción.

Al frente de el grupo, el Hyuuga dio un bajo gruñido, denotando cierta molestia. Pero instantáneamente recupero su compostura y continuo con su camino.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿crees que Tsunade-sama este al tanto de esto?- se escucho hablar a un serio Kankuro. El se encontraba sentado frente a su hermano, Gaara. Estaba son los brazos tras su cabeza y sus pies sobre el escritorio. Demasiado cómodo.

Gaara empujo con un poco de su arena los pies de su hermano, haciendo que estos de desplazaran fuera del escritorio.

-Es solo una suposición, Temari hace un momento vino y me entrego esto.- mientras hablaba, le paso un folder a su hermano mayor.

Este no se hizo el interesante y al instante abrió la carpeta, curioso. Mientras leía, sus ojos se iban abriendo cada vez mas.

-Esto realmente pinta muy raro, Gaara… Dudo que los detestables ancianos del consejo le hayan pedido esta ayuda a Konoha, inclusive en la junta cuando nosotros sugerimos apoyo ellos se negaron rotundamente a que lo pidiéramos. – Kankuro repaso mentalmente la junta que habían tenido hace poco con el consejo, en la que habían terminado con las de perder. Esos ancianos se negaban a pedir ayuda a aliados, alegando que ''Este es un momento crucial para la aldea y para la posición de Gaara-sama como Kazekage, lo haríamos lucir como un debilucho que no sabe cuidar su aldea pidiendo ayuda, ¡seria una deshonra!''

-Eso ya lo se, por eso me parece muy curioso que nos este enviando ninjas con estas habilidades… - apoyo sus codos en su escritorio, juntando sus manos y poniéndolas ante la parte inferior de su rostro. – Dudo que haya mandado a alguien como Hyuuga Neji solo para unos simples eventos sociales. Y eso que todo lo referente a … ya sabes, fue manejado con extremo secreto. Los aldeanos no saben nada, mucho menos algunos ninjas… solo los mas poderosos jounnin están enterados de eso. Recibió de vuelta los papeles que le había dado a Kankuro y no pudo evitar fijarse en un nombre en especial… Yamanaka Ino… ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes?

-Mmm.. Aquí hay algo raro… Tal vez.. – y fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, rápidamente el marionetista se reincorporo en el sillón y se sentó adecuadamente.

-Adelante- dijo en automático el joven Kage.

-Solo venia para avisarte que en este momento iré a las puertas a recibir a los de Konoha - una ansiosa Temari apareció en la habitación de pronto, pues abrió la puerta rápidamente. Al darse cuenta de que era su hermana Kankuro al instante volvió a relajarse, y a ella no le sorprendió ver a sus hermanos juntos, desde que Gaara se había vuelto Kazekage y le habían extraído el Shukaku de su interior se había vuelto mas cercano a Kankuro. Ahora ya comenzaban a parecer hermanos de verdad. Eso provoco en ella una sincera sonrisa.

-Bien, iré contigo a.. – y antes de terminar su frase apareció también en la puerta Baki.

-Kazekage-sama, Temari-san, Kankuro-donno – saludo cordialmente el antiguo sensei, el traía consigo unos cuantos papeles – He venido a traerle esto, son unos permisos que necesitan su firma.

-Adelante – indico Gaara, dándole con esta simple palabra luz verde para acceder a la modesta oficina y darle los papeles. El joven Kage recibió aquellas hojas y las puso frente a el, en aquel momento no pudo evitar mirar de reojo la gran pila de papeles que tenia a un lado suyo aun sin revisar. Excelente, mas papeleo.

-Bueno, yo les diré a los de Konoha que estas ocupado y no pudiste ir a recibirlos, Gaara… Tu sigue con tu trabajo- y con una sonrisa, luego de haber recibido un asentimiento por parte de Gaara la rubia del gran abanico se retiro del lugar.

-Yo tengo que ir a reparar una de mis marionetas, llego un poco dañada de mi ultima misión- se excuso Kankuro al tiempo en que se levantaba de su lugar. Luego terminaría su conversación con Gaara. Y no hizo falta que se lo comunicara, pues antes de salir le dirigió una mirada cómplice. Ahí solo quedo el Kage y su antiguo maestro.

* * *

Bueno, este capitulo esta recién salido del horno :)

Termine escribiendo 8 hojas XD y me tuve que ver obligada a separarlo en dos partes para que no se les hiciera tan largo o cosas asi. Se que esto parece mas la introducción a un NejiIno, de hecho temí desviarme toda del tema central y mas de la pareja y terminar haciendo otra cosa WTF, por que cuando lo termine de escribir parecía todo NejiIno XD, pero ya pude acomodar mas las situaciones y equilibrar todo introduciendo la escena en la oficina de Gaara. No se decepcionen, que ya verán, pronto nuestro pelirrojo favorito entrara en acción ) jhaajhajha tengo muchas ideas :D

Gracias especiales a** Llanca** *u* una autora que admiro mucho, cuyos fics he seguido desde hace muchos años! He tenido la dicha de que ella haya sido mi primer review en este fanfic :D y el único review xD Me agrada que te haya gustado el comienzo, en el próximo capitulo ya se podrá ver el inicio de la relación de Ino y Gaara lml

Well, well... comentarios, criticas perras, criticas constructivas, tomates, lechugas, zanahorias (?) todo es bien recibido en los reviews :D

Déjenme uno porfa, así me animan a seguir

Besos y abrazos!


	3. Llegamos a Sunagakure

**Capitulo 3: Llegamos a Sunagakure**

**'**

**'**

**'**

-Ahhh, ¡Al fin! – se permitió exclamar con gran alivio, al ya poder divisar no muy lejos la gran muralla que rodeaba a Sunagakure. Una hora mas en medio de ese cruel desierto y hubiera terminado por desmayarse de tanto calor.

Conforme se fueron acercando la muralla crecía mas y mas, tanto en tamaño como en extensión. Al estar relativamente cerca pudieron observar un reducido grupo de personas, aparentemente esperando la llegada de ellos.

Una vez que estuvieron cerca pudieron notar que se trataban de Temari y algunos otros ninjas de la arena.

-Bienvenidos a Suna, espero hayan tenido un buen viaje– la rubia dio un paso al frente y le dio la bienvenida al grupo como era debido.

-Se lo agradezco, Temari-san – respondió en nombre del grupo el líder, Hyuuga Neji.

-Vengan, les mostrare el camino al que será su hogar las próximas semanas. – indico cortésmente, al mismo tiempo en que miraba al Nara. Un pequeño sonrojo, apenas perceptible apareció en sus mejillas, lo cual no paso desapercibido ante los ojos de la Yamanaka.

La portadora del abanico se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con ese garbo que le caracterizaba, siendo seguida por los ninjas de su aldea y por los de Konoha.

-Espero que su estadía en Sunagakure sea de su agrado, mi herm…. El Kazekage no puedo venir a recibirlos por que tenia algo de trabajo pendiente que no podía aplazar, así que en su nombre me disculpo- comenzó a hablar la rubia mecánicamente, como si se tratase de un discurso ensayado o algo por el estilo.

-Tsk… Temari… - el Nara se había adelantado un poco, para quedar a la par de la de cuatro coletas. No la había saludado como era debido y quería hacerlo. Aquello no le agrado a Ino en lo absoluto. – Dejemos las formalidades, nosotros ya nos conocemos… - agrego tranquilamente, con su típico tono de voz perezoso.

-Ahh – suspiro, para luego sonreírle – Si, tienes razón… Díganme ¿Cómo han estado muchachos? – y aquello fue el inicio de una amena y larga conversación durante el camino en la que participaban activamente Shikamaru y Chouji, quienes caminaban a la par de la de cuatro coletas.

Mientras Ino se había quedado en hilera con Shino y Neji a sus lados. _–Perfecto_- pensó -_De nuevo esa arpía que desea clavarle las garras a Shika-_

Sacudió su rubia cabeza para intentar librarse de aquellos pensamientos, a ella que mas le daba que sus amigos estuviesen platicando con la de la arena… No es que ella fuera mala persona, no, en absoluto. Solo que… no le agradaba del todo, podía notar como ella gustaba de Shikamaru.

Y poco después volteo a ver al Aburame con una sonrisa, en busca de una distracción, aunque no pudo descifrar el gesto de este, ya que, como era habitual iba tapándose la gran mayoría del rostro – Vaya, hemos caminado tanto… Espero recordar el camino a donde nos quedaremos – comento, recibiendo únicamente un asentimiento por parte del Aburame.

-Eres un ninja, ¿acaso tus habilidades son tan pobres como para no poder recordar unas simples calles? – intervino atacando verbalmente el prodigio.

- ¡Oye, no es mi culpa que todas las malditas calles aquí se vean exactamente iguales! – reclamo la rubia, ahora fijando su mirada en el. Maldecía el momento en el que Tsunade lo había nombrado capitán del equipo… y mas maldecía el momento en que había sido asignada a la misma ''misión'' que el. Menos mal que el Hyuuga había estado todo el camino en silencio, concentrado en cualquier peligro que pudiese provenir del desierto, pues bien era sabido por todos que en los últimos tiempos había muchos ninjas renegados rondando el desierto. Areneros, les llamaban. Para su suerte no se habían topado con ni uno en su camino, y lo mejor era que como el Hyuuga había estado ocupado con ello, se había concentrado mas en vigilar los alrededores que en molestarle.

Ella, en cambio había estado todo el viaje quejándose y hablando únicamente con Shikamaru y Chouji, no es que excluyera al Aburame de las conversaciones, sino que… el era endemoniadamente serio.

-Eso no es un justificante, si no puedes guiarte en un lugar con calles, mucho menos lo hubieras hecho sola en el desierto, Yamanaka- y de nuevo, ¿el no se cansaba de molestar?

-¿Sabes?. Me agradabas mas cuando estábamos en el desierto, ahí si que estabas mas calladito. Eres un cretino – gruño empuñando sus manos y comenzando a dar grandes zancadas, para dejar atrás al prodigio y al controlador de insectos.

El primero no puedo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, apenas perceptible, de la que se dio cuenta Shino, pero el prefirió no decir nada, como era su costumbre.

Una vez que estuvo mas adelante, lo suficientemente cerca como para oír la conversación de Temari y sus amigos, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no alcanzar a formar parte de ella resoplo suavemente, moviendo con ello su flequillo. Realmente podía llegar a detestar con creces al genio del clan Hyuuga, era un cretino, hasta parecía que disfrutaba haciéndola rabiar.

Los siguientes minutos se le hicieron eternos, limitándose a desear fuertemente un baño helado y a escuchar no muy contenta la conversación ajena. Pero su tormento no duro para siempre, pues minutos después frente a ellos se alzaba, inmensa e imponente una gran construcción, era ni mas ni menos que la mansión del Kazekage.

Una vez que se adentraron en el recinto, Temari volvió a hablar – Esta es la estancia, sus habitaciones están en el 5to piso. Queríamos que su estadía aquí fuera la mas cómoda así que Gaa… El Kazekage se encargo de acomodarles aquí en la mansión – agrego con un guiño, comenzando a subir las elegantes escaleras -Les mostrare sus habitaciones a cada uno.

Al llegar al piso indicado, Temari retomo el habla – La habitación del fondo, al lado derecho es la tuya, Ino. – comenzó - La habitación a un lado de esa es para Neji-san y Shino-san – continuo indicando, seguidamente se dio vuelta hacia la izquierda – Aquí, tras esta primera puerta se quedaran ustedes, Shika, Chouji. No se preocupen por el espacio, estas habitaciones son dobles… ¡cuádruples!, mas bien. Te he dejado una para ti sola, Ino, para que puedas estar mas cómoda, después de todo los chicos no necesitan tanto espacio como nosotras, además dudo que quieras seguir durmiendo con los hombres – añadió soltando al final una risilla, para luego guiñar el ojo a la Yamanaka. Su gesto fue correspondido, pues la otra rubia también le sonrió y le dio la razón. – Por cierto, la ultima habitación de este mismo pasillo es la mía, por si necesitan algo, y la de enfrente es la de Kankuro, pueden ir a acomodar sus cosas, mas tarde les llamare – Y sin mas ella camino hacia el ala derecha, seguida por Chouji y Shikamaru.

La rubia platina se quedo parada observando como se iban a sus respectivas habitaciones. No le agrado del todo que la habitación de Shikamaru estuviera a un lado de la de Temari. ¿Seria ese un plan maléfico para ligarse a Shikamaru? ¿O algo mas retorcido, violarlo?

-Yamanaka-san, ¿No piensas venir? – aquella fría y calmada voz logro rápidamente sacar de sus pensamientos a Ino, que se giro rápidamente para toparse con un par de ojos nacarados. Miro de reojo en busca del Aburame, pero no le encontró. Seguramente ya se había ido a la habitación que compartiría con Neji. Estuvo a punto de responderle, pero por alguna razón volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

Sintiendo como si ese par de ojos fuera un imán para ella, no podía apartar la vista de estos, que le miraban de una forma intensa. ¿Intensa? . Si, intensa.

La puerta que poco antes se había cerrado, volvió a abrirse. El Nara se asomo cargando las pesadas maletas de Ino. –Mendokuse… Olvidamos tus maletas, lo siento problemática – sonó su aburrida voz.

Estaba por decir algo mas, cuando vio a Ino dándole la espalda con Neji frente a el. El Hyuuga parecía estar comiéndosela con la mirada, o algo así. Frunció el seño y carraspeo, para hacerse notar, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Aquello no le agradaba para nada, y esa no era la única vez que el Nara había observado alguna actitud extraña de Neji para con ella.

– Tsk… las llevare a tu habitación – hablo quedamente, con la esperanza de lograr esta vez la atención de ellos. Realmente todo eso le estaba resultando demasiado problemático e incomodo.

El corazón de la fémina rubia latió con fuerza cuando el prodigio dio un paso al frente y hablo – No hace falta, yo me encargo – para cuando la Yamanaka proceso sus palabras vio como el continuo avanzando y paso a un lado suyo.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada y se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Shikamaru a un lado de la puerta en la que había entrado apenas segundos atrás, cargando dos grandísimas maletas moradas adornadas con unos cuantos brillantes plateados. Ambas propiedad de la Yamanaka.

El genio tomo con facilidad las maletas de las manos de un no tan convencido Nara. Aun así no dijo nada mas y miro por ultima vez al Hyuuga con algo de desconfianza antes de volver a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

-Yo,… déjame ayudarte.. – se apresuro a ofrecer la rubia, viendo como Neji venia hacia ella.

Recibió una negativa por parte del prodigio, el cual camino hasta la habitación que seria de la rubia. Confusa, pero sin quejarse ella le siguió hasta la puerta, la cual fue abierta por el Hyuuga. El únicamente se adentro a la habitación para dejar las maletas sobre la cama mientras ella seguía de pie en la puerta, mirándole.

Cuando el la encaro, la Yamanaka no pudo evitar quedarse sin habla unos momentos, pero casi al instante curvo sus rosados labios – Gracias, Hyuuga – y también termino por introducirse dentro de la habitación.

-No lo agradezcas, Yamanaka… no podías quedarte como una desorientada en medio del pasillo estorbando- comento con una voz acida.

-¡Vaya! Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, por un segundo pensé en agradecerte con un beso a la mejilla por ser tan caballeroso, pero sigues siendo un cretino. – nuevamente se vio obligada a gruñirle.

-Tu eres una boba, y yo no te recrimino nada de eso – contrataco, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pero si es lo que haces todo el tiempo! – dijo, exasperada. – No, no… es decir… - intento enmendar lo que acababa de decir, ante un divertido Neji ¿Acaso había admitido su estupidez oficialmente?. ¡Ah! Inclusive el calor había mermado su capacidad para responder mordazmente a todos los comentarios del prodigio.

-Ya, ya… ¡Fuera de aquí!- cansada ya de la mirada de superioridad del Hyuuga no tuvo mas remedio que sacarlo a patadas, en sentido figurado, claro esta.

El Hyuuga únicamente alzo una de sus cejas y camino hacia ella, quien lo observaba como si quisiera matarle, mientras el la observaba ahora algo divertido. Paso a un lado de ella y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras el.

¿Divertido? Ah, Realmente ella odiaba al cretino del Hyuuga, desde que compartían mas misiones notaba lo insoportable que podía llegar a ser. Cerro sus ojos unos segundos tratando de calmarse, pero preciso de un par de minutos para ello.

Una vez ya mas calmada Ino estiro sus brazos, desperezándose. Paseo sus ojos por la modesta habitación que seguramente Temari había mandado a preparar para ella, esta era muy grande, cosa que le agrado, pero lo que no le agrado fue el color crema de las paredes –Demasiado monótono- pensó, para si. En el centro de la habitación había una enorme cama con sabanas de seda blancas y enormes almohadas de plumas, otro punto positivo, aquello realmente le haría sentir como en su hogar. A un lado de la cama había una cómoda mediana con unos cuantos cajones y una lámpara encima, y a un lado una puerta corrediza de vidrio, con las cortinas a los lados, aquella puerta daba a lo que era un pequeño balcón. Siguió paseando su mirada por la modesta habitación para encontrarse con un espejo de cuerpo completo al lado opuesto de la cama, aquello le agrado demasiado. ¡Vaya! Temari si había tenido consideración con ella al momento de ordenar el inmobiliario de su habitación. Y aquel pensamiento se reafirmo cuando pudo notar, de ese mismo lado, pegado a la pared otra cómoda, grande, con una silla enfrente y un espejo mediano incluido, seguramente aquel detalle había sido agregado para que pudiera maquillarse y arreglarse con mas libertad. No podía quejarse, tenia mas de lo necesario para subsistir, a pesar de que no le agradaba el color de las paredes y la sobria decoración del cuarto. Muy sin vida, para su gusto.

Pronto llamo su atención la sencilla puerta que había a un costado. Sonrió al saber lo que eso significaba. Era el momento que tanto había ansiado desde hace un tiempo: un frio y largo baño. Si, eso repondría sus fuerzas, reavivaría su vitalidad y la relajaría. Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió para echar un vistazo. Un baño con azulejos blancos, cerca de ella había un lavabo mediano con espejo pequeño, próximo a el un wc y al fondo… una ducha de espacio mediano. Aunque aquello no era nada comparado con el enorme y cómodo baño de su habitación, no podía quejarse en lo absoluto, pues lo que mas clamaba en ese momento su cuerpo era sentir el agua fría recorrer cada rincón de su cansado cuerpo.

Felizmente, y tarareando una canción se acerco a sus maletas para buscar lo necesario. Abrió una de estas y comenzó a sacar su shampoo floral favorito, acondicionador y mas artículos de higiene personal. No es que en el baño que acababa de ver no hubiera artículos de higiene personal nuevos ya, si no que ella prefería usar lo suyo. Gustaba de tipos específicos de artículos para bañarse, por lo que siempre que salía de Konoha cargaba con ellos ya.

Chasco su lengua al darse cuenta de que no llevaba lo mas elemental: una toalla. –Maldición… ¿como pude no traer eso? – se reprendió en voz baja algo molesta, aquello atrasaría lo que tanto deseaba hacer. Volvió al cuarto de baño en busca de una toalla, reviso los cajones de las cómodas para ver si encontraba alguna. Nada. Tendría que salir e ir con Temari a pedirle una, tal vez se le habría olvidado pedir que colocaran una toalla en su habitación.

Sin mas se apresuro a salir de ahí, no quería hacer a su cuerpo esperar mas. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella se volteo y apenas dio una gran zancada topo contra algo _o alguien_. Algo duro y amplio, que manaba cierta calidez. El choque fue algo duro y tan repentino que no le dio tiempo para reaccionar y se tambaleo, cerro sus ojos esperando una caída que nunca llego.

Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente se encontró con un par aguamarina que la miraban, sin ninguna expresión aparente en su rostro. Aquello hizo que un escalofrió recorriera a lo largo su espina dorsal. Ella había chocado contra el pecho del pelirrojo.

El, al ver que ella se tambaleaba se apresuro y coloco sus manos en la pequeña cintura de ella, sosteniéndola sin dificultad alguna. Un fuerte aroma a rosas y jazmines invadió su sentido del olfato y el contacto de aquella blanca y suave piel con sus manos le provoco algo parecido a una pequeña descarga eléctrica por su cuerpo, una muy placentera, y no pudo evitar mirarle algo sorprendido, pero para cuando ella abrió los ojos el ya había normalizado su semblante rápidamente.

Ambos estaban ahí, de pie, mirándose a los ojos. El sosteniéndola de la cintura, y ella paso a colocar sus manos inconscientemente sobre el amplio pecho del pelirrojo.

No supieron cuanto tiempo se quedaron en esa posición. El sosteniéndola firmemente de la cintura, aspirando su perfume floral y mirando sus orbes azuladas y ella con sus pequeñas manos en su pecho, perdida en esos ojos aguamarina.

-¿¡Qué rayos sucede aquí!? –

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

****Oliwisss pipol!  
Como soy tan buena gente (si, claro) he decidido actualizar hoy lo que ya tenia escrito desde ayer, como comente al final del chap ayer.  
Pensaba guardarlo para el otro fin de semana, pero que va!, entre mas pronto mejor, no?  
Ademas de que sentía que lo único que llevaba subido era algo pobre de trama/entretenimiento, etc.

No pude aguantar y pues al final, una pequeña probadita de GaaIno :D se que es muy poco, pero espero que les guste :P ademas me gusta dejar algo de misterio º_º

Estoy muy feliz por que recibi mi segundo review lml  
**misaxamane:**me alegra que te gustara mi fic *3* yo también estoy obsesionada con el GaaIno 3  
Y por supuesto que no lo dejare a medio terminar jeje ;) cuenta con que esta historia seguirá avanzando como hasta ahora :D Que tengo muchísimas ideas, listas para plasmarse!

Criticas, comentarios, confesiones de amor, fantasías sexuales, tomates, lechugas, zanahorias (?), etc etc etc son bien recibidas en los reviews :D

Vamos, me gustaria conocer sus opiniones :D ademas de que eso me daria mas inspiracion para seguir adelante ñ_ñ Review plz!

Besos y abrazos!  
Nos leemos pronto :D!


	4. El primer encuentro

**Capitulo 4: El primer encuentro**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Dirigió una ultima mirada hacia su ventana, la cual tenia las cortinas entreabiertas. Resoplo por lo bajo y se dedico a pasar su vista rápidamente por el ultimo grupo de papeles que había recibido de Baki, para seguidamente firmarlo y ponerle su respectivo sello. Aquello debía ser un nuevo record, o algo por el estilo. Había leído rápidamente, firmado y sellado ese grupo de papeles que minutos atrás le había dado el shinobi. Además que, de la montaña de papeles que había antes no quedaban tantos , ya que Baki se había dado a la tarea de ayudar al Kage con algunos documentos. No pasaron muchos minutos para que ambos dieran por concluida su labor.

-Este es el ultimo… - hablo Baki, poniendo un ultimo folder sobre la pila de documentos en el escritorio del joven Kazekage.

-Realmente agradezco tu ayuda, Baki-sensei… - musito el pelirrojo, también poniendo un folder en la cima de otra pila de igual tamaño.

-No tienes que agradecer, Gaara-sama, comprendo que estos últimos días, a pesar de la constante ayuda de Temari-san, tengas mucho mas papeleo de lo común, es mi deber como uno de tus asistentes aligerar esa carga – Baki se puso de pie e inclino sutilmente su cabeza ante el Kage - deberías ir a la mansión a descansar, yo me encargare de llevar estos documentos a sus lugares. No es molestia alguna hacerlo, ya he concluido con mi trabajo.

-Esta bien, Baki-sensei, realmente se lo agradezco – y sin mas, el pelirrojo se levanto de su asiento y tomo su sombrero de Kage, listo para retirarse del lugar.

* * *

Le tomo apenas unos minutos llegar a la mansión. Cuando entro miro la hora en el reloj que había en la estancia mientras dejaba su sombrero en su lugar. Por la hora, suponía que los visitantes de Konoha seguramente ya se encontrarían en sus respectivas habitaciones. Rápidamente se deshizo de su túnica y la puso en el mismo lugar que su sombrero, a sabiendas de que una de las sirvientas la llevaría a lavar por el, no reparo en dejarla así como si nada, el era hasta cierto punto ordenado, por lo que nunca soportaba dejar la túnica así como si nada, el siempre la dejaba bien doblada y acomodada en su lugar.

Camino tranquilamente hacia las elegantes escaleras y comenzó a subir, había sido un día largo, sin duda alguna. Necesitaba una refrescante ducha. Luego de eso les daría un pequeño recorrido por la aldea a sus invitados, como buen anfitrión que deseaba ser.

A mitad de las escaleras reparo en algo que no había puesto tanta atención al llegar. Desde que estuvo en el recibidor de la mansión podía sentir en el ambiente un olor dulce, un olor… agradable. ¿Comida? No, no… no podía ser comida, eso no olía para nada similar a alguna comida, además de que no estaba aun cercana la hora de la cena. Ese olor era mas bien algo natural.. ¿Floral? Tal vez. Conforme iba subiendo los escalones trataba de pensar a que podía pertenecer esa dulce esencia, que el recordase no había mandado a poner algún aromatizante en la mansión ni nada por el estilo.

Siguió derecho en el pasillo que le llevaría a su habitación, y cuando estuvo en medio de la desviación hacia el ala derecha e izquierda pudo sentir como en su fina nariz se intensificaba aquel aroma. Dio vuelta hacia su derecha y apenas dio unos pasos, se detuvo por completo.

Una puerta cercana a el se abrió repentinamente, de golpe. De la habitación salió alguien, no alcanzo a observar a dicha persona, solo distinguió su llamativo cabello rubio platino, la persona dio una larga zancada hacia el y termino topando contra su pecho.

El pelirrojo sintió que ella se tambaleaba por lo que de un rápido movimiento coloco sus fuertes manos en esa pequeña cintura desnuda. Apenas toco esa suave piel de porcelana, una pequeña descarga eléctrica, demasiado placentera, recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Instantáneamente sus fosas nasales se inundaron de ese delicioso aroma, rosas y jazmines, embriagándolo completamente. Miro a esa muchacha frente a el, algo sorprendido ¿Qué había sido esa extraña sensación?.

Tomo aire profundamente solo para terminar mas embriagado con aquel aroma, pero aun así logro recobrar su compostura y le dio una rápida mirada a la mujer frente a el, inspeccionandola.

Ella era diferente, demasiado diferente. No se parecía en nada a las muchachas de Sunagakure. Nunca había visto a una mujer así. Sus cabellos eran larguísimos y de color rubio platinado, recogidos en una alta coleta con un flequillo tapando la mitad de su rostro. Su piel era pálida y parecía de porcelana. Su cintura era pequeña y bien marcada, tenia un cuerpo exuberante de hermosas y bien definidas curvas. Se detuvo en su fino rostro, donde encontró unos carnosos labios rosados. Subió un poco mas hasta sus ojos y, pasados unos cuantos segundos, descubrió un par de gemas azulinas, del mismo color que el cielo, adornadas por unas espesas pestañas negras.

El pelirrojo termino perdiéndose en aquellos ojos como el cielo, por lo que cuando sintió algo sobre su pecho le resto importancia. Eran las manos de la kunoichi, que también se había perdido en ese par de orbes aguamarina.

No supieron cuanto tiempo se quedaron en esa posición. El sosteniéndola firmemente de la cintura, aspirando su perfume floral y mirando sus orbes azuladas y ella con sus pequeñas manos en su pecho, perdida en esos ojos aguamarina.

-¿¡Qué rayos sucede aquí!? –

* * *

Apenas salió de la oficina de Gaara con la excusa de arreglar una de sus marionetas (la cual no era falsa, pues si debía hacerlo), apresuro su paso para alcanzar a su hermana. La encontró un piso abajo.

-Hey, Temari! – la llamo, al notar que ella parecía un tanto distraída.

-Kankuro… - respondió la de cuatro coletas, mirando de reojo a su hermano. Se detuvo unos segundos para que su hermano la alcanzase y así poder caminar a la par. Cruzaron unos cuantos pasillos y descendieron un par de pisos en silencio. Y así se creo una atmosfera de paz y silencio entre ellos, algo demasiado raro, ya que la mayoría de las veces terminaban peleando o discutiendo por cualquier cosa.

-Así que… ya están por llegar los de Konoha, eh? – comenzó a hablar Kankuro, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado momentos atrás.

-Así parece, no deben tardar mucho – respondió la kunoichi, al pasar por un espejo de decoración del pasillo no pudo evitar voltear y arreglar una de sus coletas.

-¡Perfecto! Y esa rubia ardiente, la amiga de Shikamaru, viene con ellos ¿Verdad? – pregunto un ansioso Kankuro, sonriendo de una forma un tanto pervertida, al recordar los nombres que había visto en los papeles que Gaara le había dejado leer minutos atrás. El nombre que había leído era de ella, pensaba.

Una vena se marco sobre la frente de Temari, mientras esta apretaba sus puños – ¡Estúpido! – exclamo, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su puño derecho.

-¡Ay! No tenias por que hacer algo así – se quejo el Sabaku no, sobándose la zona afectada.

- ¡Te lo mereces! ¡Pervertido!

-Fea

-Idiota

-Bruja!

-Cretino!

Continuaron gruñéndose mutuamente, ya que Gaara era el que normalmente detenía sus.. discusiones, y el no estaba presente. Se ganaron un par de miradas curiosas por el edificio, aunque ese evento era algo muy común, hasta que salieron y sus caminos fueron los opuestos.

-Que bruja, enserio… - murmuro Kankuro ya a solas, para si mismo. Iba en dirección a la mansión, cuando de pronto comenzó a pensar en lo que había hablado con su hermano menor. Casi al instante recordó lo de sus marionetas y se vio forzado a dar media vuelta e ir en busca de algunas cosas que necesitaba para ello, pues requería materiales que ya se le habían acabado.

No le tomo mucho tiempo conseguir sus cosas, ya sabia muy bien donde comprar aceites, remaches y cosas parecidas. Cuando termino sus… ''compras'' se dirigió a su hogar, la mansión del Kazekage.

Ingreso a la mansión con toda naturalidad y subió las escaleras hasta el piso donde estaba su habitación y la de sus hermanos. En el trayecto se pregunto si ya estarían los invitados en su casa, pues había oído de Gaara que ellos se hospedarían ahí mismo. Al llegar al piso indicado, recordó su charla pendiente con su hermano menor y decidió doblar hacia la derecha, en vez de la izquierda.

Lo que vio en ese lado del pasillo, lo dejo totalmente impactado.

* * *

-¿¡Que rayos sucede aquí!? – pregunto algo sorprendido… o mas bien, muy sorprendido. No puedo evitar contenerse, ya que sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía frente a sus narices. Era Gaara… Gaara sosteniendo de la cintura a una chica, una chica sexy.

Gaara… cintura… chica ¿¡Qué!?

Un momento… ¿¡Esa era la rubia ardiente, amiga de Shikamaru!? ¿¡Era Ino!?

Al escuchar las palabras del marionetista Gaara quito las manos de la fina cintura, alejándose de ese toque como si ella quemara y se volteo en dirección a Kankuro. No había sentido a su hermano entrar a la casa, no sabia cuanto tiempo se había quedado viendo a la mujer que tenia en frente. Ella por su parte dio un rápido paso atrás, alejándose también, se veía igual o mas fuera de si que el Kazekage.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, con cierta vergüenza siendo observados por Kankuro, como quien observa a un par de locos o algo por el estilo. Gaara no tardo en recobrar su seria y fría compostura, sintiéndose algo estúpido por haber sido sorprendido por Kankuro de esa forma.

-¿Qué sucede, Kankuro? – pregunto, con aquel tono serio que le caracterizaba, estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Kankuro parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver a la normalidad, ese si era su hermano, no había alucinado.

- Lo siento, fue un error mío… no debí salir de la habitación así – comenzó a disculparse la rubia, ganándose así nuevamente las miradas de ambos varones – le ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas, Kazekage-sama - Inclino sutilmente su cabeza a modo de perdón. Ella, luego de la impresión, al instante lo había reconocido, ese pelirrojo se trataba de Gaara, el actual Kazekage de Suna.

Realmente los años lo habían cambiado, frente a el se encontraba ni mas ni menos que un hombre. Un líder, aunque muy joven. Un Kage. Un hombre que hasta hace poco tiempo había sido un jinnchuriki, contenedor del demonio de una cola. Alto, de espalda ancha y fuertes brazos. Con cabellos rojos como el fuego y misteriosos ojos aguamarina. No lo recordaba tan alto… ni tan guapo.

-No tiene por que disculparse – escuchar la profunda voz del pelirrojo hizo que la rubia saliera de su letargo - ¿Usted es…? – pregunto, curioso. Debían presentarse formalmente, como era debido… y también deseaba conocer el nombre de esa belleza.

-Soy Yamanaka Ino, Kazekage-sama… - la rubia curvo sus labios sutilmente, aunque en el fondo estaba algo decepcionada. Esperaba que el la reconociera.

- Hey, Ino - saludo Kankuro, que hasta ahora había estado mudo. Dio los suficientes pasos para quedar también frente a la muchacha. La joven también reconoció a Kankuro al instante, y le alegro que el la recordara igual.

- Kankuro-kun – respondió al saludo la kunoichi, feliz de verle.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo, eh, preciosa? – El marionetista estaba a punto de iniciar una conversación con la joven, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Ustedes ..se conocen? – pregunto un confundido Kazekage, el aun ignoraba que conocía a la rubia.

- Gaara, hermanito… ella es Ino, ya sabes… la ardien…. La compañera de Shikamaru – se corrigio a tiempo el Sabaku no – aunque bueno… ha pasado mucho tiempo, y ustedes no habían coincidido desde hace mas de un año, me parece…

- Ah… Yamanaka, ya lo recuerdo – al observar nuevamente la rubia coleta alta la recordó. Ella era la chica que había cortado sus cabellos en una pelea contra la compañera de equipo de Naruto, era la chillona y gritona compañera de Shikamaru. La hija del famoso Inoichi Yamanaka, un formidable ninja de Konoha. Ella era la única mujer que había venido en el equipo mandado por Tsunade. Una kunoichi que… un momento… ¿Kunoichi?

Gaara detuvo sus pensamientos para volver a centrar sus orbes aguamarina sobre la rubia, mirándola de arriba abajo. Ella definitivamente no podía ser una kunoichi… claro que no. Tenia unas manos pequeñas con perfecta manicura, piel de porcelana muy suave y clara, larguísimo cabello muy bien cuidado, rostro perfecto e impecable, se veía tan débil y tan frágil, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase… tan frágil y…demasiado hermosa.

La Yamanaka no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomoda ante aquellos ojos aguamarina que recorrían todo su ser. Pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir con algo de fuerza y sus mejillas se calentaban un poco. Pronto se sintió algo ridícula por su reacción, por lo que se vio obligada a tomar aire profundamente y calmarse a si misma, tratando de poner su mente en blanco y no reparar en aquellos ojos que la escudriñaban. ¿Qué tanto veía el Kazekage en su persona? ¿Acaso había cambiado mucho, o algo similar?

Kankuro se percato de que su hermano observaba analíticamente a la muchacha. Al instante intuyo lo que pensaba, pues el también había dudado en primera instancia que Ino fuese una kunoichi. Se veía demasiado femenina, delicada y débil para desempeñar tal cargo, siendo ella un chunnin.

-Bien, bien… me alegra que hayas recordado, hermanito, no es de buena educación olvidar así a las personas, eh? – se apresuro antes de que su hermano menor metiera la pata, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda. El sabia que a Ino le molestara que cuestionaran y dudaran de sus habilidades ninjas. No quería ni imaginarse como reaccionaria la Yamanaka si su hermano dijese algo indebido, pues Gaara no tenia nada de tacto para expresar sus pensamientos.

Gaara estaba punto de abrir la boca, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por Kankuro.

-Bueeenoooo… Si nos disculpas, preciosura, nosotros tenemos unos asuntos pendientes. Nos vemos mas al rato para dar una vuelta por la aldea, que de seguro Gaara venia para eso. – musito mientras comenzaba a empujar a su hermano menor, hasta su habitación, que casualmente estaba tras la puerta frente a la habitación de Ino. El mayor abrió la puerta y prácticamente arrojo a Gaara dentro del cuarto, para luego voltearse y sonreírle a la fémina antes de cerrar la puerta.

La Yamanaka no pudo hacer mas que asentir y devolverle la sonrisa automáticamente. Estuvo a punto de regresar a su habitación cuando recordó por lo que había salido. Necesitaba una toalla, si…

Siguió su camino al lado opuesto hasta llegar a la que creía, era la habitación de Temari. Toco la puerta y se quedo esperando. Su espera no fueron mas que breves instantes, antes de que la de cuatro coletas abriera la puerta

-Ino, adelante – al principio se mostro un poco sorprendida por ver a la Yamanaka tras la puerta, pero al instante supo como reaccionar.

La Yamanaka ingreso a la habitación y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida. Se había imaginado la habitación de la rubia de la arena varias veces, y esta distaba mucho de como ella había pensado que seria.

Era una habitación agradable, femenina, tan grande como la que ella ocuparía en su estadía en Suna. Las paredes estaban pintadas de una tonalidad celeste, adornadas por diferentes tipos de abanicos, una que otra arma y en un pared podía observar un hermoso dibujo de un árbol flor de cerezo. El piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra azul, el centro de la habitación era una gran cama con mullidos cojines e impecables sabanas rosadas, podría jurar que vio algunos muñecos de peluche sobre la cama. La cómoda de un lado era sencilla y contaba con una elegante lámpara y una foto enmarcada, por lo que alcanzo a distinguir podría decir que se trataba de una foto de su familia. Al otro lado esta un espejo de cuerpo completo y un mueble grande con cajones y otro espejo parecido al de la otra habitación, solo que este era de color blanco y sobre el se encontraban los cosméticos de la rubia de la arena. Su habitación también contaba con puerta corrediza y acceso a un balcón. Vio otras dos puertas, por lo que supuso que una seria del baño y la otra del armario.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Ino? Toma asiento, por favor – le animo la portadora del abanico, al tiempo en que se sentaba sobre su propia cama y después palpaba con su mano a un lado de ella. La otra rubia accedió y cómodamente tomo asiento junto a la mayor. De cierta manera, se sentía cómoda en aquel femenino cuarto.

-Ah, Temari-san… yo solo venia a pedirte una toalla, veras.. deje olvidada la mia en casa y... – comenzó a hablar, aun paseando su mirada por el lugar.

-¡Claro, las toallas! – la de ojos verde reacciono al instante, ya sabia que algo le había faltado – Lo siento Ino, sabia que algo olvidaba… - al instante se puso de pie y se dirigió a una de las puertas, abriéndola. Como Ino supuso, eso era un armario. Se introdujo en el cuartillo y al instante saco una toalla blanca para entregársela a la menor – Lo siento, fue un error mío, ahora mismo pediré que te manden otras mas a ti y a tus compañeros – se dispenso al instante, luego de que ella recibió la toalla.

-Esta bien, Temari-san… no tienes por que disculparte- Ino se levanto y juntas caminaron hasta la puerta. Ambas salieron y tomaron distintos rumbos. Ino hacia su habitación a tomar su tan ansiado baño y Temari a dar la orden para que los shinobis tuvieran con que secarse luego de un baño.

Ya habían sido demasiadas distracciones, ya no podía esperar mas, deseaba su baño ahora mismo, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos. Y cuando estuvo a un par de pasos de su habitación, una puerta se abrió frente a ella. Miro con disgusto que se trataba ni mas ni menos que del portador del byakugan. Siguió avanzando a grandes zancadas ignorándolo olímpicamente, si ella no decía nada, el tampoco tendría por que decir algo, a menos que tuviera una nueva idea de como molestarla.

-¿Qué fue todo ese desorden de hace un momento? ¿Acaso te perdiste o te quedaste parada en medio del pasillo otra vez? – se escucho su voz, con ese tono acido que tanto detestaba la rubia.

¡BRAVO! Nueva forma de molestar a Ino desbloqueada. Hasta la rubia comenzaba a considerar que el prodigio no solo era un genio con el byakugan, si no también con el arte de molestarle.

-No tengo por que responder tu pregunta, además… ¿no se supone que con el byakugan todo lo vez y lo sabes?- respondió mordazmente la rubia.

Ahora el genio era el que se encontraba en aprietos.

-Claro, pero no perderé mi tiempo espiando a una niñata como tu- ahora era el quien le miraba superiormente.

El había ganado, nuevo punto para el Hyuga. La Yamanaka frunció el ceño y arrugo la nariz, esta vez no se dejaría vencer fácilmente.

-Claro, eso es lo que dices para disimular que no puedes evitar estar observándome. Que suerte la tuya, dormirás a una puerta de la mía las próximas semanas – musito con cierto tono coqueto.

Ante sus palabras el Hyuga gruño suavemente y desvió su mirada. Ino tuvo que contenerse para no brincar de alegría ante la nueva victoria que había conseguido. ¡Punto para la Yamanaka!

-¿Temari-san te dio esa toalla?- el Hyuga cambio abruptamente de tema, dejando atrás rápidamente el tema anterior.

-Bajo para mandar a traer toallas para ustedes, no debe de tardar – ella decidió no atacarle de nuevo, ya no quería hacer a su cuerpo esperar mas, a pesar de que se le habían ocurrido mil y una formas para seguir molestando al genio en esos momentos. Camino hasta su puerta y la abrió, le dirigió una ultima mirada al Hyuuga y le sonrió. Finalmente cerro la puerta.

Afuera, el prodigio se quedo observando la ahora cerrada puerta de la habitación de Ino, sin ninguna expresión aparente en su rostro. Luego hizo lo mismo que ella, entrar de nuevo.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación del Kazekage, Kankuro apenas si cerro la puerta se volteo hacia su hermano menor, listo para bombardearlo de preguntas.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso con la ardiente rubia? ¿Encontraste algo interesante entre los papeles que aun tenias apilados en tu escritorio? ¿Cómo rayos los hiciste tan rápido, digo, el leer y sellar todas esas cosas? ¿Viste el tamaño de los senos de Ino? ¿Crees que Baki-sensei también sospeche algo sobre lo que hablamos hace un rato? – una tras otra, no espero a que el siquiera respondiera alguna de sus preguntas para preguntar una nueva cosa. Quería saberlo todo y ya.

Gaara permaneció inmutable durante largos momentos, callado. Que novedad.

-Vamos, ¡habla! – pidió, un exasperado marionetista.

-A decir verdad si encontré algo interesante… una petición para una misión algo extraña. Un tal Nakamura solicita ninjas para alejar a unos supuestos areneros de su comercio, que al parecer le espantan a los clientes – hablo finalmente el pelirrojo, dando pasos a lo largo de la enorme habitación.

-¿Y eso que tiene de raro? – pregunto, otra vez, a su hermano. Trataba de hallarle lo ''interesante'' a eso, pero por mas que pensaba nada de la petición le parecía fuera de lo común.

-El comercio del señor Nakamura esta a las afueras de Suna. De haber areneros tan cerca de la aldea ¿No crees que lo habríamos notado ya?.

-Supongo.. además de que ellos mantienen una distancia prudencial desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Así es, se limitan a vagar por el desierto, sin acercarse a Suna - apoyo lo dicho por su hermano, deteniéndose a un lado del ventanal que daba a su balcón. Al ver el hermoso cielo azul despejado de esa tarde, no pudo evitar pensar en ciertos ojos.

-Nah… tal vez se trate de unos rebeldes, dudo que sean areneros – el marionetista camino hacia la cama del kage y se sentó sobre esta.

-Tal vez, pero aun así deberíamos mandar a un grupo experimentado a investigar –puntualizo, plantado en el mismo lugar. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, cada uno envuelto en sus pensamientos. Kankuro estaba por agregar algo mas, cuando recordó lo que había pasado entre Ino y Gaara momentos antes.

- Y dime… hermanito ¿Qué fue todo eso de allá afuera? – inquirió el mayor, sonriendo de una manera picara.

-¿Qué fue que? – ahora el que cuestionaba era el pelirrojo. Se volteo para mirarle la cara y alzo una de sus inexistentes cejas.

-Bueno, cuando llegue los encontré así, además estaban demasiado cerca y….- fue interrumpido por unos toques a la puerta. Kankuro resoplo, frustrado. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con su hermanito.

-Dentro de unos minutos iremos al recorrido – anuncio Temari, luego de aparecer en la habitación. Y así como llego, se fue, sin mas.

Kankuro creyó que tendría una oportunidad mas de cuestionarle, pero para cuando reacciono el pelirrojo ya había salido tras su hermana, camino a la estancia, seguramente. Gaara era endemoniadamente puntual.

Dio un bufido al encontrarse solo. En fin, las respuestas a sus incógnitas tendrían que esperar.

* * *

Se sintió en el verdadero cielo cuando la fría agua empapo todo su curvilíneo cuerpo. Tomo su jabón , hizo algo de espuma y con esta comenzó a masajear sus adoloridas extremidades.

Pronto podía sentir su cuerpo aliviarse de aquel molesto dolor por el viaje tan largo en sus piernas y brazos. Se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir masajeando su cuerpo y lavar sus larguísimos cabellos, no pensaba salir de la ducha tan pronto… claro que no, ni aunque amenazara con acabarse todas las reservas de agua de Sunagakure, ella se daría un baño bien largo y punto. Aunque al transcurrir los minutos ya no era tan placentero aquel baño, debido a que se volvió una molestia tener que estar sacando de entre sus cabellos tanta arena. ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué acaso había un desierto escondido entre su platina cabellera?.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos, hasta que sintió que su cabello ya estaba libre y luego de usar su acondicionador y enjuagar por ultima vez su cabello salió de la ducha, envuelta en una corta toalla de color blanco, que le llevaba a la mitad de los muslos.

Se paro frente al espejo de cuerpo completo y se deshizo de la toalla, para así colocársela en la cabeza, envolviendo su cabello que todavía escurría algo de agua. Seguidamente alcanzo el coqueto sostén morado con encajes lilas que hacia juego con una tanga de los mismos colores, este lo había dejado sobre la cama antes de meterse a bañar. No le tomo mucho ponerse su ropa interior.

Cuando ya estaba vestida en prendas menores alcanzo su fino cepillo, se deshizo nuevamente de la toalla y comenzó a pasarlo por sus largas hebras rubias. Pronto comenzó a divagar y en sus pensamientos aparecieron un par de ojos aguamarina.

Realmente Gaara había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vio. El ahora era el líder de la aldea, pero no solo eso había cambiado. Aquellos ojos aguamarina que antes reflejaban sed de sangre, odio y desprecio ya no eran los mismos… ahora eran mas bien bastante profundos y misteriosos, transmitían cierta tranquilidad y también un destello de algo que no supo identificar.

No podía parar de pensar el por que Gaara la había mirado tan... extraño. ¿Acaso el la había encontrado atractiva también No... no podía ser.  
Aunque ella era muy hermosa, no le extrañaría que el la hubiera considerado bella... ¡Agh! ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que, cuando alguien toco a la puerta, dio un pequeño salto en su lugar.

-¿Ino? ¿Puedo pasar? – era la voz de Shikamaru la que estaba del otro lado.

-Un momento… - musito, buscando entre sus maletas algo de ropa limpia para ponerse. Opto por su traje de ninja morado. Se vistió rápidamente y mientras abrochaba los últimos botones de su blusa hablo – pasa, Shikamaru – tras un par de segundos la puerta se abrió.

El perezoso ninja camino tranquilamente hasta el centro de su habitación, se sentó en la cama y la observo. La kunoichi aun no se había maquillado y tenia su cabellos sueltos y mojados. Ciertamente le encantaba verla así, con el cabello suelto y húmedo. Parecía toda una sirena. Pero eso era algo que el nunca le diría…

-No tardes tanto, problemática… En unos cuantos minutos Temari y sus hermanos nos darán un recorrido por la villa – y dicho esto el estratega se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama, con sus manos tras su nuca. Sabia de sobra que aunque le dijera eso ella tardaría mucho en estar lista, así que no le quedaba mas que ponerse cómodo y esperarla.

-Si, si… Esta bien – la rubia se dirigió a una de sus maletas y saco d este un bolso mas pequeño, pero aun de considerable tamaño. Comenzó a vaciar el contenido de este en el mueble grande de la habitación. Su maquillaje. Si iba a dar una vuelta por la aldea tenia que verse guapa, si señor.

Shikamaru al ver aquello rodo los ojos. Si, definitivamente se tardaría milenios… aunque esa no era ninguna novedad. Quizá debió acompañar a Chouji por unos bocadillos…. Pero esa idea se disipo rápidamente de su cabeza, cuando vio como ella comenzaba a cepillar sus cabellos para hacerse su alta coleta. Inconscientemente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, apenas perceptible, y se quedo ahí, a esperarla.

* * *

-Tal vez tendríamos tiempo para ir a esa tienda, si alguien no nos hubiera hecho esperar tanto – expreso el prodigio con molestia en su voz.

Llevaban aproximadamente una hora vagando por las calles de Suna, en un agradable recorrido que los hermanos de la arena habían preparado para sus invitados. La Yamanaka había hecho esperar a todos al menos 20 minutos, lo cual era un tiempo record en ella, pues habitualmente hacia esperar a las personas una hora, si no es que mucho mas, cuando se trataba de su maquillaje y arreglo personal.

Ella había oído de una famosa tienda en Suna, que vendía dango, así que había expresado su deseo de ir a esta.

-Nadie esta pidiendo una opinión tuya, o algún permiso, Hyuga – gruño la rubia, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio al portador del byakugan – Ni siquiera hablaba contigo, para empezar.

-¿Entonces debo asumir que hablabas sola? Creo que no me equivoque cuando dije que eras una loca, Yamanaka – y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada, esa voz y esa pose altanera con aires de superioridad. Lo odiaba.

-Yo no soy ninguna loca, el que esta loco aquí eres tu. ¡No eras mas que un cretino!- y antes de recibir alguna respuesta avanzo con grandes zancadas, hasta lograr acercarse mas a Kankuro, que iba a un poco mas adelantado.

- Kankuro-kun – lo llamo la kunoichi, con un tono de voz totalmente distinto del de hace unos instantes – ¿podríamos pasar por los famosos dangos que mencionaste hace un momento? – pregunto, batiendo sus pestañas.

- No se si tengamos tiempo, debemos llegar puntuales a la cena… estarán presentes los viej…. Los señores del consejo de Suna – aquello lo dijo mientras ponía su mano diestra en su mentón, tratando de calcular el tiempo del que disponían – además no conoces la aldea…

El pelirrojo había permanecido ajeno a toda conversación hasta aquel momento. Solo se dedicaba a caminar con ellos y responder con un pequeño gesto a los aldeanos que lo saludaban con respeto… y a ignorar a algunos otros que se alejaban con temor de el. Además por su mente revoloteaba la imagen de unos ojos vivaces de color azul. Realmente el que permaneciera callado no extraño a nadie, por lo que pudo dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos.

¿Ella era una kunoichi de verdad? ¿Ella… era real? Nunca en su vida había visto a una mujer como ella. Tan delicada y hermosa. Era como si se tratara de una fina muñeca de porcelana hecha mujer. Y además era una kunoichi. Y ese aroma… ese aroma a flores que inundaba todos sus sentidos, aquel perfume que estaba oliendo en estos momentos. El sentirla cerca, aspirar su perfume y escuchar su voz provocaba en el cierta sensación un tanto…extraña.

Tal vez se trataba de una especie de genjutsu. No, definitivamente no podía ser algo como eso. Se abofeteo mentalmente por una deducción tan estúpida. Aunque si alguien le dijera que era un genjutsu lo que ella usaba para provocarle tales ilusiones, podría llegar a creerlo.

¿Pero que demonios estaba pensando? ¿Se había vuelto loco, quizás?. Aparto aquellos pensamientos y se concentro en lo primero que escucho. Las palabras de la fémina que estaba en sus pensamientos y de su hermano mayor.

-Yo podría acompañarla mientras ustedes se adelantan – las palabras brotaron solas de su boca. Hasta el mismo se sorprendió de haberse ofrecido para ello. Pero era normal, después de todo si deseaba ser un buen anfitrión, debía complacer a sus invitados ¿Verdad?

-Err… - Kankuro se sorprendió igual que el, pero esta vez no lo demostró como antes lo había hecho en el pasillo de la mansión – supongo que estará bien si esta contigo – puntualizo, sin darle ni una vuelta al asunto.

La rubia volteo hacia el pelirrojo, contenta por poder ir a comprar dangos. Pero al verlo no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir con algo de fuerza, producto de la... ¿emoción? ¿nerviosismo?. Sea lo que fuese, aquello se había activado automáticamente al mirarle el rostro, algo que había estado evitando desde que salieron de la mansión, aunque era casi imposible, sentía que el tenia un imán que atraía a sus ojos y a todo su ser.  
Y en unos momentos...estaría a solas con…el.

Para cuando reacciono Kankuro ya le había hablado de el pequeño cambio en el recorrido para el pelirrojo y la rubia a su hermana. Así que ella volteo en busca de sus compañeros, esperando por la aprobación de estos.

Shikamaru, que se había dedicado todo el recorrido a escuchar a Temari y asentir, observo a su compañera un tanto desconfiado. No le agradaba la idea de que ella estuviera a solas con Gaara.

-_Tsk… mendokuse… ¿Qué estoy pensando?. El es nuestro aliado, el Kazekage de Suna..._ – se encogió de hombros y volteo a ver a Chouji , el cual movió su cabeza en un gesto de aprobación.

-Asegúrate de no molestar tanto a Gaara…recuerda que el es el Kazekage – aunque la situación apremiaba a que lo dijera en todo de broma, solo pudo decir aquello con su típico tono aburrido. Pudo ver a su compañera mirarle molesta, lo cual provoco en el una sonrisa.

Un poco alejado de ellos, pero al tanto de el ''cambio de planes'', el joven portador del byakugan frunció el ceño ligeramente. Seguidamente observo como el pelirrojo y la rubia doblaban en otra calle diferente, alejándose de ellos. Aparentemente, eso no le había agradado.

* * *

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Bueno, y con esto concluye el capitulo 4 C: jejeje espero que les haya gustado, aunque la verdad a mi no me convenció del todo, lo escribí 2 veces, quite cosas, agrege otras, etc etc etc. Quizá notaron que este chap es mucho mas largo que los demás, creo que de ahora en adelante serán todos así, aunque también depende de mi inspiración y lo que tenga planeado.

Lamento que la trama aun no aya avanzado mucho y que no haya habido tanto GaaIno como yo (y muchas mas) quisieran, pero prometo que en el próximo capitulo avanzara la trama ahora si, por que se vienen momentos cruciales e importantes para el desarrollo del fic jejejeje.

**Llanca: **Supongo que era un poquito predecible quien los habia encontrado, no? jejeje, o almenos a mi me pareció algo asi jajaja. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que también hayas disfrutado este.  
Y claro, el flechazo automático no podía faltar :P y no solo de Ino, nuestro pelirrojito también se esta poniendo como burro en primavera... tardaran poquito en darse cuenta de ello, es inevitable ignorar lo que la simple presencia de uno provoca en el otro .. y cierto genio Hyuga comienza a sentir un piquetito de incomodidad ¿Qué sera?.

**misaxamane: **yo tambien adoro ese trato que tiene Neji para con Ino y viceversa, me parecen interesantes las peleas asi jajaja preparate que para el proximo chap viene mucho GaaIno :D  
Y respecto a lo de Matsuri... fijate que si estaba pensando incluirla en el fic, a mi también me agrada que sufra un poco xDDD jajaja

**suki-sue: **gracias linda :D me alegra que te este gustando, y como te darás cuenta si estoy siendo puntual a la hora de actualizar, que lo hago todos los fines de semana ;)  
Tienes razón las parejas de siempre como que en cierto momento llegan a ser algo tediosas, a mi en lo personal me encanta leer GaaIno, es una pareja tan inusual y que tiene cierto encanto.

Bueno, me despido y nos leemos pronto, Saludineees!

Besos y abrazos!  
Gracias por leer :D

Criticas, opiniones, sugerencias, tomates, pepinos, cebollas, zanahorias (?), todo! es bien recibido en los Reviews :D


	5. Cena y reunión con el Consejo

**Capitulo 4: Cena y reunión con el Consejo**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Desde que había oído la voz de su compañero y mejor amigo Shikamaru haciéndole aquel comentario sobre no molestar al Kazekage, su burbuja ambiental se había convertido en una de silencio total. Llevaban ya un par de minutos caminando, no sabia cuantos, pero si sabia que eran algunos y, en aquel silencio, casi desesperante, el tiempo transcurría muy lentamente.

No se atrevía a decir palabra alguna para iniciar conversación y mucho menos a voltear a su derecha para ver a aquel enigmático pelirrojo, había algo muy fuerte que se lo impedía… ¿No quería que el la notara nerviosa, tal vez?... Bah, tonterías. Ella no estaba nerviosa, no, no y no.

El tampoco parecía tener la intención de decir algo como para alivianar el ambiente, era tan silencioso que, de no ser por el oído de sus pisadas y de los monosílabos que pronunciaba a los valientes que se atrevían a saludarle con respeto y/o miedo, además de sentir cierto… magnetismo que manaba de el, ella dudaría que el estuviera aun caminando a su lado.

Buscando alguna distracción paso su mano derecha por su flequillo, peinándolo luego de que paso una caliente corriente de aire por ahí y pudo ver un par de granos de arena caer de este – Maravilloso – pensó, un poco molesta. ¿Cómo rayos haría Temari para mantener su cabello libre de arena? Aunque pensándolo bien ella no tendría tantos problemas por que sus cabellos no eran muy largos que digamos, además de que no lo tenia tan bien cuidado como ella. Sonrió al pensar que su propio cabello era el mas bonito que había visto en su vida.

El kazekage, mientras tanto, disfrutaba de los momentos casi a solas y pacíficos que estaba teniendo, nunca pensó estar tan a gusto en compañía de una mujer, una mujer que no fuera su hermana, y tal vez Matsuri.

Aquel silencio le parecía relajante y bello, además de que con la ayuda del viento podía percibir el dulce aroma que venia de la kunoichi revolotear alrededor de el, junto con una espectacular vista de los largos cabellos de su coleta danzando por el viento, los cuales obviamente observaba de reojo.

Todo lo maravilloso del ambiente se esfumo al reparar en los shinobis y aldeanos que le saludaban con algo de temor, además de respeto. El respeto era bueno, si, muy bueno… pero ¿El miedo?. A pesar de que había luchado hasta la muerte para proteger su aldea y a sus habitantes, además de haber dejado de ser el contenedor del Shukaku, las personas seguían flaqueando ante su presencia.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo extraño del silencio con ella. Por lo que sabia, cortesía de sus hermanos, Naruto y quizá hasta de Shikamaru, esa rubia se la pasaba hablando sin parar, hasta había escuchado una de las… peculiares peleas que tenia con Hyuga. Sintió un vacío en el estomago al pensar en la posibilidad de que ella también le tuviera miedo, ya que aquella fémina ocasionaba lo opuesto en el, a pesar de hacerle sentir muy extraño, era un tipo de extrañeza agradable en su interior.

Volteo en su totalidad, sin reparar en que aun había gente que le miraba con cierto miedo, para ver el fino perfil de la muchacha. Esa seria la única manera de saber si su sospecha era cierta o no.

Sintio un gran alivio al encontrársela con un semblante tranquilo y una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en sus finos labios. Ella no le tenia miedo. Ella también, probablemente, se sentiría a gusto con su compañía. ¿Qué otra razón tendría para sonreír, si no?

La rubia sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espina dorsal. El pelirrojo la estaba mirando, podía sentir su mirada aunque no volteara ni de reojo.

O tal vez no, ¿como rayos podía saber si el le miraba o no?. Esas debían de ser imaginaciones tontas suyas, el calor propio del desierto estaba comenzando a hacerle alucinar. Presiono sus labios un poco y tomo aire profundamente, tratando de calmarse y pensar claramente… pero era inútil.

-Hemos llegado, Yamanaka-san – aquella tranquila y profunda voz la saco de sus pensamientos y le provoco cierto revoltijo placentero en su interior. Era la voz de el, la del Kage.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a un modesto y bonito puesto de dangos y otros comestibles mas.

-¡Bienvenidos! – se escucho la efusiva voz de un señor de aproximadamente 50 años de edad, alto, moreno y de espesas patillas con bigote abultado, tanto que casi le tapaba la boca. – Adelante, pasen, tomen asiento y… - el adulto callo inmediatamente al abrir sus ojos y ver frente a el a ni mas ni menos que el joven líder de la villa. – ¡Oh, Kazekage-sama! – saludo con una pronunciada reverencia – Es un honor tenerle aquí a usted y a tan bella dama – pronuncio, refiriéndose a Ino y recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de esta - Vamos, pase, le tengo reservado el mejor puesto del lugar – el hombre se apresuro a hacerles pasar al establecimiento. Ambos caminaron hacia la barra mientras el dueño del lugar iba a su lugar tras la misma barra.

Gaara, en un gesto de caballerosidad, tomo la silla frente a la Yamanaka y la aparto, dándole espacio para que ella pudiera sentarse. Aquel acto no paso desapercibido ante los ojos del dueño del local y ocasiono un ligero rubor en las pálidas mejillas de la rubia. Luego el pelirrojo tomo asiento junto a ella.

-¿Qué van a ordenar? ¿Para comer aquí o para llevar? – se escucho cortes el hombre, preparándose tras la barra para realizar su pedido.

- Queremos 8 ordenes de dangos, para llevar, por favor – el joven Kazekage miro de reojo a la rubia a un lado de el, por unos instantes, luego de hacer el pedido.

-En unos minutos estarán listos – sin mas, el hombre se puso a prepararles los dangos.

Y ambos se quedaron a esperar en silencio, siendo el único ruido presente el que hacia el hombre al preparar la orden.

Los minutos dentro del establecimiento pasaron mas bien rápidos, quizá por el ambiente agradable que había dentro del lugar, a pesar de que solo había otras 3 personas en el establecimiento a parte de ellos y el dueño.

La Yamanaka paseaba sus azulinos ojos por el lugar de trabajo del hombre, viendo con atención la forma en la que el preparaba las bolas de harina de arroz. Mientras que el Kazekage hacia lo mismo, solo que no estaba tan concentrado como ella.

-Estan listos- anuncio el agradable señor, colocando frente a ellos la bolsa con su orden.

El pelirrojo tomo aquella bolsa, se puso de pie al igual que Ino y saco de entre sus ropas un par de billetes, para entregárselos al cocinero. – Gracias, y conserve el cambio – dijo, antes de darse media vuelta junto a su acompañante para salir del lugar.

-Gracias a usted, Kazekage-sama, ¡vuelva pronto con su hermosa novia! – exclamo alegre aquel hombre, despidiéndose de ellos alzando su mano diestra.

Ambos se detuvieron por unos segundos al escuchar las palabras del hombre. Las mejillas de ambos ardieron y adquirieron otra tonalidad. ¿Acaso habían escuchado bien? ¿El dijo… novia?

Gaara reacciono casi al instante y alzo su mano libre a modo de despedida, reanudando su camino. En cambio Ino tardo un par de segundos mas y, cuando salió de su trance ya se encontraba de nuevo en la calle caminando junto a el.

* * *

-¿Todavía no estas lista Ino? – pregunto un aburrido Shikamaru, recostado sobre la cama de su amiga, mirando el techo.

-Que aun no, Shika, te lo acabo de decir hace apenas 5 minutos – respondió frunciendo el ceño la kunoichi, pasando un cepill por sus largas hebras. Luego de regresar a la mansión junto al Kazekage había tomado otro baño para quitar toda la arena de su cabello.

-Tsk… Esto es importante Ino, no podemos hacer esperar ni un segundo al consejo de Sunagakure…. – miro el reloj que había en una pared del cuarto de ella. Faltaban exactamente 5 minutos para que fueran las 8 de la noche.

-Oye, no podía ir a cenar con el cabello tirando arena por todos los pasillos de la mansión – replico, algo molesta, al tiempo en que anudaba su alta coleta de caballo.

-Mendokuse… Temari no tardo tanto en estar lista – su comentario solo logro que su compañera frunciera el ceño.

-Es por que ella no tiene mi hermoso y largo cabello – dijo vanidosamente, caminando hacia el peinador para dejar el cepillo en su lugar.

-Pero… - antes de siquiera formular una oración, se encontró con un cojín en su cara. Retiro el cojín de su cara y busco a su compañera por la habitación. La encontró en la puerta.

-Vamos, bobo… ¿no decías ya que era muy tarde? Estamos perdiendo tiempo en lo que tu estas acostándote en la cama- abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación sin esperarle siquiera.

Shikamaru se levanto de su lugar y salió tras ella.

* * *

A pesar de que la ocasión ameritaba algo extremadamente formal, todavía no era tiempo de ello, ya habría otra cena mas elegante en un par de semanas cuando se dieran inicio a los exámenes chunnin. Esta cena había sido organizada con el único fin de ``presentar`` a los representantes de Konohagakure con el consejo de Suna. Todos lucían su típica ropa de ninja y la gran mesa del comedor estaba adornada únicamente por un fino e impecable mantel blanco, y un par de lámparas de pie hechas con un metal plateado y reluciente con velas blancas sobre si.

En un extremo de la mesa estaban ya en sus lugares los de Konoha, y en otro extremo los 3 hermanos de la arena. Aun no habían llegado los del consejo y, casualmente, Gaara se había sentado frente a Ino.

-Hm… tu replicándome que venia tarde y ellos ni se han dignado en aparecer, sesupone que la cena empezaba hace 10 minutos – se quejo en voz baja la rubia, para que únicamente Shikamaru le escuchara.

-Tsk.. problemática, nosotros somos los invitados, ellos los anfitriones… pueden llegar a la hora que se les antoje, además de que deben estar ocupados – su volumen de voz era igual al de ella.

-¿Ocupados con que? Aquí esta su Kazekage, sesupone que todo asunto es tratado por el Kazekage y el consejo en conjunto, ¿no? – Y cuando termino su ''queja'', por la entrada del lugar aparecieron dichos hombres… - Hablando de los reyes de Suna… - murmuro por ultimo, antes de ponerse de pie con una amplia sonrisa. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie.

-Hablo por todos, cuando digo que lamentamos la demora. No se pongan de pie, siéntense, siéntense – el que hablaba era el mayor de todos, un anciano que sufría de calvicie con una larga barba blanca.

Todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares y pronto aparecieron los meseros trayendo los platos de cada quien. Cenarían un delicioso estofado de carne de cerdo, acompañado de verduras y un tazón de arroz.

-Es un honor tener aquí a tan talentosos ninjas enviados por Tsunade-hime, apreciamos su presencia y esperamos que su estadía aquí sea muy grata – comento el mismo hombre de hacia unos momentos, mientras la cena terminaba de ser servida.

-El honor es nuestro, agradecemos su hospitalidad – contesto el líder de la ''misión''.

-Oh vaya, Hyuga, ¿cierto? – observo aquel hombre, al darse cuenta del par de ojos perlados que poseía el muchacho.

-Así es, señor… -

- Surimaru – indico el aludido, con una jovial sonrisa.

-Señor Surimaru- completo el prodigio, inclinando su cabeza a modo de respeto.

Los tres hermanos no pudieron evitar tensarse ligeramente, al darse cuenta de que el anciano rápidamente había percibido la presencia del Hyuga. Pero la ''tensión'' en el ambiente poco duro, pues todos comenzaron con su cena.

Gaara no podía evitar dirigirle miradas de vez en cuando a la rubia de enfrente, pensó que luego del ''incidente'' ocurrido un par de horas antes en el puesto de dangos no podría volver a mirarle el rostro sin sonrojarse, pero se había equivocado.

Definitivamente nadie podía privarse de observar a tan bella muchacha, a una con una belleza incomparable. Definitivamente, ella era muy diferente a todas las mujeres que había en Suna.  
Y que decir de la manera en la que comía, pausada y elegantemente, como un grácil pajarillo.

Ino, al sentirse observada comenzó a tratar de evitar su mirada, pero no pudo por mucho tiempo y sus orbes celestes se toparon con el par aguamarina. En ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse para los dos, Ino dejo de comer y Gaara, al atrapar su mirada quedo totalmente hipnotizado con aquel azul cielo.

-¿Qué les parece la cena, chicos? – pregunto de repente Temari, para romper el incomodo silencio que había en el lugar.

-Excelente, Temari-san – comento Chouji que ya iba por su tercer plato, el mesero estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de alimento que podía comer, pero por lo que podía ver ese joven era del clan Akimichi, así que no debería de ser un hecho tan extraño.

-Si, esta muy bien – secundo un Nara que comía pausadamente.

Y finalmente la muchacha recibio un asentimiento por parte del Aburame y el Hyuga, cosa que no le extraño, pues sabia lo serios que ambos eran.

Por su parte los del consejo pronto terminaron de cenar, y el mayor nuevamente se dispuso a hablar.

-Ha sido una muy buena comida y agradable su compañía… por cierto, elogie a la cocinera de mi parte, Temari-san – musito el hombre en tanto dejaba sus cubiertos a un lado. – Bueno, nosotros tenemos que retirarnos ya que tenemos unos asuntillos pendientes, ya sabrán a que me refiero… - esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de voz mas serio, al tiempo en que se ponía de pie, seguido por los otros miembros del consejo. – Espero contar con su presencia en la ceremonia de bienvenida a los aspirantes a chunnin y representantes de las otras naciones, pasen una agradable noche… Kazekage-sama – el hombre volteo hacia el joven, expectante.

Kankuro, al no escuchar a su hermano responderle, dejo a un lado sus cubiertos y volteo hacia su hermano, solo para encontrarse con una sorpresa.

La florista y el Kazekage sostenían un duelo de miradas. No, no era eso… un duelo de miradas era diferente. Ellos solo se miraban como embobados, como perdidos. El no tenia ninguna expresión en su rostro y ella se veía algo ¿sorprendida?

Kankuro se apresuro a darle un codazo a su hermano. Pero este no reacciono.

El anciano se aclaro la garganta y el Kazekage recibió otro codazo mas fuerte que el anterior.

-Que pase una buena noche, Surimaru-san – el pelirrojo se volteo hacia el mayor rápidamente, con su frio semblante de siempre y pronuncio aquellas palabras con un tono de voz un tanto mas serio que el acostumbrado. Recibió un asentimiento de su parte y vio como se retiraba junto con los otros miembros del consejo.

Kankuro suspiro profundamente mientras se encogía en su silla. Aquella había sido una hora de tortura silenciosa definitivamente, sin contar con el hecho de que el rápidamente había identificado al Hyuga como tal. Demonios… ahora las sospechas no se harían esperar.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto el Nara, mirando el desplante que había tenido Kankuro.

Al instante Kankuro se reincorporo en su silla. – En absoluto, es que con ellos aquí no puedo ponerme comodo- se apresuro a responder, haciendo su plato a un lado y subiendo los pies a la mesa con una sonrisa divertida. Con suerte lograría engañar a Nara.

-¡Baja tus patotas de la mesa, Kankuro! – regaño Temari, gruñendo.

-Yo hago lo que quiera, amargada – musito despectivamente, pero aun así bajo sus pies de la mesa.

-Eres un puerco.

-Y tu una vieja amargada.

-Estupido.

-Tonta.

-Cretino.

-Bruja.

-Ya es suficiente – la sola voz del menor de los tres, basto para que ambos recuperaran su compostura al instante, algo avergonzados por su comportamiento y se dedicaran a terminar lo que quedaba de sus cenas.

Y así fue como la mesa otra vez se sumió en un profundo silencio. Cada quien con su propios pensamientos.

* * *

-Sabes… fue algo extraño lo de Kankuro, no se… - la rubia estaba frente a su espejo, revisando su cabello.

-Lo se, ¿pero qué podría ser, si no? Kankuro se comporta mas serio cuando están los del consejo- señalo un inocente Chouji, algo ajeno a lo sospechoso del suceso, mientras comía de su bolsa de papitas.

-No me refiero a eso… Shikamaru – Ino volteo hacia el estratega, buscando algo de apoyo en su observación.

-Si, lo note… Tambien hubo algo raro, ese señor no nos quitaba la vista de encima, por si no lo notaste. – señalo el Nara, estaba recostado en la cama de la Yamanaka, mientras que a su lado estaba Chouji sentado con su bolsa de papitas. Tuvo que medir el volumen de sus palabras, ya que estaban en la habitación de Ino y habían dejado la puerta abierta. No se veía nada bien que una mujer se encerrara en una habitación con dos hombres, a pesar de que se tratasen de sus amigos de la infancia, así que habían optado por dejar toda la puerta abierta. Y tenían la mala suerte de que esta habitación estaba justo enfrente de los aposentos del Kage, donde sabían que se encontraba el junto con su hermano.

- ¿De verdad? – alzo una de sus rubias cejas, incrédula.

-Claro, pero naturalmente no lo notaste por que estabas teniendo una pelea de miraditas con Gaara – su comentario sonó seco y su voz con cierto tinte de desagrado.

Ino se quedo petrificada al oír aquello, que ella supiera aquel intercambio de miradas solo había durado un par de segundos, no había sido tanto tiempo ¿Verdad?

-De igual manera este no es el lugar para hablar de ello, mañana que Gaara nos asigne nuestros puestos de vigilancia hablaremos. – y sin mas, Nara se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la puerta, seguido por Chouji.

La Yamanaka los siguió con la mirada hasta que Chouji cerro la puerta. Dirigió su mirada al espejo otra vez para observarse. ¿Qué había pasado durante la cena? ¿De verdad de había quedado tanto tiempo mirándole?

Suspiro cansinamente. A ella le había sido imposible evitar esos penetrantes ojos, pero.. ¿Por qué?

* * *

-Ahora ellos también deben sospechar algo – musito molesto, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a su hermano mayor.

-Son nuestros aliados ¿Qué podrían pensar? ¡Caray! – se defendió Kankuro, sentado en la enorme cama del menor.

Gaara iba de un lado para otro en la habitación, casi como una bestia enjaulada. Repitió esa acción un par de segundos mas, hasta que se detuvo a medio camino.

-Digan lo que digan ellos, yo les asignare sus puestos en la muralla a cada quien, después de todo para eso los mando la Hokage, además de ser representantes en los asuntos sociales – y sin mas, camino hasta la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón.

-De todos modos aunque todo estuviese tranquilo un par de semanas mas, cosa que dudo, ya deberían sospechar algo desde que comenzamos la cena– Kankuro se cruzo de brazos, como inconforme.

-¿De que hablas? – no tuvo que voltear hacia su hermano, pues estaba ocupado mirando el, ahora oscuro, cielo que adornado con sus estrellas cubría la aldea.

-Surimaru estuvo mirándolos analíticamente toda la velada, ¿no me digas que no lo notaste? – alzo una de sus cejas, y a pesar de no estar viendo su rostro se reincorporo para verlo de espaldas, expectante.

Silencio.

-Oh, claro – comenzó, intentando aguantar la risa, pero es que realmente era inútil – ¿Estabas ocupado mirando a esa rubia bonita? – al terminar su pregunta no pudo evitar reir un poco. Esto si que era todo un acontecimiento, ¡su hermano mirando a una muchacha!

Mas silencio.

Kankuro solo pudo reir un par de minutos mas, pero luego al no recibir ningún reproche de parte del pelirrojo se quedo callado.

-Sabes, no te culpo hermanito… Ella es bastante bonita – comento con una sonrisa, no era nada extraño, pues Gaara después de todo era un hombre, uno joven que estaba en plena adolescencia, aunque fuese el líder de una gran villa y un ninja extremadamente poderoso y respetado.

- Cuentame Gaara ¿Cómo fue todo en los dangos? – se aventuro a preguntar, pero siguió sin recibir respuesta alguna. Frunció el entrecejo, inconforme.

-Recuerda que mañana temprano tenemos una junta con los del consejo, no llegues tarde – Kankuro supo que aquellas palabras eran su forma de echarlo de ahí. Se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, aun sin recibir ni una miradita de su hermano.

Gaara, por su parte no pudo mas que quedarse plantado en su lugar, con los brazos cruzados, mirando su hermosa aldea de noche. La vista que tenia era espectacular. Pero no pensaba precisamente en la aldea.

Cerro sus ojos y camino hasta la cama, pero no sin antes desvestirse y ponerse algo mas cómodo para dormir. Cuando ya estuvo listo se tumbo en esta y se quedo mirando el techo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

Demasiadas sensaciones nuevas en un día había tenido ya. Y a pesar de que el no acostumbraba dormir ese día tenia ganas de recostarse simplemente, sin mas.

* * *

Se encontraba fuera de la sala de reuniones, esperando por sus hermanos. El siempre era puntual.

Estaba recargado en una de las paredes, esperando por la reunión. Los del consejo ya estaban dentro de la sala, pues habían estado trabajando desde mas temprano.

Se reincorporo cuando observo a sus hermanos acercarse al lugar, los tres se miraron y después entraron a la habitación. No sabia que les esperaba allá adentro, pero seguramente no era nada bueno.

* * *

-Y por su bien, y el de toda la aldea espero que usted no haya revelado ninguna información de mas a Tsunade-hime – la voz de Surimaru era seria y fría, llevaba ya mas de media hora regañando a los tres de la arena.

-Pero el no dijo nada, Tsunade-sama solo envio a esos ninjas para los asuntos sociales y ayudar en lo que fuera necesario – comento Kankuro, exasperado.

-¿Y para eso enviaría a un Hyuga? ¿¡Un Hyuga para venir a tomar el te y andar revoloteando de fiesta en fiesta!? – casi grito otro miembro del consejo, ocasionando que mas de uno de los presentes hiciera una mueca de dolor ante la contaminación auditiva.

-¿Que tiene de malo? Esto afianzara nuestra alianza, además le recuerdo que los Hyuga son uno de los clanes mas influyentes en Konoha, buscan crear lazos mas estrechos enviando a personas importantes, ¡debería considerarle un honor que nos envíen a uno de sus mejores ninjas! – esta vez quien defendió la situación fue Temari.

- Y bueno, entonces si lo mando a la ''socializacion'' no debería de haber problema en que se quede en la mansión y únicamente asista a los eventos – invertino otro hombre diferente del consejo.

-Eso seria una falta de respeto hacia Tsunade-hime, ella nos esta brindando la ayuda de algunos de los mejores ninjas que tiene y seria descortés despreciar esto – hablo Baki. El, como asistente personal de Gaara, también estaba presente en aquellas reuniones, además de que era uno de los mejores jounin de toda Suna.

-¿Falta de respeto? ¡Eso es ridículo!

-¡Basta!- les hizo callar Surimaru, poniéndose de pie y mirando al menor de los tres jóvenes. Todos callaron al instante y fijaron su vista en el, que a su vez miraba a Gaara a los ojos -¿Qué tiene que decir usted, Kazekage-sama? – pregunto alzando ambas cejas, a la espera de una pronta respuesta.

-Es bien sabido que un momento como este representa peligro, por la cantidad de aspirantes a chunnin y personajes importantes que tenemos de visita en la aldea, yo no le veo lo extraño a que Tsunade-sama haya mandado a ninjas formidables para socializar y además de paso brindarnos ayuda en el patrullaje de las murallas – su voz era seria, como siempre, pero demasiado calmada, tanto que, hasta sorprendía un poco, debido a la situación en que se encontraban – Soy el Kazekage y la ultima palabra es la mía , yo les asignare sus puestos en la muralla para la vigilancia así como sus horarios. – Y habiendo decidido todo esto el solo, se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a los presentes y camino fuera de la habitación.

No tardaron en seguirle sus hermanos, seguidos también a su vez por su ex-sensei Baki.

-Eso fue genial, hermanito jejeje –Kankuro se adelanto y se puro a la par de el, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Gaara, para luego darle unas palmadas. El pelirrojo permaneció inmutable, aun caminando. Ya tenia que ir a su despacho y mas tarde recibiría a los de Konoha…

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Bueeeeno, espero que hayan disfrutado este chap, que recién acabo de escribir jujuju  
Para serles sincera hoy viernes lo comenze y hoy viernes lo termine (o bueno... ya es de madrugada, asi que mas bien lo termine el sabado xD!)

Por cierto... ¡Feliz dia del amor y la amistad para tod s!  
Se que no en todos los paises es igual, pero ayer (antier xD) 14 de Febrero se celebro aqui en Mexico este dia jujuju Que por cierto trabaje en un one-shot especial referente a la fecha, pero no lo termine a tiempo como para colgarlo el mismo 14, por lo que creo que lo publicare mañana por la noche probablemente. Ese sera mi regalito para ustedes ;) jehejhe Para que vean que yo si aprecio a mis lector s u3u/ ademas de que ando bien feliz por que me fue bien en la fecha, es la primera vez que lo ''celebro'' jajajaja xD Ay no, que ñoña jajaja

**Kim So Young:** ¡un gusto nena! Y muchas gracias por el amor y el cariño (*0*) jujuju  
Ahora si ya parece un GaaIno, apoco no? jejeje, anteriormente se me fue un poquito la mano con lo momentos NejiIno, pero ahora si ya vienen los momentos de Gaara jujuju  
A mi tambien me agradan los romances que se dan paulatinamente, en el caso de Gaara es muy sensato poner algo asi, ya que tendria que recurrir a alguien mas para saber que se ha enamorado, no crees? Ah y gracias por el arroz XD!

**GaaIno Forever: **Que linda, gracias! me dio mucho animo para continuar tu comentario, yo tambien adoro el GaaIno y no hay nada mas bello que compartir este amor por el GaaIno con mas fans publicando historias sobre ellos (que por cierto no son tantas, recien note que son como 100 u_u deberia haber mas! xD) Y no te preocupes, nunca lo dejaría a medias, detesto dejar cosas sin terminar realmente. Asi que lo termino si o si, aunque me quede muy largo (es lo mas factible, por que aun tengo mucho que desarrollar sobre la historia. Respecto al triangulo amoroso, a mi también me parece una idea muuuuy tentadora, lo mas probable es que si se de jujujuju pero ya veremos como va fluyendo todo esto.  
Espero que puedas subir tus fanfics! Con gusto los leo! Amo el GaaIno jujuju Espero que pronto puedas subir una historia, si quieres podria asesorarte sobre como crear tu cuenta y subir las historias (con este diseño de fanfiction net puede llegar a ser algo complicadito de mover, pero a fin de cuentas si se puede ;) ). Lo del fondo a la derecha tambien me hizo reir xD jhaajha no pude resistirme a escribir algo asi xD

**Llanca:** Los capitulos extensos son muy sexys (?) jajaja  
Y bueno, claro, tenia que ser Kankuro, adoro el hecho de que el pudiese ''asesorarlo'' en eso de los sentimientos, ya que nuestro Gaarita no tiene experiencia, y claro que tambien de paso molestarlo xD  
Los celos a mi igual me parecen muy adorables xD Y mas por ser de alguien como Neji, me los imagino y es algo como: asdasdsad *3*  
Tu me entiendes jajaja, y eso no es nada, pronto se vienen cosas mucho mas buenas, este chap fue mas bien para avanzar en la trama un poquitin.  
Gracias por leer, un abrazo tambien!

**Yerik:** me alegra mucho que te gustara linda *-* jujuju ya te habras dado cuenta que mis actualizaciones son los fines de semana sin falta jejeje Gracias por leerme!

**misaxamane: **Yujuuu, flores *-* jhaajha  
Gracias nena! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el anterior chap y espero que igual te haya gustado este ultimo, donde hubo mas momenticos GaaIno  
La aparicion de Matsuri viene pronto, la chica viene por un poco de sufrimiento (muajahajha) ok no xD! jajaja, pero si, pronto aparecerá la alumna de Gaara, ya veremos que hace al encontrarse a alguien usurpando el lugar que siempre deseo tener.  
Saludines igual! *-*

Y gracias a **TOD S** por leerme *-* 3 espero hayan tenido un feliz 14 de febrero y que les haya gustado este chap, esperen pronto mi oneshot referente a la fecha eh ;)

**Criticas, alabanzas, comentarios, parafilias, tomates, zanahorias, lechugas, betabeles, etc, TODO es bien recibido en los reviews**

Besos y abrazos!

Nos leemos pronto


	6. El primer ataque a Suna y un accidente

Este capitulo va dedicado a **GaaIno forever.  
**Muchisimas felicidades linda! (bien atrasado, pero mas vale tarde que nunca ;) )  
Hermosas 15 primaveras! Espero que la hayas pasado de maravilla, te deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre, espero también que disfrutes este capitulo!.

**Capitulo 6: El primer ataque a Suna y un accidente.**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Si bien apenas concluyo la cena, el fue el primero en levantarse de su lugar. Se excuso con su típico semblante serio y, sin esperar mas, salió rápidamente del comedor.

Llego rápido a la habitación que compartía con Aburame, abrió la puerta, se introdujo en la habitación y la cerro de un portazo.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Ese cruce de miradas. Azul contra aguamarina.  
El joven de ojos blancos se sentó en su cama con el ceño fruncido, aquello no había sido de su agrado, pero aun así había suprimido toda emoción durante el transcurso de la velada.

Aspiro aire profundamente, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. No era tiempo para distraerse con tonterías suyas, ya que por otro lado, también había notado, para su desgracia, como el consejo los miraban como si fueran unos cuervos a la espera de ver caer muerta a su presa. Ese tal Surimaru y sus lamebotas no le inspiraban confianza alguna, pareciera como si la sola presencia de el y su equipo fuera considerada un estorbo o algo similar para ellos.

Si bien Tsunade no había sido clara a la hora de darle las especificaciones sobre su ''misión'' en Suna, había ordenado mantener un perfil bajo y obedecer al Kazekage por encima de todo. Pero es que el consejo no le inspiraba confianza alguna, realmente había algo raro en Suna, algo que les estaban ocultando…

Y lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

a había salido el sol hace bastantes horas y el, desde el amanecer, se encontraba en su despacho haciendo su labor: ser el Kage de Suna.

Para su buena suerte, el papeleo ya había disminuido, ya había terminado el trabajo que tenia programado para el día de hoy, el único asunto pendiente era asignarles sus puestos de vigilancia a los de Konoha y revisar unos últimos detalles sobre su discurso de bienvenida a los demás shinobis de otras aldeas. Tomo unos papeles que tenia a su mano derecha y comenzó a leerlos y releerlos una y otra vez.

Bah, el no necesitaba un discurso. Y sin mas, arrojo estos papeles a un lado, tirándolos directamente en un bote de basura con otros papeles inservibles.

Giro sobre su silla para contemplar el ventanal que tenia enfrente. Era un día soleado y agradable, aunque de calor abrasador. Menos mal que el estaba resguardado de ello en su oficina. Pronto sus ojos viajaron al cielo, totalmente despejado. Azul, azul, azul… hermoso azul.  
Tan deslumbrante como los ojos de ella…

Estaba a punto de poner a su mente a divagar, cuando unos golpes se presentaron en su puerta. Se enderezó y volteo nuevamente sobre su silla, acomodo unos cuantos papeles que tenia en frente y contesto:

-Adelante – apoyo sus manos sobre su escritorio y se quedo expectante esperando a que entrara quien había hecho el llamado.

-Gaara, los de Konoha ya llegaron – anuncio una voz femenina, perteneciente a la de su hermana mayor.

La rubia hizo pasar a los shinobis de la aldea aliada luego de que recibiera un asentimiento por parte del Kazekage. Uno a uno fueron entrando y el no pudo evitar dirigir una disimulada mirada a la rubia platinada que se encontraba entre el estratega y el Akimichi. Todos se pusieron en fila frente a el y permanecieron en silencio, a la espera de sus ordenes.

-Bien… - el Kazekage apoyo sus codos sobre su escritorio y paso su mirada por todos los presentes – como ya muy bien sabrán, un momento como este en donde muchas personas influyentes y de gran poderío se reúnen en un solo lugar es algo demasiado tentador para ninjas renegados y demás rebeldes… - comenzó, con aquella voz fría y seria que le caracterizaba – por ende, su labor mientras estén en esta aldea será la de vigilancia, a cada uno le asignare un punto clave en la muralla, se incorporaran a unos de los grupos de patrullaje ya existentes.

Todos permanecían en silencio, atendiendo las palabras de el que era su superior. Cuando captaron el mensaje algunos se limitaron a asentir.

-Bien, estos serán sus horarios y posiciones…. – comenzó, sacando un pequeño plano con algunos puntos marcados de la aldea y alrededores…

Los minutos para la Yamanaka transcurrieron eternos dentro de la oficina del pelirrojo, ella se concentraba en cualquier cosa inanimada de la modesta habitación, en busca de algo para distraerse y no conectar su azulina mirada con la de el.

Pero cuando llego el momento de que el le dictara su horario y posición el mirarle fue imposible. El, por su parte lucia tranquilo y cómodo. Mientras ella trataba de recibir las indicaciones sin perderse en el rostro de el.

Pronto recibieron sus indicaciones y cada uno se retiro a cumplir con sus labores.

Cuando Gaara se encontró solo dio una vuelta en su asiento y volvió a su actividad anterior. Observar el cielo. No pudo ser incapaz de ignorar el sutil aroma a rosas y jazmines que se había quedado revoloteando en la habitación. Otra vez la rubia le había hecho sentir extraño, a pesar de que no lo demostró.

* * *

Había pasado toda la tarde patrullando por la frontera. Nada interesante mas que montones y montones de arena. Mucha, mucha arena. No había habido movimiento alguno, salvo un par de grupos de distintas aldeas que iban llegando a Suna. Aspirantes a chunnin.

Sonrió al recordar aquella época en la que era una gennin, los antiguos entrenamientos del equipo Asuma y el arduo esfuerzo para avanzar habían dado ya sus frutos. Ella y Chouji ya eran chunnins, al igual que Shikamaru. Definitivamente atribuía su creciente mejora a su sensei y a sus compañeros, no seria quien es actualmente de no ser por ellos.

Y entre memorias del pasado y pensamientos revueltos antes de que se diera cuenta el cielo ya dejaba entrever tintes naranjozos, señal de que próximamente caería la noche. Su turno había terminado. Ya podía regresar a la mansión a darse otra de sus largas y relajantes duchas.

Con aquel pensamiento y una sonrisa en su rostro dejo su puesto de vigilancia y fue con el líder del escuadrón encargado de vigilar el sureste, para notificarle del fin de su turno.

Ya luego de un par de minutos se encontraba en la peculiar esquina donde quedo a encontrarse con sus compañeros, los cuales ya aguardaban por ella. Cuando estuvieron juntos caminaron los 3 rumbo a la mansión, en siencio.

Ya habría tiempo para hablar de los montones de arena que habían visto durante sus patrullajes.

* * *

El día de la ceremonia inicial finalmente llego, se encontraban reunidos todos en la arena donde se llevarían a cabo los combates entre aquellos ninjas que pasaran las primeras pruebas de los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin.

La arena estaba repleta de ninjas de distintas aldeas y demás personajes incluyentes que viajaban a la aldea donde se celebraría el torneo ya sea para comprar el nivel de las naciones, apostar por posibles resultados y observar el desempeño de las jóvenes promesas ninjas de hoy en día.

En uno de los puntos mas altos con mejor visibilidad de el lugar se encontraba un improvisado pódium, donde se encontraba el Kazekage, sus hermanos y el consejo. Listos para dar las palabras de bienvenida a los visitantes de otras naciones.

No se hizo esperar mas a los visitantes y la ceremonia pronto comenzó, el primero en hablar fue un anciano perteneciente al consejo de Sunagakrue.

Ino se encontraba entre las ultimas personas, atrás de toda la multitud, junto con los demás integrantes de su equipo. Bufo algo molesta al empezar a escuchar la monótona voz de aquel señor en un largo y tedioso discurso. No quería pasar mucho tiempo ahí, bajo el cruel sol. La hora del día no daba oportunidad para crear algo de sombra, ya que el sol se encontraba en su punto mas alto. No le quedo de otra mas que resignarse y orar por que aquella ceremonia no durase mucho.

No pasaron muchos minutos para que se aburriera y comenzara a pasear su mirada curiosa por todo el lugar, en busca de algo con que entretenerse. Pero ni eso encontraba, lo mas interesante que había visto era la calva de un hombre a unos cuantos metros y no podía quedársele viendo por que en ella se reflejaba el sol y aquello dañaba su visión.

Miro a su derecha, donde se encontraba el Nara y una idea cruzo su mente.

-Sabes… Shika… seria muy provechoso que entre tus jutsus hubiera alguno capaz de crear una sombra que cubriese del sol o algo similar – tan aburrida como estaba y afectada por el sol esa vaga idea sonaba muy atractiva en su mente, pero cuando la expreso con palabras se escucho algo absurda. Su compañero estaba a punto de decir algo cuando alguien se le adelanto.

-Eso es estúpido, Yamanaka – alcanzo a oír una voz con tintes de desdén provenientes de su lado izquierdo.

-Dije SHIKA, a ti nadie te hablo – replico remarcando el nombre de su compañero, al tiempo en que ahora volteaba a mirar al prodigio Hyuga.

- Era inevitable responder a algo tan tonto, Yamanaka – comento con un tono de voz quedo. El lugar prácticamente estaba en silencio de no ser por la voz del señor que daba el discurso de bienvenida.

-Ah! Eres un…! – estaba a punto de responderle cuando el Nara le dio un suave codazo, advertencia de que debía moderar el volumen de su voz, ya que el discurso seguia.

Gruño por lo bajo y se cruzo de brazos, en un pequeño berrinche, mientras el Hyuga no podía evitar sonreír sutilmente. Había salido victorioso de aquella pequeña ''discusión''.

Mientras tanto desde el improvisado pódium cierto pelirrojo se encontraba sentado. A decir verdad el tampoco se encontraba prestando atención a aquel discurso. Cosa que inicialmente el también debía de dar, pero finalmente para no hacer la bienvenida tan tediosa decidió únicamente dedicar unas cuantas palabras cuando el viejo consejal acabase con lo suyo.

Paseo sus ojos por la multitud que tenia enfrente y rápidamente sus ojos captaron una brillante melena rubia platino, que resaltaba bastante de entre las cabelleras de todas las personas. Aquella melena rubia y … bueno, esa calva brillante que alcanzaba a distinguir era lo mas llamativo de su entre el ''publico'', por lo que no pudo desviar mirada de ahí.

Noto que ella también miraba distraída a todos lados, como buscando algo que llamara su atención. También noto que a ratos ponía su mano extendida sobre su frente a modo de visera, para protegerse del sol. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, ya que el pequeño tramo donde el se encontraba era el mas alto de la arena y tenia su pequeño techo, el estaba a la sombra mientras ella se encontraba ahí abajo siendo quemada por el abrazador sol que hacia el día de hoy.

Se enderezo en su asiento cuando la vio separar sus labios, seguramente diciéndole algo a su amigo el Nara. Observo aquella aparente discusión que tenia con el Hyuga y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ligeramente, pero ni el supo por que lo hizo. Finalmente sonrió al verla hacer aquel berrinche. Paso en menos de un segundo de furiosa a berrinchuda y finalmente recobro su semblante despreocupado y curioso de antes. Le asombraba la rapidez con la que esa rubia cambiaba de humor, no sabia por que la encontraba por demás interesante.

Mientras Ino nuevamente volvía a su búsqueda de algo con que distraerse cuando se topo con un par de gemas aguamarina. Un par de gemas aguamarina que la estaban observando con atención desde hacia quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Desde hace unos minutos se sentía observada pero supuso que seria solo su imaginación, pero se dio cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba cuando se cruzo con la mirada del Kazekage, y eso que antes no había volteado hacia el pódium por que temía quedarse prendida de ese par de ojos y que el se sintiera acosado, o algo similar. Pero cual fue su gran sorpresa cuando se encontró con ese mismo par de ojos mirándole con atención y curiosidad.

Gaara no pudo apartar su mirada cuando se vio descubierto por ella, se quedo estático, aun mirándola. Estaba tan absorto que ni siquiera noto que las palabras de Surimaru habían cesado, y el se había retirado del centro para darle lugar a el y a lo que tendría que decir. Y mucho menos se dio cuenta de que toda la multitud estaba mirándole, expectante.  
Y se hubiera quedado ahí sentado sin mas de no ser por que su hermano le dio un fuerte codazo para que reaccionara. Rápidamente capto el mensaje y se levanto, se dirigió al centro y dijo unas cuantas palabras, no quería dar ningún tipo de discurso tedioso y mucho menos alargar tanto el asunto.

* * *

-Y bien? Algo interesante en sus días? – lanzo la pregunta al aire. Ella se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea junto a Shikamaru y Chouji. Venían de regreso de su patrullaje rutinario.

Frunció el ceño un poco cuando recibió una negativa de ambos, realmente no hallaba otro tema de conversación mas que ese y ella si tenia algo interesante que contarles.

-Pues a mi si me paso algo interesante… – comenzó la rubia, jugueteando con un mechón de su flequillo. Milagrosamente ese día no había mucho aire, por lo que había podido conservar su cabello ligero de arena. Ya se encargaría de eliminar la arena en el cuando tomase su baño nocturno.

-A nadie le interesa, seguramente con ''algo interesante'' te refieres a una de tus estupideces – aquella molesta voz (almenos molesta para la Yamanaka) se hizo presente en el lugar, causando que esta frunciera el ceño.

Genial, Hyuuga otravez.

-¿Otravez metiendo tu cuchara en otras conversaciones, Hyuuga? – musito con cierto tinte de molestia en su voz. No sabia a que maldita hora había aparecido el y se les había unido en su recorrido camino a la mansión. Recibió un gruñido como respuesta. ¿Victoria?

- Es inevitable, Yamanaka… tu no hablas, tu gritas – respondió, haciendo mofa del volumen de voz que a veces empleaba ella, como cuando se encontraba entusiasmada, como en ese preciso momento.

-¿¡Acaso disfrutas tanto molestándome, o que!? – pregunto de repente, estaba a punto de agregar algo mas cuando se detuvo abruptamente.

Ante aquello los otros tres hombres que le acompañaban también se detuvieron y voltearon a verla, expectantes y extrañados por la acción de ella. El Hyuga apenas separo sus labios para seguramente mofarse de algo mas cuando fue interrumpido por la rubia, quien palpaba parte de su espalda baja, con un semblante de preocupación.

-Olvide mi tantô(*) y mi bolsa en la base de patrullaje – dijo como si se tratase de algo muy serio y grave, aun palpando la parte baja de su espalda.

-¿Cuál es el problema Ino?.. Tu nunca utilizas ese tantô y… - comenzó un tranquilo Chouji, que se encontraba comiendo papitas tranquilamente.

-¿¡Cómo que cual es el problema!? Ese tantô me lo dio mi padre y… mi bolsa, ¡mi maquillaje! ¡No puedo dejarlo allá! – chillo escandalizándose ante lo que le había dicho su compañero. Se dio media vuelta y hubiera salido corriendo de regreso de no ser por que alguien la tomo del brazo.

-Ino… - la llamo el Nara, aun sujetándola, buscando alguna solución. Rápidamente descarto la idea de decirle que los dejara ahí hasta mañana – te acompaño – propuso, aunque sonó mas bien como una afirmación, al tiempo en que metía las manos en sus bolsillos.

-No, no – negó, moviendo sus manos – ustedes espérenme aquí, yo no me tardare …

-Pero… -

-No tardare, ya vuelvo. – puntualizo sin escuchar nada mas y salió corriendo, de regreso a su lugar de patrullaje.

El Nara se quedo de pie ahí, junto con Neji y Chouji. Observo con algo de preocupación como se iba, pero ni el supo por que experimento aquella sensación, después de todo solo regresaría a un lugar donde había pasado toda la tarde.

Relajo su semblante y sus hombros. Nada pasaría.

* * *

Corrió por el mismo camino que siempre tomaba para llegar a la base (y el único que conocía). Una vez que pudo divisar la mediana carpa armada cerca de la muralla sonrió.

No le tomo mucho tiempo acercarse a esta y finalmente entro, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie en ese lugar.

Frunció el ceño al encontrarse sola, ya que supuso que habría alguien ahí dentro por que a fuera no había nadie. Era algo extraño que dejasen ese lugar solo, siempre había alguien descansando u ordenado armamento y demás cosas en ese lugar.

Salió de la carpa y alzo su mirada a cierto punto de la muralla. Aquello no le costo mucho trabajo ya que el sol ya se había ocultado y se encontraban en el intervalo de tiempo entre día y noche. Suspiro y se dispuso a subir por las escaleras colocadas en ese lugar. Si no le fallaba la memoria había dejado sus cosas arriba. Maldijo que esa muralla fuera tan endemoniadamente alta, pero que mas daba… deseaba recuperar sus pertenencias.

Cuando llego a la cima lo primero que vio fueron sus cosas. Sonrió para si y tomo su preciado tantô, junto con su bolsa. Abrió su bolsa para revisar todo el contenido de esta y que todo se encontrase en su lugar. Satisfecha comprobó que todo estaba ahí y acomodo sus cosas en su lugar.

Estaba por darse la media vuelta cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento. Miro a todos lados y al no encontrar nada se dispuso a bajar las escaleras con las que había subido, algo desconfiada.

Se dio media vuelta cuando pudo escuchar el inconfundible sonido de shurikens yendo hacia donde ella estaba. Doblo la mitad de su cuerpo, agachándose por unos segundos. Los segundos suficientes para que las letales armas pasaran por encima de ella sin hacerle daño alguno.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para encarar a su atacante, pero se encontró con otra oleada de armas que fácilmente esquivo. Esta vez doblo la mitad de su cuerpo hacia atrás sin problemas, viendo como las armas pasaban sobre ella.

Se reincorporo para observar a un par de hombres harapientos que le miraban con sorna. No tuvo tiempo de siquiera pensar en algo por que para cuando reacciono ya los tenia sobre ella, lanzando fuertes puñetazos y patadas que ella esquivaba fácilmente.

-¿Así que quieren bailar, guapos? – pregunto con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro, al descubrirse mucho mas rápida que aquellos hombres.

Aquel ataque seria pan comido.

Estuvo esquivándoles unos cuantos instantes mas, antes de decidirse por atacar y levanto en un grácil movimiento su pierna derecha, destinada a patear fuertemente en el abdomen a uno de esos hombres.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio como uno de esos harapientos alcanzo a sostenerla del tobillo.

-¿Creías que seria así de fácil, muñeca? – rio el hombre, enseñando sus dientes amarillos. Ino miraba algo pasmada a aquel sujeto, al que segundos antes había considerado una nula amenaza.

El hombre se deleito con su expresión y apretó con fuerza el tobillo de la muchacha. Ino grito con dolor al sentir la presión que este ejercía sobre su delgado tobillo. Intento jalar su pierna pero fue inútil. El era mucho mas fuerte que ella, físicamente hablando. La presión ejercida sobre su tobillo fue tanta que pudo escuchar algo parecido a un crujido.

El hombre la levanto del tobillo como si se tratase de una muñeca y la arrojo con fuerza contra una irregularidad de la muralla, que lucia como una extensa pared de piedras. El choque era inminente. La rubia cerro los ojos con fuerza preparándose para el impacto pero este nunca llego. Mas bien fue envuelta en algo suave y cálido.

Subió su mirada para encontrarse con una larga cabellera negra y un par de ojos nacarados con venas salientes a su alrededor . El Hyuga la deposito con delicadeza en el suelo y se volteo hacia los atacantes.

No espero ni un segundo y corrió en dirección a ellos, pronto Ino pudo ser testiga de como el Hyuga acababa rápidamente y sin problemas con ese par de hombres. Bastaron solo unos cuantos golpes por parte del genio Hyuga en ciertos puntos de chakra que el podía observar gracias a su Byakugan para inmovilizarlos y hacer que pronto cayeran.

El prodigio no había sudado ni una gota, ni siquiera se notaba que hubiese hecho un esfuerzo mínimo. Aquello hirió el orgullo de la rubia. Y se quedo en silencio al ver como el pelinegro se le acercaba. Seguramente le reprocharía por su inaptitud o algo parecido.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio apurarse hacia ella luego de haber desactivado su byakugan, arrodillarse a su lado y tomar su tobillo con delicadeza para examinarlo.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto el ojiperla, tocándole suavemente la zona dañada.

- Si… yo… - no supo que mas decir, aquel contacto le hacia sentir algo extraña. Sus ojos se encontraron con los insistentes de el y se vio obligada a mirar los cuerpos inconscientes cerca de ellos. - ¿Estan muertos? – pregunto de repente.

-Solo inconscientes – respondió volviendo a analizarle. Luego de haber recibido una respuesta positiva respecto al estadio de la rubia lucia algo mas relajado – Tenemos que avisar lo que ha pasado aquí.

-¿¡Qué fue lo que paso aquí!? – exclamo un preocupado Nara, corriendo hacia donde estaban su amiga y Neji - ¿Ino estas bien? – pregunto preocupado, también arrodillándose junto a ella. Al ver de reojo a los hombres inconscientes rápidamente ato cavos, no fue necesaria ninguna explicación. Aquellos hombres harapientos habían atacado a Ino y el Hyuga había llegado a su rescate.

Por ultimo llego Chouji, que venia algo acalorado debido a la carrera para llegar al lugar. Si bien apenas llego recibió indicaciones de Shikamaru para que llevase ese par de cuerpos al escuadrón de interrogación de Suna.

-¿Ustedes que demonios hacen aquí? ¿Y que fue lo que paso? – aquella voz tomo por sorpresa a casi todos los presentes. Se trataba del líder de patrullaje de la zona, Ino rápidamente le reconoció – No pueden… - y sin dar terminada su frase el hombre miro hacia el frente y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Una lluvia de kunais, shurikens y demás armas acababa de ser lanzada en dirección a ellos.

-Baika no jutsu!

-Hakkeshou Kaiten!

La mayoría de las armas fue desviada por el torbellino del Hyuga, mientras que las otras eran atrapadas por las ahora enormes manos del Akimichi. El Nara había cubierto con su cuerpo del de Ino y el líder del escuadrón de patrullaje saco sin demora la katana que usaba como arma.

No muy lejos de ellos pudieron observar un equipo de almenos 15 hombres. Por sus ropas harapientas supieron que serian del mismo grupito que los que ya estaban inconscientes cerca.

-Areneros- comento despectivamente el ninja de Suna, escupiendo al frente.

Los hombres no esperaron nada y se lanzaron sobre sus presas, listos para matar. Neji recibió a algunos con su técnica Hakke Rokujūyon Shō, y los iba descartando gracias al daño que provocaba al golpear sus puntos de chakra mas vitales.

El ninja de Suna comenzó una pelea con los que usaban armas, dejando entrever cuan habilidoso era usando la katana. Pudo arrancar de un tajo el brazo del primer hombre que lo ataco, crear cortes profundos en puntos vitales de su siguiente atacante y demás, todo con movimientos suaves, certeros y rapidos.

Y por ultimo Chouji se dedicaba a golpearlos con fuerza usando sus enormes manos, obra del jutsu característico de su clan, los que se lanzaron al ataque contra el Akimichi terminaban volando por los aires. En cambio el Nara se dedico a proteger el cuerpo de Ino.

Aquellos areneros fueron despachados rápidamente, pues al igual que los primeros dos no demostraron tener habilidades sorprendentes ni nada por el estilo, a excepción de algunos con una considerable fuerza física.

Cuando el peligro hubo cesado Ino se apoyo con sus manos e intento ponerse de pie. Aquello fue un gran error ya que al solo moverse un poco pudo sentir un agudo dolor en su extremidad, lo cual se reflejo en la mueca de dolor en su níveo rostro. Rápidamente llevo sus manos al lugar afectado, sentía el tobillo muy caliente.

El Nara la miro preocupado, mientras el Hyuga y el Akimichi iban nuevamente a su encuentro.

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunto el Hyuga cuando ya estuvo cerca de ese par. Se hinco a su lado para mirarle el tobillo de cerca.

Ino solo comenzó a mover sus manos alrededor de su extremidad, pasando sobre esta aquel brillo verdoso característico del jutsu medico que emergía de sus manos.

-Yo… creo que me ha roto el hueso – respondió luego de unos instantes que a los hombres les parecieron eternos. El Nara estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

-No pueden estar aquí, váyanse ahora- hablo duramente el hombre portador de la katana, acercándose a los 4.

-Así nos agradece haber ayudado? Si mis amigos no hubieran estado aquí podría… - comenzó Ino, claramente molesta por el trato recibido. Habían vencido a esos hombres fácilmente, pero aquella tarea no hubiera sido tan fácil de no estar el portador del byakugan y el Akimichi presentes.

-Ya nos vamos – corto rápidamente lo que seria una larga queja. El prodigio se acerco a la rubia y la alzo sin problemas con sus brazos. Ino ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, cuando fue consiente ya estaba siendo cargada por el Hyuga, el cual de un limpio salto bajo de ese punto de la muralla. A ellos le siguieron Shikamaru y Chouji, sin decir nada mas. Después de todo Neji era el capitán en aquella misión.

El camino de regreso a la mansión fue silencioso para todos. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada respecto a lo acontecido. Y la Yamanaka se había entretenido, había hallado interesante estar envuelta en una calidez extraña, una que no sabia que poseía el Hyuga… eso y los latidos de su corazón, que podía escuchar gracias a que su cabeza estaba recargada sobre su pecho.

Pronto la rubia miro con extrañeza el camino que estaban tomando, por unas calles que no recordaba.

-A donde vamos? – y por primera vez en todo el camino, rompió el silencio.

-Al hospital, tienen que revisarte, Ino – contesto el Nara, que iba a su lado.

-Pero… yo estoy...-

-Mendokuse.. posiblemente te has roto un hueso Ino, eso es algo que no puedes curar así como si nada con tu jutsu medico. Tal vez necesiten acomodarlo y…. – comenzó el Nara antes de que ella pudiera replicar siquiera algo.

-Ya, ya entendí – gruño en respuesta, ya que el Nara tenia razón.

Y tan pronto como pronuncio aquellas palabras se dio cuenta de que se encontraba ya en las puertas del hospital de Suna.

* * *

-Se ha fracturado el peroné, pero estará bien… gracias a su jutsu medico no hubo daños en ligamentos o algo similar – comento un medico observando la radiografía recién sacada a la rubia – tendrá que llevar un yeso(*) tal vez por una semana o dos. (*)

El Nara asintió escuchando el diagnostico de su compañera, se acerco un poco para poder ver también la lamina en negro y blanco, curioso. El medico introdujo la lamina en un folder y se acomodo sus gafas.

-¿Y que fue lo que paso? – pregunto mas bien movido por la curiosidad, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo el protector con la insignia de Konoha sobre la frente del Akimichi y del Hyuga. Rápidamente supo a que aldea pertenecían, y les había atendido sin demora.

La rubia apenas y separo sus labios para hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

-Un simple accidente sobre un punto medio de la muralla- respondió simplemente el Nara. Recibió una mirada de extrañeza por parte de Ino y Chouji, pero al final terminaron asintiendo.

-Comprendo.. bueno, en unos momentos vendrán a ponerle su yeso señorita Yamanaka – el hombre volvió a acomodarse sus gafas, escribió unas cuantas cosas en el informe sobre el accidente y lo acomodo al pie de la cama donde ella estaba. Finalmente recogió el folder con las radiografías y otros papeles y se marcho.

-Genial… un yeso – comento sarcásticamente la rubia. No era la primera vez que llevaba uno. Ya lo había hecho de pequeña, durante sus días en la academia, solo que aquella vez se lastimo el brazo. Realmente era detestable cargar con una de esas cosas.

-Tsk…no hubiera pasado si me hubieras permitido regresar contigo, problemática – le reprendió Shikamaru, aunque distaba mucho de sonar como reprimenda, por su típico tono de voz cansado y aburrido.

Ino simplemente arrugo la nariz en señal de molestia, se hubiese levantado a darle un tortazo al Nara, pero el estaba a salvo, a unos cuantos pasos de su cama.

* * *

-Adelante… - respondió el Kazekage automáticamente, luego de escuchar unos toques a su puerta.

-Kazekage-sama … - entro anunciándose Baki con un tono de voz que denotaba algo de preocupación. Gaara instantáneamente alejo su mirada de los papeles que había estado observando para mirar a su antiguo sensei.

-Sucedió algo? – pregunto sin rodeos el pelirrojo.

-Son los de Konoha, Kazekage… Yamanaka-san sufrió un accidente en la muralla, ahora esta en el hospital y... – y el jounin siguió hablando, para mantenerlo a tanto de la situación, aunque si bien el pelirrojo le daba su atención al principio, se desvió completamente al escuchar la ultima frase.

Yamanaka, accidente, muralla, hospital… Solo basto esa simple combinación para que el pelirrojo abriera sus ojos sorprendido mientras sentía algo como una patada en el estomago. Sin esperar ni un segundo se levanto abruptamente de su asiento y se encamino hacia la puerta de su oficina con pasos rápidos, prácticamente dejando a Baki hablando solo.

Su carrera fue interrumpida por Kankuro, quien apareció de la nada frente a el. Afortunadamente el Kazekage reacciono a tiempo y dio un paso a un lado, dispuesto a ignorar a su hermano mayor y seguir con su camino.

-Hey! – lo llamo el castaño, tomándole el brazo – A donde con tanta prisa, tigre? – pregunto divertido, intentando mirar el rostro de su hermano. Su semblante pronto cambio a uno serio, al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Gaara. Algo malo debió haber pasado, verlo así provoco que se le helaran todos los huesos, ya que eran contadas las ocasiones en las que había visto a su hermano así - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto instantáneamente.

-Tengo que ir al hospital – anuncio jalando su brazo para soltarse del agarra del marionetista. Si bien su brazo fue liberado no se le fue permitido avanzar, ya que el castaño se poso frente a el – Ino esta en el hospital- dijo rápidamente, apartando a su hermano y continuando con su carrera.

-¿¡Que!? Debiste haber empezado por ahí! – exclamo el mayor siguiéndole en sus rápidos pasos - ¿Qué le paso?.. Yo apenas venia a…

-No lo se – respondió simplemente sin dejar que el terminase de hablar y apurando su paso camino al hospital de Suna. Por suerte no estaba muy lejos de su oficina y gracias a que ya era algo tarde las calles estaban menos llenas.

El camino al hospital le pareció eterno al pelirrojo, a pesar de ir lo mas rápido posible. Sentía algo muy fuerte oprimiéndole en el interior y la sola idea de que a ella estuviera herida le hacia sentir así.

Cuando entro al recinto fue recibido amablemente por una sorprendida recepcionista, el simplemente pregunto por la habitación y una vez que le dio el numero sin esperar mas fue a su encuentro, ante lo cual la joven mujer no pudo mas que quedarse callada, viendo como el guapo líder de su aldea prácticamente corría hacia ese lugar.

Conforme iba avanzando aquella opresión se volvía mas fuerte. Tenia que verla ya mismo. Tenia que comprobar como estaba, cual era la gravedad del asunto.

Pero cuando llego a la puerta indicada se quedo de pie, sosteniendo la fría manija con su mano diestra. Estático. Sin dignarse a abrir o tocar siquiera. ¿El había corrido desde su oficina hasta ese lugar? ¿Por qué?... Por la rubia…

Pronto la confusión nublo sus sentidos ¿Por qué había hecho todo eso? ¿Qué le había movido a semejantes acciones?.

En tanto estaba perdido en la nebulosa que ahora era su mente, no se percato de el momento en el que llego Kankuro a su lado, el cual se había quedado bastante atrás al no poder seguirle el paso al pelirrojo. El marionetista se extraño al verlo ahí de pie inmóvil, se puso a su lado y observo su rostro.

-¿Y bien?... ¿No vas a entrar? – pregunto el castaño, al ver que su hermano seguía ahí como una piedra.

El pelirrojo soltó la manija y retrocedió un paso, causando gran asombro en el mayor. Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Kankuro no se atrevía a decir nada mas. Se quedo quieto, esperando por Gaara.

Este ultimo alzo su mano nuevamente, no sin antes restregarla contra su túnica blanca. ¿Acaso a Gaara le estaban sudando las manos, o algo asi?. Kankuro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, vio como el menor abría la puerta y se introducía rápidamente en la habitación. El hizo lo mismo.

El pelirrojo entro sin tocar, por lo que causó un ligero sobresalto en la rubia que estaba recostada sobre la cama de la habitación, al igual que en su inseparable amigo, el estratega que estaba sentado a un lado de ella.

Gaara se quedo en silencio, mirándolos. Pronto sintió un gran alivio al verla ahí, como si nada le hubiese pasado, usando su traje morado de ninja y con ¿Un yeso en su pierna derecha?. Esta bien, algo le había pasado, si… pero no era algo grave. Aquello brindo gran alivio a su interior.

-Kazekage-sama… - murmuro Ino observando al pelirrojo recién llegado, con una mirada de incredulidad.

El joven Kage no supo que responder, solo dio unos pasos al frente. En cambio, su rostro permanecía con su eterno semblante serio.

-Vaya, nos has dado un susto Ino… me alegra que estés bien, bonita – intervino Kankuro al notar que su hermano no diría nada. Avanzo hacia la cama y poso sus ojos sobre el yeso en la pierna de la rubia, noto que este aun permanecía fresco, seguramente se lo acababan de poner -¿Cómo fue que paso? – pregunto señalando la pierna de la rubia.

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia el Nara, en busca de sus ojos. Se encontró con un gesto de aprobación de su parte, como si le indicara que podía contar lo que realmente sucedió y no se limitara a responder con la vana respuesta que el le había dado momentos antes al medico en turno. Después de todo se trataba del líder de la aldea, tendría que enterarse del altercado ocurrido en el sureste, por la muralla. El hecho de que no estuviera enterado aun llamo la atención del Nara.

-Fui atacada cerca del puesto de vigilancia… por unos areneros que se acercaron a la villa – comenzó, no siendo profunda al momento de dar detalles – regrese por unas cosas que había olvidado, el lugar estaba solo y ellos simplemente aparecieron – se encogió de hombros – por suerte llegaron Neji, Chouji, Shika y el líder para ayudarme –concluyo, mirando al castaño.

-¿Estas segura de que eran areneros? – pregunto con el rostro contraído el marionetista.

-Si lo eran, Kankuro… yo mismo vi a esos tipos harapientos – respondió en su lugar el estratega.

Kankuro se rasco la cabeza y con un gesto de confusión volteo hacia el Kazekage, que permanecía en silencio y aparentemente inmutable.

-Lamento que le haya ocurrido esto Yamanaka-san… descansara hasta que se recupere totalmente y todo el tiempo que quiera, hasta que se sienta lista de regresar a su labor. Si no desea hacerlo esta bien, le revocare la tarea por el resto de su estadía en Suna… - sus palabras eran tranquilas y quedas.

-No, no.. esta bien – dijo, negando con ambas manos – Yo vine aquí a cumplir una misión, solo deme tiempo hasta que me quiten esta cosa y todo marchara normalmente de nuevo. Recibió una mirada con tintes de ¿preocupación? por parte del pelirrojo, junto con un simple asentimiento.

-Bien, preciosa – hablo el marionetista, inclinándose en la cama para verla mas de cerca – prefieres permanecer aquí esta noche o quieres regresar a la mansion? – pregunto alzando ambas cejas. Tenia un malvado planecillo en su mente.

-Quiero regresar a la mansión – respondió al instante la rubia, sin pensárselo dos veces. Tenia unas ganas enormes de tomar un baño y estar en su habitación. No es que la habitación de hospital fuese acogedora, pero simplemente deseaba estar en la habitación que tenia momentáneamente en la mansión.

-Excelente, entonces vamos de regreso – sonrió de oreja a oreja, para luego mirar de reojo al controlador de arena.

* * *

Eso no era precisamente lo que había planeado. Ahora iba camino a la mansión con un plan recién frustrado.

Su idea era hacer que Gaara la cargase al estilo princesa entre sus brazos hasta la mansión y la llevara a su habitación, por lo que había desechado el ofrecimiento de muletas y/o alguna silla de ruedas. Finalmente comunicando a Ino que ya no había nada disponible, hasta el día de mañana. Una pequeña mentirilla blanca para darle un empujoncito a su hermanito no era mala.

Pero justo cuando estaba por sugerir a Gaara llevarla apareció de la nada el prodigio Hyuga. El Nara le comunico que llevarían a Ino de vuelta a la mansión y el sin siquiera decir nada se acerco a la rubia y la envolvió con sus brazos, para alzarla sin problemas y negando al instante el ofrecimiento de Shikamaru por llevarla el mismo. Frustrando con ello la idea que cruzo por la cabeza de Kankuro y adelantándosele por mucho a Shikamaru que estaba a punto de cargarla cuando hizo su aparición el Hyuga.

Con todo aquello pudo notar una ligera mueca que duro unos milisegundos en el rostro de Gaara, quien al instante se puso serio y salió del hospital como si nada.

Gaara sentía algo extraño en su interior, una sensación de incomodidad que no sabia como describir y que se dedico a tratar de ignorar todo el camino a la mansión, con éxito contundente. Mientras que el Hyuga hacia lo mismo, ignorando el burbujeo en su interior al tener tan cerca a la rubia platinada.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión todos fueron a la habitación de ella, el Hyuga la deposito cuidadosamente en su cama. Una nueva idea cruzo la mente del marionetista al instante.

-Bien Ino… si necesitas algo solo llama a Gaara, ya sabes que el esta enfrentito de ti. Estoy seguro de que pasara la noche atento y no te preocupes por el, que no duerme – comunico sonriente, acomodando las sabanas de su cama.

-Espera… - musito la rubia, al ver como Kankuro la tapaba son la fina sabana de seda blanca.

-Eh?

-Yo.. necesito cambiarme – anuncio sin rodeos y desvergonzadamente la kunoichi. Miro al Nara y le señalo uno de los cajones para que e alcanzara algo.

El estratega suspiro y camino hacia el lugar indicado y abrió el cajón. Se quedo estático al observar el interior. Demonios. Menuda situación tan incomoda…

-Shika? – llamo la rubia, al ver que el se quedaba de pie sin hacer nada. Se había impacientado rápidamente, deseaba ya deshacerse de su ropa para ponerse algo mas cómodo.

-Mendokuse… - alcanzaron a escuchar los demás presentes, que dirigieron una mirada de soslayo curiosa al estratega. Este regreso a la cama trayendo en sus manos pequeñísimas prendas de lencería que la Yamanaka usaba para dormir. Las soltó sobre la cama como si estas quemaran y sin mirar a Ino, con un tonalidad rojiza adornando sus mejillas.

-Bien, Shika… gracias – agradeció divertida la rubia, tratando de aguantar la risa, sin importarle que los otros presentes vieran las prendas las tomo sin prisa entre sus manos.

Kankuro tuvo que tomar aire profundamente y mirar hacia otro lado. Maldijo mentalmente y siguió inhalando profundamente para calmar su fuero interno, aquella sensación salvaje de querer espiarla toda la noche mientras dormía al imaginarse a la rubia con esas pequeñísimas prendas.

Gaara abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. En su vida había visto ropa interior femenina, si es que eso era ropa interior. ¿Si lo era, verdad?. Ese par de cosas redondas… ¿Iban sobre sus senos?.  
Su sorpresa pronto se vio apaciguada al notar el desplante de su hermano. Alzo una de sus inexistentes cejas sin entender el por que de su reacción.

El Hyuga por su parte solo miro algo curioso las prendas femeninas. Hizo uso de toda su fuerza al intentar bloquear la imagen que traviesamente intentaba trazarse en su imaginación. Cerro los ojos y suspiro. Demonios… ese tipo de ropa interior únicamente la había visto un día en que Naruto llego corriendo sosteniendo uno de esos extraños pedazos de tela pequeños y agitándolo con entusiasmo. Aunque una de las prendas que acababa de ver era muchísimo mas sugestiva que la que el jinnchuriki le había enseñado en aquella ocasión, ya que la que sostenía la Yamanaka eran únicamente unos hilos.

Los pensamientos de todos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar a alguien aclararse la garganta. Dirigieron su mirada de lleno a la única mujer de la habitación, sin entender el por que de su acción, tenían un autentico signo de interrogación plasmado en sus rostros.

-¿Y bien? – pregunto la fémina.

-¿Qué?- se aventuro a responder Gaara, sin entender.

-¿¡Acaso quieren verme desnuda todos ustedes!?- chillo escandalizándose la muchacha, jalando la sabana de seda para cubrirse hasta el cuello. Los presentes hicieron muecas al tiempo en que la aguda voz de la rubia hacia eco en sus oídos.

-Yo si! – exclamo Kankuro entusiasmado, ganándose solo una mirada asesina por parte de los tres shinobis y la kunoichi.

-Largo de aquí!- grito estridentemente, comenzando a lanzar todo lo que tenia a su alcance en dirección a Kankuro y a los demás, aunque realmente no eran muchas cosas las que tenia a la mano. Aun así Kankuro se llevo el primer golpe, al estamparse sobre su cabeza un grueso libro de medicina que tenia Ino sobre la cómoda.

Los shinobis se apresuraron y salieron rápidamente de la habitación, cerrando el Nara la puerta.

-Mujer problemática – gruño entre dientes, sobrándose la cabeza donde había recibido un golpe con lo que parecía ser un secador de cabello.

Los tres se miraron entre si y, sin decir nada mas regreso cada quien a su habitación. Ya habría tiempo de hablar de lo ocurrido en la muralla.

Gaara dejo la puerta de su habitación abierta por si acaso. Era su deber como buen anfitrión atender personalmente a sus invitados. Y mas ahora en la condición que se encontraba aquella rubia indescifrable de humor tan cambiante. Si bien encontrara al causante de dicho daño en el tobillo de ella el se encargaría de romper los huesos de su cuerpo personalmente.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

1* el tanto es la pequeña espadita que tran algunos ninjas, tal vez muchos han notado que Ino tiene una consigo en Shippuden y sin embargo nunca la ha usado…. ¿Qué curioso, no? xD

2* el yeso, la escayola… no se como se le diga en los países de cada quien, pero creo que con este apartado ya me di a entender n_n

3* posiblemente pensaran ¿Solo dos semanas cuando mucho con un hueso roto!?  
Ya se que normalmente la gente dura con el yeso almenos un mes, pero me pareció un muy largo periodo para Ino, pobresita… además recordemos que se trata de un mundo de ninjas, posiblemente haya algún jutsu medico o tratamiento similar para acelerar este proceso, al igual que la palma sanadora ¿o no?

Lamento, y de verdad lamento muchísimo la demora!  
Mi plan era el de siempre, actualizar cada fin de semana, pero por cosas del destino (¿?) no termine de escribir la semana pasada y tuve un problemilla al seguir enlazando la historia. Por ello se los he compensado enormemente con este capitulo mas largo de lo normal!  
Y decidí agregar cierto toque humorístico al final del fic jejeje.

**Luniithaa:** Me alegran que te gustara mi fic! Mil gracias! Generalmente actualizo los fines de semana, no me gusta tardar mucho ni hacerlos esperar n_n jejeje. Yo también adoro la idea del triangulo amoroso y estos personajes!

**Misaxamane: **Y si, voy llevando el ''enamoramiento'' tranquilito y normalito…ya avanzara y se convertirá en su romance ;) además de que Gaarita no las tendrá tan fácil, por que al parecer el Hyuga podría interponerse entre ellos dos jujuju.  
Por cierto, en el próximo chap ya viene Matsuri! Asi que prepárate, que ya tengo unas maldades planeadas para esta pobre nena! (pobresita.. la hare sufrir pronto xD) Gracias por las flores linda! :D jejeje saludos y besos!

**Llanca: **Como puedes ver, ya pudimos ver la reacción de Neji al respecto de lo que sucedió en la cena, y también como acaparo a la rubia un poquitín este chap.  
Adoro la idea de dos hombres bien varoniles peleando por el amor de ella.  
Hubo poquita cursilería en este chap, espero que pronto se de para mas, aunque pienso que Gaara requerirá un empujonsito en el tema, eh? Gracias por leerme Ellie linda, Saludos!

**Suki-sue Morgan: **me alegra que te gustara mi historia, y si, efectivamente esta historia va para mucho mas, tengo toda una trama y una serie de ideas planeadas. Espero que te haya agradado este larguísimo chap, que es mas largo que los demás ya publicados jejeje. Si te emocionan las miraditas espera a leer los besos! Mmm estoy ansiosa por llegar a un beso de Gaara e Ino!.  
Mil gracias por tus palabras! Me motivas a escribir mas y mas! Gracias :D!

**GaaIno** **forever: **Claro linda! Te ayudare a publicar tus historias jejeje todo sea por un mundo con mas GaaIno! Tienes algún correo o algo para poder comunicarnos? Así seria mas fácil asesorarte respecto a como crear la cuenta y demás cosillas. Te dejo mi correo, aquí puedes escribirme y te ayudare: bulma_ ino. lovett Hotmail . com (elimina los espacios). Y sip, efectivamente actualizo los fines de semana :D Saludos!

**Yuki Brunestud: **Gracias! :D me alegra que te gustara!  
A mi también me gustan las zanahorias * - * son tan naranjas y…tuberculosas (¿?)  
Habrá sangre, si… tengo planeado un problemilla en Suna que poco a poco se ira desvelando ;) no te lo pierdas eh ;)  
El ShikaIno es genial, era inicialmente mi pareja favorita. Pero hubo algo en el GaaIno que me atrapo al instante.. no obstante, continuo disfrutando de un buen ShikaIno y me he planteado la idea de tal vez subir uno :D

**Yerik: **¿¡Cómo supiste que tenia antojo de una ensalada!? D: mi secreto se ha revelado ohhh! Me alegra que te gustara el fic! Y gracias por el chocolate *-* yomi yomii, amo los chocolates también!

Y bueno, ya los dejo, por que si no nunca me marcho xD jajaja  
ando muy habladora (escribidora, mas bien) recientemente me hice un piercing en la lengua y me frustra no poder hablar correctamente o por largos periodos de tiempo (mi voz suena como si tuviera un papa en la boca, o algo similar) por lo que me descargo escribiendo y escribiendo y escribiendo sin parar xD jajajaja

Mil gracias por leerme y pos sus comentarios! Los adoro *u*  
Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, nos leemos pronto! Gracias por leer!

Besos y abrazooos!

Recuerden: criticas, amenazas, comentarios, papas, jitomates, lechugas, zanahorias hamsters, chocolates, tubérculos y demás productos de la tierra son bien aceptados en los reviews!

Bye bye!


	7. Una comida mas, una idea mas

**Capitulo 7: una comida mas, una idea mas **

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

No supo en que momento ocurrió, pero definitivamente había sucumbido a los brazos de Morfeo. Su dulce sueño se vio interrumpido por una sensación de resequedad y molestia en la garganta. Paso su mano sobre su dorado flequillo, apartando los cabellos de su rostro.

Si bien había estado durmiendo plácidamente hasta el momento gracias a la mullida cama y almohadas, la sed había osado interrumpir su sueño. Aun en la oscuridad frunció el ceño con molestia. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando sintió algo pesado rodeando su pierna derecha. El yeso. Lo había olvidado totalmente.

Aquel dolor viajo nuevamente por su ser, que si bien ya lo sentía en menor medida, permanecía frescamente vivida la sensación del sonoro crack junto con el calor en su tobillo derecho. Tomo aire profundamente tratando de aliviarse, pero termino refunfuñando al encontrar solo aire caliente y espeso. Su mirada viajo por toda la oscura habitación, en un vano intento de adaptarse rápido a la oscuridad.

Con ayuda de las palmas de sus manos se apoyo e intento reincorporarse en un vano intento, finalmente su cuerpo demostraba los estragos de un largo día y la lesión sufrida, además del chakra empleado para curarle en gran medida. En dichos momentos deseo enormemente un enorme vaso con agua fría, deseo que difícilmente se cumpliría ya que todos seguramente se encontraban dormidos, y ella no osaría gritonear a altas horas de la noche en la mansión del honorable Kazekage, aunque la idea sonaba por demás tentadora. Ese vaso de agua lo anhelaba con todo su ser, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

Al cuerno todo protocolo y normas de conducta. Gritaría hasta que alguien viniera para brindarle el servicio que requería. Y con aquel pensamiento y los labios separados, se vio obligada a sellar nuevamente su boca rosada al escuchar unos pasos aproximarse.

Achico los ojos e intento distinguir en la oscuridad, percatándose de que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta desde hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo y que alguien acababa de introducirse a su habitación. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar se vio todo iluminado por una tenue luz proveniente de la lámpara que tenia a su extremo derecho sobre la cómoda, gracias a lo cual pudo distinguir una alta e imponente silueta de rojos cabellos de fuego y un par de gemas aguamarina, con aquello instantáneamente jalo la sabana blanca de seda, para compensar la escasez de prendas sobre su cuerpo.

El joven kage se había preparado para la situación, ya traía consigo un vaso de agua que coloco sobre la cómoda. Se aproximo a ella y, con movimientos torpes y las manos temblorosas acomodo sus almohadas. Tomo aire e intento tranquilizarse ante lo que haría próximamente, evitando todo contacto visual olímpicamente.

Sin decir palabra alguna, poso sus manos dudativamente en el contorno del curvilíneo cuerpo de la fémina, causando gran sorpresa en ella y una revolución en el interior de ambos. El permanecía impávido, su rostro solo reflejaba serenidad; en cambio ella tenia los ojos bien abiertos, no tenia idea de cuales eran las intenciones de el. Por la mente de la rubia viajaron pensamientos fugaces en donde existía una posibilidad de que el comenzase a acariciarla. Se sonrojo enormemente al descubrirse a ella misma con aquel tipo de pensamientos tan indecorosos.

El pelirrojo agarro firme pero delicadamente su cintura, como si de una fina muñeca se tratase y sin problema alguno, usando sus fuertes manos hizo que ella se reincorporara, para que así quedase medio sentada con aquel soporte de almohadas tras si. Si bien hizo esto rápidamente alejo sus manos de la rubia, como si su cintura se tratase de un metal caliente a rojo vivo que acabase de mover, a pesar de haber efectuado tal contacto por encima de la sabana de seda.

Apuro su mano hacia el vaso de agua que había traído y cuando lo tuvo en su poder lo puso al alcance de la rubia. Ella permanecía abstraída, aun repasando la sensación recién vivida en su mente por lo que tardo un poco en reaccionar. Tomo aquel frio vaso, dándole gracias a kami interiormente por que el kage tuviera compasión para con ella.

-Gracias – apenas lo tuvo en el poder llevo el borde de la pieza de vidrio a sus labios, la inclino y vertió el frio contenido entre sus labios, llenando su boca y entregándole una enorme sensación maravillosa de descanso, de saciedad.

-¿Necesita algo mas, Yamanaka-san?- su voz y su ser lucían tranquilos, imperturbables. Pero su interior era otra cosa muy distinta, aquel roce le había afectado en demasía, tenia que salir pronto de ese lugar si no quería cometer alguna locura desconocida o actuar sin razonamiento.

-No, no… de verdad se lo agradezco mucho Kazekage-sama – dijo en un murmullo audible para los dos, para ese punto sus gemas habían quedado prendidas de las iris aguamarina, mientras que el Kazekage seguía evadiendo todo contacto visual.

El pelirrojo asintió, la despojo del vaso y apago la lámpara. Se encamino hasta la puerta y sin mas, salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta y traspasando el corredor hasta sus aposentos, cuya puerta permanecía abierta también.

El joven kage se sentó sobre su cama, lugar desde el cual tenia una visión de la muchacha. Ino, ya mas acostumbrada a la penumbra se sonrojo enormemente al notar el detalle ¿Acaso el le había estado espiando toda la noche?

Aunque espiar no era la palabra correcta… mas bien ¿Velaba por su sueño?. Abrió sus ojos enormemente, esa era demasiada información, mas de la que podía recibir su cansado cerebro por la noche.

Fácilmente volvió a recostarse, observando al frente, en dirección a el. Le fue inevitable quedarse observándolo, a pesar de que el simplemente estaba sentado, con la mirada perdida en ningún punto en especifico. ¿Qué estaría pensando tan joven líder de la aldea?. Por unos momentos unas ganas enormes de adentrarse en su mente nacieron en ella.

El pelirrojo permaneció inmóvil, mirando el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. Había algo en esa rubia que le perturbaba en demasía, aunque no lo demostrase. El solo respirar su perfume de flores en el aire y el haber tocado su fina cintura por encima de la seda había provocado en el sensaciones nuevas e inexplicables. Sentía unas ganas enormes de quedarse admirando sus orbes celestes por largos momentos y poder tener el deleite de rozar aquella piel de porcelana y vainilla con la yema de sus dedos. Y la mirada de ella sobre el, no ayudaba en nada a calmarle.

Ino en cambio seguía insistiendo en mirarle, e imaginándose que podría pasar por la mente del estoico líder, para finalmente terminar sucumbiendo nuevamente a los brazos de Morfeo, entre sus pensamientos e imaginaciones.

-Buenas noches… - murmuro mientras iba cerrando sus parpados lentamente, para terminar sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Se vio obligada al abrir los ojos, ya que claramente pudo escuchar la voz de alguien revoloteando a su alrededor y eso, combinado con la luz que insistía en traspasar sus parpados, le impedía continuar con su placido descanso.

-Vaya, ya era hora – soltó divertido, dejando a un lado la jarra con fresca agua y el vaso que recién había traído – por unos momentos creí que eras ya la bella durmiente y tendría que despertarte con un beso – comento socarronamente el marionetista.

La muchacha tardo largos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz que había en la habitación, acomodo rápidamente los mechones desordenados y observo al castaño, quien le sonreía afablemente.

-Buenos días… ¿Qué… que hora es? - quiso saber, alzando sus brazos para así desperezarse, con el cuidado debido de no mover su sabana de seda.

-Ya es medio dia, Ino – respondió como si nada, sirviéndole un buen vaso de agua y continuamente pasándoselo. La muchacha acepto el vaso, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué? – pregunto nuevamente, como si no hubiese escuchado. No pudo haber dormido tanto tiempo ¿o si?

-Medio día, preciosa – repitió observando divertido la situación - ¿a que dormiste muy bien teniendo a mi hermanito cuidándote? – agrego de lo mas divertidísimo.

-Yo… - y apenas buscaba las palabras para responder aquello, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas color rosado, cuando fue interrumpida.

-¿Ya tienes hambre? Podría traerte la comida acá o bajarte, como prefieras güerita – le corto el marionetista, tomando asiento en la enorme cama mullida.

-Gracias, Kankuro-kun… prefiero esperar un poco mas, ya sabes.. a que vengan Shika y los demás a la hora del almuerzo –comento, a sabiendas de que ellos ya se encontrarían en sus respectivos puestos en la muralla de Suna. Comenzó a beber agua de su vaso, no queriendo ignorarle mas, ya que tenia muchísima sed.

-Esta bien – acepto, encogiéndose de hombros. Esperaba comer junto con ella, ya que el ya tenia algo de hambre. Pero que va… esperar un par de horas mas no le haría daño.

-Te he traído muletas y una silla de ruedas, no se que prefieras… - comento recordando el detalle, señalando a un extremo de la habitación donde permanecían dichos objetos.

La Yamanaka igualmente dirigió su mirada a el lugar señalado. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al tiempo en que una maravillosa idea cruzara su mente.

-Quiero la silla – contesto, oh si… iba a ser muy rico que la gente la empujara de un lado a otro, en vez de usar las muletas, ya que a su parecer lucia algo incomodo y cansado ir de un lado para otro con estas.

-De todos modos las dejare aquí, por si te animas a caminar o te aburres de la silla – el castaño se levanto del lugar y se acerco a la puerta corrediza, abriéndola un poco para que pudiese entrar algo de aire. Aprovecharía el clima, ya que ese día solo hacia una ligera corriente, agradable.

-Kankuro… - le llamo, había algo que le picaba, pero ciertamente no sabia como abordar el tema. Aquel ataque del día anterior era su inquietud, ya que a pesar de que los areneros no representaron ser la mayor amenaza, pudieron haber entrado a la aldea a hacer quien sabe que cosas.

-Dime – pidió, volteándose hacia la muchacha. Al no recibir respuesta comenzó a impacientarse un poco, ya que ella parecía haber entrado en un limbo mental, como si pensara demasiado lo que estaría a punto de decir.

-Eso de ayer… - comenzó, evitando hacer contacto visual con el castaño – ¿interrogaron a esos areneros?.. No se, pudieron haber entrado y… -

-No te angusties, nuestras defensas son muy buenas… areneros así no son problema alguno, para eso están los escuadrones de patrullaje –se apresuro, no queriendo entrar en detalles. Simplemente recibió un asentimiento por parte de la rubia, quien se limito a no decir nada mas y beber mas de su agua, a pequeños sorbos.

Su mente pronto comenzó a viajar en un montón de variables sobre lo que pudo haber ocurrido, mientras observaba poco a poco como iba desapareciendo el liquido cristalino de la pieza de vidrio que finamente sostenía con su mano diestra. Menos mal que había regresado, aunque ellos no habían sido una amenaza ante el hábil Hyuga, el Akimichi y el espadachín de Suna, había algo que no le inspiraba confianza. Había algo raro con esos hombres…

El simple hecho de que no hubiese nadie en la muralla ya era demasiado sospechoso, ¿Kankuro estaba enterado de la situación cuando ella llego a su lugar de vigilancia?.

Lo mejor seria no decir ni preguntar nada, ya hablaría mas tarde con Shikamaru.

* * *

Echo su cabeza hacia atrás, recostándose plácidamente en aquel tejado, tomar un poco de sol, aprovechando que ese día no estaba tan fiero no seria malo. Apenas y cerro sus parpados se vio obligados a abrirlos habiendo pasado a penas unos segundos. El genio se sentó frente al estratega y no dijo nada mas, ya intuía que Shikamaru había notado su presencia a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué averiguaste? – pregunto sin rodeos el de ojos chocolate, reincorporándose para encarar al líder en turno de la misión. Deseoso de saber algo acerca de la situación, ya que el aun no conseguía averiguar mucho que digamos.

-No mucho… anoche cuando regrese ya habían removido los cuerpos, nadie dijo nada al respecto – comenzó, mirando a sus alrededores. Si bien sabia que estaban solos y no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca, sentía que debía tener mas cautela de lo común al tocar aquel tema – El equipo donde esta Yamanaka no estaba en su lugar debido a que fueron llamados por el consejo, una aparente junta rutinaria, o algo así mencionaron…

-¿Una junta rutinaria sin dejar nadie en sus lugares? – inquirió, alzando una de sus cejas escépticamente.

-Lo mismo pensé yo, al parecer Surimaru ha estado metiendo mano a fondo en el tema respecto a la seguridad de la aldea, por lo que el cargo ha estado dividido cuando mucho dos meses entre el y el Kazekage. Gaara peleo por que no se le revocara este y otros cargos, ya que estaría ocupado con todos los asuntos diplomáticos y demás cosas junto a Temari-san, mientras Kankuro se encargaría solo de la academia junto con Baki-san… Gaara solo logro una división en el cargo, Surimaru se encarga del lado oriente y Gaara del lado poniente… - explico, o al menos eso era todo lo que había logrado escuchar por parte de uno de sus compañeros de patrullaje, ya que el líder del equipo de Ino se negaba a hablar siquiera – todo permanecerá así al menos hasta que terminen los exámenes chunnin.

-Tsk… que gran telaraña – musito simplemente en respuesta, habiendo analizado todas y cada una de las palabras del Hyuga

-Lo es – el ojiperla achico sus ojos, como si aquello le ayudase a pensar mas claramente. El silencio reino un par de segundos, cada quien iba armando sus hipótesis e ideas respecto a la situación – Que lograste averiguar tu? – pregunto esta vez el usuario del byakugan.

-Nada, solo que el kazekage esta furioso – espeto, para luego suspirar cansinamente. Cuando se trataba de la seguridad de la villa, Gaara se tomaba todo muy enserio. Y que líder no lo haría, después de haber muerto a manos de unos maleantes que consiguieron entrar a su villa, el trataba la seguridad en fronteras como un asunto de extrema importancia.

Repentinamente ambos ninjas se pusieron de pie, se miraron mutuamente y con solo un vistazo supieron que debían irse de ahí, un grupo de ninjas se acercaba a su lugar, podían oírlos, seguramente era un grupo que iba a alguna misión o algo por el estilo.

Se dedicaron una ultima mirada y cada quien salió disparado a un lado, ya se encontrarían en otra ocasión. Además ya iba siendo hora del almuerzo, tenían que presentarse en la mansión.

* * *

Gaara miraba todos y cada uno de los reportes de días pasados. Preocupado. Desde un principio intuía que la situación con Surimaru como co-lider en la seguridad de la muralla no traería cosas buenas.

Arrojo los papeles sobre su escritorio y apoyo sus manos en este, mas que irritado. Si tan solo Ino hubiese estado en otro escuadrón distinto, no hubiese olvidado sus pertenencias o el hubiese desistido de asignarle aquel cargo, estaría sana y sin una pierna rota. De cierto modo cargaba con aquel pesar, sentía que era su culpa, indirectamente. Apretó sus puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron mas blanco de lo común. A pesar de haber estado presente en la interrogación esta mañana no habían conseguido obtener información pertinente sobre lo que buscaban esos areneros, o que razón les había movido a acercarse tanto a la aldea. Maldición.

Anoche, luego de que ella se quedara dormida había podido ponerse a pensar claramente, sin aquella mirada azul insistente sobre el. Nada le hubiera costado cerrar las puertas, claro esta. Pero quería cerciorarse de que ella estuviera bien y lo mas cómoda posible.

Y ya había mandado a un grupo de ninjas a investigar el avistamiento mas reciente de areneros cerca de la aldea, el cual había sido en una zona a las afueras de Suna, no muy alejada. Un hombre solicitaba ninjas para alejar a los areneros que espantaban a los clientes de su comercio. Y por lo que había visto hace un buen rato, por la mañana, efectivamente Ino no se equivocaba, unos areneros habían atacado también la muralla. Afortunadamente el equipo de investigación e interrogación continuaba aun trabajando con ellos, para tratar de desvelar si representaban alguna amenaza o algo similar. No podía fiarse de nada, mucho menos de las apariencias.

Sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos se dio vuelta sobre su silla para poder admirar el gran paisaje y en busca de un poco de relajación. El cielo lucia nuevamente despejado, demasiado azul y bello. Y apenas cuando estaba a punto de entrar en una ensoñación noto la posición de las sombras, por lo que dedujo el punto donde estaría el sol en esos momentos. Ya era la hora del almuerzo.

Pensó en quedarse en su oficina a seguir revisando documentos o ir directo a la división de interrogación de Suna para ver si había algún avance o algo por el estilo, pero cierta rubia invadió su mente. No seria malo que regresara a la casa y de paso viera como se encontraba.

Se levanto de su asiento, tomo su sombrero que le distinguía como Kazekage de la aldea y antes de salir lo coloco sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Entro a su hogar y dejo el sombrero a un lado, en su respectivo lugar. Todo permanecía en silencio, pero a pesar de ello podía sentir el aroma de la comida que había preparado el ama de llaves.

Se deshizo de su túnica y camino en dirección al comedor, en el estaban sentados ya los ninjas de Konoha y su hermana, la cual conversaba animadamente con Shikamaru y Chouji. Los otros dos ninjas, Aburame y Hyuga permanecían en silencio, típico de ellos.

-Gaara! – saludo Temari, desde su lugar - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto, casi escondiendo un reproche entre sus palabras, pero sin cambiar su rostro que denotaba un buen humor. Algo que no se veía todos los días en ella.

Y antes de que el tuviera tiempo de responderle escucho unos pasos tras si. Se trataba de Kankuro que traía en brazos a la Yamanaka. La rubia fue colocada por su hermano en una asiento vacío, el cual el Hyuga se encargo de remover para que pudiera acomodarse a gusto en la silla.

-¿Cómo sigues, Ino? – se adelanto ante la pregunta que varios tenían el joven Akimichi.

-Estoy bien Chouji, gracias – respondió tranquilamente, aunque se sentía un poco agobiada por no poder trasladarse por la casa por si misma. Le habrían cambiado a una habitación en el primer piso… pero ese era el problema, no había habitaciones en el primer piso, mas que la cocina, el comedor, la sala de estar y un baño, no seria adecuado que ella durmiese en la sala de estar, o algo por el estilo.

El kage tomo asiento junto a ella sin decir nada, siendo su duda ya resuelta por las simples palabras que soltó tras la pregunta del Akimichi.

Y antes de que alguien pudiese entablar conversación, la ama de llaves trajo los respectivos platos de cada quien, con un buen estofado y arroz para comer. La cena comenzó a transcurrir algo silenciosa, para el disgusto de la Yamanaka, quien ya había tenido suficiente de cenas silenciosas con aquella que había tenido lugar unos días antes cuando llegaron a la aldea, junto con el consejo de Suna.

-¿Y.. que podría hacer en lo que me recupero? – pregunto de repente, aunque su pregunta no iba dirigida a nadie en especifico, esperaba que Kankuro resolviera su duda.

-Ino… - le reprocho el Nara, luego de un sorbo de limonada.

-No, tiene razón… no se puede quedar aquí encerrada las siguientes dos semanas, seria hasta desconsiderado de nuestra parte, siendo que se lastimo cumpliendo su labor de ayudarnos – aligero la situación Kankuro, mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa sincera. Una nueva idea acababa de llegar a el.

-Si, Kankuro tiene razón – secundo Temari, pasándole un poco mas de arroz de la olla dejada en la mesa por la cocinera, al Akimichi que pedía mas.

-¿Qué te parece un tour mas grande y detallado por la aldea Ino? – pregunto Kankuro, esperando recibir una reacción positiva por parte de la florista.

-¡Si! Eso seria fantástico- respondió animada, dejando sus palillos a un lado, para prestarle toda su atención al marionetista.

-Conocerás mejor la aldea, ya que las veces que haz estado aquí no has tenido la oportunidad de verla bien, ¿A que no me equivoco? – el marionetista también dejo sus palillos a un lado, no es que no tuviese mas hambre, si no que quería no perder detalle en la reacción que pudiese tener Gaara. El marionetista recibió un asentimiento por parte de la rubia.

El manipulador de arena en cambio se encontraba comiendo aparentemente como si todo estuviera tranquilo, imperturbable y distante a la situación y a la conversación que ocurría en la mesa.

-Pues no hay mejor manera de conocer la aldea que paseando con el líder de la misma – concluyo sonriente el castaño, con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

Gaara al escuchar aquello abrió sus ojos sorprendido y estuvo a punto de escupir su comida, pero logro moderarse a tiempo y trago el arroz que tenia en su boca, para luego mirar a su hermano mayor con un autentico signo de interrogación en el rostro. ¿Ino conocer la aldea? ¿Con el?. No es que le molestara la situación, en absoluto… el estar cerca de ella le producía una serie de sensaciones que no sabia interpretar y que, a pesar de ser demasiado extrañas y no estar acostumbrado a algo como ello, resultaban ser en cierta medida cómodo el estar cerca de ella.

El Hyuga se removió incomodo en su asiento, aquella propuesta no había sonado del todo agradable para sus oídos. No era tonto y ya había notado mas de una vez el roce de miradas que había entre ellos, como si mutuamente se hallasen demasiado interesantes como para permanecer largos momentos mirándose como bobos. Empuño su mano por debajo de la mesa y cerro sus ojos. Ese no era momento para distraerse con tonterías, el debía averiguar mas sobre la situación de Suna y concentrarse en ello.

Entre tanto Shikamaru miro de reojo a su compañera, nada extrañado por la reacción de ella, sabia que la idea de pasear aun en su estado le agradaría, ya que la Yamanaka no podía estarse quieta ni siquiera con un yeso. Claramente aun podía recordar la época en el que llevo uno en el brazo, lo cual no fue impedimento para que lo arrastrase a el a una feria en Konoha, juegos y largos paseos por la aldea, para compensar el tener que estar limitada por algo así.

-Mientras no moleste a Gaara, supongo que seria buena idea.. – secundo Shikamaru, sintiendo un gran peso irse de sus hombros. Así no tendría que estar preocupado por ella en las tardes y correr de regreso a la mansión luego de su patrullaje en evidente estado de cansancio para cumplir sus caprichos de sacarla a tomar aire fresco y demás cosas que se le ocurrieran.

Los presentes dirigieron su mirada al estoico líder, quien se encogió de hombros y como respuesta dio un simple asentimiento con su cabeza, antes de introducir entre sus labios sus palillos con un poco de arroz. Aquello los demás supieron interpretarlo, en especial sus hermanos, que ya estaban acostumbrados a la seriedad del menor.

La Yamanaka sonrió mas que satisfecha, no pasaría sus días encerrada como había creído y, lo mejor es que tendría la oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo con el pelirrojo líder. Aquello le había agradado en sobremanera, desde la noche anterior sentía unos deseos enormes de poder adentrarse en su mente, algo que como buena Yamanaka lograría, definitivamente no se quedaría con las ganas de conocer mejor al líder.

-Excelente, entonces, hermanito mío termina hoy tu papeleo, mañana mientras tu le des su tour a nuestra invitada yo me encargare de lo pendiente, que estoy seguro serán solo reportes sobre la academia – y no se equivocaba, los últimos días había aplazado algo de sus deberes, ya que se había concentrado en recibir y hacer los preparativos necesarios para los alumnos de Suna que participarían en los exámenes, siendo recomendados por sus respetivos senseis. Además de que karasu le había dado algo de trabajo, puesto que en una de sus recientes misiones sufrió diversas averías.

Ino esbozo una genuina sonrisa mientras volvía a tomar sus palillos retomando así la acción anterior de comer. Pensando en como seria recorrer la aldea junto con… el kazekage. Dirigió su azulina mirada a el, para encontrarlo comiendo tranquilamente. Repentinamente el, al sentirse observado también subió la mirada, chocando así sus ojos aguamarina con los celestes de ella. Algo en el interior de la rubia se removió, causándole que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca. Aquella mirada profunda y aparentemente tranquila era una sugerente invitación a descubrir que había tras ese ser.

En cambio el pelirrojo se vio obligado a retirar su mirada tras unos instantes, haciendo uso de una fuerza sobrehumana que no sabia que poseía. Aquella florista con una sola mirada le alteraba en demasía. No podía imaginarse como seria cuando estuvieran nuevamente a solos, pero sin duda alguna era algo de lo que no podría escapar.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**misaxamane: **Siempre volvere! eso tenlo por seguro ;) yo tambien soy lectora y se lo que se siente que te dejen con todo el misterio x_x  
la cursileria esta reservada para mas despuesito jujuju  
Yo tambien envidio mucho a Ino xD tendra a 2 hombrezotes peleando por ella OMG! me alegra que te agradara el final comico del chap anterior jejeje  
Se que dije que incluiria a Matsuri en este, pero el principio me salio muy largo asi que decifi aplazarlo, tal vez aparezca mientras cierta rubia y cierto pelirrojo pasean por la aldea cof cof cof jahajha  
Saludos y besos!

**Yerik: **Neji y Gaara me vuelven loca, ya hasta yo estoy ansiosa por verlos pelear un poco jujuju  
Gracias por contribuir a mi venta de hortalizas *0* jajaja

**Yuki Brunestud: **a mi tambien se me antoja mucho la ensalada xD jajaja  
a mi tambien me parecio divertida la escena comica xD jajaja mas delante incluire mas cosas asi, es bueno un toque de humor juju las risas son lo mejor!  
Me alegra que te gustara eh!

Y bueno, muchisimas gracias a todos por leerme!  
Nos vemos el proximo viernes *-* jujujuju

Ya saben, criticas, comentarios, pensamientos, confesiones de amor y/o de homicidios, lechugas, brocolis, zanahorias, chocolates, papas, berros y demas, son muy bien aceptados en los reviews!  
Dejenme su review, que eso me motiva a seguir y a crear chaps mas largos!

Nos leemos pronto, y gracias, gracias, gracias!

Saludos y besos!


	8. Confusión

**Capitulo 8: ****Confusión**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus blanquecinos nudillos perdieron el poco color que tenían. Y a pesar de que su tranquilo y estoico semblante demostrasen lo contrario, podía sentir como su interior clamaba por destruirle completamente. Arrancar tajo por tajo de su ser, hacerle sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Inclusive podría jurar que nuevamente oía a Shukaku en su interior. La sed de sangre estaba tan viva y le quemaba las entrañas, hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía así…

-Por ultima vez… habla ¿Qué buscaban aquí? – su voz sonó tranquila y apacible, como quien pregunta la hora o algo similar.

Los pocos ninjas presentes observaban la escena expectativos, y extrañados por el ligero cambio de actitud de su joven líder.

El reo escupió al frente y vanamente intento moverse. Le miro con una sonrisa burlona y hablo – Nada en especial… o mas bien, nada que sea de su incumbencia, Kazekage-sama – concluyo, diciendo aquel nombre despectivamente.

-Si se trata de mi aldea es de mi incumbencia – dijo aun con aquel tono de voz tan pacifico. El estoico pelirrojo clavo su mirada de lleno en el.

El hombre al instante pudo experimentar un escalofrió recorrer toda su espina dorsal, sintiendo como si el pelirrojo pudiese atravesarlo con aquella mirada de hielo aguamarina. Pero aun así no dejo amedrentar, su sonrisa burlona no abandono su rostro y no perdió su compostura.

-Si lo es- replico con simpleza, sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada del corpulento hombre que tenia enfrente. Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, mucho menos el reo, la arena comenzó a descender lentamente de su calabaza y a avanzar en el suelo de la oscura habitación en dirección al arenero preso.

El hombre nuevamente escupió como respuesta hacia el frente, dejando bien claro que no hablaría. Y daba fe de aquello su magullado cuerpo, producto de la tortura a la que había estado siendo sometido desde que había sido capturado, sumando a eso la paliza que había recibido por parte del Hyuga días atrás.

-Es tu ultima oportunidad ¿Hablaras, o no? – el pelirrojo respiro profundamente, tratando de calmarse, pero aquel inmenso deseo de destrozarlo crecía en su interior con cada segundo transcurrido, con la imagen de aquel cerdo hiriendo a la florista, dañando su frágil cuerpo. Tenia unas ganas inmensas de hacerle pagar por ello y definitivamente no se quedaría con las ganas. Recibió una negativa por parte del dañado hombre, y eso basto para dar rienda suelta a parte de sus deseos.

Pronto la arena que había viajado silenciosamente cubrió el cuerpo del hombre hasta el cuello y comenzó a ejercer una ligera pero significativa presión en el magullado cuerpo del arenero.

Los ninjas presentes al instante se alarmaron, no habían visto la arena moverse por el lugar. En cambio Kankuro había sido el único que no se sorprendió, pues el si había podido darse cuenta del detalle desde que la arena comenzó a descender de la calabaza de Gaara.

-¡Gaara-sama! – le llamo uno de los ninjas pertenecientes a el escuadrón de interrogación, dando un paso al frente. Pero se vio detenido por Kankuro, quien extendió su brazo frente a el, obstaculizándolo.

-Déjalo – respondió fríamente el marionetista. Podía notar el estado de Gaara, y lo mejor seria no perturbarle mas. En el fondo se sentía algo culpable al no haber podido cerrar la boca, ya que le había informado a Gaara que ese había sido el ninja que daño a la florista. Y no podía equivocarse, ya que era el único que tenia las características que el Nara le había señalado.

-Nunca hablare – el corpulento hombre sonrió de una manera escalofriante y con cierta locura plasmada, de tal manera que su rostro se deformo – Nunca hablare, nunca hablare y no podrás hacer nada Kazekage-sama – y luego de mencionar nuevamente su nombre con desprecio, comenzó a reír con fuerza.

Tan solo eso basto para que Gaara pudiera tomar una decisión y con ello desencadenar sus deseos. El pelirrojo amplio sus ojos y apretó su mandíbula. La arena comenzó a dispersarse en partes, quedando únicamente bancos de arena cubriendo las extremidades de su cuerpo.

-¿No? – pregunto simplemente, con un tono de voz que logro helar la sangre de todos los presentes. Aquella voz… era tan similar al tono que solía usar el ex jinnchuriki en su época de maniático.

El pelirrojo realizo un ligero movimiento con una de sus manos, controlando así la arena que cubría la pierna izquierda del hombre. Con ello su pierna fue aplastada por su arena y arrancada de un tajo. Aquel sonido de sus huesos aplastados otorgaron un poco de calma a su sed de sangre, pero esta solo fue momentánea, ya que pronto su ser clamo por mas, mucho mas.

-¡No!- grito el maltrecho hombre, comenzando a retorcerse del dolor. Apretaba su mandíbula y gritaba con la máxima intensidad que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían. Música para los oídos del Kazekage.

-¿No? – volvió a preguntar, como dándole oportunidad de redimirse. Pero lo cierto era, que comenzaba a adentrarse en aquel juego sádico, disfrutando de su sufrimiento y dolor.

-¡No!- y tan pronto como exclamo su negativa, esta vez fue su brazo izquierdo el que fue aplastado y removido de su cuerpo, causando así una nueva serie de gritos y de intenso dolor insoportable en su ser.

Y antes de que terminase de sufrir, y sin oportunidad de nada nuevamente volvió a experimentar aquel intenso dolor, el pelirrojo ahora había arrancado su pierna derecha junto a su brazo derecho, dejándole únicamente el tronco de su cuerpo. El hombre gritaba con fuerza al ser expuesto a tal tortura y se removía en su silla desesperadamente, como si intentase librarse.

Gaara realizo otra serie de movimientos y la arena cubrió lo que quedaba del cuerpo del pobre hombre torturado. Dio un paso al frente y se quedo mirándole, disfrutando aquella expresión de dolor y la desesperación de su presa. El pelirrojo se relamió los labios observándole y se preparo para hacer su movimiento final, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz del arenero.

-Ya se... estas enojado por que a quien golpee fue a tu débil noviecita.. tu golfa… - dijo en un doloroso susurro, audible solo para el pelirrojo. Gaara en cambio se quedo estático en su lugar, aquella serie de palabras había echo un tipo de clic en su cabeza, obligándole a darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho. Miro al maltrecho hombre frente a el una vez mas, percatándose del ojo morado en su deformado rostro, producto de la golpiza que el mismo le había propinado momentos antes de intensificar su tortura. – Sabes... es una zorra muy buena, pensé en llevármela conmigo para disfrutarla, estoy seguro de que a todos mis amigos les hubiese complacido tener algo tan lindo para jugar – y comenzó a reírse con dificultad, dejando al descubierto su asquerosa dentadura.

Pronto al pelirrojo volvió a hervirle la sangre ante la idea de aquel sucio hombre con sus manos sobre Ino. La poca cordura que le había embargado apenas segundos antes se había desvanecido para ser reemplazada una vez mas por su sed de sangre, sus ganas de matar y algo que identificaba como la voz de Shukaku en su interior, incitándole que terminara con la vida de aquel cerdo.

-Te arrepentirás…- musito sin mas, preparándose para saciar sus deseos de matar. El estoico pelirrojo miro por ultima vez aquel despreciable hombre, sin inmutarse. Movió su manos nuevamente y la arena comenzó a ejercer presión sobre lo que quedaba del cuerpo de el.

La presión iba aumentando paulatinamente, provocando que el individuo comenzara a reír histéricamente y a toser cada vez con mas fuerza, llegando al punto de que su toz era acompañada por sangre que emergía de su garganta, pronto la sangre de su boca se convirtió en un torrente rojizo. Gaara se había dado el lujo de dejar su rostro descubierto para deleitarse con la expresión de su presa.

El shinobi que momentos antes había sido detenido por Kankuro cerro sus ojos con fuerza, retrocedió y salió corriendo de la habitación. Ninguno de los pocos presentes se dio cuenta, ya que observaban aquel.. espectáculo anonadados. Gaara no era el mismo de siempre, aquel hombre sediento de sangre que tenían enfrente distaba mucho de su actual líder.

Finalmente la arena termino por aplastar por completo y destruir el cuerpo del hombre, provocando aquel sonido de sus huesos aplastados y órganos despedazados tan familiar para el Kazekage, y a la vez tan placentero. La sangre salió disparada en todas direcciones, manchando parte de las paredes del lugar y al líder de Suna. Pero este ni se inmuto, simplemente se relamió los labios ignorando la enorme mancha sobre sus ropas. Lo único que había quedado del hombre fue su cabeza, la cual si apenas callo al suelo fue interceptada por la arena de Gaara y aplastada en menos de un segundo.

La arena regreso a su lugar tan pronto como había salido. La habitación se hundió en un profundo silencio y el pelirrojo permanecía inmóvil en el mismo lugar, con la mirada perdida en ningún punto en especifico de la oscura habitación. Su cuerpo y mente pronto se relajaron al haber recibido aquello por lo que tanto clamaban y el se quedo ahí, inmóvil, sin pensar nada en particular ni ser totalmente consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

Los presentes miraban atemorizados a su líder y se miraban entre ellos, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Kankuro en cambio únicamente miraba la nuca de Gaara, sin poder evitar cierto sentimiento de culpa.

El marionetista dio un par de pasos al frente para acercarse a su hermano menor, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca estiro su brazo y coloco su mano en el hombro de este, llamándole.

-Gaara…

Pero el pelirrojo no parecía reaccionar ante esto, era como si estuviera el solo mirando y pensando quien sabe que cosas.

-Gaara… - intento de nuevo el mayor, comenzando a alterarse un poco al no recibir respuesta por parte de el.

Pero eso basto para que el de ojos aguamarina volviera en si. El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta y miro a su hermano a los ojos. Su semblante había vuelto a ser el de mismo, había recuperado aquella tranquila mirada y aquel inexpresivo rostro de siempre. No es como si hubiese demostrado expresión alguna durante el interrogatorio, salvo cuando estaba golpeando a aquel hombre, ya que había dejado ver parte de su furia para con el, pero su mirada había cambiado mucho a partir de que había observado al hombre que el mismo le había indicado que había dañado a la rubia, era como si volviera a ser el Gaara de hace años observando a una de sus presas.

-¿Podrían dejarnos solos? – pregunto el mayor, mirando a los tres shinobis presentes. Seguramente el mas joven había salido ya hace mucho, aunque ni el mismo se había dado cuenta.

Los shinobis no lo dudaron ni un minuto y sin decir nada salieron de la habitación, dejando solos a los hermanos. Y huyendo ellos también atemorizados. Una vez que estuvieron solos, el mayor miro nuevamente a los ojos a su hermano, encontrándose nuevamente con el Gaara de siempre.

-Gaara – comenzó, pero pronto se silencio al no encontrar palabras para expresarse. El pelirrojo en cambio le observo con una interrogante en su rostro, como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero la mirada de Kankuro sobre el pronto le hizo regresar su vista hacia la silla donde segundos antes había estado un hombre al que el se encargaba de interrogar.

Se dio media vuelta y se encontró únicamente con charcos de sangre y restos de carne, órganos y huesos aplastados. ¿El había hecho todo eso? Pronto los recientes hechos comenzaron a taladrarle el cerebro, reviviendo todas y cada una de las emociones y satisfacción sentidas al otorgarle una muerte dolorosa de un solo golpe. Ensancho sus ojos y pronto comenzó a sudar frio, siendo consciente ya de todo lo que había hecho. Llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza y comenzó a hiperventilar.

-¡Gaara! – grito Kankuro, acercándose a el nuevamente y colocando de nueva cuenta su mano sobre su hombro, como si con aquel toque pudiese o intentase ayudarle, estaba a punto de hacerle encararlo pero el Kazekage se movió violentamente, alejando con ello la mano de su hermano y haciendo que toda intención de el se esfumara en un santiamén.

-No me toques – advirtió entre jadeos, con un tono de voz molesto. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, producto de la hiperventilación. Y su cerebro le taladraba con todas aquellas imágenes y emociones experimentadas con anterioridad.

-Pero Gaara.. – y sin ser consciente del decadente estado de su hermano menor, apenas estaba a punto de replicar, pero fue silenciado al instante.

-¡No me toques! – grito el menor, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y rasguñándose parte de la frente y el rostro, al mover ansiosamente sus dedos sobre la piel de su frente y cabeza.

Kankuro retrocedió un paso al verse sorprendido por la forma violenta en que Gaara había reaccionado, estaba a punto de hacer algo, pero nuevamente le escucho.

-Déjame solo- y solo ese par de palabras le basto, junto con el sonido de la arena cayendo nuevamente de la calabaza de Gaara para irse sin chistar ni replicar.

Kankuro dejo la habitación en apenas un segundo y se recargo en la puerta de la misma. El hace mucho tiempo que no actuaba así, mucho años, inclusive en los últimos años en que había sido contendor del Shukaku no se había comportado así, y de cierto modo era su culpa. Suya y de nadie mas.

Gaara le había presionado para que el le dijera quien era el hombre que había dañado a Ino, a sabiendas de que el Nara le había contado con detalle lo ocurrido, y de paso, como era el agresor de la florista. Nunca debió de haber cedido, nunca. Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Demonios, el sabia que Gaara deseaba darle su merecido a aquel gañan, pero no pensó que fuera a rayar en la locura. Jamás se le ocurrió aquella posibilidad.

Inhalo aire profundamente, en un vano intento de calmar la opresión y culpa en su interior. Pero no había nada que el pudiese hacer, mas que dejarle solo, dejar solo a su confundido hermano.

* * *

Sus dedos presionaban con fuerza sus sienes, mientras que gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Su mandíbula apretaba con fuerza sus dientes y un grito de desesperación clamaba por emerger de su garganta y contaminar acústicamente todo el lugar.

Sentía su corazón galopar con fuerza dentro de su pecho, bombeando sangre violentamente a todo su cuerpo. Aun tenia sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, pues era incapaz de mirar una vez mas todo lo que había echo.

Estaba furioso, confundido, asustado… y el hecho de haber escuchado la voz de Shukaku en su interior, cuando el ya había sido removido por Akatsuki de su interior, no aminoraba la carga en su ser… mas bien la triplicaba.

La sola idea de pensar que el era un mounstro, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que había vivido y sufrido, le oprimía el pecho con fuerza y lo llenaba de miedo, de tristeza, confusión y desesperación. Las emociones se arremolinaban en su interior y le golpeaban con fuerza, causándole una sensación de malestar infinita. Nunca creyó llegar a experimentar tantas emociones de una vez, y mucho menos que se trataran de malas emociones. Aquello era horrible, se sentía fatal.

Pero no había duda alguna, el acababa de experimentar nuevamente esa locura y sed de sangre, esas ganas enormes de matar, como si de una necesidad se tratase, las cuales siempre creyó eran consecuencia de la vana existencia sin sentido que creía tenia en el pasado, junto con la maldad de Shukaku.

Permaneció hiperventilando un buen rato, no supo cuanto tiempo paso. Pero para cuando se tranquilizo un poco y armo de valor, abrió los ojos nuevamente y solo pudo contemplar frente a el nuevamente el desastre que había causado, aquellos pedazos aplastados y maltrechos de lo que solía ser una persona. El olor a muerte y a sangre llenaba todo el lugar, se paseaba frente a sus fosas nasales y se filtraba por estas, llenándolas en su totalidad con su putrefacto olor.

Bajo sus manos y dejo caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, contemplo un par de minutos mas su obra, su mirada se prendió de lo que parecían ser los restos de concretamente la cabeza del sujeto. A pesar de todo lo que sentía no pudo evitar eliminar ese sentimiento de odio que tenia para con el, lo que había echo era imperdonable. Había herido a la hermosa flor de Konoha, había osado tocarla y dañar su frágil cuerpo. Y su peor crimen es que había pensado en llevársela y hacerle quien sabe cuantas cosas impuras y sucias.

Era un cerdo, lo ultimo que lamentaría era haberlo matado. Se lo tenia bien merecido.

Se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, ya mucho mas tranquilo que antes, pero aun con todo lo vivido arremolinándose en su cerebro. Desde un principio tenia la intención de hacerle pagar al maldito gañan, pero nunca creyó que la situación llegara a salírsele de las manos y a experimentar nuevamente la desesperada sed de sangre. ¿Por qué? ¿El seguía siendo un monstro?

No… no podía serlo, el era el líder de Suna, el ninja mas fuerte, aquel que velaba por el bienestar de toda su gente, aquel que había muerto por salvar a los suyos. Y el antiguo contenedor de una bestia indomable, un ex asesino de sangre fría temido por todos…

Apretó su mandíbula y agacho la cabeza, tal vez su comportamiento tenia una razón. Una razón ojiazul de cabellos rubio platino.

Desde que ella había llegado el se sentía extraño. Extrañamente bien, sentía un montón de cosas inexplicables que nunca antes había experimentado en su corta vida, cosas sin explicación y sin razón aparente. Tal vez todo era producto de algún genjutsu usado por la kunoichi, tal vez su manera de actuar era culpa de ella y sus habilidades. El conocía de sobra los famosos jutsus mentalistas del clan Yamanaka, sabia que podían controlar mentes. Tal vez ella empleaba sus técnicas de control mental con el, haciéndole sentir un montón de cosas extrañas para confundirle y desencadenar sus mas oscuros instintos.

Absurdo… ella era una kunoichi de Konoha, una nación aliada. No tenia razón alguna para querer hacer algo similar. Después de todo había sido enviada por Tsunade-sama, y sabia de sobra por boca de ella que era una de las pocas personas en que la voluptuosa adicta al sake mas confiaba. Era su fiel alumna y kunoichi, una de sus favoritas.

¿Pero y si…? No, no había razón para su suposición, por demás absurda. Todo debía ser su imaginación o algo así. Pero es que el no entendía nada de nada… lo que le pasaba era tan extraño…

Volvió su mirada al centro de la habitación para contemplar por ultima vez el daño, lo hecho hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás. Subió su barbilla y salió de la habitación con la frente en alto y con su eterno semblante serio y estoico que le caracterizaba, imperturbable.

Se encamino a la calle, era ya bastante noche y debería volver a la mansión a intentar descansar un poco. Después de todo se lo merecía, había estado toda la noche dándoselas de interrogador.

Salió a la calle y en cuanto lo hizo una fuerte corriente de aire tibio golpeo su rostro, junto con una nueva sensación de paz. Aquel ambiente nocturno siempre le había otorgado tranquilidad sin importar que. Pero a pesar de ello la imagen de la rubia volvió a golpear su mente, junto con lo que, por culpa de ella, acababa de hacer.

Se encamino a la mansión y al estar cerca de esta dio un salto y cayo limpiamente sobre uno de los balcones, específicamente el de la habitación de ella. No fue consciente de sus actos y de la desconocida razón que le impulso a ir a verla, hasta el momento en el que se vio a si mismo de pie junto a su cama.

La rubia dormía plácidamente sobre su cama entre las revueltas sabanas de seda, siendo bañada por la tenue luz de la luna. Sus largos cabellos estaban desparramados por toda la cama y su brazos estirados sobre esta. Tenia sus rosados labios semi abiertos y un semblante relajado, de paz. Su mirada aguamarina viajo por todo su cuerpo, perdiéndose en la cremosa piel al expuesto. Ella solo usaba una pequeñísima bata semitransparente para dormir sin que le molestase el calor, dejando al expuesto grandes porciones de suave y nívea piel, toda ella era una invitación a tocar y a adorar, lucia como un bellísimo angel. Y su aroma, su delicioso aroma floral estaba en todo el ambiente, se colaba por sus fosas nasales y lo llenaba de su dulzura.

Nuevamente aquellas desconocidas sensaciones inundaron su ser, junto con unas ganas enormes de acariciarla y permanecer con ella toda la noche. Ella era un angel, tan inocente, tan frágil… definitivamente lo que había pensado antes era absurdo, su mente no concebía la idea de que ella lo estuviese usando para un maléfico fin. Pero es que era tan bella, tan irreal… nunca en su vida había tenido la dicha de contemplar a una mujer como ella.

Movido por una especie de magnetismo se acerco mas a la rubia, deseando por un momento poder observar aquellas gemas color de cielo que se encontraban ocultas bajo sus finos parpados. Extendió su mano hacia ella y con suma delicadeza deslizo sus dedos por su pálida mejilla, las ganas de tocarla eran inmensas y no podía resistirse.

Tomo uno de los mechones que invadían su rostro y lo acomodo lejos. Se inclino sobre la cama, acerco su rostro al níveo cuello e inhalo profundamente el perfume de flores, permitiendo embriagarle totalmente.

Estaba a punto de cometer una locura, cuando un sonido puso todos sus sentidos alerta cual buen shinobi. Claramente pudo escuchar una puerta cercana abrirse y como la rubia emitía un gemido entre sueños.

Y antes de un parpadeo la habitación nuevamente se encontraba sola, salvo la ojiazul quien la ocupaba en su respectiva cama. El pelirrojo ahora se encontraba en el tejado de la casa, permitiendo que la tibia brisa nocturna removiera todos sus cabellos y acariciara su piel.

El sonido de la misma puerta de antes siendo cerrada llego al fino oído del Kazekage, quien se apresuro en echar un vistazo a la habitación de su rubio angel. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades un poco de arena que había dejado días antes en un rincón de la habitación formo un ojo con partículas de arena flotantes a su alrededor, justo en una esquina de la habitación de ella. El mientras continuo en su sitio, con sus manos en la posición adecuada y un ojo cerrado para realizar el Daisan no me.

Quien invadía la habitación de la Yamanaka era ni mas ni menos que el ojiperla líder del grupo. El usuario del byakugan se encontraba parado en el mismo lugar en el que el pelirrojo había estado momentos antes, contemplando a Ino.

Gaara desde su lugar apretó la mandíbula, mientras sentía cierta molestia, por una razón que desconocía. Pero es que el ver a Hyuga tan cerca de ella le desagradaba un poco.

Neji había permanecido la noche en vela, como las anteriores, vigilándola desde su habitación con ayuda del byakugan, para estar atento a cualquier contratiempo. Pero es que aquella noche estaba tan cansado que al cabo de unas horas se sumió en un profundo sueño, del que no escapo hasta hace unos minutos.

Le precio haber escuchado unos pasos en la habitación de la ojiazul, por lo que rápidamente se levanto y sin dudarlo acudió a su encuentro. Pero para cuando llego la encontró sola, postrada en su cama entre las sabanas de seda. Hermosa, una ninfa bañada por la tenue luz de la luna.

Curvo sus labios embelesado por ser privilegiado por tan bella visión. Yamanaka ciertamente era la mujer mas exasperante, chillona, vanidosa y molesta que había conocido en su vida… y también la mas hermosa que habían visto sus ojos, juraría que la palabra hermosa se había inventado exclusivamente por y para ella, aunque tal adjetivo calificativo le quedaba corto.

Su curvilíneo cuerpo era toda una tentación, cualquier hombre caería a sus pies. Las deliciosas curvas de infarto hacían un bello contraste con la sabana blanca de seda y aquella sugestiva ropa que ella usaba para dormir. Se regaño mentalmente por observarla de aquella forma, pero es que era inevitable, toda ella era una invitación a babear y a dar rienda suelta a sus instintos masculinos.

Acerco su mano a la curva que formaban sus amplias caderas, pero antes de llegar a su destino desvió la mano y se permitió acariciar aquella cascada rubia que invadía toda la cama, deleitándose con su suavidad y rico olor. Ella era única y tan bella, simplemente perfecta.

Con la misma mano aparto el flequillo de su rostro y se aventuro a posar sus fríos labios en la frente de esta, depositando un dulce beso en el lugar.

Gaara por su parte al estar observando todo aquello gruño por lo bajo, sintiendo un enojo inexplicable, una sensación de molestia infinita, unas ganas de alejar a Neji de ella.

Pero no podía hacerlo, si lo hacia el terminaría descubriéndolo y no encontraría forma de explicar el por que espiaba a la florista.

Espero pacientemente a que el usuario del Byakugan dejase de observarla y finalmente saliera de su habitación para seguir descansando. Después de comprobar que ella se encontraba bien se daría el lujo de dormir el resto de la noche en paz.

Gaara volvió a adentrarse en la habitación cuando Neji se marcho, se acerco nuevamente a ella y la observo por largos momentos. Por alguna razón deseaba apropiarse de ella, pero era algo absurdo, algo que no podría hacer… ¿Qué derecho podría tener el, casi un completo desconocido para con ella?.

El detalle le hizo fruncir el ceño ligeramente. Definitivamente el ya estaba desvariando, seguramente seria el sueño. Sin importarle que alguien le escuchara salió por la puerta rumbo a su habitación y fue cuando las orbes aguamarina se posaron el un par perladas justo en el pasillo.

Ambos se miraron por largos segundos, pero nadie dijo nada.

Finalmente los dos shinobis se dieron la espalda y entro cada quien a su cuarto. Cada uno con sus propios pensamientos y emociones, sin siquiera haberse pedido explicaciones ni nada por el estilo. Todo estaba claro, o almenos lo estaba para el Hyuga.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez pasado el mediodía y aquel hecho ni siquiera le preocupo, a sabiendas de que la rubia despertaba tan tarde como el. Además no había escuchado sus gritos llamándole hasta el momento, por lo que significaba que seguramente seguía dormida.

Se levanto y se desperezo, para después dirigirse al baño. Tomaría una refrescante ducha y después iría a ver a la Yamanaka. En medio de su baño no pudo evitar pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, mientras aquel sentimiento de culpa volvió a embargarle.

Tomo su baño rápidamente, se vistió cómodamente y salió de la habitación para ir con la rubia. Pero justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta su atención se poso en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Dudo unos instantes pero se decidió por tomar la perilla y girarla lentamente. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y asomo su cabeza por el interior, observando todo ordenado, como si nadie hubiese pasado la noche ahí. Aunque tratándose de Gaara era un misterio, no había forma de saberlo ya que el pelirrojo era muy ordenado. Suspiro cansinamente y se decidió por volver a cerrar la puerta del lugar e ir con Ino.

Abrió la puerta como si nada y estaba a punto de adentrarse en la habitación cuando lo que observo lo dejo petrificado.

La Yamanaka yacía recostada sobre la cama. Por sus húmedos cabellos adivinaba que ella ya se había bañado momentos antes. Traía puesta una corta bata blanca y prácticamente sobre ella, aprisionando las manos de la florista con una sola, dejándola totalmente a su merced se encontraba Hyuuga. ¿¡Hyuuga!?. Únicamente alcanzo a ver como el usuario del byakugan pasada el dedo índice de su mano libre delicadamente sobre los rosados y carnosos labios de la ojiazul.

El castaño tuvo que tallarse los ojos, como si con ello pudiese dejar de ver lo que creía una alucinación o espejismo, o quien sabe que cosa. Y para cuando volvió a mirarlos la cosa era diferente. La rubia estaba sentada sobre la cama con las mejillas rosadas. Y el Hyuga aun estaba inclinado sobre ella, solo que ahora en vez de tenerla aprisionada, y tan cerca de su cuerpo, simplemente estaba cerca de ella y acomodaba un mechón de su rubio cabello.

El jounnin se reincorporo y dirigió su blanquecina mirada al recién llegado, con el mismo semblante serio e inmutable de siempre.

-Buenas tardes Kankuro-san – saludo el ojiperla, aun sin inmutarse ni un poco.

-Buenas tardes… -respondió el aludido, algo atontado. No sabia si lo que habida visto antes habida sido real o una alucinación, producto del mal sueño del que habida sido victima. Sentía como si su cerebro hubiese echo corto circuito.

-Me retiro, los veo en el comedor – y tan pronto como saludo, se despidió y salió de la habitación el de ojos perlados. Dejando a la florista sola con el marionetista.

Kankuro estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero la rubia se le adelanto.

-¿Dormiste bien Kankuro-san? –pregunto sonriente, del tono rosado en sus mejillas ya no quedaba nada.

-Si, claro… -mintió, decidiendo dejar lo que había o creía haber visto antes. Seguramente si había alucinado.

-¿Cómo…? – y otra vez, no lo dejaron hablar. Realmente debería de estar muy lento esa mañana… es decir, tarde.

-En un momento me cambio y bajamos a comer, no tardare – y de esa manera el supo que tenia que salir, por lo que lo hizo sin replicar. Aunque en el fondo sabia que ese ''no tardare'' era una vil mentira.

* * *

-¿Y bien, preciosa? ¿Lista para tu paseo? – pregunto el castaño, ayudando a Ino a acomodarse en su silla con sumo cuidado.

La rubia se limito a asentir sonriente, no salía desde hace 3 días y recibir aunque fuera un poco del aire caliente común en Suna seria muy grato. El marionetista le sonrió de igual manera, para seguidamente acomodarse su gorro.

-Pues bien, vámonos – anuncio, para luego comenzar a empujar la silla de ruedas donde iba la rubia. Pronto estuvieron en la calle, y si bien era un día caliente, por la hora había sombra del extremo derecho de la calle bajo la que podrían desplazarse. Pronto se fueron alejando mas y mas de la mansión, ante la atenta mirada de la rubia que iba contemplando las calles a su alrededor, si bien llevaba algunos días en Suna, solo había tenido la oportunidad de ver un par de veces el mismo camino, de el punto de la muralla donde ella patrullaba hasta la mansión. Cada edificio era llamativo y nuevo, realmente la arquitectura de los edificios era muy diferente que la de su aldea natal, pero no por ello dejaba de tener su lado encantador.

-Ino… - rompió el hielo el castaño, llamándole – sabes, lamento lo de Gaara, y mi hermanito también, enserio… no teníamos previsto todas esas juntas y mas papelería – se disculpo, si bien ya lo había hecho varias veces, otra no estaría de mas. Cuando se entero de que la presencia del pelirrojo seria requerida por el consejo, el mismo pensó en suplir su lugar, pero al tratarse el tema sobre los areneros que habían atacado hace poco la aldea Gaara había tomado aquello como de vital importancia, cualquier asunto referente a la seguridad de la aldea, por mas mínimo que fuese, el se lo tomaba con total seriedad. Además de que el pelirrojo no se había presentado a la hora de la comida…

No podía dejar de pensar en lo acontecido la noche anterior, algo que de cierta modo había sido culpa suya y asunto que aun no había tratado con Gaara. Tendría que ir a buscarle lo mas pronto posible, en cuando se desocupara.

-Esta bien, Kankuro, no pasa nada, en verdad… -respondió por enésima vez la rubia. Si bien en un principio se había decepcionado un poco, el sentimiento se le había ido pronto, ya que tenia muchas ganas de salir, fuese con quien fuese. No soportaba pasar tantos días encerrada, ni mucho menos depender de los demás para casi la mayoría de las cosas, menos mal que solo tendría que usar ese odioso yeso 10 días mas.

-¿Algún lugar en especial al que te gustaría ir? – el castaño se detuvo en una esquina, cediéndole el paso a un par de niños que pasaban corriendo, jugando por ahí.

-No conozco muchos lugares de aquí, a donde tu quieras llevarme estará bien Kankuro-san – la rubia se volteo un poco, en un vano intento de mirarle el rostro.

El castaño en cambio llevo su mano a su barbilla, para frotarla y pensar. Permaneció un par de segundos en silencio, pero pronto una idea embargo su mente.

-¿Qué te parecen unos deliciosos postres, muñeca? – pregunto el marionetista, relamiéndose los labios ante la imagen de un delicioso y heladísimo frappe o algo similar que se había formado en su mente.

-¡Si! – contesto entusiasmada la ojiazul. Después de todo estaba en recuperación, no le vendría mal mimarse con un poco de pastel, helado o algo similar.

-Pues allá vamos, conozco un lugar excelente- y sin mas, el mayor prosiguió su camino bajo la sombra que brindaban los edificios, empujando la silla de la florista y encaminándose a el café mas cercano.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. El lugar era agradable, un local mediano con enormes ventanales que permitían ver a su interior. El oriundo de Sunagakure entro junto con la rubia y apenas pusieron pie dentro del local fueron recibidos por un ambiente fresco, producto del clima artificial. La llevo a una de las mesas de madera pintadas de negro donde la acomodo de forma que la florista pudiese ver hacia afuera y el tomo asiento frente a ella. El le sonrió ampliamente.

Pronto apareció un joven con una pequeña libreta – ¡Buenas tardes! ¡Que bueno tenerte de vuelta, Kankuro! – saludo un joven de largos cabellos morado oscuro . Pronto el muchacho dirigió su vista a la hermosa rubia y también le sonrió amablemente, mientras una suave tonalidad rojiza invadía sus mejillas. – H-hola – se apresuro a saludarla. Ino simplemente le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo, causando que se intensificara el color en el rostro del muchacho.

-Ella es Yamanaka Ino, de Konoha – hablo el mayor, un poco divertido ante la reacción del shinobi – Ino… el es Yaoki – apenas y el marionetista termino de presentarlos, el joven tomo la mano de la rubia y la sacudió nerviosamente, con movimientos muy pronunciados.

-Un gusto conocerla, Yamanaka-san – el joven hizo después una pronunciada reverencia y planto un sonoro beso en la pálida mano de la rubia.

-Llamame Ino, es un gusto igualmente Yaoki-san – la florista, siendo consciente del efecto que había producido en el muchacho no pudo evitar que una suave risa emergiera de entre sus labios, poniendo aun mas nervioso al joven.

- ¡Si! ¡Ino-san! – soltó su mano y saco de entre sus ropas una libreta y una pluma. Antes de que pudiese decir algo mas, Kankuro se le adelanto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yaoki? Creí que te habías ido a una misión con Korobi, Matsuri y otros… - interrogo el marionetista, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y mirando curiosamente al de cabellos morados.

-Ah… Volvimos hace una hora, Kankuro-san… y pues, no tenia nada mas que hacer así que vine con Korobi de vuelta al otro trabajo – explico el muchacho, señalando a unos cuantos metros a su amigo, el muchacho de vendajes en la cabeza. Este iba pasando cargando una bandeja con unos cuantos postres y alzo su mano libre a modo de saludo desde lejos.

-Ya veo, creí que regresarían mañana, pero entre mas pronto mejor ¿No? – le dirigió una sonrisa y se enderezo en su lugar, retirando sus codos de la mesa, ante la mirada negativa que le había dado la rubia hace unos momentos.

-Jeje si… Y díganme ¿Qué van a ordenar? – el joven abrió su libreta y preparo su pluma, listo para apuntar.

-Quiero un frappe y uhmmm… un brownie con nueces – pidió el castaño, sin pensarlo mucho. En cambio la rubia se quedo pensativa, mirando embobada hacia la barra, donde había letreros luminosos con las imágenes de los postres y bebidas. - ¿Tu que vas a querer, bonita? – le pregunto, al verla algo embodada.

-Mmm ¿Qué será bueno? – respondió con otra pregunta, volteando a ver a su acompañante. Kankuro le sonrió, definitivamente las mujeres se tardaban en ordenar algo tan simple como un postre. Afortunadamente había probado todos y cada uno de los postres del lugar e intuía cual podría gustarle a la rubia.

-Trae para Ino también un frappe junto con un trozo de pastel de chocolate con fresas – pidió por la rubia. Observando el rostro de la rubia, que reflejaba aprobación ante lo pedido. Definitivamente su intuición era la correcta.

-Correcto, en un momento vengo con lo que pidieron Kankuro-san, Ino-san – el muchacho rápido apunto el su libreta el pedido, con la mano un poco temblorosa. Se inclino pronunciadamente de nueva cuenta y se alejo del lugar.

Cuando estuvieron solos Kankuro soltó una carcajada limpia, mirando a la kunoichi mentalista.

-Pobre, mira lo que le hiciste – dijo, una vez que pudo calmar su risa. El solo pudo observar como la ojiazul se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto mientras hacia un gesto con la mano – Aunque bueno, no es nada que me sorprenda. Supongo que el tampoco había visto nunca a una chica tan bonita como tu. – comento el marionetista, comenzando a jugar con una servilleta de la mesa. –Y tu debes estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de especímenes masculinos.

-Algo así – respondió la muchacha con simpleza. Bien era cierto que pecaba de vanidad, pero solo se demostraba así en ciertas ocasiones. – Pero no puedo evitarlo, soy una chica muy guapa – respondió divertida. De alguna manera se sentía en confianza estando con el castaño, hasta llegar al punto de bromear, a pesar de conocer de sobra la perversión que poseía Kankuro. Si bien era cierto que el mayor era un poco.. pervertido, sabia comportarse como un caballero.

-Lo eres, güerita – rio nuevamente, aun jugueteando con aquella servilleta que había tomado momentos atrás, pero sin dejar de mirarla. Ambos rieron de nueva cuenta y se observaron el uno al otro por unos momentos mas.

La Yamanaka paso una de sus manos por sus largas hebras platinadas y se recargo en el respaldo de su silla. Pronto en su mente apareció la imagen de cierto pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina. No pudo contenerse mas y le hizo a Kankuro una pregunta que le venia taladrando el cerebro desde hace dos días.

-Kankuro… - le llamo, al ver que este, en el tiempo en el que ella se había puesto a pensar, le había dado su atención a la servilleta que doblaba y desdoblaba como si de un juego se tratase. El ante el llamado levanto su mirada y le observo con una interrogante plasmada en su rostro - ¿Pudieron averiguar algo de las intenciones de esos areneros? – interrogo la rubia, sin rodeos, con voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para el.

El en cambio arrugo en ceño un poco y apretó sus labios. – No era nada en realidad, Ino… Como ya te mencione, ellos simplemente son unos renegados que se la pasan fastidiando por el desierto… supongo que venían por un poco de ''diversion'' a las afueras de Suna, pero se metieron con la aldea equivocada. – le guiño un ojo, y pudo notar como sus palabras otorgaron alivio a la muchacha, quien relajo el gesto un poco. Una mentirilla blanca no le hacia daño a nadie.

-Es bueno saberlo… aunque ciertamente tienes razón, no eran una amenaza – comento jugueteando con un mechón de cabello rubio. – Me avergüenza decirlo por lo que me hicieron, pero es verdad… - confeso, refiriéndose a su tobillo lastimado. – El endemoniado tipo ese lo único que poseía era mucha fuerza…

-Créeme que la pago muy caro Ino, mi hermanito se puso furioso por lo que te hicieron y se encargo de el son su propias manos – dijo casi sin pensarlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta del detalle miro a la ojiazul con curiosidad. Ella se quedo inmóvil, como si acabase de decirle algo sorprendente, como si le dijiese que Akatsuki había sido destruido en su totalidad, o algo similar.

-¿Eh? – pregunto, para cerciorarse de que lo que escucho no era producto de su imaginación.

-Pues… lo hizo – murmuro en respuesta el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros – Simplemente digamos que el lo pago muy caro, linda… - dijo, saltándose todo detalle sobre la locura de Gaara y rogando por que la ojiazul no le pidiera detalle alguno.

-Ohh… - y ese monosílabo fue lo único pronunciado por la fémina, antes de que pudiera decir o preguntar algo mas apareció de nueva cuenta Yaoki con sus pedidos.

El muchacho pelimorado coloco los frapes y los platos en sus respectivos lugares, con sus manos temblorosas y gestos torpes. Pero la rubia era ajena a todo aquello. Las palabras de Kankuro aun eran repasadas por su mente una y otra vez. ¿Acaso a Gaara le había molestado que la dañasen?. El rosa invadió sus mejillas ante tal posibilidad. Y para cuando se dio cuenta Kankuro sorbía frappe de su popote haciendo un ruido molesto.

Dirigió su mirada al castaño para encontrarlo sonriendo divertido ante su reacción.

-Buen provecho linda – dijo, al ya tener su atención. Luego se dispuso a probar el delicioso brownie que le pedía a gritos ser devorado. El sabor a chocolate inundo su paladar, ese día se había levantado con muchas ganas de algo dulce y fue cuando su mirada se poso en los rosados labios que se movían frente a el.

La rubia comía tranquilamente una jugosa fresa que había removido del trozo del pastel, moviendo sus labios grácil e inconscientemente de una forma que juraría era muy sugestiva.

El alterno su mirada entre el bownie y los labios de la muchacha, imaginándose el sabor de la boca de fresa frente a el. Si, sin duda tenia ganas de algo dulce, muy dulce.

Sacudió su cabeza para librarse de aquellos pensamientos. Ese no era el momento y ella no era la chica adecuada. Aunque sinceramente, si el no hubiera notado que Gaara ya había puesto sus ojos en ella, de una manera en la que nunca antes había hecho con algo ni con alguien su hermanito, se lanzaría sobre la kunoichi. Definitivamente ese era terreno prohibido, nunca arrebataría nada que pudiese crear un cambio significativo o la felicidad de su hermano menor.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Hola tarola! Lectores y lectoras.  
Ok, se que tarde mas de lo esperado... pero es que la semana pasada no me dio la inspiración suficiente de escribir, a pesar de ser puente acá en Mexico, mi mente andaba alborotada con otras cosas (weva, weva, weva) jajajaja

Y pues el viernes no habia terminado este chap, que decidí hacerlo extra largo para compensar la tardanza :D hasta apenas unos minutitos lo puli, ya lo tenia terminado junto con el de la siguiente semana pero a ultima hora agrege y quite detalles, ya que el siguiente me parecia muy corto y este muy largo con algunas cosas innecesarias o que quedaban mejor en el que sigue (spoiler alert, alguien que no es Neji busca entrometerse entre Gaara e Ino!).

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mis queridos chabacanos C:

Y nuevamente, perdonden por la tardanza. Pero como ya estoy en el Spring Break (semana santa) vacaciones jujujuju! lo mas factible es que tengan quiz capítulos en lugar de 2 estas próximas 2 semanas ju ju ju.

**Yerik: **Yummyyyy verduras y chocolate *0***  
**iuju Esta vez tuvimos un poquitin de Gaara celosito... y lunatico xD jaja. Era su turno, Neji ya habia ardido en celos muchas veces y Gaara no se salva.

**lovre11: **Me alegra que te guste! Y gracias jejeje me abochorno cuando me dicen que soy buena escritora u/u espero que disfrutases este capitulo :D!

**misaxamane:** me haces feliz cuando dices que amas los capis *-* espero que este no sea la excepcion :D! jojo, entiendo lo de la adiccion º_º me ha ocurrido con varios Gaaino por aqui *-* y mas cuando son largos! Gracias por los aplausos linda juju los agradezco *0* Saludos y besos :D!

Yuki Brunestud: ricos nachos! claro qe cuentan *0* me encanta comer mientras leo, es riquísimo xD jajaja y si, Gaarita distraido fue tan lindo! pero esta vez le toco una faceta un poco lunatica por sus ganas de darle su merecido al que daño a Ino. Pobresito... me dio tanta lastima escribir eso, pero era necesario ;_;  
Gracias por leerme linda :D

**Llanca: **Y aqui se vino un momentazo GaaIno, me dieron unas ganas inmensas de hacer que el la besara, pero aun no es momento _U jajaja Muchas gracias, me esfuerzo por hacerlo lo mas entendible posible, adoro que te guste mi redaccion *-* muchas gracias!  
Y tambien muchas gracias por leerle guapa, yo tambien ando atenta a tus actualizaciones jujuju  
Saludos y abrazos :D!

**GaaIno Forever: **Me alegra que te gustara tu dedicatoria jejeje fue para ti ese capitulito n_n  
Por cierto, ya te mande un correo, estaremos en contacto y asi te ayudare a subir tus fanfiction jujuju todo sea por hacer crecer la comunidad y el numero de fics Gaaino *0*! y ropita de hilitos para todos(?) jajaj ok, not  
Esta bien, los chocolates son para ti, yo me conformo con las verduras que amo jajaja *0* (sono medio sucio eso xD lol) Saludos linda!

Gracias a todos por leerme, gracias, gracias, gracias

Y nuevamente espero que disfrutasen este chap extra largo en compensación por la tardanza

Recuerden que las lechugas, zanahorias, cebollas, pepinos, rábanos, patatas, tomates, brocolis, amenazas, saludos, opiniones y lo que sea lo recibo muy bien en los reviews!  
No olviden dejarme su opinion º_º o un saludito de perdido jajaja

Nos leemos pronto!

Besos y abrazos!


	9. De compras

**Capitulo 9: De compras**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

-Mendokuse… - murmuro Nara, con su típico tono aburrido. Poso sus ojos chocolate en la rubia, quien impaciente le hacia señas con las manos desde lejos. Chouji a su lado rio un poco, levantando la mano también a modo de seña para devolverle el saludo a su rubia amiga.

Ambos shinobis caminaron hasta donde se encontraba Ino, esperando no tan paciente desde su silla de ruedas, en la entrada de la mansión del Kazekage.

-Shika, Chouji … ¿Qué tal el dia? – pregunto acompañando sus palabras de una radiante sonrisa. Shikamaru no pudo evitar cambiar su semblante de cansancio por uno mejor. Aunque muy problemática, su amiga de cierto modo le ponía de mejor humor.

-Tsk.. aburrido – respondió, volteándose hacia otro lado y colocando su mano diestra sobre su nuca.

-Todo normal, Ino – refuto Chouji, sacando de quien sabe donde una bolsa de papitas y comenzando a comer entusiastamente.

-Deja eso Chouji – regaño la ojiazul, arrugando su nariz – falta poco para la cena, luego no tendrás hambre – aunque en el fondo los 3 sabían que eso era absurdo. El Akimichi siempre tenia hambre, sin importar cuanto o que comiera.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza y Chouji continuo comiendo sin importarle el regaño recién recibido. La Yamanaka se acerco mas a ellos y les hizo una seña para que se inclinaran y así pudieran estar a su altura. Ambos hombres cedieron e hicieron lo que la rubia pidió.

-¿Algo nuevo? – inquirio en un murmullo la ojiazul. Shikamaru resoplo. Era cierto que habían estado intentando investigar un poco sobre la irregularidad en Suna, pero ya hace unos días que habían dado por zanjado el tema, al no haber averiguado nada relevante. Estaba claro que solo habían sido unos inútiles areneros los que atacaron, unos estúpidos areneros que desfilaron hasta una muerte segura.

-Nada Ino... ya deja el tema, realmente nada paso – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, causando el desagrado de la florista. Pronto Shikamaru decidió desviar el tema -¿Cuántos días faltan? – pregunto curioso, señalando la pierna enyesada de la kunoichi.

-Solo 5 días, 15 horas y 20 minutos mas y seré libre- sonrió triunfante, había estado contando minutos, horas y días para librarse de la incomodidad. No veía la hora para regresar a patrullar en la muralla, le desagradaba de sobre manera estar sin hacer nada. Aunque no negaba que era maravilloso recibir tantas atenciones y que todo saliera a pedir de boca.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, pero finalmente le dedico una sonrisa. Su amiga si que era una obsesiva que no soportaba estarse quieta ni un segundo. Que daría el por tener dos semanas libres para recostarse todo el dia, dormir y mirar las nubes. Inclusive había considerado la idea de causar el mismo un accidente laboral… era tan tentador que se lo había planteado mas de una vez.

-Shika, ¿Me escuchaste? – arrugo la nariz, moviendo una de sus manos frente a su rostro. El Nara salió de sus pensamientos y le miro con un autentico signo de interrogación en el rostro. Al observar el gesto de la Yamanaka tuvo miedo de responder. Pero la rubia estaba de tan buen humor que le ahorro el trabajo. – Da igual, vamos, llévenme a pasear –pidió, poniéndose cómoda en su silla. Shikamaru asintió y se coloco detrás de ella. Así comenzó a empujarla, no haría daño llevarla a dar la vuelta a dos calles de siempre. Después de todo no quería arruinar su buen humor. Ya le preguntaría a Kankuro su secreto para mantenerla así, ya que el era el que pasaba las tardes con ella. Y también le agradecería, pues no era fácil domar a una fiera como la rubia.

* * *

Se dejo caer sobre su amplio sillón en su oficina. Usando sus codos y manos como soporte recargo su cabeza y inhalo aire profundamente. Permaneció largos minutos en aquella posición, antes de escuchar un par de golpes sobre su puerta.

-Adelante- gruño una vez que hubo recuperado su compostura. Aliso su túnica y tomo un par de folders para comenzar a ojear papelería.

-¿Qué tal? – pregunto casualmente, adentrándose en su oficina. Tomo asiento donde siempre, dejándose caer pesadamente en el cómodo sillón de visita y subiendo sus pies al escritorio.

Kankuro recibió una mirada de reproche por parte del pelirrojo, quien finalmente decidió ignorarlo y continuar revisando papelería. El castaño suspiro y resolvió por bajar sus pies del escritorio, para así cruzar sus piernas cómodamente.

-Esos viejos si que son huesos duros de roer.. – comento el marionetista, pero tan solo recibió un leve asentimiento de una cabeza pelirroja como respuesta.

Pronto la oficina volvió a inundarse en un profundo silencio, siendo únicamente roto por el sonido de los folders al ser ojeados y uno que otro firmado y sellado.

-Gaara – llamo, tratando de captar un poco de su atención.

-Hm? – fue la única respuesta balbuceada por el líder de Suna.

- Sabes hermanito… el otro día cierta rubia me pregunto por ti, al parecer ya noto que has dejado de venir a comer por las tardes – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, fingiendo mirar con desinterés sus manos. La verdad era que estaba atento al pelirrojo.

Silencio.

-Gaara – llamo.

-Temari sabe que he tenido trabajo con esto del papeleo para el primer festival en el centro. Y las invitaciones para la cena, fiesta… eso, lo que sea …- su voz sonaba ida, como si estuviese en otro lugar.

-Ella es la que se esta encargando de las invitaciones, tu solo le das los nombres de los invitados, además viene a preguntarte cada día si iras a comer… Y tu sabes que yo no estoy hablando de esa rubia, hablo de la otra rubia – y con ello, el marionetista hizo un ademan frente a su pecho, simulando sostener algo – ¿Captas la idea hermanito? – pregunto con un deje de diversión.

Gaara por su parte miro el ademan del mayor, alzo una de sus inexistentes cejas y negó con la cabeza. Sin mas continuo con el papeleo, ignorando lo anteriormente dicho.

Permanecieron un par de minutos sumidos en un incomodo silencio, ninguno supo cuanto tiempo paso. El pelirrojo miro por su ventana para comprobar la hora.

-¿No tenias que ir a la academia a traerme la papelería sobre el avance de los alumnos? – comento Gaara, esa era su forma de echarlo de su oficina.

Kankuro frunció el ceño, si bien era cierto, aun no había logrado abordar el tema que quería con su hermano menor. Aquellos minutos de silencio se la había pasado pensando en como hacerlo, per finalmente fue echado por el. Tal vez el pelirrojo tenia ganas de estar solo. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para hablar después.

-Si, si… - respondió a regañadientes, levantándose de su asiento. Sin mas se encamino a la puerta del lugar, no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada – No trabajes tan duro hermanito – comento con un deje de diversión. Y se fue del lugar, dejándole solo nuevamente.

Una vez que se hallo solo el de ojos aguamarina termino de leer un ultimo grupo de documentos y se dejo caer sobre el respaldo de su cómoda silla. Cerro sus ojos por unos instantes, rememorando la reunión que había tenido con Surimaru esa misma mañana.

Por un lado había logrado recuperar la responsabilidad completa del patrullaje en puntos clave de la aldea. Hace unos pocos días habían terminado de llegar todos los visitantes y la aldea se encontraba repleta de ninjas influyentes, civiles, señores feudales y demás, que venían a presenciar los exámenes chunnin. Aunque el hecho de que recuperara nuevamente las riendas no había causado gracia alguna en el ministro. Pero al diablo con el, el era el Kazekage y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Era su villa.

De acuerdo, no era su villa… pero estaba bajo su mando, el era el que dictaba la ultima palabra. Y por el hecho de ser muy joven, como tantos alegaban, no iba a dejar que lo tratasen como un niñato. Era el mas apto y el ninja mas formidable de toda Suna. Por algo era el Kazekage a su tan corta edad.

Apenas y recupero el control en la seguridad se dedico a armar el mismo los nuevos equipos de patrullaje, incluyendo a los ninjas de apoyo mandados por Tsunade-sama. Exceptuando a cierta rubia, claro esta. Por nada del mundo volvería a incluirla en eso, no podría soportar que nuevamente saliera lastimada por su culpa. Tenia que alejarla de todo peligro. Y tenia que hacer eso si quería conservar su cordura, no seria nada bueno que nuevamente enloqueciera como lo había hecho apenas hace unos días.

Aquel suceso rondaba por su cabeza día y noche, solo buscando las posibles explicaciones al comportamiento tenido anteriormente. Si bien era cierto que asesinaba con facilidad si se trataba de la seguridad de su villa y su gente, aquel desplante… aquel desliz de locura no había sido nada grato, mucho menos nada común. Para su suerte no había vuelto a experimentar aquella sed de sangre y matanza, los areneros (los que quedaban con vida, claro esta) habían sido interrogados hasta el cansancio, averiguándose únicamente que luego de una fuerte tormenta de arena y de perseguir al señor feudal del país del viento en busca de matarle habían llegado a las afueras de Suna. Patético… habían caminado hacia su propia muerte y se habían servido en bandeja de plata.

Aunque ciertamente aquel hecho ya no le inquietaba mucho, finalmente el recupero las riendas de la seguridad y a partir de ahora todo cambiaría. Desde hace unos días que la aldea estaba en una aparente paz…

Todo iba para mejor, en dos días se daría la primera prueba de los exámenes chunnin y en un par de días el festival y la cena de bienvenida a todos los ninjas influyentes de las naciones aliadas.

* * *

-¡Que bien!- exclamo la Yamanaka, al ver como entraban a la habitación la enfermera y el doctor en turno, trayendo todo lo necesario para removerle finalmente el yeso.

-¿Cómo se siente, señorita Yamanaka?- quiso saber el doctor, agachándose para comprobar el estado de su pierna. Ella misma le había dado la notificación de avance, como buena medic-nin que era, pero no había nada malo en corroborar los datos.

-Bien, gracias – respondió, ansiosa por que le removieran ya la maldita escayola. Sentada desde donde estaba en la cama, dirigió su mirada al Nara y le sonrió. Shikamaru simplemente suspiro. Ino había estado contando ansiosamente el tiempo para volver a la normalidad.

Y claro… el era el que había lidiado con la furia de Inoichi. El mayor al enterarse del percance ocurrido en la muralla enfureció y casi corre hacia Suna para asesinarlo a el mismo por no haber cuidado mejor de su floresita. Y también al Kazekage, por el simple hecho de que ella se había lastimado cumpliendo sus ordenes.

Menos mal que el rubio había tenido que salir en una misión de reconocimiento. Pero seguramente llegaría a Suna recién acabada su misión, no se iba a perder los combates entre los finalistas chunnin, y mucho menos la oportunidad de comerciar con flores en los festivales que se celebrarían.

Shikamaru paseo sus ojo chocolate desinteresadamente por la habitación y se quedo mirando como cortaban el yeso de su amiga, quien finalmente decidió guardarlo como un ''recuerdo'', gracias a las respectivas firmas y dibujos hechos por ellos.

-Bueno, al parecer todo se encuentra en perfecto estado… - dijo el medico, luego de examinar un par de veces el tobillo de la muchacha – como ya sabrá, señorita Yamanaka, nada de sobresfuerzos… guarde reposo por unos días, nada de actividades extenuantes, así evitara un problema futuro o volver a quedar enyesada – dicto el medico indicaciones obvias para la Yamanaka, la cual era medica también. Pero nunca estaba de mas decirlas. El hombre de actitud jovial les sonrió y se despidió de ellos.

Finalmente Ino y Shikamaru salieron del hospital, ella caminando a pasos algo torpes y siendo sostenida firmemente de la cintura por el estratega. El estar 14 días así había logrado entorpecer un poco sus movimientos y mas por que en todo el tiempo ni una vez había usado muletas, únicamente la silla de ruedas.

La rubia sentía sus piernas extrañas, como espaguetis recién hechos. Casi sentía que podría caer al suelo en cualquier momento, o como si nunca hubiese caminado. Pero poco a poco fue tomando confianza gracias a la fuerte mano sosteniéndole. Aun asi el Nara, deseoso por llegar a descansar luego de un largo día de patrullaje resolvió por tomarla entre sus brazos y así llevarla de vuelta a la mansión. La alzo sin problema alguno y la llevo así hasta que llegaron a la estancia de la mansión, donde la deposito cómoda sobre el mullido sillón de las visitas.

Chouji acudió al encuentro de ambos, anunciando que Neji y Shino doblarían el turno de vigilancia por ese día. El trio Ino-Shika-Cho permaneció en la estancia, a la espera de la hora de cenar. Al parecer ninguno de los hermanos de la arena se encontraba en la casa, y no seria así hasta el anochecer.

Pronto llego Kankuro a la mansión y se unió a ellos. Y Temari no tardo mucho mas. Siendo los únicos que estarían presentes para la noche no hicieron a sus estómagos esperar y Temari indico que se sirviera la cena. Kankuro miro a su hermana, como preguntándole por el menor de ellos con la mirada, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

Gaara había estado sin llegar a la comida ni a la cena los últimos días, cosa justificable pues se había visto inmerso en organizar nuevamente los escuadrones de vigilancia. Temari por su parte también se encontraba algo atareada, repartiendo por toda Suna las invitaciones a la elegante cena con motivo del inicio de los exámenes chunnin, a la cual asistirán representantes de cada aldea, así como los señores feudales y ninjas de clanes influyentes.

-¿Como te sientes Ino? – pregunto de pronto Kankuro, antes de devorar un trozo de carne con ayuda de sus palillos.

-De maravilla, aunque aun siento las piernas algo extrañas – admitió la kunoichi, después de tragar el pequeño brócoli que introdujo en sus labios segundos antes.

Nadie dijo nada mas por algunos minutos, en los que todos se dedicaban exclusivamente a comer. Cada quien con sus pensamientos, planes y preocupaciones.

-Es una suerte que te removieran el yeso por estos días, justo a tiempo para la fiesta – decidió romper el hielo la rubia de cuatro coletas, dirigiéndose a la otra fémina.

- Lo es, me hubiese vuelto loca al tratar de buscar un vestido que combinara con esa cosa – comento la otra rubia, arrugando la nariz con cierta molestia. No se imaginaba ella misma buscando el atuendo adecuado para lucir con un yeso.

Ambas mujeres rieron un poco ante el comentario dicho por la menor.

-Podríamos ir mañana a ver unos cuantos vestidos – sugirió la mayor, jugueteando con un guisante y su tenedor.

-Eso seria estupendo, quisiera ir a echar un vistazo – respondió animada la ojiazul. Si bien había traído varios vestidos de su hogar, nada se compararía a la sensación de un vestido nuevo. Bien sabia que presentándosele la oportunidad iría en busca de uno en Suna, y mas si se trataba de tan importante ocasión. Los vestidos que había traído con ella eran para ser usados en caso de emergencia, o sea, que no encontrase nada de su agrado. Ella era una exigente al momento de comprar ropa.

-Tsk… que problemáticas – murmuro el Nara rodando los ojos, ciertamente no entendía que de atractivo encontraban las mujeres en las compras. Y mas las aficionadas como Ino, que solía traerle de un lado a otro cargando una montaña de compras.

Kankuro simplemente rio un poco ante el comentario y negó con la cabeza, el también era victima de las idas de compras de su hermana. Pero claro estaba que Ino era una lunática al momento de comprar, pues tenia la afición muy arraigada en si, las compras que Temari hacia no se comparaban en nada con las montañas que hacia la Yamanaka cuando iba de shopping.

-Entonces esta decidido, mañana al anochecer vamos a ver que encontramos – la portadora del abanico sonrió, y dirigió una mirada cómplice a la ojiazul. Esta asintió y ambas a la vez voltearon a ver en dirección a sus victimas. Kankuro, Shikamaru y Chouji, respectivamente.

Los tres varones por su parte se encogieron en sus asientos, temerosos de decir alguna palabra ante los destellos de maldad que se reflejaban en los ojos de las féminas.

-Mendokuse… - suspiro Shikamaru, apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano, si que le esperaba una laaaaarga noche el día siguiente.

* * *

Con todo el sigilo del que era capaz, siendo mucho este, ya que se trataba de un gran shinobi, camino por el pasillo silenciosamente y entro en sus aposentos, ignorando el dulce aroma que revoloteaba en los alrededores.

Gaara resoplo y camino por su habitación, dejando su calabaza en una esquina del cuarto y en busca de ropa para dormir en su armario. Ese día estaba particularmente agotado y deseaba dormir un poco. Rápidamente se decidió por unos pantaloncillos negros muy cortos, ideales para la sofocante noche.

Se sentó sobre su cama y abrió unos cuantos pergaminos que se había traído de la oficina para seguir trabajando un poco antes de dormir. Repaso con sus cansados ojos cada letra cuando se centro en dos palabras en particular.

La primera era flores. Flores. Y la segunda era el apellido Yamanaka. Yamanaka.

Flores, Yamanaka. Yamanaka, flores.

Firmo y sello aquel permiso, mientras una silueta de rubios cabellos revoloteaba en su mente.

Hace días que no veía a la rubia, había estado tratando de evadir a todos en la casa momentáneamente. Pero pronto ya no podría hacerlo, ya que se avecinaban eventos importantes.

Pronto le removió el interior el deseo de ir a ver a la rubia, contemplarla mientras dormía. Se levanto de su cama, se encamino a la puerta y se quedo con la mano en el picaporte. Sacudió su cabeza, como para intentar escapar de sus deseos. Seguramente Hyuga le estaba observando, ya había notado que el también vigilaba a la rubia. Desconocía las razones de ello, así como también desconocía el por que eso le molestaba, le incomodaba un poco.

Seguramente el estaba observándole a el también, atento a cualquier movimiento. El manipulador de arena frunció el ceño suavemente y regreso a su lugar. Tenia mas trabajo que hacer.

* * *

-Grr.. ¡eres un cretino, Hyuga! – su voz retumbo por las calles de la aldea. La Yamanaka se dio media vuelta y continuo caminando, a grandes zancadas, para estar lo mas lejos posible de el.

Los demás observaron a la rubia alejarse un poco. Neji escondió una sonrisa y Shikamaru fue el primero en adelantarse para alcanzarle.

-Ino, recuerda las indicaciones del medico– menciono con su voz aburrida y se preparo mental y físicamente para recibir un tortazo de ella. El golpe nunca llego, por lo que le miro extrañado.

La rubia ya había relajado el ceño y se había detenido repentinamente, mirando embobada un aparador con vestidos. Oh. Ya entendía la razón.

-¡Vamos a ver, Temari-san! – chillo la ojiazul, corriendo en dirección a la tienda, para luego entrar en ella. Fue seguida por Temari quien camino lo mas rápido que pudo y por Kankuro, quien iba tranquilamente tras ellas. Después de visitar un centenar de tiendas y que ninguna encontrase algo ideal Kankuro había sugerido ir a esa en especifico. Se trataba igualmente de una de las tiendas mas exclusivas en Suna.

El resto de los varones se quedo fuera de la tienda, Chouji y Shikamaru tomaron asiento en una banca cercana para descansar, mientras que Neji permaneció de pie cerca de la puerta. El Aburame se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, observando sobre una pared lo que parecía ser una especie rara de bicho.

-Hombres- mascullo la ojiazul, mirando de reojo por el enorme vitral de la tienda hacia afuera. Entorno sus ojos y se acerco a ver los vestidos del lugar. No sabia en que demonios estaba pensando cuando sugirió que todos fuesen a dar la vuelta. En primera instancia pensó en mas manos para carga sus compras, pero es que tener cerca al insoportable del Hyuga le molestaba demasiado.

-No los culpes, las compras ponen de mal humor a muchos – observo Kankuro, riendo un poco ante la actitud de la rubia. El castaño camino hacia Ino y observo los mismos vestidos que ella.

-A Hyuga no, el siempre es insoportable – señalo ella, sintiendo la textura de un vestido. Así lo evaluaría mejor.

-¡Ino, Kankuro! Vengan – llamo la de cuatro coletas, a lo que pronto ambos acudieron con ella.

Temari sostenía frente a su cuerpo un vestido straple color durazno, bellísimo. Kankuro poso una mano sobre su barbilla mirándolo analíticamente e imaginándose a su hermana usándolo.

Ino miro también a la rubia, esa seria una buena elección, pensó.

-Es muy lindo, Temari-san – inquirió ella, acercándose mas para tocar el vestido – Pero el color no me convence para ti – admitió, paseando su mirada por los alrededores, en busca del mismo vestido pero en otro color. Lamentablemente ese era el único modelo.

-¿Qué les parecen esos? – pregunto , luego de dejar el vestido en su lugar. Camino hacia una de las paredes donde estaban colgados otros y señalo un diseño de tirantes que venia en una amplia gama de colores distintos. Desde el rosa, hasta el negro.

Ino los miro con atención, si bien eran lindos no le convencía la caída de la falda de aquel vestido. Finalmente negó con la cabeza, se volteo para seguir buscando algo que llenase su ojo en aquella tienda. Seria una adicta a las compras, claro esta, pero tenia un gusto muy difícil de complacer.

-Yo había visto en esta misma tienda algo mejor para ti, hermanita – dijo Kankuro, alejándose un poco. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió trayendo consigo un vestido que le entrego una dependienta del local. Se lo entrego a su hermana, y ambas rubias miraron asombradas el vestido.

-Es.. perfecto – balbuceo Ino, mirando la prenda color verde oscuro. Temari lo tomo sosteniéndolo del gancho y se miro frente al espejo, colocando aquella prenda frente a su cuerpo.

-Queda muy bien con tus ojos, Temari – exclamo la rubia sin perder el detalle del color del vestido.

-Me encanta, ¡ire a probármelo! – la portadora del abanico fue y se encerró en uno de los cubículos. Ambos esperaron a que saliera para verle.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que saliera, se encamino al espejo mas cercano y se miro.

-¡Perfecto! Llevare este – decidió la ojiverde, mirándose en un espejo de cuerpo completo. Hizo varias poses para ver con mayor atención desde cada ángulo posible -¿Qué opinan?.

-Por supuesto, hermanita.. después de todo te lo sugerí yo – guiño un ojo y levanto su pulgar. Sabia que aquel vestido le sentaría de maravilla a la de cuatro coletas. Lo había visto hace un par de semanas y pidió a la encargada que mandara hacerlo en aquel color exclusivamente para ella. Sabia que a Temari le gustaría.

-¡Vaya! Has dado en el clavo, Kankuro – señalo Ino, observando a Temari. Había oído por boca de ella que Kankuro tenia un gusto exquisito y que era como su asesor a la hora de ir de compras. Y no se equivocaba, el castaño elegía muy bien.

-Solo por esto me gusta que me acompañe a comprar – menciono la rubia entre risas – además de que cargue toda la compra – añadió después, guiñando un ojo y causando ahora la risa de la florista.

-Falta encontrar algo lindo para ti, preciosa – Kankuro se acerco a la ojiazul, la tomo de los hombros y le dio media vuelta – Y creo que lo encontraremos por aya! – señalo un aparador en una esquina, con los vestidos mas hermosos del lugar. Ahí mismo estaba el mismo que había tomado Temari, solo que en un color perla brillante. El color era exclusivo para la portadora del abanico.

Ino prácticamente corrió al lugar para mirar con mejor detalle los vestidos, seguida mas atrás por Temari que rápidamente se cambio de ropa. Kankuro en cambio tardo mas, pues fue a agradecerle a la dependienta por haber mandado a confeccionar el vestido que le había gustado para Temari en aquel color. El diseñador era muy melindroso a la hora de atender pedidos, sus vestidos eran los mas codiciados en toda Suna, pues eran los mas hermosos y de mejor calidad. Pero tratándose de la hermana del Kazekage no dudo en hacerle aquel vestido en el color que pidió Kankuro.

Y cuando llego Kankuro con las dos rubias, fue cuando encontró a la ojiazul mirando embobada un codiciado diseño del mismo sastre que habia hecho el vestido de Temari.

-¡PERFECTO! ¡Tengo que probármelo! – chillo agudamente, apresurándose en tomar el costoso vestido como si alguien mas buscase arrebatárselo.

-Mendokuse, que problemática es – Shikamaru se tapo sus orejas al oír el agudo grito de su amiga, que a pesar de estar dentro y a muchos metros de distancia había alcanzado a retumbar en sus delicados oídos. Nunca comprendería la adicción a las compras de Ino ni lo escandalosa que se ponía cuando algo le gustaba . Nunca de los nuncas, definitivamente.

Al cabo de lo que parecieron interminables 40 minutos para los varones en el exterior, salieron del local unas kunoichis sonrientes acompañadas del castaño mayor.

-Sirve de algo, Hyuga – mascullo la ojiazul una vez que se topo con el ojiperla, entregándole una bolsa rosa con adornos de flores. El usuario del Byakugan gruño y se vio obligado a llevar tan masculina bolsa.

-¿Encontraron algo? – pregunto desinteresadamente el Nara, una vez que todos emprendieron nuevamente camino, notando el detalle de que Ino no le había entregado su bolsa a el, como siempre hacia.

-Si que lo hicimos – respondió Temari, deteniéndose en una esquina para esperar a los que venían mas atrás. El Nara resoplo e interpreto aquello como que regresarían a la mansión, así que metió las manos en sus bolsillos y estuvo a punto de dar vuelta en una de las calles para emprender el camino de regreso, pero fue interrumpida su intención.

-Pero aun no terminamos, es hora de ir por algo de maquillaje y zapatos! – exclamo Ino, yendo en el sentido contrario junto con Temari.

-Mendokuse – el Nara puso los ojos en blancos y se vio obligado a seguirlas, al igual que los demás shinobis. Tratándose de Ino, ya debía de haber previsto que esa seria una larguísima noche, mas larga de lo que había pensado…

* * *

Pasadas lo que parecieron ser unas cortas horas para las kunoichis, pero unas larguísimas horas para los shinobis, luego de tomar un aperitivo volvieron a la mansión.

Ino y Temari conversaban tranquilamente por el camino, hablando de trivialidades y demás cosas. Kankuro se unía a la conversación de vez en cuando. Lo demás era silencio absoluto, a excepción del sonido que hacia el Akimichi al comer desesperadamente de una bolsa de papitas, con muchas bolsas colgadas en ambos brazos. Ni siquiera el Aburame se había salvado en ser mula de carga.

Finalmente regresaron a la mansión y, luego de encargarse de poner todas las compras hechas en las habitaciones de las kunoichis, cada quien se despidió y se retiro a su habitación para descansar.

Ino se tumbo feliz sobre su cama, ignorando el cosquilleo que sentía en su tobillo. Bien, no había hecho caso al medico pero solo fue aquel dia, además Shikamaru constantemente le preguntaba por su estado, era cierto que no se había esforzado tanto pero el caminar mucho le hacia sentir rara.

Estiro sus brazos y estaba a punto de levantarse para dirigirse al baño, cuando un toque irrumpió la tranquilidad de la habitación.

-Adelante- respondió, haciendo un gesto con su mano a pesar de que nadie podría observar su desplante. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando observo al Hyuga atravesar la puerta.

El genio camino como si nada por la habitación hasta el centro, para dejar una pequeña bolsa rosa junto a las demás.

-La manda Kankuro-san, es tuya pero al parecer se confundió entre las cosas de Temari – informo con simpleza, ante el rostro interrogante de la rubia.

-Gracias… - sonrió, incorporándose para quedar sentada sobre la cama. Al instante un recuerdo golpeo su mente y le hizo sentirse algo nerviosa. No había estado a solas con el genio desde hace un par de días, cuando Kankuro casi les ve. Para su suerte el castaño había olvidado rápidamente lo ocurrido, pero ella no y al parecer Neji tampoco.

Trago saliva y entrecerró sus ojos, rememorando los hechos. Neij había ido a su habitación para informarle quien sabe que cosa, la situación pronto cambio y terminaron en una de sus típicas peleas, donde el Hyuga amenazo con callarle si continuaba cacareando como lo estaba haciendo. Ella le había retado y habitan terminado así. Con el sobre ella, aprisionándola con sus brazos. Aun podía sentir las manos del Hyuga sobre ella, presionándole suavemente, su cálido aliento sobre su rostro y la forma en que latió su corazón con rapidez al ser participe de tanta cercanía.

Por su parte Neji estuvo a punto de cometer una locura, si no hubiera llegado Kankuro a la habitación estaba seguro de que el había terminado besándola. Agradecía al castaño por llegar justo en el momento indicado para detenerle.

Los ojos de ambos hicieron contacto, pero pronto Ino al hallarse en tan incomoda situación hizo uso de ello para molestarle.

-¿Qué pasa Hyuga? ¿Acaso te he dejado congelado? – pregunto con cierta sorna.

-Solo estaba observando lo fea que te vez así de despeinada – mintió olímpicamente, señalando el ahora desarreglado cabello de la ojiazul, producto de haber estado recostada hace unos momentos.

-Cretino – gruño la ojiazul con las mejillas encendidas – ¡Largo de aquí! – grito, señalando la puerta.

-Claro, no quiero ver mas esa cara que haz puesto – el usuario del byakugan alzo una de sus cejas y se dio media vuelta, marchándose pronto de ahí.

Ino simplemente gruño nuevamente y se dejo caer sobre su cama. Odiaba a Hyuga, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, ¡lo odiaba!

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así? ¡Ella era hermosa en todo momento! Seguramente solo le hacia para molestarle. Y odiaba eso.

Arrojo un cojín a la pared y se levanto nuevamente, para ir en busca de una refrescante ducha. Necesitaba masajear su cuerpo y descansar, había sido una larga noche de compras. Ya quería estrenar su hermoso vestido y sus zapatos nuevos, así como probar el nuevo maquillaje que había comprado.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Hola tarola! mis queridoos chabacanooos :B

Ok, he aqui el capitulo 9, espero que lo disfrutasen tanto como yo.  
Aunque bueno, la verdad ni yo lo disfrute tanto... mi intención original era incluir ya los eventos, pero me quedo demasiado largo así que decidí córtalo en 2 partes.

Por ello en este cap no hubo tanto Gaaino, pero no desesperen, que en el próximo tendrán una muuuuy buena dosis, conste que lo corte solo por comodidad, por que el capitulo me pareció muy largo.

Factiblemente actualizare mañana, si no entre semana, dependiendo de como me vaya, ya que mañana tengo una sesión de fotos y estos días he estado preparando un cosplay. Jujuju, la ñoñez a todo lo que da xD

**GaaIno Forever:** Hola nena, gracias por leer! me alegra que te sigan agradando los chaps :D jujuju y a mi igualmente me alegra tener lectoras mexicanas  
Oh si, sabado de gloria para mi! jajaja ok, no, Espero que tambien estes pasando unas buenas vacaciones de semana santa C:  
Te he mandado varios correos, espero que alguno aya llegado x_x con esa nueva bandeja de outlook me pierdo un poco. Avisame si los viste porfas :) para poder agilizar esto jujuju asi tu fic podra ser publicado. Si no te ha llegado nada facilitame otra ves tu correo electrónico para ver si lo ando escribiendo bien o no x_x, que si te mande bastantitos e-mails.  
Ya me antojaste mas chocolates jajaja pero bueno, con las verduras me conformo.  
Muchas gracias por tu review y por leerme linda! Gaaino foreveeer sii!

**Yerik: **Me alegra que te gustara! jejeje el Gaara lunatico es bien sexy, apoco no? xD A mi igual me dio mucha cosita escribir sobre el Gaara trastornado u_u pero era necesario  
Y como ya comprobaste, lo que vio Kankuro fue real, tal vez en el prox chap aga un flashback de como ocurrio a grandes rasgos. Muchas gracias por tu review y por leerme!

**lovre11: **Gracias por leerme, me hace feliz que te guste mi fic *-* juju  
Hubieras encontrado las respuestas este cap, pero me vi forzada a recortarlo por comodidad jejeje pero ntp, pronto encontraras las respuestas! Gracias!

**misaxamane: **Me alegra que notaras el detalle de las personalidades! me esfuerzo por hacerlo, ya que eso es lo que le da el verdadero atractivo... tomarlos tal y como son y colocarlos en las situaciones que uno desea!  
Jajaja Ino podria quedarse con los dos, suena tentadora la idea de ella con los 2 al final (?) jajajaja pero bueno, para eso falta muchisimo! ya ira tomando forma la historia.  
Muchas gracias por tu review y por leerme *-* gracias por las flores, aplausos, chocolates y dulces jajaja *-* Gracias!

Bueno, me despido.  
Muchísimas gracias por leer, gracias, gracias, gracias!  
Espero que lo disfrutasen mucho

Nos leemos pronto!

Saludos y muchos besos!

Y recuerden dejarme sus comentarios, pensamientos, criticas, saludos, lechugas, papas, tomates, zanahorias, chocolates, repollos, brocolis, elotes y todo lo que deseen en los reviews! Todo es bien recibido en los reviews, porfa, así me animan a continuar y me interesa conocer sus opiniones!


	10. La Fiesta (Parte 1)

**Capitulo 10: La Fiesta (Parte 1)**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Aquel día había pasado rápido frente a sus ojos. Como de costumbre, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, había ido a su despacho a trabajar desde muy temprano y se había saltado la hora de la comida.

Lo que eran horas, a su parecer habían sido como minutos, el día paso rápido entre papeleo, papeleo y mas papeleo. Arreglos por aquí y por allá. Descubrió con alivio que este finalmente había concluido… muy temprano.

Su silla se volteo y su mirada se poso en la posición de las sombras proyectadas en la calle. Desde su torre tenia una muy buena vista, y mas tratándose del ultimo piso.

-5 de la tarde – murmuro para si mismo. Demasiado temprano.

Su plan original era terminar alrededor de las 7, justo a tiempo para regresar a la mansión, asearse y prepararse para la gran fiesta.

Pero ahora disponía de 2 horas.

Apoyo sus codos sobre su escritorio , dio un suspiro largo y cerro los ojos.

Dentro de unas horas tendría que soportar todo el barrullo de un montón de gente. No era que le molestase la presencia de los demás kages, representantes, mandatarios, señores feudales, ninjas influyentes. No en absoluto, … o bueno, tal vez un poco. Aunque ciertamente como Kazekage ya se había acostumbrado a dichos eventos de sociedad. La traba estaba en escuchar o aparentar escuchar lo que los demás decían, asentir, asentir, asentir una vez mas y finalmente retirarse a un rincón como el bar, o algo similar, para estar en completo y profundo silencio.

Ya Temari se encargaría de las relaciones, no por nada era la embajadora de Suna.

Dio un ultimo vistazo por la ventana antes de recoger su sombrero y ponérselo. Regresar a casa mas temprano no seria malo, después de todo dispondría de un poco de tiempo para descansar.

* * *

Ese día se había levantado alrededor de medio día, maldiciendo la costumbre creada a partir de los días en los que había estado en un forzado descanso por su hueso roto. Converso un rato con Kankuro, comió junto con los demás y apenas termino la comida, salto hacia su habitación para comenzar a arreglarse.

Oh si, comenzar a arreglarse para la gran noche. Tenia que lucir esplendorosa, por lo que le quería dedicar unas buenas horas a su aseo y arreglo personal. No por nada Tsunade la había mandado como ayudante y representante de su país. La rubia era de muy buen ver, además de que se desenvolvía rápidamente en las conversaciones y estaba acostumbrada a tratar con altos mandos, toda una futura cabeza de uno de los clanes mas importantes de Konoha.

Comenzó con un relajante y larguísimo baño con agua helada. Bien hubiera disfrutado usar una bañera con sus esencias favoritas, pero desde hace días que se conformaba con la regadera. Aun así, extrañaba enormemente la tina de su baño privado.

Mientras pasaba el jabón masajeando su curvilíneo cuerpo no pudo evitar pensar en cierto pelirrojo. No era en plan pervertido, no, nada de eso, si no como los pensamientos que vienen a uno mientras esta en la ducha, inverosímiles, repentinos. Tenia varios días sin verlo, dado a su condición ella no salía mucho de la mansión y además el había dejado de presentarse a la hora del almuerzo, igual para la cena. Ignoraba si regresaba a dormir. De pronto un sabor amargo invadió su boca, al imaginarse la posibilidad de que el la estuviera evitando. Idea que rápidamente desecho, si apenas habían coincidido un par de veces en el tiempo en que ella llevaba en Suna y no le había dado razones para algo así. Se habían tratado muy poco. Además, como Kazekage tenia muchos deberes que cumplir. Si, era eso.

Con sus pensamientos un poco mas ordenados salió de la ducha. Apenas y comenzó a secarse el pelo con la toalla cuando escucho un par de golpes en la puerta.

Dudativamente, cubrió su desnudez con una bata para después del baño, abrió la puerta un poco y asomo medio ojo.

-Temari!- exclamo, reconociendo a la otra rubia sonriente frente a ella. Se hizo a un lado, abrió mas la puerta y le permitió pasar. Ella traía las mismas fachas, recién bañada y en bata, por lo que supuso que ningún hombre había regresado a casa aun. A esa hora seguían haciendo guardia y Kankuro había salido a recoger su traje de gala que recién mando a la tintorería.

La portadora del abanico se sentó sobre su cama. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-Lista para esta noche? – pregunto, alzando ambas cejas y apoyándose en sus manos.

-Ya casi, Temari – ambas rieron un poco, y comenzaron a charlar acerca de trivialidades y una que otra anécdota sobre la odisea que era el arreglarse para semejante tipo de evento salió a relucir. Aunque Ino no tuvo mucho que contar, pues exceptuando la conversación con Kankuro lo único que había hecho era comer y bañarse. Pero si que tenia historias muy graciosas acerca de el arreglo personal que toda dama, como buena kunoichi, debía hacer meticulosamente para ese tipo de ocasiones.

Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco aquel lazo que apenas las unía comenzó a tomar forma, si bien habían convivido de vez en cuando, como las ocasiones en las que la portadora del abanico visitaba Konoha para asuntos diplomáticos, no solían hacerlo muy a menudo, ni tampoco solas, ya que el Nara y el Akimichi siempre estaban presentes, salvo un par de ocasiones que podían contar con los dedos de una mano. Y bien era cierto que a veces a Ino le revolvía el estomago el hecho de que a la mayor se le notase cierto gusto por Shikamaru. No es que a Ino le gustase Shikamaru, si no que Shikamaru era… de ella. Si, de ella. No obstante, la platinada comenzaba a simpatizar mas con la usuaria del elemento viento.

-Le agradas demasiado – soltó de repente la mayor, jugueteando con una almohada.

-¿A quien? – pregunto Ino, con un autentico signo de interrogación en el rostro. Por un momento sintió su corazón estrujarse, ante la posibilidad de que ella mencionara al menor de los Sabaku.

-A Kankuro – respondió la ojiverde - Ya conoces la actitud que tiene el, se las da de casanova. Pero contigo es diferente. Conozco a mi hermano, sabes lo que te he contado. – puntualizo, refiriéndose al hecho de que hace algún tiempo Temari le había comentado a Ino que el marionetista se refería a el como ''la rubia ardiente amiga de Shikamaru''.

-Simplemente nos llevamos bien – recalco la menor, aunque admitía que en sus pasadas visitas a Suna habían llegado juguetear un poco. El siempre le decía cosas y ella… pues… las respondía. Era como un constante tira y afloja de coqueteos que resultaban divertidos para ambos. Y en estos últimos días no habían faltado ese tipo de situaciones, solo que en menor medida, el se comportaba menos atrevido para con ella. Ambas permanecieron en silencio un par de efímeros segundos, pero finalmente la menor volvió a tomar el habla.

-Deberíamos arreglarnos juntas, ya sabes, aquí… como una fiesta de maquillaje – sonrió Ino, levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia su peinador. Una vez que llego a su destino se dio media vuelta, para mirar la expresión aprobatoria de la mayor.

-Me parece perfecto, iré por mis cosas – sonrió la portadora del abanico, y sin esperar ni un segundo salió de la habitación rumbo a la suya para traer todo lo necesario.

* * *

Temari y Gaara fueron los primeros en abandonar la mansión, no sin antes disculparse con sus huéspedes por no poder ir todos juntos. El, como Kazekage y ella, como representante tendrían que estar cuando menos una hora antes de la citada. Temari tendría que revisar que todo estuviese en orden y definitivamente tenían que llegar antes que todos los invitados. Y ellos sabían de sobra que el consejo de Suna, así como los señores feudales eran endemoniadamente puntuales.

Kankuro decidió quedarse en la mansión con los demás. No se le antojaba llegar temprano, además de que su presencia no era requerida para nada. Sus hermanitos se encargarían de todo, como siempre. El solamente solía asistir a aquellas fiestas a comer, beber, sonsear y conocer chicas. Chicas lindas.

El castaño permanecía sentado sobre el sofa, acompañado de los demás. Ellos ya tenían bastante rato listos, eran hombres después de todo. Pero quien faltaba de alistarse era la rubia Yamanaka.

Paseo su mirada por la elegante estancia que conocía de memoria, tratando de encontrar algo con que entretenerse o similar. Se acomodo y reacomodo múltiples veces sobre el sofá. El silencio era sepulcral, lo único que podía oír era el ruido que hacia Chouji al comer papitas y el enorme reloj de péndulo de la sala.

Miro el reloj y vio la hora. Hace exactamente 2 horas que la florista había dicho que estaría lista en 5 minutos. Sabia que las mujeres tardaban mucho tiempo en arreglarse, tenia una hermana después de todo… pero la Yamanaka si que tardaba, podría apostar que el doble de tiempo que su hermanita. Pronto su mente comenzó a divagar ¿Pero que demonios estaba haciendo allá dentro? ¿Peinaba cada una de las hebras de su largo cabello por separado? ¿Estaba descubriendo la cura para el sida? ¿Acaso estaba logrando la paz entre todas las aldeas de shinobis y terminando con todo el hambre del mundo sin decírselo a nadie?

Por la cara de Kankuro, el estratega maso menos adivino lo que pensaba. Encuadro sus hombros enderezándose de la postura que ya le había cansado y separo sus labios.

-Ella es así de problemática, parece ser que para Ino 5 minutos significan 2 horas o mas- comento el Nara como si nada, ya mas que acostumbrado a esperar a su amiga.

-Ya veo… -

-Vale la pena esperarla, Ino siempre termina muy bonita – comento el Akimichi, sin dejar de comer papitas desesperadamente. Ese tipo era un barril sin fondo.

El Hyuga, hasta ahora callado, simplemente rodo sus ojos ante el comentario. No se movió ni un poco, llevaba todas esas 2 horas recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada perdida. Que lenta era esa mujer… Se incorporo y salió de la sala sin decir nada, un vaso de agua no le haría mal.

Shino en cambio no hacia ni decía nada. Simplemente estaba parado como si se tratara de una estatua.

Kankuro no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo. Ese tipo si que era un rarito, lo supo desde su pelea en la invasión que aconteció hace un par de años en Konoha. No entendía por que el tipo fue tan insistente en pelear con el hasta tal grado de perseguirle, aunque admitía que fue una pelea muy buena. Un día de estos le pediría la revancha. Pronto se fijo en el detalle de que el controlador de insectos aun con traje de gala y anocheciendo usaba sus gafas oscuras. Se pregunto que escondería tras ellas. Una imagen del Aburame con unos enormes ojos azules y brillantes rodeados de espesas pestañas negras aparecieron en su cabeza.

Shikamaru dio un largo bostezo, y segundos después pudo escuchar el taconeo proveniente de las escaleras. De sobra adivino que era su compañera. Se desperezo en su asiento y se levanto como si el cuerpo le pesara mil kilos. Cuando dirigió su mirada a las escaleras quedo totalmente anonado.

Se quedo como bobo ahí parado, mirando a su amiga bajar. Kankuro miro extrañado al estratega y dirigió su mirada al mismo punto que el, para observar a la rubia ya casi al pie de las escaleras. Quedo igual o mas estúpido que el manipulador de sombras.

De un momento a otro Chouji se había adelantado y acercado a su amiga, teniéndole la mano para ayudarle a bajar los últimos escalones, gesto caballeroso que fue aceptado por su amiga, quien lo recibió con una genuina sonrisa.

-Te ves muy bonita Ino – comento el adicto a las papitas, observando a su amiga. Si que tenia sus ventajas haber estado en el mismo equipo que ella y seguir formando parte de un escuadrón a su lado. La rubia siempre le había parecido muy bonita.

-Ya lo se, me veo excelente – admitió sin ningún deje de vergüenza, guiñando uno de sus ojos.

Kankuro se acerco para mirarla de cerca. Al instante dio un silbido y la tomo de la mano incitándola a darse una vuelta, cosa que acepto la Yamanaka, regalándole una mejor visión de como había quedado al marionetista.

-Mas que excelente, diría yo. Sabia que ese vestido te quedaría perfecto – dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa boba. Vaya que la rubia era demasiado sexy. Si tan solo no la hubiera estado empezando a considerar como una hermana y si no hubiese notado nunca como Gaara la miraba….

La Yamanaka sonrió y busco con la mirada a Shikamaru, que aun seguía parado donde mismo, embobado. Vaya que Shikamaru siempre se veía tan bien de gala, tan guapo, aunque a el le molestase un poco tener que usar ese tipo de ropa.

-Tu no podrías acomodarte una corbata bien, ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello- soltó la florista cuando estuvo frente al manipulador de sombras. Rápidamente deshizo el nudo de la corbata negra brillante del Nara, misma corbata que ella se había tomado la molestia de escoger, para que fuera del mismo color que su vestido. No tardo mas de un minuto y habilidosamente acomodo la corbata correctamente.

Shikamaru se enderezo al instante al sentir el toque de la mentalista y sin prestar atención alguna a lo dicho por ella. Maldición. El no era un pervertido, en absoluto. Pero si bajaba la mirada un poco podría tener una vista perfecta de los senos de su amiga. Que problemático era su escote. Que problemático era su vestido. Que problemática era toda ella. Tosió un poco para alejar aquellos pensamientos y al instante el deseo de pedirle a Ino que se pusiera otro vestido menos… provocativo… apareció en el, pero al instante desecho la idea, al imaginarse a ella golpeándole por su petición.

-Al parecer, todos necesitan una mano – murmuro mirando los nudos, que a su parecer, no estaban perfectos. Ino era en extremo perfeccionista, y no podría ir a la fiesta a gusto hasta que acomodase las corbatas de los hombres presentes. Y así comenzó con su labor, llendo primero con Chouji, después con Kankuro (que mas que contento se dejo hacer la corbata por ella) e inclusive con Shino, quien no se movió ni dijo nada. Típico de el. Simplemente murmuro un tenue ''gracias'' cuando ella termino. Al menos el amante de los insectos era educado.

El usuario del byakugan, al escuchar las voces de los demás, adivino que la rubia ya estaría lista, así que regreso a la sala. Para cuando cruzo el pasillo y llego ella estaba terminando de anudar la corbata de Shino, al concluir se dio media vuelta, buscando al Nara y quedando frente al Hyuga. Y lo que sus perlados ojos vieron lo dejaron totalmente petrificado.

La Yamanaka traía puesto un vestido negro brillante, perfectamente ceñido a su cuerpo. Era corto, dejando sus piernas al aire, y del lado derecho tenia una abertura que terminaba al final de su muslo, dejando al descubierto en su totalidad su pierna derecha. No tenia tirantes, el escote era en forma de ''v'', bastante generoso, dando una muy buena visión de sus senos juntos, por lo que el no pudo evitar perderse entre la línea de unión de sus pechos por unos segundos y en el collar plateado cuyo colgante de diamante insistía en perderse igualmente entre ellos. Sus larguísimos cabellos rubio platino iban sueltos, lisos como siempre, pero con las puntas rizadas, algunos mechones traviesos rozaban sus hombros y se colaban al frente y unas pinzas de brillantes apartaban el cabello de su rostro, dejando a la vista los aretes largos de diamante que adornaban sus orejas, junto con los pequeños que usaba siempre y le habían sido obsequiados por su difunto sensei, mientras que su flequillo estaba donde siempre. El maquillaje de la florista era algo cargado, típico de los maquillajes de noche. Sus parpados estaban pintados en gradiente de colores negro y plateado nacarado, unas gruesas y abundantes pestañas negras se alzaban sobre sus ojos resaltando aun mas su vibrante color celeste, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran esos carnosos labios coloreados de color rojo, eran una dulce y tentadora invitación a ser besados.

Noto que estaba mas alta, producto de los tacones de aguja negros de charol con brillantes que traía puestos, el cambio en su altura si era algo drástico, pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzarle, el aun podía observar su rubia mollera.

Ino por su parte al terminar su labor de acomodar las corbatas se habia dispuesto a voltear hacia el Nara para anunciarle que ya podían irse, pero se topo con su líder de misión, y le observo con los ojos bien abiertos. Maldición. El odioso Hyuga si que era atractivo. Nunca le había visto usar ese tipo de ropa. El traje negro bien ceñido al cuerpo, la corbata perlada que hacia jugo con sus nacarados ojos, sus largos cabellos negros siempre bien acomodados. Y su frente cubierta por un par de vendas, escondiendo su marca, su estigma. Si no le conociera de antaño y supiera lo odioso que es, se las jugaría por ligárselo en alguna fiesta, o al menos poder intercambiar algunas palabras con el. Cosa que era pan comido para la Yamanaka tratándose de cualquier hombre, pero el no era cualquier hombre. El era el estoico, odioso y calculador Neji.

Aunque no tan estoico, por que con una sonrisa socarrona descubrió la forma en la que el le miraba desde que apareció. El se había quedado ahí, de pie, mirándola sin ninguna expresión aparente en el rostro, pero su intuición, y los ojos del mismo, le hacían adivinar que lo había dejado sorprendido.

Alzo su barbilla, orgullosa. Era la oportunidad perfecta para molestarle. Su mano diestra viajo hasta su mentón, mientras que la izquerda se poso sobre la muñeca de la contraria, rozando con sus dedos la pulsera de brillantes que le adornaba.

-Hmmm…- apoyo su peso sobre su pierna derecha, clavándole la mirada analíticamente. Luego chasqueo sus dedos frente a su rostro –Reacciona, Hyuga! – exclamo burlonamente - ¿Quieres un vaso? Creo que si sigues así podrías inundar la mansión del Kazekage con tu saliva. – Perfecto. Estaba teniendo su venganza por lo de la noche anterior, cuando le llamo fea.

Chouji rio un poco, al igual que Kankuro. Shikamaru simplemente se limito a observar la curiosa escena, ya que Ino siempre era la única que se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma al Hyuga.

Neji al instante aparto su mirada de ella, gruñendo. Aparentemente al verse descubierto no tenia nada que argumentar. Excelente. Punto a favor de la Yamanaka. Y lo mejor era que los demás habían presenciado su derrota.

Ino, en medio de su victoria observo el nudo de la corbata del Hyuga. Se acerco a el y le puso las manos encima, desanudando esta de un solo y rápido movimiento.

Al tener las manos de Ino encima, Neji regreso a mirarle con una ceja alzada, pero al enterarse de sus intenciones se quedo quieto y se dejo. Después de todo estaba teniendo su propia victoria personal, con ella tan cerca.

Concluido, ahora si, su trabajo la Yamanaka miro a Shikamaru y a Kankuro. Tomo su bolso y se aclaro la garganta –Deberíamos irnos ya, comienza a oscurecer – sentencio. Los shinobis caminaron hacia el exterior, y una vez fuera Ino se planto frente a Neji.

-Sirve de algo, Hyuga- comento, estrellándole su pequeño bolso negro en el pecho, haciendo que este lo tomase automáticamente. Gruño por lo bajo, pero no se quejo, ni se negó. Luego regreso con sus amigos, se prendió del brazo del Nara a su derecha, y del brazo de Kankuro a su izquierda y juntos caminaron a su destino, intercambiando palabras de vez en cuando.

Les siguieron un hambriento Chouji, quien había vuelto a sacar una bolsa de papitas de quien sabe donde y comía ansiosamente, el siempre callado Shino y el estoico Neji, que cargaba consigo el pequeño bolso de la rubia. El usuario del byakugan casi pudo sentir como un pequeño tic se manifestó en su ojo.

* * *

-Shizune!- el grito retumbo en el lugar, pero fue acallado por la música.

-Si, Tsunade-sama? –respondió al instante la pelinegra, acercándose a la voluptuosa rubia que portaba un elegante y sensual vestido verde oliva, de escote halter.

-¿Dónde demonios están Ino y los demás? Hace rato que ya ha llegado todo mundo y ellos no se han dignado en aparecer! – demando la sanin.

-Bueno.. Tsunade-sama.. tratándose de Ino.. – comenzó la pelinegra, jugueteando un poco con el fino tirante azulado de su corto vestido plisado, de espalda totalmente descubierta. – Bueno, ella… - no sabia como empezar, pues al parecer la voluptuosa rubia siempre olvidaba lo meticulosa que era Ino arreglándose, mucho mas tratándose de ese tipo de eventos. Tenia muchos antecedentes de llegar con retardos por ello.

-Claro, esa niña no puede llegar a ningún lado temprano, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello – recordó al instante, rodando sus ojos con algo de fastidio. ¿Cómo demonios había olvidado ese detalle? ¡Siempre lo olvidaba!. Tal vez era por el simple hecho de que a pesar de sus retardos hacia un excelente trabajo desenvolviéndose y poniendo en alto a las kunoichis de Konoha, al representarlas en ese tipo de ambiente. Apretó sus rosados labios con algo de fuerza, ya mas tarde se encargaría de darle otro sermón a la menor por no aprender aun a llegar temprano. –Como sea, tráeme una copa – pidió sin mas, volviendo su mirada a los kages con los que había estado conversando hace algún tiempo. Volvió a unírseles en la conversación. Al instante noto la incomodidad del joven pelirrojo, aunque el no la manifestaba, ella podía notarlo a través de su postura rígida.

Gaara maldecía mentalmente. Dichosa la hora en la que Temari le había dejado para ''ir al baño''. Seguramente estaría chismeando con otras féminas. Odiaba cuando ella le dejaba solo con ese tipo de situaciones enfrente. No es que fuera tímido, para nada, nunca se amedrentaría por la presencia de kages mas viejos y experimentados que el . Pero simplemente ese no era su ambiente. Asintió una vez mas ante las indescifrables palabras que le decía el viejo Onoki, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermana.

* * *

-Kankuro-san, shinobis aliados de Konoha – saludo haciendo una reverencia el hombre que se encargaba de la entrada. Era uno de esos típicos tipos enormes, con finta de gorilas sin cerebro. Pronto poso su mirada en la única fémina, gesto que no paso desapercibido ante los demas

-¿Qué hay, Kento? – respondió Kankuro, haciendo un ademan con la mano. El grandote se apresuro a abrirles la ancha puerta de cristal, cediéndoles el paso.

-Adelante, que pasen una excelente noche- les deseo. Y sin mas, observo como iban, o mas bien, poso sus ojos en el firme trasero de la rubia fémina. Casi al instante sintió una gélida mirada sobre el que le erizo los cabellos de la nuca, y se vio obligado a mirar a quien le dedicaba tal mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos nacarados. Sintió un escalofrió en su espina dorsal y rápidamente lo identifico… un ninja del clan Hyuga. Trago saliva y regreso a su postura anterior. Lo mejor era mantenerse a raya, sabia de sobra que los ninjas de ese clan eran de cuidado.

-Te va a encantar este lugar, Ino – comento Kankuro, mientras se abrían paso en el recibidor que únicamente era ocupado por un par de anbus de Suna y otros recepcionistas. Finalmente entraron al salón central. Era enorme y elegante. Su estilo de decoración era tipo barroco. En el centro de la pista un enorme candelabro de cristales iluminaba el lugar, las ventanas eran bastante alargadas y brindaban una hermosa vista del ahora cielo estrellado de la aldea.

-Es magnifico – admitió la rubia, aun con la boca abierta, observando el bello lugar. Sin duda alguna, uno de los mejores en los que había estado. Instantáneamente noto los arreglos florales de cada mesa y sonrió ampliamente. La decoración era exquisita, y esos arreglos armonizaban y aportaban algo de vida al lugar, además de ser muy hermosos. ¿Y como no lo serian? Si ella misma los había diseñado hace un par de semanas con ayuda de su padre, por petición de Temari.

Shikamaru estaba mas ocupado como para mirar el lugar, y es que desde que entraron al salón pudo notar las miradas que recibía su rubia compañera. Le incomodaba notar como muchos hombres la miraban mucho y sin parpadear. Bufo. Seguramente se había visto igual de estúpido hace unos momentos. Que problemático. Hubiera sido mejor idea pedirle que se cambiase de vestido, aunque el resultado no fuera a cambiar mucho y el hubiese terminado recibiendo un par de cachetadas y zapes. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, la rubia era secuestradora de muchas miradas masculinas y, sin entender el por que, siempre sentía aquella incomodidad al notarlo, cosa que parecía que ella no notaba en absoluto. Seguramente seria la costumbre, ya era algo habitual que los demás osaran comérsela con los ojos, casi literalmente hablando. Mendokuse. Iba a ser una noche muy problemática.

Y Shikamaru no era el único que era presa de la incomodidad. Por su parte, el Hyuga había notado con desagrado las miradas asquerosas de los demás. Si no fuera tan estoico, juraría que una vena se hubiera marcado en su frente. Unas inmensas ganas de cubrirla se apoderaron de el. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ir forrada de pies a cabeza? Así tal vez llamaría menos la atención. Pero no, tenia que usar ese tipo de ropa siempre. Que mujer. Rodo los ojos con algo de fastidio.

Kankuro sonrió al notar el detalle, y se sintió casi feliz por ver que Ino tuviese mas personas que la cuidasen. El semblante de Shikamaru delataba que había sido victima de problemáticas situaciones cuidando a su amiga. Sonrió al imaginarse varios escenarios. –Vamos, su Hokage debe estarlos esperando – menciono luego de saludar a un par de personas en el lugar, y juntos se abrieron paso entre la multitud. Aunque teniendo a Ino con ellos había sido algo relativamente fácil.

Gaara noto como la gente parecía movilizarse un poco, dando paso a un grupo de personas. Instantáneamente una brillante cabellera platinada entre las personas capto la atención de sus ojos aguamarina.

Su corazón se detuvo. Ahí estaba ella. Su huésped rubia y ruidosa con olor a flores, de la que había estado escapando los últimos días. Enfundada con un vestido que… Dio un paso al frente al instante, sentía como su corazón iba a mil. Tenia que cubrirla, si no todos podrían verla. Sintió sus manos temblar sutilmente, pero instantáneamente se recobro y retrocedió el paso que había dado. No, tenia que controlarse, aunque aquella rubia ciertamente le había robado el aliento. Nunca antes se había sentido así, era como una molesta espinita en su espalda, calándole bastante, similar a la sensación de desagrado que había sentido aquel día en que descubrió al Hyuga colarse a su habitación mientras ella dormía. Apretó su mandíbula. La rubia lucia hermosa, mucho mas que deslumbrante. Su fino rostro era el de un bello ángel, la nívea piel al expuesto era suave y pálida y sus vibrantes ojos azules le observaban. ¿Lo estaba observando? Se tenso nuevamente al notar el detalle, chocando el aguamarina contra el color del cielo, en una intensa y deliciosa mezcla para ambos.

La mentalista al instante ubico a Gaara entre la gente, parado ahí, simulando hablar con el Tsuchikage. Curveo sus rojizos labios al encontrarse con sus ojos, embelesándose al instante. El pelirrojo se veía increíblemente apuesto, nunca en su vida se lo hubiera imaginado vestido así. Y ahora tenia el privilegio de verlo. Con aquel elegante traje negro ajustado, camisa gris y corbata tan roja como sus alborotados cabellos. Definitivamente el era un autentico adonis. Nunca opondría resistencia alguna si aquellos fuertes brazos la rodeasen, como si se tratara de una cursi película. Aquellos profundos y misterios ojos aguamarina rodeados de ese delineado negro eran capaces de hipnotizar a quien se atreviese a mirar a los ojos al temible Kazekage, y ella había caído en su hipnosis, al igual que el en la de ella.

-Vaya, después de todo no eres una piedra como todos dicen jaja – rio un poco el viejo Tsuchikage. Al ver el desplante del joven volteo también a ver que veía el con tanto interés. –Ya me lo esperaba, eres un muchacho joven, después de todo – sonrío afablemente. Que sorpresa, había tenido el privilegio de ver, aunque fuera por un par de segundos, al joven y estoico Kazekage comportarse como el adolescente que era.

Los pensamientos de Gaara se quebraron al instante en que escucho la voz del Tsuchikage , y no supo como, logro apartar la mirada de la rubia para posarla en el.

-Lo siento, continúe – pidió cortésmente, haciendo referencia a la conversación que habían estado teniendo hace unos segundos. Aunque mas conversación, parecía como si se tratase de un monologo del viejo.

Onoki negó - ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con esa jovencita? – se aventuro a preguntar.

-¿Disculpe? – pregunto el pelirrojo, en un vano intento de despiste. En que incomoda situación se había metido…

-Soy mucho mas viejo que tu, ¿acaso esperabas que no notara algo así? – le miro divertidamente. Definitivamente ese muchacho desperdiciaba toda su juventud, si se tratase de el, como hacia antaño, se hubiera aventurado a ir con la muchacha, la conociera o no. –Kunoichis así, no se ven todos los días – puntualizo, antes de hacer un cortes gesto con la mano y retirarse a conversar con los señores feudales. Tenia otros asuntos pendientes, y no pensaba robarle mas tiempo a aquel jovencillo que, esperaba se animara a dejar un poco su posición de lado y se comportara como un chico normal de su edad, como debería ser.

Gaara se movió el nudo de su corbata, incómodamente. Nuevamente adopto su postura rígida y cuando volvió a buscar con la mirada a la rubia, esta ya se encontraba conversando con su Hokage y otras personas importantes, incluida sus hermanos, que habían salido de quien sabe donde.

Ino no tuvo mas tiempo de mantenerse mirando al pelirrojo, cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su brazo delicadamente. – Shizune- saludo al ver a la linda pelinegra. – Que bella te vez! – exclamo, al ver a la elegante morenaza.

-Gracias, Ino. Tu también luces muy hermosa esta noche. Y que bien que llegas. Tsunade-sama te estaba esperando – comento su típica sonrisa, algo nerviosa. Se imaginaba como debería de estar Tsunade.

-Si, claro. Vamos – y se encamino hacia donde estaba la voluptuosa rubia.

Al llegar con el grupo de personas, Shizune se aclaro la garganta, llamando la atención de Tsunade.

-Oh, vaya, al fin están aquí – la adicta al sake volteo a ver a sus ninjas, y luego hacia el señor feudal del país del viento, y el anciano del consejo, que los ninjas ya conocían de antaño. Animo a Ino a que se adelantara, y esta se apresuro a hacer una reverencia hacia los señores, seguido de sus compañeros de ''mision''. –Ella es de quien les he estado hablando. Yamanaka Ino, hija de Yamanaka Inoichi. – comenzó la rubia Hokage, mientras la otra esbozaba una sonrisa. –Ino, el es Surimaru, miembro del consejo de la arena. Y el es el señor feudal del país del viento. – expreso.

-Un placer – musito cortésmente. Recibiendo una amplia sonrisa por parte del robusto hombre, y otra menos notoria por parte del anciano.

-Y los jóvenes son Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuga Neji y Aburame Shino- presento uno por uno a sus ninjas, orgullosa de ellos.

-Yo ya tengo la dicha de conocerlos, y es un placer verlos esta noche – el anciano inclino la cabeza un poco. El gesto le extraño a todos, esta vez no los miraba como si de un cuervo acechando a su presa se tratase.

-Vaya, entonces, si mal no recuerdo, ¿ellos tres son los hijos del trio Ino-Shika-Cho?- pregunto el robusto señor feudal, acariciándose los bigotes. –¿Y esos 2 jovencitos son el genio del clan Hyuga y el hijo del líder del clan Aburame?.

-Es correcto – Tsunade sonrío. Meneando un poco la copa que recién había recibido de Shizune.

-Que formidables ninjas tienes a tu mando, Tsunade-hime. Estoy segura de que trascenderán al igual que sus padres.

-Gracias señor, es un honor – la mentalista sonrío, gesto que le pareció por demás encantador al robusto hombre.

-Y lo que dicen no es mentira, Inoichi si que tiene una hija muy bella – admitió el rumor que había escuchado hace algún tiempo, sin vergüenza alguna. Esa rubia había heredado un gran parecido de su padre, y algunas finas facciones de su madre.

-Mas que bella, es una preciosa flor – musito el viejo Surimaru, con una sonrisa poco común en el.

-Gracias, nuevamente – rio un poco, batiendo sus pestañas.

-Hey, chicos – saludo Temari, llegando repentinamente. Había perdido a Gaara hace media hora, pues fue al baño y seguidamente se dispuso a arreglar unos detalles de ultima hora. Pero finalmente se había librado y logro dar con ellos. Ciertamente la portadora del abanico también lucia esplendorosa esa noche. El fino vestido del mismo color que sus ojos se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo. Tenia la falda cortita plisada horizontalmente y el corpiño liso y ajustado, con pronunciado escote corazón . Su espalda iba desnuda, siendo adornada recelosamente por unas tiras que simulaban apretar un corse, mismas tiras que adornaban sus brazos. Los zapatos de tacón eran altos y de color negro, de tiras también. Lucia el vestido con un collar de perlas preciosas y pulseras a juego, aretes largos de perlas mas pequeñas y un broche en forma de mariposa en su cabello, que había optado por llevar suelto y bien liso esa noche, únicamente recogido un poco del lado izquierdo con ayuda de su broche y un moño de cabello en la parte de atrás, que había logrado gracias a la ayuda de Ino, que era un as con los peinados. Ciertamente el resultado le había agradado bastante a ambas, Ino armada con su secadora de cabello y plancha había logrado un hermoso peinado, que incluso le encanto a Kankuro. Sus carnosos labios iban maquillados de un color durazno suave, aportándole cierta dulzura y sensualidad, mientras que la sombra gradiente verde oscuro y plata en sus ojos resaltaba sus hermosísimos verdes ojos de abundantes pestañas. Lucia bellísima, y al igual que Ino, terminaba robándole el aliento a mas de un presente en el lugar.

-Temari – saludo Shikamaru. Otra problemática a la vista. Podía ver como las miradas de los hombres parecían seguir una pelota de ping-pong, hiendo de Ino hacia Temari, y de Temari hacia Ino. Algunos se centraban en la rubia ceniza, y otros en la rubia platinada.

-Los acomode a todos en la misma mesa, es esa de allá – dijo, apuntando una mesa rectangular no muy lejana a ellos, casualmente la mas grande del lugar. –Cuando llegue la hora de la cena se sentaran conmigo y mis hermanos. También nos acompañaran los kages y los señores feudales. Y uno que otro miembro del consejo de Suna – lo ultimo lo pronuncio en un tono no tan alegre.

-Entiendo.. – murmuro Shikamaru, asintiendo. Al menos estando con ese par de pericas, supo que no tendría que hablar para nada, pues ellas se encargarían de todo. Ese hecho le aliviaba un poco.

Los demás solo asintieron, una vez recibida la información. Temari volteo hacia Kankuro.

-¿Has visto a Gaara? – pregunto, algo preocupada. – Lo perdí de vista hace rato. Cuando me fui estaba con Onoki-sama.

-Pues allá esta Onoki, y rastro de Gaara no hay – respondió, indicando al viejo Tsuchikage que se entretenía con la Mizukage y otras tantas personas estiradas.

Temari resoplo. Seguramente Gaara ya habría huido del lugar. Ni modo, en un rato mas iría a buscarlo. Después de todo siempre era así, ella era la encargada de representar a la aldea.

-Tsunade-sama – Chouji estaba a punto de pedir permiso para retirarse. Una exquisita bandeja de bocadillos le estaba haciendo ojitos a unos cuantos metros.

La voluptuosa rubia al instante adivino las intenciones del Akimichi, así que hizo un ademan con su mano diestra – Pueden retirarse, disfruten de la noche- sentencio, para después seguir enfrascada en la anterior conversación y en su copa de alcohol.

Chouji no perdió tiempo y fue a hincarle diente a los deliciosos bocadillos. Neji y Shino se alejaron lo mas posible de la multitud, quedando en una solitaria esquina, compartiendo silencio. En cambio, Ino y Shikamaru, acompañados de Temari y Kankuro se quedaron cerca de de ahí, pero mas cerca de la ''humanidad''.

-Adoro la decoración Temari, definitivamente hiciste un excelente trabajo- adulo, sin perder mas tiempo. Aquel lugar había quedado mas que maravilloso.

-Gracias, Ino, no fue fácil pero al final todo quedo excelente – y dio un guiño, divertida. Pasaron varios minutos en los que estuvieron conversando, hasta que finalmente empezó la música.

Ino termino arrastrando a Shikamaru a la pista de baile, Kankuro saco a bailar a su hermana. Y así dio inicio la divertida noche.

Una vez en la pista, Shikamaru bostezo y poso delicadamente su mano diestra en la cintura de la rubia, al mmomento en que entrelazaba los dedos de su mano libre con la de ella. Era increíble como había aprendido a bailar, y todo gracias a la rubia. Aunque ciertamente ella casi le había obligado a tomar esas ''clases de baile'' cuando recién eran unos gennin. Comenzaron a moverse al compas de la música y pronto la perica Yamanaka no soporto el silencio y decidió iniciar una conversación.

-¿Qué te parecen los arreglos florales, Shika? Era en lo que habíamos estado trabajando mi padre y yo hace un par de semanas – pregunto e inconscientemente cierto pelirrojo apareció en su mente, por lo que comenzó a recorrer con la mirada el lugar, en busca del joven Kazekage.

-Sabes que todo lo que haces es lindo, mujer problemática – dijo el estratega con su aburrida voz. El en cambio estaba ocupado espantando con una helada mirada a los que miraban a su rubia acompañante.

-Ya lo se, pero es lindo escucharlo de vez en cuando- sonrío la del vestido negro, ante lo que Shikamaru suspiro, ciertamente conocía que a Ino le encantaba ser adulada, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente. –Mmm es algo raro que no este el kazekage por aquí, ¿no lo crees? – pregunto repentinamente, buscando aun con la mirada al pelirrojo de ojos jade.

Shikamaru alzo una de sus cejas, extrañado. No entendía de donde había salido tan repentino interés de su amiga por el ex jinchuriki. –Bueno… Gaara no se mira del tipo sociable, supongo – comenzó. Y el tampoco lo era, pero cierta rubia quisquillosa siempre lo arrastraba a ese tipo de eventos y demás.

-Oh…- y ceso su búsqueda, por que lo único que encontró fue un par de ojos nacarados observándola. Sonrió burlonamente. Había valido la pena gastar tantas horas en su arreglo personal, incluso el cretino había quedado con la boca abierta.

Transcurrió una hora entera. Hora en la que Ino se había dedicado a bailar con Shikamaru y Kankuro, cambiando de pareja al marionetista y el estratega con Temari cada tanto. No es que ambas rubias no tuvieran mas personas con quien bailar, si no que preferían divertirse con sus amigos, y ellos con ellas. Además no eran tan tontos como para dejar a su hermanita y/o amiga en manos de cualquier pelafustán aunque solo fuera por 3 minutos.

Durante esa hora, Gaara había logrado escapar del grupo de chicas que intentaba acercarse a el. Ya que al ver a el Tsuchikage irse, habían encontrado al Kazekage solo y con eso una perfecta oportunidad. Afortunadamente sus habilidades ninjas eran las mejores y había logrado desaparecer del lugar. Se encontraba en uno de los tantos balcones del salón. Respirando aire fresco y mirando el cielo nocturno. Mientras una silueta femenina de rubios cabellos plata insistía con invadir sus pensamientos. Si la volvía a ver en lo que restaba de la noche, definitivamente tendría que tener su autocontrol al máximo. Hace rato casi cometía una locura, hubiera sido algo incomodo ir inconscientemente hasta donde estaba ella y realizar su deseo de cubrirla. Pronto se pregunto que estaría haciendo y con quien. Gruño por lo bajo, y se desconcertó. Aquel desplante le extraño. ¿Por qué debería importarle tanto lo que hiciera? Suspiro incomodo y se dio cuenta de que ya había sido suficiente tiempo en el que había permanecido afuera, era hora de volver dentro. Seguramente Temari lo estaría buscando.

Camino al interior, y apenas dentro dio un par de pasos cuando al instante la rubia melena platino llamo su atención. Ella estaba ahí, en la pista. Bailando con Kankuro. Pronto la música ceso, y se dio el anuncio que en un par de minutos seria la cena. Pero el no se dio cuenta de nada, por que volvió a perderse. A perderse en esas curvas y en ese larguísimo cabello.

Ino estaba conversando y bailando animadamente con Kankuro, cuando sintió un pequeño escalofrió en su espina dorsal. Quito su mirada de su acompañante y la paseo por todo el recinto, dando casi instantáneamente con el par de ojos de jade. Apretó la mandíbula un poco. ¡El la había estado mirando! ¿Desde hace cuanto?. Detuvo su meneo al escuchar el anuncio y al ser quitada la música. Sin embargo se quedo ahí, de pie, mirándole. Ese adonis lucia demasiado guapo como para no regalarle una mirada, y ella era humana, después de todo.

Gaara pronto comenzó a caminar, en dirección a donde se encontraban la rubia y su hermano. Ella, al verlo venir sintió que su corazón latió con fuerza. El se estaba acercando, y la estaba mirando de aquella extraña forma. Esa extraña forma, tan indescifrable que hasta ella jugaría por adivinar sus pensamientos y colarse en su mente.

Pero todo encanto se deshizo, cuando una corta melena café, perteneciente a una menuda muchachita de la arena se atravesó en el camino…

-¡Gaara-sama! – saludo efusivamente la muchacha intrusa, cuando se poso frente al pelirrojo, interrumpiendo su camino.

Aquello hizo que Ino se tensara. Apretó su mandíbula sin darse cuenta y empuño sus manos. ¿Quién era ella, y por que le hablaba con tanta soltura y confianza al Kazekage?. Kankuro le anuncio que ya tenían que tomar asiento, Temari y Shikamaru se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Dónde esta Hyuga? El aun tiene mi bolso – pregunto, y al instante lo localizo. Estaba donde mismo. Arrastro a Shikamaru hasta allá. Mientras los hermanos de la arena se retiraron rumbo a sus lugares.

Si no fuera por el gran control que Gaara tenia sobre su cuerpo, hubiera terminado chocando contra la morena que apareció de la nada. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente y bajo su mirada a su ex alumna. La morena traía puesto un lindo vestido rosa pastel totalmente plisado, de falda airosa y que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. Una cinta de un rosa mas intenso marcaba la cintura y un casto escote caía sobre su pecho. Sus zapatos no eran tan altos y eran de color plateado, al igual que las pulseras de plata que llevaba por adorno en sus muñecas y la cadena de flores de plata que adornaba su cuello. Su cabello iba como siempre, salvo el listón rosa que le adornaba y sus brillantes ojos oscuros eran realzados por una sombra rosa en sus ojos, pestañas café largas, unos mofletes rosaditos y unos labios brillantes de color mandarina. Lucia adorable.

-Matsuri – saludo el pelirrojo al mirar a su alumna –Que sorpresa, no te esperaba hasta dentro de dos días – admitió, relajando su semblante un poco.

-No me perdería esta fiesta por nada, llegue justo a tiempo para arreglarme y venir - y le dedico una tierna sonrisa, mirándolo con sus soñadores ojos. Si, no se perdería la fiesta, y mucho menos la oportunidad de bailar con su ex sensei.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo en la misión? – pregunto, al tiempo en que metía sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-Excelente, Gaara-sama. Mañana mismo le entregare el reporte. La misión fue un éxito – declaro felizmente, jugueteando con su falda. Al instante el rubor de sus mejillas se intensifico. - ¿Estaba solo, Gaara-sama? – pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, bajando un poco la mirada.

-Pues yo… - y no concluyo con su frase, pues apenas desvió la mirada unos segundos y pudo notar como todos estaban yéndose a sus respectivas mesas. Busco con la mirada a la rubia platinada, ella ya no estaba donde mismo. Ahora se encontraba en un rincón, parada frente al Hyuga, al parecer haciéndole un berrinche, mientras Shikamaru negaba con la cabeza y se sobaba las sienes un poco alejado de los que discutían, pasados unos segundos se marcho a su mesa, dejándolos. Pronto una sonrisa apenas perceptible en los labios del Hyuga llamo su atención, vio como el miraba burlonamente a la rubia y alzaba su mano, para hacer hacia atrás uno de los larguísimos mechones de suave cabello. Y fue cuando sintió nuevamente aquella incomoda y molesta espinita en su espalda, junto con unas inmensas ganas de ir hasta donde estaba Ino, cargarla como si de un saco de patatas se tratase y alejarla de ahí.

-¿Gaara-sama? – le llamo la muchacha, al ver que había dejado de prestarle atención y se había quedado callado, casi estático. Volteo en la misma dirección que el para encontrarse con una preciosa rubia caminar, siendo seguida de un estoico y apuesto muchacho de perlados ojos que sostenía un pequeño bolso, seguramente de ella. Se extraño ante la escena y retorno su mirada a Gaara, quien seguía sin prestarle atención. Nuevamente se volvió a la rubia para comprobar que era ella a quien estaba mirando, y cuando estuvo segura, sintió algo en su interior quebrándose, como si se tratara de un vidrio que había sido golpeado fuertemente. ¿Por qué Gaara estaba mirando tanto a esa muchacha? Era preciosa, si… pero ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Quién era esa rubia? La confusión se apodero de su ser, y pronto sintió su mandíbula temblar un poco.

Gaara rápidamente desvió la mirada al chocar accidentalmente su color aguamarina con el color cielo de Ino. Busco a Temari con la mirada y la encontró haciéndole señas. Pronto cayo en cuenta de que ya era hora de la cena.

Nuevamente postro sus ojos en su antigua alumna, para encontrarla ligeramente encogida. – Lo siento, Matsuri. Me he distraído un poco. Debo irme, hablamos en un momento – puntualizo y emprendió marcha a la mesa central, sintiendo algo revolotear en su estomago al notar que la rubia también se dirigía a ese mismo lugar, y aun mas cuando tomo asiento en el mismo.

Matsuri en cambio se quedo plantada en el mismo lugar un par de segundos mas, antes de irse caminando lentamente a su lugar, un poco decepcionada.

Ino iba camino a la mesa farfullando insultos hacia el pelinegro, que había ganado un punto mas en su batalla. Ella lo busco con la intención de obtener su bolso y así poder darse un retoque en los labios, cosa que resulto absurda para el pelinegro, quien le comento que solo ella era tan tonta como para re-pintarse los labios cuando ya los traía bien rojos, minutos antes de cenar. Era algo que la Yamanaka no podía evitar, cuando era hora de un retoque, pues era ya hora de un retoque. Así de simple. Aun así, avergonzada, al haber descubierto en el reflejo de la ventana cercana que aun tenia los labios perfectamente pintados, comenzó a insultar a Neji. Ese sabelotodo la sacaba de sus casillas. Y lo que mas colmo su paciencia, fue el momento en el que el oso tomar uno de los mechones de cabello que caían frente a sus hombros, rozando en el trayecto con la yema de sus dedos la nívea piel de su escote, al tiempo en que le comentaba lo fea que lucia haciendo ese tipo de berrinches. Como respuesta solo obtuvo a una sonrojada y furiosa Ino, quien le dio la espalda y camino hasta la mesa, siendo seguida por el causante de sus dolores de cabeza y constantes enojos, que se daba un buen taco de ojo con la hermosa visión de sus anchas caderas contorneándose camino a la mesa y su fina cintura. Y en el trayecto, también se encargo de espantar unos cuantos hombres con su gélida mirada, al notar que también admiraban a la bien dotada rubia.

Ino tomo asiento junto a Shikamaru, quien caballerosamente aparto la silla para que ella se sentase, adelantándosele al Hyuga, y para el disguste de la fémina, Neji se sentó a su otro lado. Acomodo el escote de su vestido y vio como el Hyuga dejaba su bolso sobre la mesa, cuidadosamente. Aquello le extraño, hubiera sido mas normal de su parte que lo arrojara, pero no le puso mas atención al detalle por que sus ojos se clavaron en el pelirrojo, quien venia hacia la mesa. Mordió su labio inferior suavemente, pero la instante se autoregaño por ese desplante y aparto su mirada de el, para posarla en la copa de champagne que recién le daba un mesero.

Gaara noto con desazón como el Hyuga le lanzaba una mirada antes de sentarse a un lado de la rubia. Apretó sus puños y camino un poco mas rápido hacia la mesa. Le devolvió la mirada a la rubia que se mordía el labio inferior y algo hizo boom en su interior, pero esa sensación desapareció cuando ella aparto su mirada. Sin mas, cuando llego a la mesa tomo asiento justo frente a la rubia que le revolvía la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos. A su lado tomo asiento Kankuro, y a su otro lado Temari.

-Buenas noches – saludo cortésmente Gaara, luego de recibir la copa que le entregaba al mesero. Tendría que decir unas palabras a sus invitados, lo quisiera o no. Todo en la mesa fue silencio en cuanto comenzó, y las miradas se posaron en el al instante. Se aclaro la garganta, y dio inicio –Espero que esta velada este siendo de su agrado, y que disfruten la cena, tanto como su estadía en Sunagakure. Es un honor para mi, y para toda la villa, ser la sede de estos exámenes chunnin, así como ser el hospedaje de tan habilidosos ninjas y personas tan importantes. Espero que estas semanas sean de su absoluto agrado – musito en un tono de voz audible para todos los presentes en la mesa, con la mirada perdida. La verdad era que trataba de esquivar la mirada azulina frente a el – Y aprovecho esta oportunidad para hacer un brindis por nuestros jóvenes ninjas emprendedores. Y por mi hermana, Temari-san, por organizar tan agradable velada. Salud – brindo, y choco sus copas con los que tenia al alcance, inclusive con la rubia de enfrente y el usuario del byakugan. Situación en la que ambos intercambiaron una mirada gélida, cosa que no le extraño a nadie, pues ellos siempre tenían el mismo semblante tan estoico. Todos bebieron su champagne, comieron su entremés y pronto los meseros volvieron a hacer acto de presencia, para retirar los platos y colocar la entrada.

Ino comía lenta y calmadamente, todo lo opuesto a Chouji que devoraba la crema de elote con pan como si no hubiese comido en días. La Yamanaka de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas al pelirrojo frente a ella. La situación de Gaara era la misma, solo que ambos corrían con tal suerte de alzar la mirada cuando el otro la volvía a bajar a su plato.

Kankuro fue el primero en notar el detalle, y con una socarrona sonrisa le dio un codazo a su hermano menor, llamando su atención.

-Hm? - pregunto Gaara, haciendo uso de solo un monosílabo, al tiempo en que tragaba la porción de pan que había colocado en su boca.

-Es bellísima, no? – susurro, lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie mas le escuchara, pero lo suficientemente audible para que su pregunta llegara a los oídos del pelirrojo.

Gaara rodo sus ojos con fastidio y regreso su mirada a su plato. Kankuro bufo.

-Bueno, yo solo te comentaba lo sexy que se ve con ese vestido que… - comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

-Kankuro… pásame la sal – pidió el menor, ante lo cual fue el turno del marionetista de rodar los ojos, antes de alcanzar el elegante salero, y pasárselo al de ojos aguamarina. Quien agradeció y lo acepto.

Pronto terminaron el plato de entrada y vino el plato fuerte. Fue cuando Shikamaru noto el silencio de Ino, pues estaba ocupado intimidando con la mirada a unos cuantos que insistían en voltear desde las otras mesas. Normalmente, a la hora de la cena… y a cualquier hora, Ino solía ser una perica, hablando hasta por los codos, pero en esa ocasión se encontraba en absoluto silencio y calma. Tal vez estaría planeando una venganza en contra de Neji, o algo similar. Miro de reojo a su amiga y la noto comiendo tranquilamente. Si, seguramente era eso.

Neji por su parte notaba fastidiado las miradas que de vez en cuando se daban el Kazekage y la rubia, y así fue hasta que sintió algo rozar su pierna. Se enderezó automáticamente en su lugar, mas que tenso, pero controlando habilidosamente sus emociones. ¿Acaso… acaso era Ino quien rozaba con su tacón su pierna, ascendiendo y descendiendo lentamente?. La sola idea logro hacer que se acelerara un poco. Volteo a ver a la rubia como quien no quiere la cosa y la noto bien concentrada en su plato, comiendo tan grácilmente como un pajarillo. Seguidamente miro a Temari y automáticamente desecho la posibilidad, al notarla tan enfrascada en una conversación con Tsunade y Shizune, que estaban bastante lejos, mientras el aun sentía ese afilado tacón subir y bajar por su pierna. Miro al lado opuesto y se encontró con una robusta mujer, esposa de un señor feudal. Entonces…. ¡Era Ino!

¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer en una situación así? ¿Debería decirle algo, acaso?. Se incomodo ante su inexperiencia y continuo haciéndose el despistado, mientras comía como si nada. El mismo pie insistía en seguir jugueteando con el, causándole agradables cosquillas. Dejo pasar un par de minutos, pensando en lo que debería hacer, antes de actuar.

Finalmente el de ojos nacarados se aventuro a posar su fría mano diestra sobre el cálido muslo de la florista y, pasados unos segundos, comenzó a acariciarlo sutilmente.

Ino estaba perdida en el delicioso corte de carne que comía a pedazos pequeños, que estuviera frente al estoico Kazekage, no le iba a impedir que disfrutara tan deliciosa cena. Tomo un pequeño brócoli de la guarnición de verduras junto con algo de carne y lo llevo a sus labios. Justo cuando comenzó a masticar sintió una fría mano en su muslo. La rubia abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo e irguió su espalda. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal cuando comenzó a ser acariciada. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y dar un grito, pero se contuvo, no quería armar una escena frente a personas tan importantes. Trago el olvidado brócoli con carne dentro de su boca a duras penas y miro a su alrededor.

El primero que miro fue Kankuro, pero este estaba muy entretenido diciéndole quien sabe que cosas a Gaara, que solo asentía y comía tranquilamente. Luego miro al serio Kazekage. ¿¡Era…era el!? ¿Acaso Kankuro le estaba dando lecciones de como ser un pervertido, o algo por el estilo? Su ritmo cardiaco se acelero. Desvió la mirada para posarla en Shikamaru, que lucia mas ocupado mirando a su alrededor y llevándose a la boca comida sin ver que era; definitivamente no era el, pues el Nara nunca se propasaría de tal manera con ella, claro, si es que no quería terminar castrado por Inoichi. Luego miro a Neji, quien tan odioso como siempre osaba a respirar el mismo aire que ella y comía pacíficamente.. Bah, definitivamente el tampoco era. Lo único que le resto fue mirar a un hombre, mediamente apuesto, de tez apiñonada, sentado a un lado de Temari, seguramente era un escolta de algún señor feudal, y además estaba demasiado lejos. Regreso sus ojos celestes al pelirrojo y trago saliva. ¡Si era el! Su corazón latió con fuerza y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas. ¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer? ¿Cachetearlo frente a todo el mundo? ¿No hacer nada? ¿Seguirle el juego?...¿¡Como osaba tocarle!? Esta bien, el era un adonis… pero tocarle sin su consentimiento!?

Neji noto el cambio en la rubia y se sonrío internamente. Seguramente estaría haciendo lo correcto, y lo estaría haciendo bien ¿Verdad?

Gaara también noto el cambio en la rubia y le miro tanto extrañado como embelesado. Sus rojizos y carnosos labios estaban semiabiertos, sus azulinos ojos brillantes y sus pálidas mejillas sonrojadas. Esta vez, Kankuro no noto el detalle, pues al ser ignorado por el pelirrojo decidió dedicarse a hablar con su hermana, la Hokage y su asistente. Gaara agradeció internamente eso y continuo mirando sin tapujo alguno a la kunoichi, que también le miraba casi de la misma forma, a pesar de que el pelirrojo mantenía su frio semblante. Y el Hyuga tampoco se percataba de ello, pues estaba sumamente concentrado en hacer bien su labor de acariciar el muslo de la mentalista.

Entre miradas y roces concluyo el plato fuerte y se mando a traer el postre. Pasados unos momentos en los que Gaara había estado mirando como bobo a Ino se vio obligado a retirar su mirada, para su pesar, pues si el hubiera podido se quedaría mirándola todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Gaara, necesito que me acompañes antes de que traigan el postre, tenemos que … - y lo demás fueron cacareos que no escucho, pues volvió a mirar de reojo a la Yamanaka. Forzosamente asintió ante lo que decía su apurada hermana y se levanto de la mesa, dejando a un lado su servilleta, bien doblada y acomodada.

Ino observo con horror como Gaara se levantaba y acompañaba a Temari a Dios quien sabe que. Ella continuaba sintiendo aquel roce sobre su pierna y si no era Gaara ¿¡Entonces quien demonios era!?. Trago saliva y se sintió tentada de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero seria algo estúpido considerando que ella se había dejado hacer ya mas de 5 minutos enteros. Volteo a ver a Shikamaru para observarlo con los codos apoyados en la mesa y una idea salto a su cabeza.

-Shika… - le llamo suavemente, tocando su hombro.

-Hm?- respondió vagamente al llamado. Ya cansado de espantar pelados.

-Acompáñame al baño, si? – pidió, poniendo su mejor cara. Aquella petición sonó por demás extraña.

-Mendokuse…

-Porfavor – batió sus pestañas.

-Esta bien, problemática… - y se levanto de su asiento, seguido por una Ino con sonrisa triunfal.

Si bien Neji se extraño al ver la extraña cara de miedo que puso la Yamanaka, mas se extraño cuando la escucho pedirle a Nara que la acompañara. Retiro su mano, como si quemara, antes de que la rubia se levantara. Y miro con horror como ella se alejaba y aun sentía ese coqueto tacón jugando con su pierna. No había sido Ino. Ella seguramente se había hallado en la misma situación que el. Seguramente creyó que fue Gaara, por ello miro con estupor como el pelirrojo se alejaba. Apretó su mandíbula ignorando el cosquilleo en su pierna, sintiendo algo similar a los celos. Un momento…. Si Ino no había sido, entonces quien..? Miro a su alrededor y nuevamente se encontró con la robusta mujer de antes, pelirroja, de mofletes bien rosados y grandes ojos castaños. La mujer le sonrío coquetamente y le guiño un ojo. Neji sintió como se le revolvía el estomago, pero no demostró ninguna emoción. Se levanto abruptamente de su asiento sin decir nada y huyo de la mesa.

En cuanto entro al baño la rubia soltó un largo y tendido suspiro de alivio, había logrado escapar de la incomoda situación. Se sentía sucia, no sabia quien había estado manoseando su muslo y no quería saberlo, en absoluto . Luego busco su bolso, para darse cuenta de que este se había quedado en la mesa, en el mismo lugar en el que Neji lo había puesto. Se miro en el espejo y se lavo las manos, después de secarlas se dedico a acomodar sus larguísimos cabellos. Sonrió orgullosa, pues estos, aun con sus puntas rizadas, eran poco más largos que la cortísima falda de su vestido. Se volvió a remojar un poco las manos, antes de salir del lugar y encontrarse con un aburrido Shikamaru.

-Problemática, tardaste demasiado – le recrimino, y aunque habían sido 3 minutos, a el le habían parecido 3 horas.

-No tarde, a ti todo te parece largo – e hizo un gesto con la mano, luego ambos caminaron de regreso a la mesa.

Casi cuando llegaron observaron… un pequeño cambio. La menuda muchacha medio robusta, hija del señor feudal del país del viento se había trasladado al que era el asiento de Shikamaru, para poder estar cerca de Chouji. Ella observaba admirada como el Akimichi comía sin parar, plato tras plato.

Neji llego casi al mismo tiempo que Ino y una idea le golpeo la mente. Caballerosamente aparto la silla donde el había estado sentado – Toma asiento, Yamanaka- musito sin ningún tinte de emoción en su voz. La rubia alzo una de sus cejas y miro la silla antes, para asegurarse de que Neji no hubiese puesto nada en ella, aunque era algo ridículo, el usuario del byakugan no era así… pero no estaba de mas, era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Sin mas, acepto y se sentó como si nada. Luego Neji tomo asiento en la silla que antes era de la Yamanaka y aliviado se recargo en el respaldo. Mientras mas lejos de esa señora acosadora, mejor.

-Mendokuse… - musito el estratega, y no le quedo mas que tomar asiento en el antiguo lugar de la muchachita robusta. Miro al frente y observo a la señora. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal cuando esta le sonrío coquetamente.

Gaara y Temari pronto arribaron a la mesa, junto con Kankuro que se levanto para ir al baño poco después de que ellos se fueron. Gaara noto el cambio de asientos, por lo que no perdió tiempo y se sentó frente a Ino, en el asiento que minutos antes era ocupado por Kankuro. Temari fue a donde mismo y Kankuro, al notar lo ocurrido no dijo nada y sonrío, sentándose en el lugar libre, que antes pertenecía a Gaara.

Neji casi gruño al percatarse de que el pelirrojo se sentó de nueva cuenta frente a la rubia. Gaara sintió los perlados ojos sobre el y le devolvió la mirada. Y mientras ellos se quedaron enfrascados en su ''lucha'' de miradas, Shikamaru, con un tic en la ceja y una nerviosa sonrisa, al ser incomodado por la mirada de la robusta señora paso su brazo por los hombros de Ino, acercándola a el y haciendo que recargara su cabeza en su hombro.

La Yamanaka, que noto por demás extrañada el duelo de miradas aguamarina y nacarada, se dejo hacer por el de ojos chocolate. Era bastante cercana a Shikamaru, por lo que no le incomodo que la abrazara de esa forma, ni mucho menos le pidió explicaciones.

El otro par de varones, derrotados al mirar como Shikamaru se ''robaba'' a la rubia, apartaron sus miradas orgullosamente uno del otro y centraron su atención en el postre que recién les era entregado, junto con otra copa de champagne.

-Vaya, esto se mira muy bien – comento la rubia, mirando el plato frente a ella. Un pequeño pay de queso y fresas, con una bola de helado de fresa encima, bañada en jarabe de chocolate.

-Si – asintió el Nara, y pronto noto que la mujer robusta aun seguía mirándolo, trago saliva y se concentro en su postre. A el le habían dado un trozo de pastel de chocolate de capas mixto, con una bola de helado de vainilla, mas jarabe de chocolate y unas frescas frambuesas. Tomo el pequeño tenedor con su mano libre y pincho una frambuesa. Miro de reojo a la mujer pelirroja que insistía en mirarlo y comer sugestivamente una fresa. Sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su sien y llevo la frambuesa hasta los labios de Ino – Di ahhh -.

La Yamanaka rio un poco antes de separar sus labios y aceptar la frambuesa. – Mmm… adoro este tipo de frutas – admitió, aunque eso ya lo conocía de sobra el manipulador de sombras. Ino pincho una fresa con la misma intención, y la acerco a los labios de Shikamaru, este la acepto y comió gustoso el fruto fresco.

Neji y Gaara miraban de reojo incomodos de vez en cuando la escena, deseando estar en el lugar de Shikamaru, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiría nunca en voz alta. Y menos el pelirrojo, quien aun no era consciente de su… sentir para con la ruidosa rubia.

Kankuro también se dio cuenta de la escena y se tapo la boca con su mano reprimiendo una amplia y tendida risa. ¡Bingo! El Hyuga también se sentía atraído por Ino, al igual que su hermanito. Era por ello que el primero la hacia rabiar tanto, y el segundo se la comía con los ojos cada que se le presentaba la oportunidad. No los culpaba, el también sentía atracción hacia la florista desde siempre, solo que ahora había cambiado, al darse cuenta como Gaara finalmente parecía mirar a una mujer de esa forma especial.

-Es un maldito – rio por lo bajo y murmuro para si mismo, refiriéndose al Nara. Si que era afortunado… o desafortunado. No solo hacia equipo con la candente rubia desde quien sabe cuando, si no que también eran muy cercanos. _–Y al parecer la güerita es un imán de tipos raros y/o endemoniadamente serios – _pensó. No solo se refería a Neji y a su hermano. Si no también a el mismo, Shikamaru, inclusive Yaoki… y quien sabe cuantos raritos mas.

Ino y Shikamaru se dedicaron a comer divertidamente sus postres, intercambiándose probaditas de vez en cuando, sin que el Nara soltara a la rubia ni un momento. Pasados unos minutos de jugar así con la rubia noto como la señora acosadora había desistido y ahora se concentraba en otra cosa. Suspiro aliviado y continuo su meloso juego con la Yamanaka, hasta que ambos terminaron sus postres.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Ola tarola, lectorjirijillas -esquiva lluvia de tomates-

Ok, ok... me lo merezco todo! Ha sido mucho tiempo el que he tardado en actualizar!

Luego de que subi el ultimo chap, y a pesar de tener ya parte de este escrito, estuve muy ocupada. Primero con terminar mi cosplay, luego con ñoñear en el evento con mi cosplay. Y a eso le siguio una venta masiva que hize de tareas ilegales en la preparatoria... acepte tantas, que solo tenia tiempo de escribir, escribir, escribir... y mi mano termino con una horrible ampolla! Pero valio la pena, sali con el bolsillo colmado de dinero xD Que fantastico! :D

Luego de eso estuve pensando seriamente que carrera estudiar, tuve que inscribirme a la universidad, hacer un papeleo y... en fin, la musa se marcho!

Regreso a tocarme la semana pasada, pero por un problema con mi computadora (ni yo se como ocurrio) word me trolleo y cerro sin guardar lo escrito. Que frustrante! Pero creanme que fue para bien, por que siento que esto me ha salido mejor, y ademas de que el jueves la musa vino y me dio un enorme golpe, pues termine escribiendo este gran capitulo de 11 mil palabras (20 ojas y media de word) todo para recompensar mi gran ausencia.

En fin, los reviews pasados (que por cierto, agradezco mil, por que gracias a ellos tuve la inspiracion para seguir) los respondere luego. Gracias por su tiempo de leerme y dejarme sus comentarios!

Por ahora las dejo, que me voy a una cena jejeje.

Y recuerden, cualquier comentario, duda, critica, amenaza, idea, tomate, papa, berro, zanahoria, pepino, enchilada, hamburguesa, lechuga, sandia.. lo que sea, es bien recibido en los reviews!

Y esperen el proximo chap, que la fiesta aun no termina... y se viene una fuerte dosis de GAAINO! (Shika y Neji ya tuvieron sus momentos, esperen a lo que viene, sera super!)

Les mando muchos abrazos y mis mas cordiales saludos!

Nos leemos!


	11. La Fiesta (Parte 2)

**Capitulo 11: La Fiesta (Parte 2)**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Luego de la cena la noche continuo. Entre animadas platicas, platicas no tan animadas, temas serios y apuestas de los legatarios y demás ninjas influyentes acerca de los resultados de la primera prueba del examen chunnin. La mayoría de las apuestas corría a favor de los gennins de Konohagakure y Sunagakure, aunque ciertamente, por los informes de los ninjas que se presentarían a las pruebas la situación estaba bastante reñida. Pero que mas daba, cada aldea quería apostar por la propia. Y la vieja Tsunade no era la excepción.

-Confió ampliamente en mis ninjas, así que doblare la apuesta – dijo, sonriente, al viejo Onoki y A.

A se echo a reír y negó con la cabeza – Tsunade-hime… ¿estas segura? – pregunto, con un tono de voz burlón – Corre en ti la peor suerte que he visto, posiblemente apostando tus ninjas pierdan, tan solo por tu culpa – admitió, con una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus blancos y perfilados dientes.

Tsunade dio un largo sorbo a su vaso de sake, luego se cruzo de brazos – Ja! Eso esta por verse. – y sonrió con toda la confianza del mundo, como si estuviera 100% segura de que seria la ganadora.

-Entonces si Tsunade quiere aumentar el valor de la apuesta… hare lo mismo – comento Onoki.

-¿Tu también quieres perder, viejo? – A volvió a reir.

Onoki gruño y se levanto sobre su asiento para estrellar los puños sobre la mesa en la que estaban sentados - ¡Ya veremos que dirás, cuando superemos a tus ninjas, Raikage! …. Ah! Mi espalda! – se quejo el viejo, volviendo a caer en su lugar y sobándose la espalda.

-Eso esta por verse, caballeros… Que gane la mejor aldea – musito la voluptuosa rubia, a modo de cerrar el trato. Los demás asintieron.

Y mientras, los respectivos escoltas de cada Kage observaban a sus lideres con una gran gota en la cabeza. En especial Shizune, que temía que la apuesta de Tsunade le diera mala suerte a sus genins

* * *

-Chouji – llamo el Nara, acercándose al gordito que comía bocadillos como si no hubiese comido en meses.

-Mh? – pregunto el Akimichi, volteándose hacia su amigo con la boca llena, y unas cuantas migajas sobre su traje. Que bien que no lo había visto Ino, si no le reprocharía fuertemente.

-¿Donde esta Ino? – pregunto con cierto tinte de preocupación el manipulador de sombras, volteando a ver a los lados, esperando encontrar la rubia cabellera.

Chouji trago de una todo lo que tenia en la boca -¿No estaba contigo? – pregunto extrañado e inocentemente, antes de introducir en su boca una ronda mas de bocadillos.

-¿Conmigo? Pero si me dijo que… venia contigo – lo ultimo lo murmuro. Luego miro aterrado al Akimichi – Maldición. Que mujer tan problemática. La dejo unos segundos para ir a orinar y desaparece –gruño, buscándola con la mirada. Después de todo no seria difícil encontrarla, era la única en el lugar, y en muchos lugares, con semejante cabellera larguísima y de color platinado. Se alarmo al no verla en los alrededores. Demonios. En cuanto a Ino le pasara algo e Inoichi se enterara, estaría firmada su sentencia de muerte. Se enfrentaría a la furia del rubio amigo de su padre, casi su tio. Lo colgaría por dejar a su florecilla sola y desprotegida.

-Shikamaru, cálmate – musito un tranquilo Chouji, sin parar de comer – Creo que no estas confiando del todo en Ino, ella es una kunoichi, después de todo… sabe cuidarse, estamos en una fiesta… como si algo malo fuera a pasarle! – defendió a su amiga el gordito, en un intento por calmar al Nara.

-Pero… - y apenas tuvo tiempo de replicar, por que apareció Temari de Dios sabe donde y lo cogió del brazo.

-Hey, Shika, vamos a bailar – pidió animada la rubia de ojos verdes, arrastrando al Nara a la pista de baile, sin darle tiempo de replicar. Este dejo de luchar unos cuantos segundos después, al fin y al cabo seria mas fácil encontrar a Ino si se movía entre la pista de baile, seguramente ella ya había arrastrado a otro pobre tonto a sufrir a la pista.

* * *

La rubia sonrió ampliamente al jounin de Kumo que había insistido en conversar con ella.

-¿Asi que tu equipo vino para presentarse en los exámenes, eh?- pregunto la Yamanaka, pasando una de sus manos por su largo y dorado flequillo.

-Por supuesto, mis alumnos son muy buenos. Estoy seguro que pasaran las pruebas sin duda alguna.– Espeto orgulloso el joven hombre de tez apiñonada y ojos castaños, alto, de cabello oscuro y con una cicatriz surcando su rostro diagonalmente – Veo que eres de Konoha.. ¿Y tu, a que has venido?

-Bueno, yo soy representante de Konoha aquí en Suna, vine para ser sensor, asuntos diplimaticos y….. ¿Cómo supiste que era de Konoha? – pregunto, mirándole con cierto tinte de desconfianza, a la expectativa.

-Bueno, solo las kunoichis de esa aldea son tan hermosas – se sincero, acomodando su corbata, un poco nervioso.

Ino rio un poco ante el comentario – Si, lo somos – admitió sin vergüenza alguna, con un suave rubor rosado apareciendo en sus mejillas y una blanca sonrisa que cautivo aun mas al jounin.

El hombre se armo de valor para pedirle a la kunoichi que bailaran, pero si bien apenas iba a decir una palabra un par de ojos nacarados que le helaron todos los huesos aparecieron tras la hermosa rubia. Sintió un escalofrió en toda su espina dorsal y una muy fuerte corazonada le aviso que lo mejor era alejarse de ahí lo mas pronto posible, aunque era lo ultimo que deseaba.

-Me buscan por allá! – Anuncio repentinamente, señalado tras su espalda – He de irme, linda, hasta pronto. Fue un placer conocerte, Yamanaka Ino – y se fue tan rápido como había llegado, como alma que lleva el diablo.

La mentalista alzo una rubia ceja y se quedo observando el vacío lugar – Pero como fue que supo mi… nombre – murmuro para si, dándose media vuelta y empezando a andar, extrañada, pero si bien apenas dio un solo paso, topo contra algo bastante duro, lo suficiente como para hacerla retroceder y tambalearse.

Neji la tomo de la cintura antes de que terminara por perder el equilibrio, en un efímero roce que le robo el aliento. Lo miro con su par de gemas blancas inexpresivas y soltó – Ten cuidado, Yamanaka... Mira por donde vas, torpe – y retiro sus manos de la fina y estrecha cintura.

-¿Q-que? ¿Torpe yo? Pero si tu…. – comenzó gruñendo, para luego notar cierto detalle – No hubiera tropezado contigo si tu no me estuvieras siguiendo y mucho menos si no te hubieses acercado a mi por la espalda sin anunciarte! – inquirió lo observado con una sonrisa. Punto para ella. Si.

-¿Yo, siguiéndote?- pregunto alzando su ceja derecha, la verdad se había visto descubierto, pero haría todo por que no admitirlo – Al parecer tienes delirio de grandeza, yo no soy como esos babosos que te miran como un pedazo de carne, lamento decepcionarte – escupió ácidamente. Punto para el Hyuga.

-¡Claro! Y podrías explicarme ¿que hacías detrás de mi, tan fresco?- definitivamente no se iba a dejar vencer, no esta noche. Se cruzo de brazos, sin saber que aquello hizo que sus firmes senos se realzaran aun mas y por unos milisegundos atrapo la mirada del Hyuga.

-¿No puedo caminar por donde me plazca sin que pienses que te estoy acosando como aquel tipo de Kumo?- gruño, intentando mantener la vista en los ojos celestes de Ino.

-El no me estaba acosando. Y tu lo espantaste, de seguro! – y aun mas fastidiada alzo su barbilla, molesta.

- ¡Te miraba como un pervertido, no quitaba la vista de tu cuerpo! - debatió, casi molesto, fastidiado, apretando con su mano diestra el pequeño bolso perteneciente a la rubia con quien discutía. Y muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

Frente a el, Yamanaka Ino lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, anonadada. La rubia separo sus brillantes labios rojos como para decir algo, pero se quedo ahí, de pie, con los labios separados y sin poder decir nada. Descruzo sus brazos lentamente y los dejo caer a los lados de su cuerpo. No paso mucho para que sus labios comenzaran a curvearse, en una sonrisa por demás socarrona. Y soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto, aun con aquella molesta pero encantadora sonrisa.

-Que tienes delirios de grandeza, y eres una torpe. Busca algo con que cubrirte, Yamanaka – espeto, sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz con ayuda de sus dedos índice y pulgar. Inhalo aire profundamente, y luego volvió a clavar su perlada mirada en ella. Ella seguía ahí, sonriente y molesta. Bellísima.

-Tu no eres nadie para…. – y antes de terminar su próxima replica su azulina mirada encontró algo. O a alguien. Y ese alguien no estaba solo.

No muy lejos de ahí, a unos 15 metros se encontraba el pelirrojo al que había estado buscando por mero impulso antes de que el ninja de Kumo se animara a interceptarla. El también tenia sus ojos en ella, pero casi al instante en que ella le vio este desvió la mirada a la menuda muchachita de cortos cabellos castaños que insistía en hablarle. Apretó los labios sutilmente, seguramente ella seria su amiga… o algo mas. Una sensación de desagrado la embargo al considerar la posibilidad de que aquella muchacha fuera algo de Gaara, aunque ciertamente resultaba algo absurdo, después de todo el Kazekage era bastante serio, reservado. Pero aun así, al parecer esa mujercita insistía en captar la atención del pelirrojo, o algo así. Y el no huía de ella, ni hacia un intento por alejarse. Al parecer se encontraba cómodo con su presencia. Contuvo el aliento cuando vio como ella poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de el ojijade, y el ni se inmuto.

-….mas tonta que nada, Yamanaka- y la rubia solamente alcanzo a salir de su letargo únicamente para escuchar lo ultimo dicho por Neji.

-¿Eh?- pregunto, volviendo a mirarle, confundida.

-¿Acaso ahora también eres sorda? – alzo su ceja, mirándole hacia abajo. A pesar de traer tacones bastante altos, el seguía superándola en altura por un buen tramo.

-¿Que? Por supuesto que no, Hyuga! – reclamo, cruzando sus brazos y volviendo a sentir aquella sensación de fastidio para con el ojiblanco. Miro de reojo al lugar de antes, para encontrar a la del vestido rosa arrastrando al pelirrojo a quien sabe donde. Nuevamente la incomodidad la embargo.

-Parece como si lo estuvieras, tan lenta eres que… - dio un paso al frente, aun mirando hacia abajo. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido.

-Hyuga… - llamo la mas baja, alzando su mirada hacia el.

El, como respuesta a su llamado, le dedico una mirada interrogante.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo, verdad?... Hagámoslo – musito olvidando todo el asunto de la discusión. Lo tomo del brazo firmemente y lo arrastro a la pista de baile. Este no replico nada y, aunque algo extrañado, se dejo hacer.

Cuando llegaron a la pista de baile el poso su mano posesivamente sobre la pequeña cintura de la rubia. Y ella coloco su mano sobre su hombro.

-Espero que sepas como hacer esto – comento, fingiendo seriedad, antes de tomar la mano del prodigio y entrelazar sus dedos con los de el.

Este simplemente rodo los ojos. Por supuesto que sabía bailar. Aun así no comento nada, y comenzó a guiarla al ritmo de la música.

* * *

Shikamaru llevaba ya bailando con Temari un par de minutos, y en medio de la pista pudo encontrarse finalmente a quien tanto buscaba. Alzo la barbilla un poco y ladeo su cabeza para verla mejor. Definitivamente era ella, lo supo al instante por su singular cabello. Pero… ¿Quién bailaba con ella?.

Abrió sus ojos como platos al contemplar junto a ella un shinobi alto, de largos cabellos oscuros amarrados en la parte baja y ojos nacarados.

¿Ino bailaba con… Neji?.

Imposible.

Guio a Temari de forma que se acercaran un poco a la otra pareja, y fue ahí que lo puso comprobar. Efectivamente, el prodigio bailaba con la mentalista. Ella le sonreía y le hablaba animadamente. Y el… simplemente asentía a sus palabras.

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para comprobar que lo que veía no era una broma o algún tipo de espejismo. Pero no, lo que veía era real y ocurría a unos cuantos metros de el.

Bueno, al menos sabia que la florista había estado segura y acompañada todo este tiempo.

* * *

Gaara alzo un poco la mirada para intentar distinguir a la rubia. Demasiado tarde, ya se había perdido entre la pista de baile. Se auto-regaño casi al instante, el no tenia nada que hacer fijándose en lo que hiciera ella.

Bajo la mirada a la morena frente a el que le sonreía tímidamente.

-¿Gaara-sama? – pregunto, ladeando su cabeza un poco y jugueteando con uno de los cortitos mechones café de su cabellera.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué me decías? – pregunto, sintiéndose en el fondo un poco mal por ser así de descortés. Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir.

-Le comentaba lo bien que se ve de vestir, Gaara-sama – repitió la muchacha casi en un susurro. Susurro que apenas y llego a los oídos del pelirrojo, pues la música sonaba en todo el lugar.

-Ah, te lo agradezco – comento sin ningún tinte de emoción en su voz, con la mirada perdida entre la gente.

-No e-es nada - La morena se encogió un poco y se sonrojó violentamente.

-¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto casi ido, pero notando lo sonrojada que estaba la muchacha.

- N-no Gaara-sama! – y hizo un gesto con sus manos, sacudiéndolas en negación.

Gaara no dijo nada mas, Matsuri tampoco. El silencio entre ambos hubiese sido de lo mas incomodo, si no fuera por la animada música del lugar.

Pronto Gaara se sintió fuera de lugar, entre toda esa gente y esas mujercillas que le miraban extrañamente, sumando a las personas que le miraban como si fuese un bicho raro, a la expectativa de lo que hiciera. Se encogió de hombros y volvió su vista a la morena.

-Debo irme – anuncio sin mas, dio media vuelta y emprendió camino.

Matsuri se quedo de pie en su lugar, con muchas y ninguna palabra en su boca. Suspiro tristemente y camino al lado contrario. Nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil pedirle a Gaara que bailara con ella.

El pelirrojo camino hasta una enorme puerta de cristal entreabierta, alejándose de la multitud. Atravesó el umbral y se encontró en un hermoso balcón. Fue directo al barandal y se apoyo en este. Cerro sus ojos, inhalo el frio y limpio aire nocturno del desierto y permitió que la helada brisa le golpeara el rostro y jugara con sus rojizos cabellos.

A pesar de aun poder escuchar el alboroto del interior, en ese lugar estaba más que a gusto. Lejos de las extrañas miradas que le dedicaban los curiosos. Lejos de toda esa gente. Solo. Como le gustaba estar. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo entre la gente, se merecía un rato de paz.

Y cualquier pensamiento que pudiese hilar, fue roto por un taconeo que atravesó la gran puerta de cristal. Abrió uno de sus ojos para observar a su nueva e indeseada compañía, y al verla… supo que no era tan indeseada compañía….

* * *

Suspiro cansinamente. Como de costumbre, Neji había encontrado una nueva forma de hacerla rabiar. Ella solo había intentado pasar un rato ameno con el, sacarle algo de platica… lo que fuera!. Pero todo había terminado con el ojiperla haciéndole un comentario despectivo sobre lo muy maquillada que estaba mientras bailaban. Acto seguido ella, molesta, dejo de bailar y se dio media vuelta, golpeándole con sus largas hebras en el proceso. Y se fui de ahí, dejándolo solo en medio de la pista de baile. E hipnotizando a mas de uno con sus femeninos pasos.

Paseo su mirada por el recinto, terminando por notar lo lleno que estaba ese lugar. Kami. Horas en ese sitio y no se había percatado de las muchas personas que había en el lugar, en su mayoría gente estirada. Su mirada azulina se enfoco en un lugar algo alejado de la gente. En una pared se alzaba imponente una gran y enorme puerta de cristal que conectaba con un balcón. Sonrió. Algo de aire fresco no seria tan malo.

A paso firme atravesó la puerta que curiosamente estaba semiabierta. Apenas y estuvo en el exterior su cuerpo recibió una fresca brisa, haciendo volar sus cabellos y tapándole el rostro antes de que pudiese observar el lugar. Siguió caminando mientras apartaba las finas hebras de su rostro. Apenas y dio unos cuantos pasos cuando tuvo despejada su visión y lo que vio casi frente a ella la dejo perpleja.

Un par de ojos aguamarina se clavaban en ella.

Lo miro un poco sorprendida, con los labios ligeramente abiertos. El pelirrojo estaba recargado en la baranda del balcón, sus rebeldes cabellos eran mecidos por el viento. Sus brazos cruzados imponentemente sobre su pecho. Y la luz de la luna acariciando su pálida piel e iluminando su serena mirada aguamarina delineada de un negro profundo. Era un autentico adonis.

El en cambio permaneció estático observándola. Ella se le había quedado mirando, como quien mira a un fantasma, o algo similar. No puedo evitar sentir su interior removerse al verla ahí de pie, frente a el. Ligeramente sorprendida y algo intimidada. Su brillante mirada celeste, sus labios rojos, sus cabellos que jugueteaban libremente en el viento, flotando conforme la corriente de aire y ese curvilíneo cuerpo enfundado de negro. Pronto comenzó a replantearse la existencia de ángeles, por que aquella diva frente a el, robándole el aliento, era ni mas ni menos que un ángel enfundado en negro.

Pero pronto todo letargo que ambos pudiesen tener, fue roto por la fémina.

-Lo siento, Kazekage-sama. Yo no sabia que usted… Adiós.. – las palabras salían de sus labios rápidas y atropelladas, inclusive se sintió algo estúpida de su comportamiento en el instante. Se dio media vuelta para no mirarle mas cuando sintió algo sosteniendo su brazo. Se detuvo.

Se volvió para observar como un lazo de arena la sujetaba el brazo, tirando suavemente de ella.

-No- musito simplemente el, aun en la misma posición en la que le había encontrado la rubia.

-¿Perdon? – se aventuro a preguntar, algo extrañada y observando de reojo como la arena caía frente a ella, para seguidamente deslizarse por el suelo hasta donde el estaba. Fue cuando noto que esta se adhirió a la piel de el -_La armadura de arena…_- pensó.

- Ejem… - carraspeo, aclarándose la voz – Lo siento. Me refería a que no tiene por que marcharse por el simple hecho de que yo este aquí, Yamanaka-san.

Ino le observo algo atontada. Pocas veces lo escuchaba decir tantas palabras juntas, claro, salvo las veces que se trataban de asuntos diplomáticos o discursos aburridos. Tenia el don de la palabra para alentar a una multitud, claro, pero ciertamente notaba que no era tan bueno en cuanto a trato personal se tratase.

El pelirrojo pronto se incomodo un poco por los ojos celestes observándole, por lo que decidió darle la espalda y recargarse de frente sobre el barandal. Admirando el paisaje que se alzaba frente a el.

Ino sonrió, batió su larga cabellera y se acerco al pelirrojo. Estaba tanteando terreno inestable, lo sabia. Pero eso poco le importo. Se poso a un lado de el, a una distancia prudencial, pero relativamente cerca. Cerro los ojos y dejo que el frio viento jugase con sus cabellos y acariciara su piel.

Gaara la miro de reojo pero no dijo nada. Puso sus manos sobre el pasamanos y lo apretó sutilmente. Regreso su mirada al frente cuando la noto abrir los ojos.

-Me pregunto, Kazekage-sama…. ¿Con la armadura de arena, puede sentir el viento de la misma manera sobre su piel, o el sol, o la lluvia? – curioseo, volteándose hacia el y recargando su costado en el barandal, apoyándose sobre su brazo derecho en el frio pasamanos.

El joven Kage se sorprendió un poco por su pregunta – Ah.. Vera, se siente… casi igual. Solo que en menor medida, menos intenso – admitió. Era cierto que en ocasiones hasta dormía con su autodefensa, o hacia trabajo de oficina así. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la arena sobre su piel que eso se había vuelto en algo cotidiano con el pasar de los años.

-Es un lastima – volvió a cerrar sus ojos por unos instantes – el viento que hace en este momento es tremendamente agradable – comento, abriendo uno de sus parpados para observarle.

-Lo es – secundo, y fue cuando la rubia pudo notar al cumulo de arena rojiza a sus pies. ¿En que momento….?

Ella se limito a sonreírle sutilmente, y volvió su cuerpo hacia el frente. Admiro el paisaje que se alzaba imponente ante ella. Ciertamente la aldea era bella, el viento era agradable, y por la altura a la que estaban no eran alcanzados por las molestar brisas de arena. Alzo su mirada al cielo nocturno, deleitándose con la bóveda estrellada.

-No deberías exponerte de esta manera a las corrientes nocturnas de Suna. Podrías enfermar, Yamanaka-san – hablo repentinamente el pelirrojo, que se había volteado hacia ella y le miraba con su par de gemas aguamarina inexpresivas. Aquello basto para desviar la atención de la rubia, que se volteo también hacia el y le miro, curiosa.

-Estoy bien – señalo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un gesto con la mano. Luego regreso su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno. De cierta forma, había pasado de la incomodidad a la comodidad.

Gaara rodo sus ojos. Vaya, si que la rubia era algo obstinada. Observo la posición de la luna y rápidamente adivino la hora. Pronto la temperatura comenzaría a descender en demasía. Suspiro cansinamente y regreso a la posición de antes. Sus ojos también viajaron al cielo nocturno. Ciertamente siempre había disfrutado de observar las estrellas centellantes en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Actividad que gozaba realizar en solitario, pero en esta ocasión la presencia de la cabeza rubia no le incomodaba en absoluto.

Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos mas, siendo el único ruido presente la música proveniente del interior del salón, y una que otra ventisca nocturna. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, por lo que miro de reojo a su derecha.

Ella permanecía donde mismo, paseando su curiosa mirada por los alrededores .Nunca se imagino que aquella rubia que cacareaba tanto o mas que su hermana pudiese permanecer callada tanto tiempo .

Fue cuando noto un suave tembleque sobre sus hombros desnudos y su pequeña barbilla. Se reincorporo y se deshizo de su pesado saco negro. Y sin dudarlo un segundo, lo coloco cuidadosamente encima de la muchacha, como si de una muñequita de porcelana se tratase. Quedándose el con un chaleco negro puesto y la camisa gris tan ceñida al cuerpo que marcaba sus anchos brazos.

Ino estaba mas ocupada mirando el cielo, pero con el pasar de los minutos se arrepintió de haber afirmado que el viento no le afectaría. Se vio tentada en regresar dentro en busca de un poco de calor, pero rápidamente desecho aquella idea, orgullosamente. Era un poco de frio, nada mas. Estuvo a punto de cubrirse con sus propios brazos cuando sintió algo pesado y cálido caer delicadamente sobre sus desnudos hombros, cubriéndolos. Al instante un profundo aroma dulce y masculino invadió sus fosas nasales, era similar al olor de la brisa marina, agradable y por demás sutil. Lo identifico como el aroma natural de Gaara. Le gusto. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave color rosado, apenas perceptible.

Pronto el saco hizo su trabajo y al instante se sintió bien calientita, bien protegida del frio viento. Alzo su mirada hacia el y curveo sus labios en una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias, Kazekage-sama – e inclino la cabeza, luego se dispuso a pasar sus brazos por dentro de las mangas del saco. Este le quedaba bastante grande, el saco era mucho mas largo que su vestido y las mangas cubrían por completo sus manos. Sonrió al notar aquel detalle.

-Gaara – dijo el, simplemente, al tiempo en que posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la fémina, acomodando las hombreras del saco sobre ella, se agacho un poco en el proceso, para desempeñar mejor su labor.

Ino al principio se sobresalto un poco al notar el desplante de el. Abrió los ojos como platos y su corazón latió fuertemente al verle acercar su rostro al de ella, pero casi instantáneamente se percato de sus intenciones. Sonrió bobamente. Luego cayo en cuenta de lo dicho por el.

-¿Perdon? – pregunto, alzando un poco su rubia ceja, mirándole confusa.

-Gaara. Llámame Gaara – espeto tranquilamente, terminando de acomodarle el saco. Cerro los ojos unos instantes e inhalo el dulce aroma floral proveniente de la rubia. Rápidamente abrió sus ojos nuevamente, clavándolos en la mirada celeste de ella y se reincorporo.

La rubia sonrió instantáneamente. El quería que lo tuteara.

-Gaara… - musito en un volumen poco audible, con tintes de inseguridad, nada común en ella. Sus ojos se prendieron de los aguamarina.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando de cada silaba siendo deliciosamente pronunciada por la rubia, en ese instante adoro la manera en la que se escuchaba su propio nombre con la melodiosa voz de la ojiazul. Era como si un angel lo llamase.

-¿Si, Yamanaka-san?- pregunto, sin apartar su mirada del centellante azul. Apenas y termino de formular su pregunta, cuando noto como ella se removió algo incomoda en su lugar ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿O dicho algo indebido?

-En vista de las circunstancias, Gaara, seria adecuado tu me llamaras Ino… Se veria algo raro que yo anduviera por ahí llamándote Gaara y tu te siguieras refiriendo a mi como Yamanaka-san –explico tranquilamente, mientras jugueteaba con uno de los mechones de su cabello, enredándolo y desenredándolo alrededor de su dedo índice derecho.

-Ino – murmuro, para luego asentir sutilmente con un suave movimiento de cabeza. Su nombre era tan hermoso como ella misma. Adoro decirlo.

Ella casi se derrite ahí mismo al escuchar su nombre salir de entre los labios del pelirrojo adonis, en un murmullo masculino y sensual. Torció los labios en una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, pero al instante se sintió estúpida. Kami, estaba actuando como una púber… aunque ciertamente, seguía siendo una adolescente. Se reincorporo y carraspeo, intentando ordenar sus ideas. Gaara le miro con un autentico signo de interrogación en el rostro.

-Bueno, Kazeka…. Gaara ¿Qué hacías aquí afuera? Creí que… - comenzó con lo primero que le vino a la mente. Normalmente era una cotorra, pero tratándose de alguien tan estoico como el pelirrojo no sabia bien que debía o no decir.

-Temari se encarga de todo – le corto, encogiéndose de hombros simplemente y volviendo a la posición de antes. Rompió el contacto visual con ella y se recargo en el barandal nuevamente.

-Ya, ya lo notaba – dijo tratando de disimular una risa, pero no pudo. Cubrió su sonrisa con su mano diestra.

Gaara volteo a mirarla, interrogante. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? ¿Se estaba burlando de el?

-Lo… lo siento – inhalo una profunda bocanada de aire – Ya me imaginaba algo así… eres tan serio que… - comenzó, y a medida que trataba de explicarse la fría mirada aguamarina sobre ella le comenzó a intimidar. No la miraba como antaño, si no de una manera…. Seria. Apretó los labios y retrocedió un paso.

El Kage se quedo inmóvil por un par de segundos, antes de dar un paso, eliminando la distancia que ella creo anteriormente. Alzo su mano derecha y la acerco a ella, tomando un delicado mechón de cabello rubio platinado, deslizo sus dedos por el suave cabello y lo echo por detrás de su hombro. Ni el mismo entendía sus acciones, era la primera vez que le daba por actuar tan espontáneamente.

Ino le miro asustada cuando alzo su mano, pero termino por mirarle extrañada al ver lo que hacia con su cabello. Sin embargo se dejo hacer por el.

Lo miro a los ojos. De pronto cierta ternura le embargo, era como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, curioso y no de un imponente Kazekage. Sonrió ante el hecho.

Gaara la miro también, y al instante se percato de su manera de actuar. Alejo su mano de ella y se reincorporo. Encuadro su ancha espalda y carraspeo.

-Disculpa – se excuso, con un tono de voz sereno – Tu cabello es… hermoso - ¿¡Que!? Ni el mismo creía lo que acababa de decir. ¿Había alabado el cabello de una mujer?

Ino abrió bastante los ojos, separo sus labios y un rubor rosado adorno sus mejillas. ¿Al kazekage le gustaba su cabello?

Aunque recapacitándolo… ¡Ja! Era obvio que cualquier persona de Suna pensase que su cabellera era linda. Después de todo el peculiar tono rubio platino que ella poseía no era muy común a menos que alguien osara decolorarlo y teñirlo. Y además era bastante largo, suave y brillante. Si ya destacaba por mucho entre las demás chicas de konoha por su singular y bien cuidado cabello, en Suna mucho mas, pues las mujeres de dicha aldea no tenían particularmente las cabelleras mas lindas del mundo. Sonrió orgullosa. Hasta al Kazekage le gustaba su cabello.

-Gracias, Gaara – dijo, batiendo sus pestañas encantadoramente y meneando sus larguísimos cabellos platinados.

El se quedo embobado por unas fracciones de segundo observando el menear platinado, mientras la fragancia floral perteneciente a la rubia invadía sus fosas nasales.

-De…nada – respondió, algo confundido. Al parecer a ella le había gustado de sobre manera el… cumplido.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos mas, antes de que Gaara pudiese notar nuevamente el tembleque en ella. La temperatura ya había descendido mas y su saco ya no era suficiente, pues parte de las piernas de ella seguían al aire.

-Deberíamos volver adentro, aquí ya hace bastante frio – anuncio, y antes de que pudiese decir mas Ino se pego como una lapa a su brazo. El la miro en un principio sorprendido por el inesperado contacto, pero a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de la intención.

Un poco turbado por la cercanía de la rubia, comenzó a caminar con ella a la par rumbo al interior del salón. Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que ambos pudiesen acceder al interior y una vez adentro Gaara la miro, confundido. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? ¿Irse por ahí de nuevo?

Entrecerro sus ojos intentando recordar una de las tantos consejos dados por Kankuro a el, quien siempre le ignoraba, pues eran inútiles ya que el no trataba con muchas mujeres, salvo su hermana y Matsuri. Repentinamente algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

¡Un trago!¡Debía invitarla a beber algo!

-¿Te apetece…beber algo, Ino? – pregunto, bajando su mirada hasta ella.

-Me encantaría – respondió, con una genuina sonrisa, con tintes coquetos.

Gaara se sintió un poco nervioso ante la respuesta de ella. Realmente esperaba a que le dijera que no.

Asintió una vez mas y juntos se encaminaron al bar del salón. El aparto una silla para que ella se sentara, y tomo asiento junto a ella. En ese momento ambos ignoraban que varias miradas curiosas ya se habían posado en ambos.

El atento barman trato de permanecer inmutable ante la situación. Y es que no todos los días veía a su Kazekage con tan…buena compañía.

-Buenas noches, Kazekage-sama - saludo, con una pronunciada inclinación. Luego se volteo hacia Ino – Buenas noches, señorita – y repitió el gesto rápidamente - ¿Qué van a beber? – pregunto, pasando un trapo húmedo sobre el tramo de barra que estaba frente a ellos.

-Sake – respondió simplemente Gaara, apoyando sus codos sobre la barra – Y para la señorita….

-Quiero un orgasmo – respondió sonriente al barman.

Gaara abrió sus ojos sorprendido y miro a la rubia ¿Se había vuelto loca? Luego miro al barman que simplemente asintió, como si la Yamanaka le hubiese dicho que quería un vaso con agua, o algo similar. Este les dio la espalda y comenzó a sacar los licores pedidos.

La mentalista se dio cuenta de la confusión de Gaara, por lo que le sonrió divertida.

-No es lo que tu crees – le dijo, poniendo su mano derecha sobre el brazo del ojijade – se trata de una bebida – puntualizo, sonriendo de lo mas divertida.

-Que nombre tan extraño para una bebida – admitió, alzando una ceja inexistente. Suspiro con alivio interiormente, no se había vuelto loca.

Ino simplemente se rio, y ambos esperaron en silencio sus pedidos.

El barman coloco frente a la rubia un vaso lleno de un liquido beige, adornado con una cereza y bastante hielo, flotando encima se podía ver un poco de canela. Luego, frente a Gaara coloco una botella y un caballito. Vertió en el caballito sake hasta el tope y se lo dejo a Gaara, junto con la botella. No es que el fuera un bebedor, pero por si acaso…

La florista tomo el vaso frente a ella y sorbió de la pajilla el frio liquido –Mmm esto esta delicioso – sonrió, mirando de reojo al curioso manipulador de arena.

Gaara en cambio simplemente empino el caballito sobre sus labios y vertió de una el contenido de el. Al instante sintió un agradable ardor recorrer su boca y garganta. No era fanático de las bebidas alcohólicas, inclusive repudiaba a los alcohólicos, pero admitía que a nadie le hacia mal un trago de vez en cuando.

-¿Quieres probar? – pregunto repentinamente la florista, dándose la vuelta en su asiento para quedar sentada de lado.

El la miro con un poco de desconfianza unos segundos, pero finalmente cedió. Asintió suavemente y, al igual que ella, se volteo en su asiento.

Ella le acerco el popote junto con su vaso, y el Kage se inclino sutilmente y separo sus labios, atrapando el popotito entre sus labios. Sorbió un poco del frio liquido y lo degusto.

-¿Qué te parece? – pregunto ella, con una perene sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sabe muy bien- admitió, aun degustando el dulce sabor en su amigo paladar.

-Demasiado – y la rubia tomo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar la cereza que yacía olvidada en su vaso y la llevo a sus labios.

Gaara siguió con la mirada el trayecto de la cereza, hasta que finalmente se perdió entre los rojos labios, tan rojos como la misma cereza. Pero pronto salió de su ensimismamiento al ver como ella luego de tragar la cereza introducía el tallo de la misma entre sus labios.

Miro extrañado se movía su mandíbula de extraña manera y luego de un par de segundos esta saco de entre sus labios el mismo tallo, solo que anudado.

Ella dejo el tallo sobre la barra, sonriente. El la miro con una inexistente ceja alzada.

-¿Por qué haces eso? – pregunto de lo mas confundido.

-¿Hacer que? – le respondió con otra pregunta, ladeando su cabeza.

El pelirrojo como respuesta solo apunto con la cabeza hacia el tallo anudado sobre la barra.

-¡Oh! – la rubia miro el tallo una vez mas, y luego al ojijade – Es una tontería… - e hizo un gesto con su mano diestra, intentando restarle importancia al tema.

Pero la mirada insistente sobre ella le hizo responder.

-Uhm.. se dice que si sabes hacer un nudo con el tallo de una cereza, eres un buen besador – concluyo simplemente, desviando su mirada y dando otro sorbo a su bebida.

Gaara no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia los rojos labios que rodeaban el popote. _–Buen besador…. – _luego apretó sus labios un poco confundido. Era algo banal, inclusive rayaba en la estupidez… El no le encontraba sentido alguno a los besos, en absoluto. Y tampoco nunca había dado o recibido uno, por lo mismo. Pero ahora repentinamente sintió algo de curiosidad.

Ella termino por sentarse dando la espalda a la barra, aun con su bebida en mano y mirando al cumulo de gente a su alrededor.

El por su parte le hizo una seña al barman y le pidió algo demasiado peculiar, tanto que, el hombre solo lo miro un poco confuso pero no le quedo mas que asentir al pedido.

Finalmente coloco frente a el un tarro con varias cerezas.

Y cuando Ino se dio media vuelta, lo encontró ahí, sentado, comiéndose las cerezas y con varios intentos fallidos de tallo anudado sobre la barra.

Apretó sus labios e inflo sus mejillas, intentando no soltar una sonora carcajada. Coloco su antebrazo frente a su boca, y de no ser por su autocontrol la bebida que acababa de sorber hubiese terminado escupida o saliendo por su nariz.

Haciéndose de todo su autocontrol le miro, entre curiosa y divertida. Y el, al saberse descubierto también le miro, solo que sin ninguna expresión aparente en su rostro. Siempre tan estoico… Pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera ridículo. Decidió ir directo al grano.

-¿Cómo lo haces? – pregunto, un poco fastidiado.

-¿El que? – respondió nuevamente con una pregunta, fuera de si.

El simplemente señalo de nueva cuenta con su cabeza el tallo perfectamente anudado frente a ella.

La kunoichi alzo ambas cejas.

-¡Oh!... Realmente… No lo se- se sincero, dejando el vaso vacio sobre la barra. Vaso que instantáneamente fue rellenado por el barman – Es como un talento nato – expreso, sintiéndose un poco orgullosa.

Gaara bufo e hizo las cerezas a un lado – Cómelas tu – espeto, rindiéndose.

Ino rio un poco y negó con su cabeza, a pesar de ello tomo una cereza y la comió.

-¿Te preocupa saber si eres un buen besador?- pregunto, tratando de imaginarse a quien pudiese haber besado Gaara anteriormente. Ninguna idea venia a su cabeza…. Salvo…. La kunoichi menuda de cabellos castaños. Sintió un vacío desagradable en su estomago. En un principio se había planeado la cuestión de que Gaara nunca hubiese salido con alguien, pero ciertamente era algo estúpido. Ambos estaban en la edad, además esa muchacha parecía tener mucha confianza para con el.

-No en realidad – respondio, restándole importancia en el asunto. Mas no comento nada mas. No era un tema que le pareciera ameno en particular, lo encontraba absurdo. Los besos no eran nada. O eso creía el.

Pero al ver a la kunoichi rubia, le daba un poco de curiosidad y un cosquilleo en su estomago que no podía obviar.

-Ah.. – Ino tomo el vaso lleno, y continuo bebiendo. El kazekage hizo lo propio, y siguió tomando esporádicamente algo de sake.

-¡Hermanito! ¡Te he estado buscando a ti y a…. – Kankuro apareció de la nada, viniendo desde el extremo donde se encontraba Gaara.

Al llegar se quedo estático. Gaara estaba sentado en la barra. Ino estaba a su lado. Ambos bebían tranquilamente. Habia un tarro de cerezas frente a ellos. Un par de nudos hechos con tallo de las mismas ¿Acaso Gaara…? ¡Nah! Seguramente eran obra de la kunoichi. Ino traía puesto el saco de Gaara…. ¿¡Ino traía puesto el saco de Gaara!?. Al instante todo lo recién visto comenzó a hilar ideas, distintos escenarios y situaciones en su cabeza.

Mierda.

La había cagado.

Ahora ambas miradas, azul y aguamarina, estaban sobre el.

que. Ya la había cagado y no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Qué hacen? – pregunto poniendo su mejor sonrisa. Tomo asiento a un lado de Gaara y ordeno una copa al barman. Después de todo le apetecía un poco de vodka.

-Estábamos hablando de ti – dijo Ino, meneando su vaso y dando un nuevo sorbo.

-¿Deberas? – pregunto el castaño, alzando ambas cejas y alternando su mirada entre la rubia y el pelirrojo.

-No… - contesto Gaara simplemente recargando su espalda en la barra, le daba la espalda.

Ino rio ante lo dicho, y Kankuro puso una mueca infantil.

-Que gracioso hermanito - espeto, recibiendo su trago de vodka y agradeciendo al barman.

Bebió el contenido embriagante de su vaso y regreso su mirada a ambos.

-Yo me preguntaba realmente, ¿que hacen entre tanto viejo huraño? a embriagarse solo viene puro solterón o tipos huraños, digo… - y continuo bebiendo. Aunque sabia de sobra que Gaara siempre se refugiaba entre las ''compañias'' del bar.

Gaara apenas separo sus labios para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el castaño.

-¿Por qué no bailan? – pregunto como quien pregunta por el clima. Gaara lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, pero a la Yamanaka le agrado la idea y salto en su asiento, divertida. Un pequeño empujoncito no le haría mal a nadie, y menos a su hermano menor.

-¡Eso estaría bien!- dijo animada la mentalista. Tenia ganas de bailar.

Gaara negó con su cabeza. El nunca había bailado. Nunca. Pero no se lo diría a la kunoichi, y menos Kankuro lo haría.

-Hermanito, si no sacas a bailar a Ino lo hare yo – dijo seriamente, acercándose al pelirrojo – aunque veo que a pesar de que la cubriste con tu saco aun sigue resaltando demasiado, noto a muchos hombres interesados en ella – esto ultimo lo murmuro solo para ambos, y aunque la Yamanaka hizo un esfuerzo por aguzar su oído le fue inútil, pues la música aun sonaba en el lugar. Y justo en ese momento, comenzó una canción que ella adoraba.

Gaara apretó su mandíbula, aquella idea de que se la arrebataran no sonó para nada buena. Después de todo, aunque nunca lo admitiese, había deseado poder hablar con ella durante toda la noche, hasta que coincidieron en el balcón.

El manipulador de arena se levanto de su silla y le tendió un brazo -¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo, Ino? –pregunto lo mas tranquilamente posible. Aunque tratándose de el, esto había sonado con la misma voz autómata de siempre que el poseía.

La Yamanaka lo observo sorprendida por unos segundos, pero finalmente curvo sus labios y asintió. Se quito el saco que Gaara le había puesto minutos antes y lo dejo cuidadosamente sobre la silla.

Y el pelirrojo apenas iba a replicar, pero no tuvo tiempo ya que ella se prendió a su brazo como una lapa nuevamente y prácticamente le arrastro a la pista. Bueno. Al menos estaba cerca de el.

Kankuro en cambio se quedo en su asiento, estático ¿La acababa de llamar Ino?...

Una vez en la pista la mentalista poso su mano izquierda sobre el antebrazo del Kazekage y con la derecha tomo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de el, en un contacto que a ambos les provoco una descarga eléctrica placentera.

El manipulador de arena dudativamente coloco su mano libre en la pequeña y estrecha cintura. Kami. Era tan frágil que sentía que si la apretaba un poco podría romperse. Una nueva descarga eléctrica, pero mas placentera, recorrió su ser. Turbado por su cercanía, y por lo poco que sabia acerca de…bailar… comenzó a moverse lentamente, tratando de seguir la música.

Ino le siguió en sus lentos y acompasados pasos. Y al instante noto el detalle. Gaara no sabia bailar…. ¿O nunca había bailado? La sola posibilidad de ello hizo que su corazón se estremeciera, sin saber por que. Le sonrió tranquilamente, tratando de darle mas confianza y animo de moverse.

Noto alegremente como el comenzaba a agarrar la onda, mejoro mucho en un corto lapso de tiempo, y por fin ella se dio la libertad de hablar.

-¿No bailas muy a menudo, verdad? – batió su larga cabellera, en un intento por acomodarla. Gaara noto eso y bajo la mirada un poco.

Con lo único que se encontró fue con un mechón de rubio cabello sobre… los redondos senos de la kunoichi, que podía ver demasiado bien desde la altura a la que el se encontraba.

Miro sorprendido el amplio escote y rápidamente, para disimular, aparto la mano con la que sostenía su cintura y tomo el larguísimo mechón de cabello que se colaba al frente, echándolo por detrás de su hombro. Luego regreso su mirada a la rubia.

-Gracias- sonrió ella, mientras el volvía a posar su mano en la cintura de la platinada.

-No es nada – dijo, restándole importancia al asunto y felicitándose por su estoicidad – … Yo nunca había bailado – se sincero, aun moviéndose al compas de la música. Era otra actividad a la que no le hallaba sentido. Pero ahora que lo hacia con la florista le agradaba. No era tan malo, después de todo. Aunque se sentía un poco torpe…. Pero el estar cerca de ella era una sensación inigualable, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Su perfume floral flotando a su alrededor, su cálido cuerpo cerca, sus manos juntas y el roce de sus dedos en su pequeña cintura. Tan femenina… tal bella…

-¿De verdad? – la rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa - ¡wow! Para ser una primera vez no lo haces tan mal… eres mejor que Shikamaru la primera vez que lo obligue a bailar – admitió entre risas, al recordar aquella ocasión, allá en sus días de gennin recién graduados de la academia.

Entre miradas y roces, siguieron moviéndose al compas de la música, ignorando que más de uno los miraba como si fueran la película de Dragon Ball la Batalla de los Dioses estrenada en America Latina.

A lo lejos, el viejo Oonoki sonrió mirando al muchachito pelirrojo. – Vas por buen camino, jovencito – murmuro para si mismo, con una sonrisa -¿Bailamos, Mei? - pregunto volteándose hacia la pelirroja. La guapa asintió con una sonrisa igual y fue directo a la pista con el Tsuchikage.

Kankuro estaba con los ojos como platos mirando a la rubia y a su hermanito. Parecía suricato viéndolos ir y venir, de un lado a otro, de allá a acá. No podía creer que había logrado que bailasen. Y a pesar de que su hermanito nunca había bailado, parecía haber agarrado el ritmo a los pocos minutos. Y la rubia bailaba tan bien que hacia que cualquiera luciera bien bailando con ella.

Dio un sorbo a su bebida embriagante y sonrió triunfal. Bien hecho. Un empujoncito bien ejecutado.

La pareja en la pista continuaba bailando, ya llevaban varias canciones, pero el tiempo para ambos había pasado tan rápido que ni Ino llevaba la cuenta de cuantas canciones llevaban. Gaara en cambio estaba mas concentrado en contar los pasos mentalmente y no perder el ritmo con el que guiaba a la ojiazul. Era difícil concentrarse con la florista tan cerca de el y pronto una nueva distracción apareció.

- A nadie como tu– comenzó a cantar la rubia, la canción que sonaba en el lugar –A nadie como tu– continuo, con una sonrisa – He amado – entono, haciendo a Gaara estremecer interiormente. Kami. Su voz era hermosa.

Y termino por enloquecer, cuando ella lo miro y le sonrió divertidamente por enésima vez en la noche.

El pelirrojo apretó los labios. Kami. Ella era un ángel. Un frágil ángel que había venido a tentarle y a revolucionar su interior, y justo ahora se daba cuenta. Apretó con su mano la pequeña cintura, pero al instante suavizo su agarre, recordando su anterior miedo de quebrarla por su firme agarre.

_-Hermosa- _pensó, auto regañándose por no haberlo notado antes. O bueno, si lo había notado, pero era hasta ahora que caía en cuenta de cuan bella era la kunoichi de Suna. Y el, seguía sin descartar un posible embrujo o genjutsu… se sintió estúpido por los pensamientos que tuvo hace días. De ninguna manera una creatura tan frágil podría haber estado jugando con su mente o su ser, una creatura tan frágil e inocente, que sentía que debía proteger a toda costa. Creatura de la cual deseaba apropiarse.

Repentinamente, ella se detuvo. El hizo lo mismo y la miro confuso ¿Había hecho algo mal?

-Necesito ir al baño – anuncio, y acto seguido deshizo el agarre entre ambos. Toda la champagne que había tomado durante la cena comenzaba a hacer efecto, junto con la bebida de hace rato. Gaara se dio cuenta de que el también tenia ciertas necesidades que atender. Así que sin chistar, dejo que la kunoichi lo arrastrar hacia los sanitarios.

Una vez en la puerta de estos, la rubia le soltó y le miro seriamente - Espero que no te vayas de aquí y me dejes sola – comento seriamente.

Gaara se horrorizo ante tal posibilidad. Nunca lo haría. ¡Jamás!

-Te esperare – respondió simplemente, recargándose en una pared cercana. Luego de que la melena rubia desapareciera entre la puerta el hizo lo propio y entro al sanitario de caballeros.

Ino avanzo con pase firme, tarareando alegremente la canción que se escuchaba en el exterior y encaminándose a un cubículo. Pronto salió y se lavo las manos. Las seco y comenzó a acomodar sus cabellos, verifico su maquillaje y sonrió.

Se dispuso a acomodar su escote, cuando observo a través del espejo a una muchacha pelicafe de vestido rosado que estaba a unos cuantos lavabos, mirándola también. Rápidamente la identifico. El incomodo intercambio de miradas duro un par de segundos, antes de que cada una se concentrara en lo propio. Ino alzo la barbilla altaneramente, obviando el desagrado por la muchacha aun no conocida, que al parecer era cercana a Gaara.

-Eres muy bella- comento cabizbaja la morena, al tiempo en que enjabonaba sus manos.

De pronto todo el coraje en Ino desapareció y fue remplazado por un sentimiento de culpa.

-Gracias- sonrió afablemente, volteándose hacia ella – tu también eres muy linda. Me gusta tu vestido – admitió, pasando sus dedos entre las hebras de su flequillo.

-Gracias – la morena alzo la mirada. Podia adivinar que ambas eran de una estatura maso menos similar, pero debido a que Ino traía unos tacones demasiado altos y ella unos pequeños, lucia mas bajita que la rubia – Me gustan tus zapatos.

-Gracias. Los compre aquí en Suna, son bellísimos – dijo mirando encantada el par de tacones de aguja que traía en sus pies.

-Igual que tu vestido… - comento la ojicafe.

-¿Ah? Si… ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto, extrañada.

-Tiene por todos lados el sello característico del mejor modista de Suna. Adoro sus vestidos, pero yo no calzo esas tallas – lo ultimo lo comento un poco avergonzada. En ocasiones culpaba a la naturaleza y a nadie mas por darle unas caderas tan estrechas, un cuerpo tan pequeño y no tan curvilíneo como el de la rubia.

-¡Ah! Ya veo – Ino no supo que mas decir, por lo que dio por zanjado el tema – Yamanaka Ino, representante de Konoha – se apresuro, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-Te conozco de antaño… tu eres la misma que estuvo presente en mi rescate, años atrás. Eres amiga de Naruto-kun y Sakura-san… E hija de Inoichi-san, el dueño de la florería Yamanaka – admitió tímidamente, jugando con sus dedos. Ino no pudo evitar recordar a su amiga Hinata con aquel desplante de la muchacha.

Pero… ¿Cómo sabia tanto ella sobre su persona? ¿Su… rescate?...

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era ella. La alumna de Gaara. Esa que había caído en garras de unos maleantes que buscaban a Gaara.

-Matsuri, cierto? – pregunto, con una sonrirsa. Claro. Era Matsuri. Por ello creía haberla visto antes.

-Asi es, Ino-san – respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

Ambas salieron del baño, solo para encontrarse con un Gaara recargado en la pared de enfrente. Este se sorprendió un poco al verlas a ambas salir del lugar. Estuvo a punto de presentarlas debidamente, pero fue cortado por la pelicafe.

-He de irme, un gusto hablar contigo, Ino-san… Gaara-kun – saludo, y se despidió, y desapareció entre el montón de gente.

Gaara miro confundido la escena, pero se abstuvo de todo comentario y nuevamente fue arrastrado por Ino a la pista de baile. Donde continuaron bailando hasta altas horas de la noche. Ambos ignorando un par de gemas nacaradas que los observaban recelosamente.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Como lo prometí! esta vez no me tarde tanto, verdad? :P

Ando de verano, si que si. Dulce verano. Me verán mas seguido actualizando y poniendo gorro.

Iba a actualizar antes, pero unas situaciones me impidieron avanzar, junto con la musa que no queria aflojar...

Presente el examen de admision a la Facultad de Arquitectura y pues... uff! Bueno... Espero que me vaya bien!

Confio en que si, soy una supersticiosa asi que me puse exactamente los mismos trapos con los que presente el examen de admisión a la preparatoria (en el cual me fue de perlas! fui uno de los 50 mejores que presentaron de TODOS los chorrscientos mil que fueron a presentar a la prepa! Y no estudie XD )

Well well, eso ya se devia mucho, mucho.

Como lo prometi, aqui tuvieron su dosis GaaIno. Espero que la hayan disfrutado mucho (Llanca, esto va especialmente para ti jejeje)

Esto esta recien salidito del horno, apenas termine la los ultimos dos tercios de la historia... habria terminado mas temprano, pero no pude por que...

Reescribi lo del balcón 3 veces!

en el primer borrador Gaara se acercaba a ella para quitarle un bichito, lo cual hacia que ella gritara como nena loca xD

en el segundo borrador un maleante los atacaba, Gaara iba detras de los malos y dictaba unas palabras que herian a la ojiazul, quien decidida, dando todo como kunoichi le siguio para ayudarle (no me agrado como quedo, y creo que esto ajustaria mejor para un futuro)

y el tercero... pues es este... Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi!

Me vi MUY MUY MUY tentada a escribir un beso pero... no es momento

Pero pronto, lo prometo!

El proximo capitulo: AFTERPARTY. Shinobis gone wild!

bueno bueno.. no precisamente wild xD pero si habrá cositas un poco alocadas (espero)

Gracias especiales a **Yerik, Jamie Black 5, Llanca, NaraLollipop**

Mil gracias nenas! Ustedes me inspiran enormemente a seguir con su reviews *0*

Y **Llanca: **Espero que te haya gustado esta dosis GaaIno.. pronto habra mas, MUCHO MAS.  
Mil gracias por tu review nena, eres una gran fuente de inspiración para mi. Me llena de dicha saber que aprecias en empeño que pongo en el contexto ambiental, para darle mas sabor al fic.  
Casi muero al escribir la escena del chap anterior, fue algo espontaneo pero OMG hasta yo misma quede anonadada xD

Esta vez si acualize pronto, eh? ;)  
Espero que tu también lo hagas! Realmente me tienes muy intrigada con Sellado en la piel!  
Abrazos, saludos y de todo, espero que la Musa ahora este contigo!

Y recuerden chicas: tomates, lechugas, zanahorias, pringles, papas, berros, perejil, cilantro, mas lechugas, besos, abrazos, amenazas de muerte, criticas, opiniones, ideas, deseos, mas papas, chocolates, sandias, uvas... TODO es bien recibido en los reviews.

Y con ello me animan mucho mas a seguir. Así que escríbanme su opinión en el cuadrito de abajo!

Mil gracias por su tiempo, mil gracias por leerme, mil gracias por sus reviews!

Saludos, besos y abrazos!

**Los quiere: Sabaku no Yamanaka Ino!**


	12. La Fiesta (Parte 3)

**Capitulo 12: La Fiesta (Parte 3)**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Suspiro cansinamente, metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos. Había bailado un rato con Temari y luego esta se había terminado lleno a quien sabe donde a hacer quien sabe que. Pero no era ella la que le preocupaba, si no Ino. Apretó sus labios mirando a su alrededor. La ultima vez la había visto bailando con Hyuga, y juraría que seguirían juntos de no ser por que vio al ojiperla de un momento a otro caminar raudamente hacia un extremo del salón para recargarse contra la pared con su típico semblante de hielo, donde estaba también Shino.

Frunció el ceño cuando de un momento a otro noto a más de una pareja mirar curiosos en la misma dirección, por no decir que la mayoría miraba cierto rato al mismo punto, para después volver a lo suyo. ¿Qué podría ser tan interesante en medio de la pista? Se movió, intentando esquivar varias personas para terminar visualizando una melena rubia moviéndose a la par de una silueta de cabellos ojos. Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Ino bailando con Gaara?... ¿Gaara bailando?. No podía concebir las tres palabras en una sola oración, sonaba a disparate. Tuvo que parpadear continuas veces para asegurarse de lo que veía no era una ilusión, inclusive pensó en realizar el característico sello de liberación kai.

-Jeje ¿que sorpresa no? Parece que Ino-chan surte efecto hasta en los mas serios – comento un alegre Chouji, luego de tragar un pequeño sándwich.

¡Caray! ¿En que demonios estaba pensando Ino esa noche? ¿Acaso era la noche de ''baila con todos los tipos raritos y serios de la fiesta''?

Se autoregaño al instante al pensar en ello. Neji era su líder en turno en aquella misión, y si bien no eran precisamente los mejores amigos, si habían afianzado lo que podría llamarse una amistad a lo largo de los años y las misiones, pero es que el era tan… raro. Y que decir de Gaara, ok, también habían afianzado un lazo por sus constantes misiones en Suna y su convivencia con sus hermanos, aunado al hecho de que para Gaara últimamente se había convertido en algo muy importante el que lo reconocieran como un amigo, pero aun así el era tan….raro, igual que Neji. A Ino si que le encantaba rozar y meterse en ese tipo de líos. Uchiha, Sai, Kiba, Neji… Gaara ¿Kankuro, tal vez?. Arrugo la nariz al recordar eso. No es que su rubia fuese una wila, ni nada por el estilo. Si no que siempre terminaba fijándose en los tipos mas problemáticos del mundo, de una u otra manera. Sabia de sobra que su amiga era mas virginal que un cd compacto virgen en su propio estuche.

Primero estaba Uchiha. Si bien el era cosa del pasado, de su pubertad, el no se atrevía a mencionarlo frente a la rubia por miedo a desatar sus emociones. Había sido testigo de las duras noches en las que Ino solía llorar por la repentina partida del loco vengador Uchiha, noches en las que el prestaba su hombro para ser mojado por las lagrimas de la mentalista y sus brazos para rodearla y mecerla en busca de reconfortarla, todo por un tipo que no pensaba en mas que vengar su clan, que ni siquiera se había detenido una vez en su puñetera vida a mirar a la rubia de ESA forma. Estúpido. Y hace tiempo, al haber escuchado por boca de Sakura que le habían visto en una guarida del asqueroso Orochimaru, no pudo pasar por alto el tembleque en la barbilla de la ojiazul. Para su suerte esta prometió nunca volver a desmoronarse por el Uchiha, nunca jamás.

Y Sai… bueno... El era cosa aparte, desde que se habían conocido escucho a Ino comentarle a Sakura la nostalgia que le traía mirar a Sai, pues le encontraba mucha similitud con el Uchiha. Y no había ayudado en nada que este le llamara preciosa, para el gusto de Ino y para el disgusto de Sakura. Y para el disgusto de el, repentinamente el pálido pelinegro agarro un gustillo por Ino. Constantemente la seguía, la dibujaba, cuando se hallaban en una conversación siempre se refería a ella con adjetivos calificativos tales como ''preciosa'', ''hermosa'', ''guapa'', ''muñequita''. Aquello le desagradaba, aunque a Ino parecían gustarle todos esos halagos que le regalaba el pelinegro, junto con esa rara obsesión que tenia el para con ella de andarla dibujando en constantes ocasiones y en diversas poses o situaciones. Era cosa de artistas, supuso en un principio. Pero aquel día en que encontró a Sai regalándole flores a la rubia supo que era algo mas, que la Yamanaka se había convertido, además de objeto de inspiración, en objeto del deseo y del amor que comenzaba a descubrir y a conocer el perteneciente a la raíz, sentimiento que florecía en el por primera vez en su triste vida.

Kiba por otra parte era el enamorado numero uno declarado de Ino, o al menos así se proclamaba el Inuzuka sin vergüenza alguna y gritándolo a los cuatro vientos por toda la aldea. El chico perro tenia un buen rato asediando a Ino, constantemente le invitaba a pasear, cenar, al cine o lo que sea que se le ocurriera. Y en ocasiones, la rubia aceptaba, pues no negaba ante nadie que disfrutaba de la compañía y de las risas que le regalaba el enérgico Inuzuka y su fiel compañero Akamaru. El era uno de los tantos que corría a compararle sus flores favoritas para el día de los enamorados y para su cumpleaños. E inclusive hace algún tiempo en el cumpleaños de Ino la sorprendió regalándole un cachorrito.

Y luego venia Neji, quien de la noche a la mañana comenzó a hacerse cercano a la ojiazul, producto de las constantes misiones que compartían y las veces que coincidían por la aldea o en la oficina de Tsunade-hime. ¿O era acaso que el Hyuga la seguía a ella?. El no era ningún tonto, podía ver el brillo en los blancos ojos del pelinegro cada que la miraba, la molestia en su rostro cada que Ino era asediada por el artista o el chico perro. Y el placer con el que la hacia rabiar en cada ocasión que se le presentaba, junto con aquella pequeña sonrisa al ver sus rabietas y escuchar los insultos que tenia ella preparados para el. Neji se sentía atraído para con la rubia, el lo sabia de sobra, pues no por nada era llamado inteligente. El la molestaba tanto por que le gustaba, como un niño pequeño que tira de las trenzas de la niña que le gusta para llamar su atención.

Lo de Kankuro tampoco era novedad, el siempre coqueteaba descaradamente con la florista cada que se prestaba la situación. Cada que estaban en Suna el hacia todo por llevarla a pasear y pasar tiempo con ella. El tipo era todo un casanova y en ocasiones le disgustaba demasiado que el pusiera sus ojos en ella. Y vaya que el marionetista no era ningún tonto, pues sabia que la rubia seria objeto de atención de cualquiera, y el siempre se adelantaba a todos para acapararla, dejando en mas de una ocasión a la deriva a las otras muchachas que conseguía ligar, poniendo a la rubia ante todo. Pero Ino le hallaba gracia a ello, pues siempre se la pasaba diciéndole a Shikamaru que el era una persona agradable, de amena conversación y de coqueteo divertido. Aunque ciertamente en sus recientes días en Suna había encontrado un gran cambio en la actitud de Kankuro para con Ino. Se había estado comportando mas bien protector, agradable, educado y sobre todo cercano, como alguien que mira a Ino de forma paternal, como si fuese una especie de hermana, como si fuera Temari.

Y al ver en aquel momento a Gaara bailando en la pista con Ino el rápidamente ato cabos. Suspirando fue y se sentó en la barra, ordeno un poco de vodka y volvió a echarle un vistazo a el joven Kage y a su amiga.

Seguramente, la razón por la que Kankuro había cambiado con Ino era esa. Lo que veía con sus propios ojos. Se tuvo que replantear la idea un par de veces en su cabeza para hallarle coherencia. Seguramente Gaara había notado a Ino. Cosa que seria un gran avance en su… ¿normalidad?. Demonios, el sabia muchas cosas de Gaara por boca de Temari, su buena amiga de Suna. Y algo que conocía era que el pelirrojo nunca había demostrado interés alguno en una muchacha en toda su vida. Atribuían el hecho a que Gaara todavía estaba 'en pañales' respecto a las cuestiones amorosas, pues muchos años solo y lleno de odio se esfumaban lentamente para dar paso a una vida mas o menos normal, donde comenzaba a desarrollar lazos de hermandad y aprecio. Y eso si que era un cambio abrupto, no les sorprendía ni a Kankuro ni a Temari que Gaara nunca fuera a descubrir lo que era el 'amor' de esa manera a menos que lo golpeara a la cara con un cactus. Se le revolvió el estomago al notar que quien fuese la primera persona en captar su atención de esa manera fuera Ino.

Pero la fin al cabo la rubia era algo difícil de ignorar para cualquier hombre. Kami, ¡ella era tan problemática! Y tan bella. Maldito el día en que se había fijado en una mujer tan problemática, en todo el sentido de la palabra. El siempre se había planteado que se fijaría y se casaría con una chica normal, que no fuese un portento ni un esperpento. Pero al final, se hallo sintiendo cositas por su mejor amiga, por la bella Yamanaka, la mujer mas problemática que había conocido en toda su vida. Y anhelar a algo mas con ella, significaría una batalla campal contra todos sus pretendientes, que si bien varios de ellos eran sus amigos o conocidos, la lista se ampliaba a otros shinobis de la aldea que el nunca había visto en su jodida vida y que parecían brotar del suelo por el que la rubia iba caminando, casi como margaritas. Y si bien el tenia una marcada ventaja sobre los demás por ser el mejor amigo de la Yamanaka y por conocerla y haber compartido TODO con ella desde la infancia, aun así los demás representarían un gran obstáculo para el. Mendokuse. Y si no era suficiente, ahora a la lista se sumaba el kage mas joven de la historia. ¡Kami! ¡Tenia que ser un Kage!

Ahora entendía a la perfección como se sentía el pobre Inoichi, que era DEMASIADO sobreprotector y celoso con su joven hija. Maldición. ¡Que problemático era todo! ¡Que problemática era ella!

-¡Quita esa cara, hombre, parece que tienes un serio problema de indigestión!- Kankuro, quien llego repentinamente a su lado tomo asiento y le dio una palmada en la espalda –Pones esa cara extraña, como si tuvieras ganas de ir al baño y no pudieras – comento con una sonrisa burlona, para luego darle un sorbo a su vaso de vodka. Se había desecho de su saco hace algún rato y arremangado las mangas de su camisa. Ya no lucia tan pulcro y formal como hace un par de horas. Su corbata estaba un poco floja.

Shikamaru bufo, tomando de la barra su abandonado vaso de vodka que le había traído el barman hace un rato. Empino el vaso y bebió todo su contenido de un sorbo. Kankuro negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y le hizo una seña al barman, quien llego a rellenar el vaso del Nara y de paso dejo la botella.

-¿Y que tal la fiesta? ¿Ya conociste a alguna chica linda de aquí de Suna o alguna extranjera? – pregunto el marionetista, intentando iniciar conversación, dándole uno que otro sorbo a su vaso.

-Nada en especial – respondió simplemente, para deshacerse de su saco y buscar algo entre sus bolsillos. Termino extrayendo un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor zippo. Tendió la caja al marionetista quien, después de agradecerle tomo un cigarro. El Nara hizo lo mismo, llevo la barra mortífera de tabaco a su boca y la encendió, para seguidamente encender el cigarro del marionetista.

Ambos inhalaron el mortífero tabaco, ensuciando sus pulmones. Shikamaru sonrió de lado, si Ino le viera en esos momentos seguramente le arrebataría el cigarro y lo apagaría usando un lugar no muy agradable de su cuerpo para quemarle y castigarle por su pequeño vicio.

-Tu no te miras tan activo como de costumbre – dijo el perezoso, recargándose en la barra y separando aun mas sus piernas. Echo humo por su boca.

-Meh, la mayoría de las chicas aquí me odian, además la exótica belleza que me interesaba ya esta en otras manos – comento el mayor, tronándose los dedos y recargándose de la misma manera que el manipulador de sombras en la barra.

Shikamaru al instante supo que se refería a Ino.

-Tsk… que problemático – comento, haciéndose el desentendido y buscando nuevamente con la mirada a su rubia compañera, no le tomo mucho tiempo ubicarla, seguía bailando con el ex jinchuriki. Frunció el ceño ligeramente. Definitivamente, entendía a Inoichi mas de lo que hubiese deseado comprender.

Y sin saber por que, entre la oscuridad del salón un par de gemas nacaradas llamaron su atención. Gemas pertenecientes al genio Hyuga. Este no tardo en sentirse observado, a duras penas aparto su mirada de su rubio delirio y pronto ubico al Nara al otro lado del salón. El de ojos chocolate sonrió de medio lado, aun con el cigarrillo en su boca y alzo su vaso de vodka. Seña interpretada a la perfección por el prodigio.

Este pareció dudar unos instantes. Le dijo algo a Shino, ante lo que este asintió y ambos terminaron abriéndose paso entre un montón de fangirls que se habían comenzado a aglomerar a sus alrededores, atraídas por el misterio que representaba el rostro del muchacho alto con gafas negras y el estoico genio que obviamente pertenecía al poderoso clan Hyuga, y las muchachas no habían tardado en prácticamente correr hacia el cuando le encontraron solo.

Llegaron con el marionetista y el estratega, pidieron sus respectivas bebidas y se sentaron entre los bebedores y viejos huraños del lugar. Y gracias al entorno en el que estaban las fangirls no tardaron en desaparecer, espantadas por lo lúgubre del rincón del bar.

El Nara tendió nuevamente el paquete de tabacos a los recién llegados, Neji denegó sincerando que no era un fanático del humo y Shino comento algo de que eso podría molestarle a sus insectos.

* * *

Se sentía más que ridículo, pero valía la pena al tenerla tan cerca durante todas esas cancioncitas. Inclusive había comenzado a agarrarle un poco de gusto al baile, aunque ciertamente era únicamente por la cercanía que representaba tener que bailar en pareja con la florista.

Era algo por demás embriagador, el aroma floral revoloteando a su alrededor, ella moviéndose suavemente, los roces entre sus cuerpos que enviaban placenteras descargas eléctricas por su espina dorsal, la cálida mano sobre su hombro, sus manos unidas y su mano aferrándose a la pequeña y frágil cintura. Todo se aglomeraba en un montón de sensaciones desconocidas para el, pero tan placenteras que su cuerpo clamaba por mas cercanía.

-Gaara- llamo ella, sacándole de su letargo.

El como respuesta le miro interrogante.

-Vamos por algo de beber, muero de sed! – exclamo la rubia, parando de bailar y prácticamente arrastrándolo del brazo al bar nuevamente. Si bien hace horas había sido victima del frio del exterior ahora si que moría de calor. Necesitaba refrescarse lo mas pronto posible o terminaría deshidratada.

Gaara por su parte se sorprendió también al notar su boca y garganta secas, sensación que había ignorado olímpicamente pero que repentinamente apareció, producto de todo el ajetreo que había tenido con la rubia. Pronto su saco le incomodo. Lo había recogido de las manos de Kankuro mientras Ino iba al baño, pero ahora lo que mas deseaba era deshacerse de el.

Shikamaru al ver a la rubia y al pelirrojo acercarse rápidamente escupió su cigarro y lo escondió tras el, alarmado le pidió a Kankuro que hiciera lo mismo, o que se atuviera a las consecuencias. Este prefirió hacerle caso.

Ambos llegaron a la barra, donde estaban sus amigos. Ino fue directo hasta Shikamaru, sonriente, pero sin soltar el brazo de Gaara en ningún momento. Aquello no paso desapercibido para los demás.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Temari-san? – pregunto, intrigada. La ultima vez que vio a Shika lo vio bailando con ella. Noto como Kankuro se incomodo un poco con la pregunta, miro de reojo a Gaara y a este lo vio tan neutral como siempre.

El Nara se encogió de hombros, no es como si fuese a estar toda la noche con Temari, su amiga.

Ino repentinamente arrugo la nariz. Al notar eso Shikamaru sudo frio.

-¿Qué es ese olor? – pregunto con evidente tinte de molestia y dando un paso al frente hasta violar el espacio vital de los muchachos. Los 5 hombres la miraron, expectantes.

-No es como si fuera a estar con Temari toda la noche, sabes? Ella tiene asuntos que atender y solo baile con ella por que me arrastro hasta la pista con artimañas y engaños – y sabia que lo que decía era una hipérbole, pero ahora mas que en cualquier momento deseaba distraer la atención de Ino del olor que ella comenzaba a detectar. –Sin ofender – se apresuro a añadir, mirando a Kankuro y a Gaara.

–Hermanas, así son…. – rio Kankuro.

Gaara permaneció neutral, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, cosa que todos interpretaron como lo mismo dicho por el marionetista.

Ino apretó las manos, un poco molesta, por el evidente hecho de que el Nara intentaba distraerla. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sostenía una mano ajena, una mano mas grande que la de ella y mas fuerte.

-Lo-Lo siento – soltó la mano del pelirrojo, visiblemente apenada. Que tonta. No le había soltado.

Gaara pareció incomodarse un poco al tener que pasar dicha situación frente a varios espectadores, quienes le miraron curiosos. Neji por su parte pareció sentirse un poco molesto, miro a Gaara con el ceño suavemente fruncido. Gaara no se dejo inmutar y también le miro.

Al notar a todos repentinamente callados, Ino se desespero. Pero pronto algo hizo click en su cabeza… y en su nariz.

-Huele como si… mmm… huele a …. Tabaco – termino murmurando, como si hubiese detectado una droga ilegal entre los presentes. Ino miro a todos y a cada uno por unos instantes, intentando encontrar al infractor. Pero no encontró nada. Mugrosos hombres y su estoicidad.

Se sostuvo el puente de la nariz, visiblemente hastiada. Iba a tener que hacer una investigación exhaustiva. Y pobre si fuera Shikamaru quien había estado fumando.

Al primero a quien miro fue a Gaara, que estaba a su lado. Descarto en primera instancia al pelirrojo, por que de haber sido el él culpable ella se habría dado cuenta hace mucho, además no había forma de que el se hubiese puesto a fumar, pues había estado bajo su mirada todo este tiempo.

Se acerco peligrosamente a Shino, lo olfateo un poco. Negativo. Lo sabia, seguramente el humo era malo para sus insectos. Shino ni se inmuto, se quedo donde mismo sin haberse movido ni un milímetro y mirando quien sabe que.

Luego se acerco a Hyuga. Le dedico una mueca cuando se encontró cerca de el, solo para terminar llenando sus fosas nasales del fresco y dulce olor masculino perteneciente al prodigio, con un toque mentolado. El prodigio en cambio cerro sus ojos unos instantes y se cruzo de brazos, teniendo una lucha interior. Su instinto masculino primitivo le gritaba que aferrara sus manos a las caderas de la rubia y la obligara a sentarse sobre el, para terminar devorándola y así marcara con sus besos su sello personal, haciéndola de su propiedad. Que molesto era ser hombre, aquella situación lo hacia sentir ridículo y débil, estúpido y primitivo. Maldita Yamanaka, siempre lograba remover al hombre dentro de el.

Luego fue el turno de Shikamaru. Quien para ese momento ya estaba sudando a chorros. El Nara trago saliva y cerro sus ojos, esperando el mas bueno de los sopapos que podía propinarle la rubia. Ella se acerco y al instante encontró la fuente del olor a tabaco, sus sospechas eran ciertas, para su total desagrado.

La rubia frunció el ceño y su mirada se ensombreció. Tomo por las solapas del saco al Nara y comenzó a sacudirlo violentamente, como si de un muñeco de trapo de tratase. -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de fumar, maldita sea? ¿Acaso quieres una orden por escrito? ¡Tus pulmones se volverán negros y quedaras igual que Asuma-sensei – prácticamente grito, sorprendiendo a los demás por la violencia con la que había reaccionado. Inclusive el barman y uno que otro ebrio curioso habían detenido sus actividades para mirar a la escandalosa rubia.

Gaara abrió sus ojos, sorprendido y mirando a la delicada fémina sacudir a su compañero. Se esperaba todo menos eso. Esa rubia si que era indescifrable y sorprendente, con un humor cambiante y muy especial.

-Mendokuse, esta bien, esta bien! – exclamo el estratega, temiendo por su vida. Alzo sus manos en señal de paz, aun siendo zarandeado sin compasión.

-¡Dame tu mugrero! – ordeno la rubia, ante lo que el de ojos chocolate rápidamente le tendió un paquete de cigarrillos. –TODO- volvió a gruñir, casi parcia que sus ojos celestes ahora eran rojos. El Nara cedió sin chistar y pronto la rubia tuvo en su poder el tabaco. Comenzó a romper los paquetes, visiblemente molesta.

-Detesto tu basura, enserio. – gruñía mientras buscaba un bote de basura cercano. Los hombres le miraban entre asustados y asombrados.

Y repentinamente, Kankuro comenzó a reír.

-Que es tan gracioso? – pregunto la Yamanaka, arrugando la nariz y tirando por fin la basura en su lugar.

-Me parece adorable que cuides de esa manera la salud de Shikamaru- se sincero, con una amplia sonrisa. Esa rubia era un estuche de sorpresas.

Ino inflo las mejillas infantilmente y se sonrojo un poco, pero luego de que el marionetista hablara pudo detectar cierto olor mezclado con el alcohol.

-¿Tu también? – pregunto gruñendo, con las manos en la cintura. Luego se dispuso a estirar violentamente la oreja del marionetista, y con su otra mano la oreja perteneciente a su estratega amigo de la infancia –Deberían cuidar mas de su salud, ¿No les da vergüenza? ¿Que no ven que ustedes charlatanes pueden influenciar negativamente a personas sanas como ellos? – inquirió, señalando a Gaara, Shino y Neij, quienes se pusieron de todos colores. Cada uno tomo su respectiva distancia de la explosión de ira de la rubia.

Pero todo lo que empezó como ira y reproches termino en risas amistosas y sonrisas. O algo así. Ino y Kankuro rieron libremente, mientras que Shikamaru rio pero no tan efusivamente.  
Neji por su parte se limito a esbozar una sonrisa burlona, de esas que de vez en cuando aparecían en su rostro al pelear con la Yamanaka. Shino también sonrió. Y Gaara… bueno, el torció la boca en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, mientras una calidez llenaba su interior, algo similar a lo que sentía cuando charlaba con el hiperactivo rubio Naruto y con sus hermanos… comodidad. Amistad.

-Tsk. Problemática – musito Shikamaru con una tenue sonrisa, cuando al fin se calmaron las risas.

Ino le respondió con un fingido deje de molestia – Sonso – contrataco la rubia, haciendo una mueca infantil. -¿Dónde esta Chouji? – pregunto repentinamente, cayendo en cuenta de que el Akimichi no estaba cerca. Lo busco con la mirada pero solo encontró a Gaara apartándole un banco, haciéndole una seña para que tomara asiento. Le sonrió, acomodo un mechón travieso de sus largos cabellos tras su oreja y se sentó. El hizo lo mismo, a un lado de ella y ordeno por ambos al barman.

-Esta por allá, ya sabes, comiendo – respondió el estratega encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a su rubia amiga.

-¿Que acaso no va a llenar en toda la noche?- pregunto con evidente molestia y reproche, mirando a lo lejos a la aspiradora de comida viviente.

-Ya sabes que no, Ino – Shikamaru paso una mano por sus cabellos recogidos, luego comenzó a juguetear con el pendiente que adornaba su oreja derecha.

Ino suspiro resignada mientras tomaba el frio vaso que Gaara le extendía al frente. –Gracias – al instante noto que era la misma bebida de hace un rato, y que el había ordenado lo mismo. Bebió un poco del contenido de su vaso con ayuda del transparente popote.

Pronto el lugar se lleno de un incomodo silencio, o al menos así lo fue para Ino, obviamente silencio verbal, pues todo el salón estaba inundado de animada música y charlas amenas y no tan amenas, pero ellos permanecían callados.

Pronto la única fémina comenzó a incomodarse, miro de reojo a los varones alrededor para notarlos de lo mas tranquilos y cómodos. De un momento a otro se pregunto como podían estar tan a gusto callados en medio de una fiesta, con sus miradas divagando en ningún punto en específico. Shino permanecía tan inmóvil como siempre, jugueteando con lo que parecía un pequeño insecto en su dedo índice. Dio un respingo al ver el bicho. Neji… bueno, Neji estaba como siempre, con aquel rostro carente de emociones y la mirada prendida de algún lejano punto inexistente. Kankuro golpeteaba con sus dedos la barra, paseando sus ojos por todo el lugar, seguramente mirando a las muchachas, solo que para sorpresa de la rubia este lo hacia desinteresadamente. Shikamaru tenía la misma expresión tranquila y aburrida de siempre, sus brazos y espalda recargados en la barra como si quisiera recostarse en esta. Y Gaara cruzado de brazos, con el aguamarina de sus ojos mirando al vacío y su estoico pero pacifico semblante habitual.

Resoplo, incomoda, haciendo bailar su dorado flequillo con su aliento.

-Y… ¿Qué tal la noche? – decidió lanzar la pregunta al aire, pero al instante se sintió estúpida de no haber formulado una pregunta mejor.

-Bien – respondió Kankuro, para luego darle un largo y tendido sorbo a su vodka.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros – Problemático.

Y nada mas eso recibió de respuesta, y no le sorprendió para nada a la rubia, pues no esperaba a que los menos comunicativos fueran a responder con algo mas que no fuera un encuadre de hombros o un asentimiento de cabeza.

Contrajo el rostro un poco, antes de tomar un largo sorbo de su orgasmo. Sintió el dulce y delicioso liquido empapar su boca y garganta, refrescándolos. Luego se removió incomoda en su asiento. Se quedo callada un par de segundos mas, y estallo.

-Que aburridos son ustedes – comento a modo de regaño, acomodándose el cabello y levantándose.

Todos parecieron tomar el 'regaño' como quien les comenta algo del clima. Shikamaru sonrió, la florista no podía estarse quieta nunca mucho tiempo, y menos en una fiesta.

-Y tu eres la diversión andante – comento ceñudo el Hyuga, retándole con la mirada.

Ino volteo el rostro hacia el ojiperla y gruño, aun no se le olvidaba lo de hace un rato.

-Al menos no soy un saco de aburrimiento – inquirió, inclinando un poco su cadera y cruzando sus brazos.

-Olvidaba que vienes maquillada para la ocasión y yo no, payaso – el ultimo adjetivo lo murmuro, pero si llego al fino oído de la mentalista.

Kankuro ahogo una risa, se cubrió su boca con sus manos y mordió sus labios en un intento por no reír. Kami. Era tan entretenido ver pelear a ese par.

Shikamaru rápidamente amplio los ojos y estuvo a punto de persignarse, se levanto, temeroso por su vida y tomo por los hombros a la Yamanaka, en un intento de calmarla. En el rostro de esta apareció un marcado tic en su ojo, mientras que sus temblorosas manos se empuñaban. Ere el colmo! Arg! Ese estúpido Hyuga!

-Hyuga… - murmuro la Yamanaka crispada.

–Ino, Ino… Hyuga es un tonto, no lo escuches, te vez hermosa esta noche – le hablo suavemente el estratega, buscando tranquilizarla. Trago saliva al ver como una vena se marcaba en la frente de la rubia.

Kankuro hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por no reír a todo pulmón. Gaara le miraba intrigado. Shino y Neji miraban, expectantes.

La Yamanaka abrió la boca, para lo que todos supusieron seria emitir un par de insultos en un volumen de voz aterrador, por lo que los presentes se prepararon para recibir en sus pobres oídos la fuerte voz de la Yamanaka. Esperaron, esperaron… pero nada ocurrió.

La mentalista tomo aire profundamente, conto hasta mil de un sopetón y aparto a Shikamaru de su camino. Se cruzo de brazos y miro al causante de sus constantes ataques de ira con una sonrisa arrogante y altanera, muy parecida a la que el solía dedicarle a ella.

-Claro, y esperas a que yo crea que esa es la razón por la que no puedes mantener tu mirada en mi rostro por mas de 5 minutos sin bajar la mirada – escupió ácidamente, encuadrando sus hombros.

El prodigio frunció el ceño y se quedo sin palabras. Le acababa de ganar en la batalla verbal que el había iniciado. Maldición. Un tono rojo claro, que paso desapercibido por la oscuridad del salón, apareció en sus mejillas.

Kankuro comenzó a reír.

Golpe bajo. Punto para Yamanaka.

Ino se auto felicito dentro de su mente y sonrió, triunfal. Ja! Definitivamente esta era su noche. Shikamaru la miro cansinamente antes de rodar los ojos.

-Eso quisieras – murmuro entre dientes el genio, pero Ino decidió ignorarle, no quería ensuciar su victoria.

La florista tomo asiento nuevamente y, sonriente, tomo su bebida de la barra y se la acabo de un solo trago. Dejo la cereza para el final y felizmente anudo el tallo. Pidió mas bebida.

Gaara le miraba un poco sorprendido, realmente aquella rubia era… extraña. Por un bobo comentario del Hyuga, se había puesto roja de la ira, tanto que el creyó que en algún momento explotaría por lo que la miro preocupado. Pero repentinamente, en un solo suspiro todo su enojo pareció esfumarse para quedarse únicamente con una actitud altanera y de confianza. Vaya, al parecer era cosa de rubios ser tan temperamentales y de emociones cambiantes de manera drástica. O al menos así eran los rubios que el conocía. Ruidosos, temperamentales. Bien lo veía en su hermana, en la Hokage adicta al sake, en su amigo el jinnchuriki del kyuubi.

De un momento a otro aquellas actitudes en los rubios que el conocía llegaban a parecerle en cierta medida un poco molestos, pero en ella había sido… diferente. Era de cierta manera divertido verla a ella, tan pequeña, tan delicada, con una mirada de poseída como el demonio. No la creía capaz siquiera de lanzar un golpe sin quejarse de la posibilidad de dañar su manicura, pero en dichos momentos ella parecía dispuesta hasta a patear infinitamente el trasero del prodigio, sin importarle que sus caros zapatos se dañasen en el proceso.

Ino se tomo otros dos vasos de la bebida rápidamente y de un momento a otro salto de su silla al escuchar una canción que le encantaba. Junto sus manos, sonriente.

-¡Me gusta mucho esa canción! - exclamo felizmente.

Kankuro, como buen casanova y traductor del lenguaje femenino que era al instante supo lo que eso quería decir. En cualquier otra situación hubiese sacado el mismo a la florista a bailar. Pero esa noche estaba para darle empujoncitos a su hermanito. Le dio un disimulado codazo, solo para terminar recibiendo una mirada interrogante del pelirrojo, quien no entendió nada.

Kankuro le señalo con la mirada la pista de baile. ¿Qué esperaba el pelirrojo? ¿Indicaciones por escrito?.

Se tenso al notar la cara que Ino permanecía ahí, expectante. ¿Que acaso ninguno de los monigotes la iba a sacar a bailar nuevamente?.

El marionetista casi sintió terror cuando vio al Nara a punto de hablar, seguramente para preguntarle si quería bailar y a Hyuga removerse en su asiento, seguramente con intenciones de ponerse de pie y tenderle la mano a la kunoichi para llevarla a la pista. Tenia que actuar rápido, pues Gaara todavía parecía un poco confundido, ya que aun no captaba la indirecta.

Salto de su asiento como un resorte, distrayendo a los demás.

-¡Mas vodka! Y… Y vino, cerveza… sake, si, sake! - exclamo, ganándose la atención de todos momentáneamente mientras se inclinaba sobre la barra llamando al barman.

Gaara alzo una ceja ante el comportamiento de su hermano y le miro extrañado. ¿Acaso ya estaba ebrio? Pero si apenas había comenzado a beber…

Kankuro inclino su rostro en su dirección e hizo una mueca con el rostro, alzando sus cejas un poco y señalándole con la mirada la pista de baile. Y fue cuando Gaara lo comprendió. Separo sus labios, listo para decir algo pero cayo al notar la mirada de su hermano. Kankuro se sentó y Gaara se levanto. Le tendió su brazo a Ino y le miro con aquel semblante serio que le caracterizaba, mientras la rubia alzaba la mirada hacia el pelirrojo, quien sin palabras, con un solo asentimiento, pudo hacer que la rubia interpretara su… invitación.

Ella asintió y tomo su brazo, para luego levantarse e irse hasta la pista de baile con el pelirrojo nuevamente, donde comenzaron a bailar de nueva cuenta.

Kankuro al verlos suspiro aliviado y se dejo caer en su asiento. Eso había estado cerca.

* * *

Al par de minutos Chouji ya se les había unido, pues ya se había terminado los bocadillos de la mesa. Pidió algo de sake y se sentó con ellos a platicar y a beber, aunque ciertamente los únicos que participaban en la conversación eran el, el Nara y el Sabaku no. Shino intervenía de vez en cuando y Neji permanecía en silencio, asintiendo de vez en cuando y hablando solo cuando era necesario.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar como empezaba la sexta canción desde que Ino se había ido a bailar con Gaara. ¿Acaso no iban a cansarse, o algo así?.

Suspiro cansinamente y cerro los ojos, en un vano intento por esclarecer su mente y pensar algo mas. Pero a el solo llego el recuerdo de hace un par de días, cuando descubrió al pelirrojo saliendo de la habitación de una dormida Yamanaka. Lo sabia por que el había estado segundos antes mirándola y para cuando el salió activo su byakugan y le vio entrar por la ventana. Gruño por lo bajo, lleno su vaso de sake y lo bebió hasta el fondo.

Maldita rubia y sus malditos potenciales pretendientes, seguidores y demás traumados con ella. Había tenido que agradarle para algo mas precisamente ella. A quien no soportaba, quien le parecía una chiquilla quisquillosa y ruidosa, mimada y objeto del deseo de mas shinobis de los que a el le agradarían. ¿Por qué no simplemente se había fijado en una chica mas sencilla, menos complicada? Como Tenten, tal vez. Pero lo inevitable surgió, pues a pesar de siempre haber admitido que la condenada era demasiado guapa y sentir cierta atracción física por ella, el día en que comenzaron a tener misiones juntos por orden de Tsunade el había descubierto a la verdadera Ino. La que el pensaba era un remedo de kunoichi delicada y adicta a las compras con diminutas ropas resulto ser una fiera kunoichi dedicada con sus misiones, perfeccionista con su trabajo, entregada a la aldea y a su deber como ninja. Si bien era cierto que el siempre la reprendía crudamente por sus errores, muy muy muy en el fondo le sorprendía la dedicación de la rubia con su deber, pues anteponía todo no solo al éxito de sus misiones, si no también a la integridad y bienestar de sus compañeros, los cuales cuidaba como si fueran sus hermanos de sangre. Tenia una excelente capacidad perceptiva, rápidamente captaba hasta el mas mínimo detalle a su alrededor cuando la situación lo ameritaba, identificaba sin problema alguno a los que mentían, las ocupaciones de las personas, sus sentimientos. Sentimientos. Algo que ella siempre comprendía muy bien, a pesar de ser ajenos. Lo atribuía al desarrollo de su psique gracias a las habilidades características de su clan, las cuales había escuchado que ella manejaba a la perfección. Pero nunca admitirá eso en voz alta, nunca de los nuncas. Y si había algo que disfrutaba de ella era la manera en la que hacia berrinches, sus astutas respuestas y la pose altanera que adoptaba para con el, lista para el contraataque. Sonreía interiormente cada que la veía fruncir el ceño y hacer pequeñas rabietas, era algo que le agradaba mucho más de lo que quisiera.

Y sin perder de vista a su rubio delirio, tomo un vaso de sake y lo bebió. Estaba claro que Gaara también había quedado prendado por la rubia. Y el que pensaba que el pelirrojo era una persona agradable…

-Deberíamos alocar mas esto. Me estoy comenzando a aburrir – la voz de Kankuro sonó. Los demás le miraron con una interrogante en el rostro. –No se, tengo ganas de ser party boy de nuevo – declaro, acomodándose en su silla.

Shikamaru se puso azul al imaginárselo bailando usando únicamente una trusa con corbata de moño. Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esa imagen.

-Mendokuse. Que problemáticos son este tipo de eventos – bufo, meneando su cabeza en un intento de aliviar su entumecido cuello.

Ino continúo bailando con Gaara, para asombro de mas de uno, en especial de los pertenecientes a la villa de la arena, que nunca imaginaron ver en su vida a Gaara bailar. Mas de uno tuvo que tallarse los ojos y parpadear repetidas veces para asegurarse de que no era un espejismo, otros tantos pensaron que estaban demasiado ebrios y que comenzaban a alucinar, pero no era así. De vez en cuando iban a la barra a pedir algo de beber, en busca de refrescarse e intercambiaban palabras, o al menos Ino lo hacia, con sus amigos y compañeros.

Y así la noche se convirtió en madrugada y la fiesta llego a su fin, aunque unos disgustados pues tenían ganas de mas, pero como buenos anfitriones y bien planificados tenían preparado lo que seria el afterparty, organizado por Kankuro. La música del lugar la quitaron alrededor de las 3:30 am y algunos, ya cansados y deseosos de dormir, comenzaron a retirarse, felicitando a la kunoichi delegada de Suna por la excelente organización y lo bueno de la fiesta. Temari en el centro del salón despedía a los que ya se iban e invitaba cordialmente a todos a la afterparty, para los que desearan asistir.

Cuando termino la música Ino soltó a Gaara, para pesar de este y para alivio de un par de ojos perlados que los observaban. La Yamanaka rió y estiro sus brazos. Gaara le miro interrogante, como preguntándole que era tan gracioso. Ino capto su pregunta.

-Para ser la primera vez que bailas lo hiciste bien. Me la pase muy bien contigo Kaze…. Gaara-sa.. Gaara – termino, y sus dedos viajaron a su corbata por enésima vez en la noche, acomodándosela. Se había vuelto en algo tan habitual a lo largo de la noche que ya no le pedía permiso para acomodársela.

Gaara se sintió muy bien al recibir aquellas palabras por parte de la rubia. Separo sus labios pero se vio interrumpido por un hombre mayor, un líder de uno de los mas poderosos clanes de Suna.

-Excelente noche, Kazekage-sama – dijo el alto hombre, de piel tostada y jovial sonrisa.

-Todo ha sido gracias a mi hermana Temari – comento educadamente, con aquel tono de voz sereno que poseía.

-Ya le di mis felicitaciones a ella y a Kankuro-donno, y algo tuvo que ver usted en la organización, ¿o me equivoco? – pregunto, divertido el hombre. Antes de darle tiempo de decir algo, añadió – Ha sido un placer.

-Gracias por su presencia, Rowa-san –musito Gaara. Al instante miro de reojo a su rubia compañía. –Disculpe mis malos modales – comenzó, aclarándose la garganta – Esta señorita es Yamanaka Ino, representante de nuestros aliados de Konoha. Ino, este hombre es Rowa Sukko, líder del clan Sukko de Sunagakure.

El hombre había estado esperando aquella presentación, pues en primera instancia se acerco para tener la oportunidad de conocer a la misteriosa rubia que estaba con su líder. No puso evitar sorprenderse al escuchar como el la tuteaba con tanta naturalidad frente a el.

Ino sonrió ante el hombre mayor e inclino su cabeza. – Un placer conocerle.

-El placer es mío. Gratificante es conocer a la hermosa novia del honorable Kazekage-sama – musito el hombre sonriente, inclinando su cabeza también. – Gusto en conocerla, lady Yamanaka. ¿De casualidad usted no es la hija única de Inoichi-san? – supuso el hombre, ya sabia que el cabello rubio largo y aquellos ojos color cielo se le hacían familiares.

La rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida y separo los labios para emitir palabras que nunca llegaron, sus mejillas se encendieron como aquel día en que el dueño del puesto de dangos había dicho algo similar. En cambio el pelirrojo se quedo estático, sin saber que decir ni como reaccionar.

-Yo… Si, soy hija de Inoichi – afirmo ella, aun sin saber como responder o reaccionar a lo otro. Prefirió guardar silencio. Rápidamente recobro su compostura y sonrió amablemente.

-¡Vaya! Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero no es cierto lo que dicen de usted. Había escuchado que era hermosa, pero ese adjetivo le queda corto. –Admitió el hombre – Enhorabuena, no esperaba menos de la novia de Gaara-sama.

Gaara estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento llego Kankuro de la nada, abalanzándose sobre ellos. Paso su brazo derecho por el hombro de Gaara y el izquierdo por el hombro de Ino.

Salvados por la campana.

-Hey! El Afterparty – dijo el castaño. Luego miro al hombre frente a el y sonrió – ¿Que tal Rowa-san? ¿Nos honrara con su presencia?.

-Tal vez me quede una hora o dos, Kankuro-donno. Gracias. – el hombre inclino la cabeza – He de retirarme, mi esposa me espera. Kankuro-donno, Kazekage-sama, Lady Yamanaka –anuncio cortésmente, realizo una ligera reverencia y se marcho.

Kankuro se quedo mirando como se iba el hombre, confundido. Luego volteo a ver a la rubia.

-¿Te llamo lady Yamanaka? – pregunto sin cuidado alguno, alzando una de sus cejas. Había bebido pero no como para escuchar cosas distorsionadas. Le había prometido a Temari que si se ponía hasta las chanclas iba a hacerlo en el afterparty.

-Pues… si – respondió aun confundida, sin saber como sopesar esa información.

Kankuro comenzó a reír.

-Ay, ya vámonos – dijo aun entre risas, soltándolos y comenzando a caminar hasta donde estaban reunidos los demás.

Ino y Gaara se miraron avergonzados unos cuantos segundos, sin saber que decir, momentos antes de partir hacia donde estaban los demás. O al menos Ino lo hizo, pues Gaara tenía aquel semblante carente de emociones habitual, seguramente preguntándose por que no había desmentido la errónea concepción del hombre. Seguramente no había encontrado la manera adecuada de hacerlo, pensó.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Se que fui una irresponsable y tarde mucho en actualizar. Pero sinceramente el verano me quedo corto... cuando acorde ya estaba preparando mi cosplay para el evento del verano, y yendo a ver los resultados de mi examen de admisión a la facultad. Y cuando me di cuenta de todo ya estaba en los cursos que se dan antes de ingresar a la carrera. Gosh, fue todo tan rápido... Sin contar que la condenada musa me abandono y me dejo mas sola que un rábano.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, aunque la verdad no fue tan largo como yo quisiera. Lo tuve listo desde el domingo pasado, pero decidí esperar a que volviera a ser fin de semana para traérselos. Se que dije que este capitulo correspondería al afterparty, pero había unos detallitos que quería afinar.

En ocasiones siento que me desvio, la historia tomo un rumbo totalmente diferente al que me había planteado en un principio. Quizá cambie el summary y el nombre del fic. No obstante, les comunico que esto es un GaaIno, pero la verdad encontré mas interesante meter mas obstáculos para el pelirrojo.

Como siempre, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo y por leerme. Gracias, Gracias!

Como recompensa por esperar tanto les prometo pronto el siguiente capitulo extra largo!

Recuerden: criticas, ideas, amenazas, felicitaciones, tomates, lechugas, pepinos, piñas, manzanas, platanos, papas, zanahorias, chocolates, pringles, cervezas TODO es bien recibido en los reviews.  
Déjenme su opinión para darme mas ánimos e inspiración para continuar!

De nuevo muchas gracias por leerme. Me hacen muy feliz.

Saludos, besos y abrazos. Los quiero!

Exito, nos leemos pronto!


End file.
